The Burning of Lucius Demetrius Flavius
by angel eyes1 uk
Summary: Demetri's history and companion piece to "Red Eyes and the She Wolf," starting from his human life, his life with the Volturi, and leading up to the moment he meets his match in a she-wolf. *MATURE CONTENT*
1. Chapter 1 Pompeii Playboy

**The Burning of Lucius Demetrius Flavius**

**This story is a companion to my other multi-chapter 'Red Eyes and the She Wolf', which is written from Leah's point of view. This story is from Demetri's POV, but as he's been around a little longer than Leah it will take quite a few chapters to get to the point where Red Eyes begins. WARNING: DEMETRI IS NOT A NICE BOY, AND THERE WILL BE LOTS OF SEXUAL CONTENT, VIOLENCE AND DARK THEMES THROUGHOUT. Please do not continue if you are underage.**

CHAPTER 1 – POMPEII PLAYBOY

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Thanks to LightStarDusting and sheynondoah for looking over this chapter for me. Your notes made me smile **

**Lemons, natural disasters, and bad character traits.**

79AD

"Tell your uncle that if all his wine is as good as that which we drank last night, we can certainly do business. I will send a man to you on _Veneris_ to discuss things further." The overfed merchant slapped me on my back and smiled, then signalled to the stern looking man who would visit us in two days time. The usual ploy had worked well, and my demanding uncle would be pleased that my socializing had gained him another customer.

I often found the best way to promote my uncle's business was to show up to celebrate with a half-dozen _amphorae_ of his best wine, and then proceed to spend an evening sampling the goods with potential customers. With my banter, pleasant features, and flattery I was likeable, and I had many stories with which to entertain. If my company was more conservative, the stories of my famous father's victories; if my company was more debauched, I regaled tales of my own conquests.

My father had been a military man and well respected amongst those in power. He had been close to Nero, and had been a good and honest commander. Unfortunately, these were not qualities that helped you keep your life in Rome, and he had been brutally killed for daring to question Nero's tyrannical acts.

He had wanted me to follow in his footsteps and join the army; while he was still alive he had taught me to fight—he was an excellent teacher. After his death, my education had been less complete than my father would have given me, but as for any young Roman, fighting was always in the curriculum.

My mother was the daughter of a nobleman, and even as she aged she was considered a very beautiful woman. I, too, had been blessed with her pleasant features. My uncle had quickly coveted his brother's widow, and once they were married we had both moved to Pompeii, where she now ran my uncle's house.

His first wife had been barren, and now that my mother was older it was unlikely she would conceive again. After my birth and while my father was alive, she had miscarried every child she bore. As such, I was very precious to her, and she indulged me terribly.

As my uncle's heir, I was given the task of learning the family business. While he still was the mind behind the operation, I was now the silver tongue and young legs.

To further his trade, he had arranged a marriage for me with the daughter of a prominent local politician. I, of course, had very little say in the matter, but I always respected my uncle's wishes. After all, he kept me in the manner to which I had become accustomed, and a hateful wife who I avoided at all costs was a small price to pay for the luxuries I enjoyed.

My wife was not very easy on the eyes, but her father was rich and influential. When we were first married, she had been highly infatuated with my looks, but things had gone sour quickly when it became apparent that I didn't place her as highly in my affections. Of course, my charms had allowed me close enough on occasion to produce a son, but since the birth she hadn't allowed me to come within five _pedes_ of her. I knew that eventually I would have to attempt to impregnate her yet again, but her animosity did not faze me; I was more than happy to entertain myself elsewhere in the meantime.

As I left the merchant's home, I smiled at the prospect of my favored entertainment. I had spent most of the evening making sly glances at his young, blonde wife, and my plan for today had formed as I had lain sleepless and alone during the night.

My head was still a little cloudy from the large quantity of wine I had consumed, and my uncle's new business associate was equally worse for wear. I climbed on my horse and signalled to my men to drive the empty cart which had carried the _amphorae_ here from Pompeii yesterday.

We would have to catch a boat from Misenum to Pompeii. My uncle had paid for our carriage on a boat that left at _hora sexta_, but I had other plans. I had left a large purse at the merchant's house intentionally; the top was filled with coins, and underneath a number of iron disks to make the bag seem fuller.

The cart would go on the boat as planned, but my forgetfulness would mean I had to return to the house to collect the bag. I patted the smaller purse around my waist and smiled. I could wait in a _taverna_ until I was sure the merchant had left home.

Drinking was my second favorite pastime, and I had quite a thirst.

I mixed wine with water until the hour that I was sure that the husband had left his wife alone and went into the town about his daily business. I had an instinct for such things.

I left the _taverna_ and rode my horse back up the hill. I made sure I pranced into the courtyard dramatically, and then yelled for a slave to take my horse. As I strode inside like a conquering hero, I caught sight of the dark slave girl who had also caught my eye last night. The wife was reasonably attractive, but the slave girl was undoubtedly more exotic, and I liked dark women.

This time, it was the wife that was more of a challenge. Maybe next time I could try the slave girl, or even better, both.

Another dark slave, this time male, greeted me.

"Is your master at home? I was almost on my ship when I realized that I had left my money here in the house. "

"I'm afraid he is at the baths, sir," the slave replied in his thick accent. "I will go and bring it for you."

"No need, I am in a hurry. I know where I have left it and I will collect it myself." I spoke loudly on purpose, so my prey would know that I was present. I entered the building and walked back to the room in which I had slept.

I retrieved the bag, and as expected, when I turned to leave I was no longer alone in the room.

"Lucius Demetrius Flavius, why are you in my home while my husband is gone?" The blonde leaned against the doorway and caressed the wall with her hand. Obviously, my glances and pleasant smiles all evening had not gone unnoticed—I had counted on this.

I grinned at her. My charm worked on women even better than it worked on my uncle's business associates.

I never ate to gluttony, so I had a boyish, lean physique, pale skin to show that I was not one for hard labor—very much a status symbol, and fair hair that I never cropped too close, as women liked something to run their hands through and tug. I always remained clean shaven, and I made sure that I looked a little more affluent than I actually was. It all helped create the illusion.

Sometimes, if I did not feel like making so much effort, I simply went to one of the many brothels in Pompeii. I did like a good challenge, however. Sex was a sport for me; I never turned it down if it was on a plate, but I did enjoy it so much more when I could make the act a little more interesting.

I took a moment to take in the blonde wife's figure, slowly, so her ego would be flattered that I found her attractive. She was nearing plumpness, another status symbol, but she was much younger than her husband. I estimated her age at eighteen, four years younger than myself. Her husband was a man in his forties, but this was often the way of things.

I had been correct in assuming she would welcome the chance to take a younger, much more attractive man into her bed.

A smile of delight crossed her full lips as she basked in my attention. I pretended to snap out of a lustful haze and smiled wider.

"I forgot my coins; it would not be worth coming back if I had sailed without them, but I remembered just before I was ready to board." I threw the bag up in the air to emphasis its size and then caught it. Her eyes followed it and noted how heavy it seemed. So, in her eyes, I was not just handsome and interested, I was also rich; I just needed to show I was a gentleman and my act would be complete.

"I'm sorry you missed my husband. He has already left," the girl drawled.

"I can't say I'm sorry. You have a much prettier face to say goodbye to. Now, I bid you farewell until next time, I must try and catch my ship." I made as if I was about to leave, but to exit the room I had to pass her in the doorway. I did not react as I saw her face drop and her expression change.

"Oh, you're leaving?"

"Well, of course, now I have my money, I..." I changed my expression to one of shock. "But surely you didn't think...I think you're very beautiful...but your husband..."

"Of course not, I didn't think you...don't be so silly." The girl shifted awkwardly and looked away.

I stared at her. "I'm sorry...I did not mean to hurt your feelings. I know I couldn't help but stare last night, but I'm really not that sort of man to insult another man in such a way. I..." I made sure I gave her a longing wistful stare, and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry, I—"

She stared back with an equally longing look, and I paused, purposefully. For a second, I remained still, until I groaned and suddenly caught her mouth with my own. I pressed her into the doorway and grasped her waist roughly. She gasped, but quickly responded by grasping my shoulders and kissing me in return.

I broke the kiss and turned away, looking as tortured as I could. "I apologize. I shouldn't have done that." The girl approached and stood in front of me. This time she initiated the kiss, and as I pulled her hips to mine, I smiled victoriously.

I walked her backwards, and then laid her on the very bed in which I concocted the plan I now turned into action. Pushing up her dress until I found my final aim, I explored with my fingers, and found she was already anticipating and ready for my entry. I wasted no time in lifting my tunic and burying myself between her plump folds.

She gasped and I ran my hands over her ample chest, before I wound my arm around her shoulders and recaptured her mouth. I began to thrust rhythmically, while the girl remained still and moaned, her hands motionless on my chest.

I hid my disappointment. I preferred it when my women were much more participatory.

I continued, until I found my release and then I collapsed onto her, panting and sweaty. I remained still for a moment before remembering there was a part to play.

I looked into her eyes, and then kissed her passionately. Pretending to be at a loss for words, I smiled and she mirrored my expression.

At that moment, there was a sudden motion of the earth and the room shook. I grasped the female below me to my chest, while the walls creaked and swayed. Thankfully, it was just a small tremor and no worse than we had become accustomed to in the area.

"That is twice today the room has shaken for me," I joked, and we laughed. "But you must excuse me...my ship."

"Please, come back soon," she whimpered, as I lifted myself from her and retrieved my purse from the bed.

"I will not be able to keep myself away," I lied. I kissed her again and then walked out of the room, pausing at the doorway for effect.

As I left, I saw the dark slaves going about their business and regretted my decision to go for the wife.

Once I was on my horse and heading back down towards the harbor, I laughed. This was becoming far too easy. Then I wondered how soon I would be able to get a crossing across the water back home, and if I had time for another cup of wine and some food at the baths before I would have to depart.

As it turned out, I had plenty of time. I removed the real coins from my decoy purse, and wandered casually into the baths. The merchant whose house I had just departed spotted me and approached me with arms wide open.

"Demetrius, you are still in Misenum! I thought you would be long departed by now."

"My cart left for Pompeii this morning. I thought I would stay and find a little entertainment at one of the local establishments."

The merchant guffawed and slapped me on my back. I had entertained him with tales of my adventures with the many prostitutes of Pompeii while we had gotten drunk last night.

"Come, you must join us. Have some wine with us and tell us all about it." I followed him to a corner, sat with his associates, and fabricated a story much more fantastic than what had occurred in real life.

~X~

Hours later, I was on deck.

I steadied myself by holding onto a rope while I hung my head over the side. The wine I had drunk at lunchtime had compounded my delicate state from the night before, and now I felt thoroughly seasick.

The sailors laughed at me but I was too ill to care, and I continued to empty my lunch into the water—until I became aware that the activity around me had stopped. I looked up wearily; the sailors were all staring into the sky.

I, too, stared in amazement at a thick, black cloud quickly rising above Vesuvius. It was too dense to be a storm and we wondered what it could be, as it rose higher and higher into the sky. It was a while before I registered that it was Vesuvius itself.

I leaped to my feet, suddenly sobered by the thought that my home and family was on the lush slopes of the volcano. There was a flurry of activity—I was not the only one with the realization—and the boat continued to sail forward with the intention of rescuing as many souls as we could.

As we neared the shore, rock and burning cinder began to rain down on us from above. Clouds seemed to roll down the mountain itself, at a speed I could not comprehend, smothering everything in its path. With much shouting and panic, the boat was turned around and slowly rowed back towards Misenum.

We could not get any closer without risking ourselves—rescue was impossible.

Much to my horror, I stared at the slopes and saw fires burning once the ground-hugging cloud had passed. I was certain that the vineyard was engulfed; I could only hope those I knew had escaped and found safe passage.

When we landed at Misenum, I waited on the harbor. With each boat that arrived safely, I pushed through the crowd, yelling for my uncle. He did not arrive that day, nor did my mother, or my wife and my child.

I tried to sleep on the dock once night fell, unwilling to miss the landing of another boat and the arrival of my family. There was too much commotion to manage more than a brief closing of my eyes.

Then the ground shook again, violently.

Instead of sleep, I settled for watching the orange flashes in the dark across the bay of Naples.

Another tremor happened at what would have been dawn, if the sun had not been eclipsed by cloud. I got up and spent some of my now precious _denarii_ on some hot food and wine while I hoped another boat would return.

I drank myself into a stupor as I began to realize my waiting was pointless. I tried to find something within me that would reassure me that those I cared about were still out there, but I could not.

While I sat, watching the flashes of light in the thick clouds, the ground rumbled and swayed yet again. I convinced myself to leave the harbor in search of a friendly face. As I staggered away, I turned one final time to make sure there were no more ships appearing through the darkness, and noticed the water sucking out from the bay, much further than the tide would ever take it.

My wayward limbs propelled me away from the shore and up the hill. I quickly turned back and saw a wave unlike any I had ever seen, as all the missing water returned at once.

It violently crashed over the harbor where I had been seated, and instead of dragging itself back out to sea, it seemed to keep coming and the water level continued to rise, washing away everything in its path.

When it finally dissipated, I realized that if I had still been there I would certainly have drowned. In my state, it was unlikely that I would have been able to swim well enough to preserve my own life.

My horse was gone. Now, all I owned were the clothes on my back and an almost emptied purse.

Running my dirty hands through my hair in both relief and desperation, I recognized that coincidence had saved me by delaying my return to Pompeii yesterday, and by my decision to leave the harbor no later than I had. I hoped circumstance had been kind enough to save someone I cared about on the other side of the bay, but I realized that this was unlikely.

I stumbled away from the town and the coast until my fatigue got the better of me. With no destination in mind, I decided that wandering was pointless. I sat on a rock and watched others carry on.

The ash continued to float down and settle on me like the snow I had only ever read about. Now and again, I would dust myself off before I became buried. I stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, counting time by the number of people that passed by me. Husbands and wives, fathers and sons, uncles and friends—none of them mine.

Eventually, the grey, warm snow stopped falling and the sun came out. I did not leave my ashy seat. I remained there and I coughed until the physical pain outweighed the hurt and desperation.

My family was gone, and I was on my own. My uncle's vineyard, all the wealth I was to inherit, and my lifestyle of self-indulgence was destroyed by fire and ash. My mother would never again hug me to her bosom and flatter my ego. My wife would never scream at me for my blatant indiscretions, and I would not see my son and heir grow up.

I felt utterly alone and completely lost.

I sat and sobbed, while tears made streaks down my blackened face.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Veneris_ – Friday

_Amphorae_ – a ceramic vase used for containing wine and other things (plural)

_Pedes_ – Roman measure of distance similar to a foot (11.76 inches) (plural)

_Hora sexta_ – roman time period, 11.15 to noon during winter solstice

_Taverna_ – tavern and/or hot food shop

_Denarii – _Roman unit of money

Sources UNRV Roman Resource Website, and of course, Wiki pedia.


	2. Chapter 2 Venus and Mars

CHAPTER 2 – VENUS AND MARS

_Happy birthday Stella!_

**I don't own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended. You wanted some gladiator Demetri in a loin cloth? You got some gladiator Demetri in a loin cloth!**

**Being a gladiator battle, do I really need to warn you that there's violence?**

**Thanks Betsy (wandb) and Kayla Cullen for looking over this chapter.**

82AD

Light streamed through the gaps in the wooden door and dust floated down from the ceiling through the beams of sunlight. The thud of the crowd above was rhythmic and almost hypnotic. The sound used to fill me with dread—now it helped me get in the right mindset to be the killer I had become.

They were baying for blood, and I would make sure it wasn't mine that earned their cheers.

If I had a choice, I wouldn't be here. If you had asked me three years ago if I'd could envisage myself about to enter the arena as a gladiator—dressed in a loin cloth and leather armour, feeling exposed and degraded, about to kill or be killed—I would have scoffed, poured myself another cup of wine and grabbed whatever prostitute or whore was nearest. I was the son of a respected man, heir to a wealthy wine producing estate, husband to the daughter of a local politician, a father and a spoilt young man.

Now I was alone, and everyone I had cared about—in my own way—had gone from the face of the earth. All that was left was the harsh reality of life without money or status.

I was no longer pale, clean and boyish. The experience of training and fighting for my life had made me a very different man. I was more muscular and, to my distaste: sweaty, dirty and tanned like any person who did manual work for a living. My once soft, pampered skin was now weathered and calloused.

Slave. The word was a disgrace to myself and my now deceased family, yet this existence kept me alive and fed better than I would have been able to by any other means. Being a gladiator could be horrific at times, but it also brought with it rewards that other slaves could not dream of.

I gripped my shield and spear more firmly as the chant quickened. Soon the doors would be flung open, and the light would temporarily blind me as I marched out into the arena. Eight times I had been in this position; I was beginning to become familiar with the drill.

The doors opened, and once my eyes adjusted I jogged out onto the arena floor with the others. The cheers were deafening. I quickly found my opponent, and my heart sank as I recognised the _myrmillo_ before me—I did not need to see his face behind his mask.

Titus Volumnius Felix towered over most men. I was not a small man, but next to him I became a dwarf. He had arms like tree trunks and was a solid mass of muscle. I'd been paired with him two times previously, and tasted my only two defeats in the circle. Luckily, my flamboyance and pleasing physical form had won me some admirers, and I'd been saved by popular demand. Third time lucky, I thought to myself, before I pondered in whose favour that luck might land.

Felix—the very meaning of the name was 'lucky'.

Not that the massive Gaul needed it, being built like a human monolith. I knew his type; he hadn't sold himself into slavery by necessity like I had. With his imposing size, he'd been an obvious choice for a gladiator and he'd had the profession thrust upon him. He'd developed a taste for the thrill of pitting his strength and wit against another man in the name of survival. My opponent enjoyed this—he thrived on it. He was built to kill.

Personally, I got no thrill from the battle itself—just the cheers mingled with the urge to preserve my own life. I was a civilized man, but in such circumstances any Roman became a barbarian.

Each time I left the sand of the arena, I consoled myself with the hope that one day I might again be a free man, and that if I impressed the crowd today, there was the prospect of a lady visitor in my cell later. I prayed to whatever god might be listening. _If I make it through today unscathed, please let this one be less mature and easier on the eye._ Still, I was always of the opinion that something was better than nothing, and beggars can't be choosers.

I was an object, a possession, and I was viewed as such. I had gained a new perspective of my behaviour back when the situation had been reversed, and I had been the possessor.

I stared at my sizeable opponent through the visor in my helmet. It covered my head completely, as did his. Luckily, I had been blessed with some kind of sixth sense, which made me fully aware of the position of others around me. In this environment and with such poor vision, it was a blessing.

The sun burned down, as I tuned out the crowd and began to circle the tower before me. He made the first thrust with his _gladius_ and I deflected it with my small, round shield. My shoulder jolted with the force of his blow—I had forgotten how strong this man's arm was.

For a moment I panicked, before I collected myself and poised my spear, ready to strike should I be presented with an opportunistic shot at his torso or limbs. With the fabric wraps on my legs, I lost any advantage I may have having a lighter and more nimble physique. I saw a window in his defence and jabbed forward with my spear, narrowly missing his shoulder.

I was vaguely aware of the cheer of the crowd; it was too enthusiastic to be due to my action, so I assumed some gruesome blow had been dealt elsewhere. I did not turn my attention away to find out, lest the next cheer be for my own misfortune.

Felix leapt towards me and swung at me with force. I avoided the first two blows, but the third connected with my shield again, the force of which made me stumble. I heard a murmur from the crowd and got the impression that it was one of anticipation, and not in my favour.

I regained my composure, and circled with my spear poised once more. We both made a few thrusts off target until another of his violent blows connected; this time my spear was wrenched from my grip. I deflected a swift follow-up swing with my shield, and was knocked down onto the sand of the arena with my shield still raised.

I avoided yet another, and then my intuition alerted me that a more fatal blow was headed my way. I rolled across the sand and recaptured half of my broken spear, which I thrust upwards blindly in his direction. My weapon had connected with something—I heard a grunt of pain and the crowd cheered their approval.

As I scrambled to my feet, I realised how short my spear now was, and that I had lost my reach advantage. I discarded it, and drew my own _gladius_. I remembered from experience that although I was much more talented with the sword than the spear, Felix's reach and strength advantage was considerable. Sometimes brawn did triumph over brain.

He rained down blows on me, and I barely managed to shield myself from those on target. My shoulder began to ache with the effort of withstanding the power of his swing. I was encouraged, however, when I noticed his limp and the torrent of red oozing from his giant thigh. If I was lucky, then the wound would weaken him, putting his strength more on par with my own.

There was a crescendo of noise from the crowd; I knew someone had their life resting on the twist of a thumb upwards or down. I hoped the host was in a merciful mood this evening, for my sake, more than anyone else.

I had not resigned myself to defeat as yet, though, and a plan began to form in my mind. If I allowed him to put the effort into trying to attack me, then the exertion and his injury would tire him. He swung and I danced to avoid his blade; eventually I noticed he began to stumble and he swung with less force.

It was my turn to swing hard, jumping in close enough to connect with his torso and then leaping away before he could make use of the advantage he had in reach over me. So I continued, mainly connecting with his shield, but eventually giving him another flesh wound to his shoulder.

On one occasion, I did not move away from his circle of swing quick enough and his blow glanced off the side of my helmet. The force wrenched it from me, and I was grateful that it was not my head that now rolled in the sand. I saw stars for a moment and tasted blood in my mouth, but the urgency soon brought my mind back to the present.

I made the most of the unobstructed vision and rained blow after blow on my weakened opponent. I was eventually rewarded when he fell backwards, exhausted and bloodied onto the sand.

The crowd roared as I approached apprehensively, and placed my sword over his neck in the most flamboyant pose I could manage. For a moment, I was filled with the flush of power and the thrill of my weapon poised for death, until I remembered that it was not mine to give. I looked up at the host who would give me the final signal—and paused.

I could not see my opponent's face, but I heard laboured breathing underneath the mask, reminding me that I had inflicted injury on another as entertainment for the masses. A grip of remorse passed through me as I waited, and when the final verdict was life I exhaled in relief. I raised my arms in victory and celebrated my epic win, grateful for having earned more time alive on Earth. I basked in the glory of the crowd, before their attention was caught by another almost fatal blow across the arena.

I ceased my gloating and then held my arm out to aid the bleeding gladiator beside me.

"Like your name, I was lucky. This is the third time we have met, my friend." He said nothing, and I heard him continuing to struggle for breath behind the metal shielding his face. However, he took my hand and got to his unsteady feet.

Part of me wondered whether his wounds would heal or whether this would be our final meeting. I felt a slight pang of morality before I remembered that twice he had been in my position, and it had been the tip of his sword on my throat waiting for the signal.

I flushed with pride as I realised I had now gotten the better of the only person to ever defeat me, and I left the sand feeling very self-satisfied.

~X~

Later that evening, I lay on my bunk trying to keep out thoughts of a close comrade who had been decapitated in the arena earlier that day. I drank wine to help me numb the pain in my jaw, shoulder and mind.

I was snapped from a moment pondering my own mortality when someone approached and proceeded to open the door.

The guard gave me a knowing smile and stood back as a cloaked figure entered my room. My morbid thoughts were banished instantly with the knowledge that I would have a female guest to take my mind off things for a short while.

Once the door was closed, the woman pushed the cloak back from her head and looked me straight in the eye.

"Welcome to my humble abode, your ladyship." I bowed my head politely. "How may I help you this fine evening?"

She was beautiful to the point of being almost painful to look upon. Torchlight danced on her luminous skin, and I saw that she was as pale as the moon. She must have been wealthy to afford such a white complexion. The gods had certainly smiled on me today.

"I have come to make you an offer, Lucius Demetrius Flavius." Her voice was confident and clear, with a certain condescension about it.

I smiled. Beautiful and haughty—the women who thought most highly of themselves were always the most entertaining when they came to back down to earth with the rest of us. Rich or beautiful, we were all driven by lust when the layers were stripped away.

"Well, let me hear what it is that you are offering me." I smiled in the way that I knew women found most appealing as I tried to assess what her figure might be like under her cloak.

She laughed, and it was the most alluring sound my ears had ever heard, yet it made me feel a little uneasy. "I am not offering you my body—you are not physically prepared to survive such a gift. What I am offering you is a chance at a better life. You have been brought to the attention of the Volturi, and we wish to speak with you about your future."

The nameless beauty moved in a little closer to me, and looked directly into my eyes. She reached a hand up to my cheek, and it felt as cold as stone despite the heat and humidity. I panicked as I stared into her face with almost hypnotic fascination.

She had bright crimson eyes.

This woman was not human; she was an ethereal creature. Her eyes and her touch were not that of a mortal, and my heart pounded within my chest. I knew only too well that gods could be cruel, and I was loathe to entangle myself with them.

"Follow me, Demetrius. Do not be afraid." Her smirk did not reassure me that there was no reason to fear.

The goddess walked away, and then turned to look back at me as I stood dumbfounded and open-mouthed. I had so many questions that I wanted answered before I followed her out of my cell, but without speaking another word, I immediately complied with her request, following her lead.

I wondered to which what fate this Venus incarnate was going to deliver me, and prayed silently that she was a merciful benefactor.

**Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday don'tcallmeleelee, happy birthday to you!**

TRANSLATIONS:

_Gladius_ – a short sword

Sources: UNRV and Wiki pedia


	3. Chapter 3 Tartarus

CHAPTER 3 - TARTARUS

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Thanks to sheynondoah and SecretlySeverus for going over this chapter. Your comments make me very, very happy! Thanks, too, to Wolvescaneatme, a) for not kicking my ass over Chapter 15 Red Eyes, and b) pre-reading this story.**

**Newborns = violence and dark themes. Consider yourself warned!**

82AD

The gods did not smile on me that day; they leered as I stood in their marble hall.

A number of unearthly figures lay about the room on soft beds. I felt entirely at their mercy, and a heavy fear descended on me as I tried to contemplate what such divine beings could possibly want with _me_.

Three goddesses, who lay on a couch together, hissed at me as soon as I walked in the room and their eyes devoured me hungrily. There was also Venus who had lured me here, and five other male gods who lounged on couches of their own. They were all so beautiful that I felt plain and unworthy standing before them. All except one had skin white enough to make the marble seem blushed, and although they all varied in appearance, they all had the same intense red eyes which were trained on me.

I was an intruder—a mortal among immortals. I fell to my knees before them, and one of the deities seated in the middle approached me.

"Lucius Demetrius Flavius, I am Aro. Welcome, welcome." His voice was pleasant, and I was not immediately struck down as I had first feared. I looked up cautiously. "Stand please—you are not required to kneel before us."

He came closer and although my entire body screamed danger, I allowed him to take my hand. For a moment he stared at me in silence, as if he was expecting me to say something. Then, unexpectedly, he burst into laughter.

"I am sure that you will greatly appreciate the gifts I am about to offer you." His eyes did not leave mine, but he then addressed the others. "He may not be refined, but if he is as you say he is, Eleazar, he will fit the role perfectly. A little mercenary but I can see benefits to his nature."

The god he referred to, who lay on the couch, spoke up. "He is certainly the best I have come across so far. His instinct is second to none."

Aro dropped my hand and turned to another of his seated companions, who smiled back at him. He took his hand as he had done mine, and after pausing for a while said, "Excellent," before turning to address me again.

"Demetrius, are you aware of what we are?" He eyed me with friendly menace.

I struggled to find the words, as before now I had never attempted to communicate with holy beings seriously, believing that I would be heard. Eventually, I managed to stutter one word, "Gods?"

Everyone in the room laughed at me, and I did not understand why.

"We are certainly not human, and we are from a world that you could not possibly understand as you are now. Your talents have been brought to our attention. We do not increase our numbers lightly, for we prefer to remain few, but our enemies are gathering against us. We have the advantages of intelligence and insight, yet we have much need of strength and tactical advantage if we are to achieve our aims and survive.

"We are willing to make you one of us, and to offer you all the advantages that our lifestyle entails. All we ask of you in return is unswerving loyalty for all eternity.

"You would be wealthy beyond your expectations, and the lifestyle you were accustomed to in Pompeii would be squalor in comparison. You like female entertainment—and the rest. Women will forever fall at your feet; you could have as many as you wished, as often as you wanted, so long as you follow our rules. Does this sound like an appealing life to you?"

I stood still while I processed what he had told me. I did not know how he knew so much about me, but I guessed the gods saw more than us mere mortals could contemplate. I looked around the room and wondered why I should say no to his offer. I could certainly see no downside, other than agreeing to acquiesce to his command for all time.

I was a slave. My life and death was always under the control of others.

"Just imagine, you would never have to sweat or burn under the sun ever again. You could indulge your thirst as often as it pleased you, and you could have it all forever, as we never age and we cannot be killed by the prick of a sword or spear. Forever frozen in peak condition. Imagine."

_A _free_ man, no, a free _god_. No more sand and slavery. Eternal life. All the self-indulgence I could stomach._ I was convinced; he did not have to persuade me any longer.

"Yes, I want to live as you do."

"Excellent. I'm sure we will be glad to have you join us," he said, clapping his hands in delight.

I was unsure what I had done in that split second to anger him, but his countenance changed suddenly, and he rushed at me with a speed I did not know was possible. He handled my muscular body as if I were a child's plaything, and razor-sharp teeth bit through my skin.

I slumped to the floor, and he backed away slowly with madness in his eyes. I looked at him bewildered; he obviously wanted me for my brawn and for whatever talent he believed I had, yet he was infinitely stronger than me. I did not understand.

I was lifted; disorientated, bleeding and confused; a wave of agony hit my body, and that became the only sensation I could process. I was carried by the blonde god and his dark companion away from the light marble room, down a hallway and thrown into a dark cell. I tried to crawl on my hands and knees but the pain was too intense.

I could not see flames, though I felt as if I had crawled into the centre of a fire and was now burning alive. I squealed and curled into a ball, hoping the invisible fire would consume me quickly, but it did not. Eventually, I quietened my noises of agony, apart from the occasional moan, as I realised that sounds did not reduce my pain.

I writhed, praying that my torture would cease and someone would put an end to my misery. When it did not stop but intensified, I realised that I had angered the gods for daring to respond the way I had, and I now burned in _Tartarus_ for my sins.

It was then that I heard that I was not alone, for someone else was wailing and bellowing in the next cell. I could hear him thrashing in the far corner. When he was not roaring with agony that I recognised as my own, then he muttered to himself—constantly. I could not hear his words, but the noise alerted me to his proximity at all times.

It was a small comfort to know that I was not alone in my punishment, but the company itself soon became another device of ceaseless torture. By now his voice was so loud it intruded in my own head, and I began to hear many others in the distance. In this burning pit, I was surrounded by wailing, regretful sinners; I could not hear their lamentations, just a wall of noise. It too, drove me to desperation.

For the first time, I said my prayers with meaning, and I begged the gods for forgiveness for every evil act I had committed during my time on earth. They must have been feeling merciful for I began to feel the coldness of death creeping into my furthest extremities, so I prayed harder to speed their assistance along.

The fire slowly retreated, as first my hands and feet, then my shins and forearms became devoid of life. My biceps and my thighs followed, then my loins, shoulders and stomach. The fire became more concentrated in my chest, and I stilled as heat hotter than the sun scorched the very centre of my vitality.

My heart hammered with such intensity that I was certain at any moment it would fail on me, and I would finally,_ thankfully_, be dead. I willed myself towards that moment with every fibre of my being.

With three last heavy thuds, my heart gave up and my cold, dead body relaxed in relief. To my surprise, I was still aware and no darkness consumed me.

I took in my surroundings; I saw _everything_ in intense detail. Running my fingers over the floor, I sensed a million imperfections in the stone beneath my fingers with wonder, before getting up on my knees and looking for more of the afterlife to explore.

I listened and heard the scratching of mice beyond the walls, and I could still hear a chorus of humming voices in all directions. My head spun as they whirred around my consciousness, and I put my hands over my face as the motion sickened me. They did not sound like the lamentations of sinners. Yet now I no longer cried about my own wrong deeds, they still assaulted my mind.

I took a deep breath, and that's when I smelled _it_ for the first time. Molten lava flowed down my throat, and it felt as if I had never tasted moisture since the moment I had arrived on earth.

I was _thirsty_. I was also in the house of the gods, and beyond the walls was the most divine ambrosia never known to man. Without a second thought, I got to my feet in an instant and went in search of the source.

I thought the door would be locked, but it simply collapsed open and shattered with one push of my hand. I almost wondered why a prison would be so easy to escape from, before the aroma dominated my thoughts once more.

Wondering which direction to search in first, I heard a wordless voice in the throes of ecstasy over my shoulder. There was another cell door; the smell flowed through the cracks and lured me inside.

I approached and pushed this door, again, it fell down with a crash, and I stepped inside.

A large, monstrous shape was crouched on the floor over the bloodied body of a young girl. I recoiled, before I realised that the heavenly smell was coming from her.

A reaction bubbled up inside me and I lurched forward with a hiss. I did not know what I would do once I reached them, but I propelled myself forward with mercurial speed.

Before I could get in touching distance of the girl, the monster devouring her turned and flung an arm at me. It knocked me against the wall of the cell with force that caused a number of stones to crumble. I righted myself and a noise that sounded more animal than human escaped my mouth.

I attacked again, and the monster dropped his prey to meet me halfway across the room. I scrambled to get around him, but he was so large and fast that it was impossible.

He hissed like a snake as his hands found my neck, and he threw me into the wall that had separated our cells. It gave way as my body connected, and I flew through the air until the next wall stopped me with a loud crack.

Still, I could not give up on whatever it was that lured me, and I poised to strike once more.

As I rushed forward, the giant was prepared as a blow connected with my chest and I crumpled to the ground with a noise that echoed throughout the room. Looking up, a brief flash of recognition hit me as I stared into the eyes of the being that was about to end me.

His skin was pale as death and his eyes glowed red, but the features were that of Titus Volumnius Felix, the gladiator. This time there was no thumb twist on which my life balanced. Familiar death approached me with a smile, before it drew back its fist and connected with my face.

Suddenly, it was black, and there was nothing.

~X~

_All nine vampires of the Volturi rushed down to the dungeon, where the two new additions had been undergoing the change. _

_The large one had awoken first, and he'd been given a human on which to feed. It seemed that the other had soon followed, and had smelled the blood. Filled with newborn rage and lust, without the sense to be patient and wait for a human of his own, he had attempted to take the other's prey._

_What had followed was a complete destruction of two of the cells, and now the potential tracker's headless body lay on a pile of rubble, while the other went on a destructive frenzy once his victim was drained._

"_This was a mistake, to have made such violent and uncontrollable newborns. They cannot be civilized and even if we manage to keep their loyalty, they behave like the very monsters we wish to prevent," Sulpicia hissed. The raging giant newborn punching holes through stone with his fists seemed to illustrate her point. _

_The vampires of the Volturi were dignified and old; the head rush of being new long forgotten. They had gathered together with the intention of raising themselves above blood-drinking monsters, taking an interest in philosophy and the arts, and attempting to advance vampire-kind._

_It was not a vision shared by the self-proclaimed vampire royalty, who did not care for subtlety and were quite happy to allow vampires to kill as freely and brutally as they wished._

"_If we cannot fortify ourselves, then we will surely perish at the hands of the Romanians," Marcus argued._

"_Patience, patience," Aro surveyed the scene. "If they can do _this_ to each other, imagine what they will do to our enemies. We will no longer be a group of refined beings, subject to the rule of other vampires. We could create our own laws. With intelligence as a glove over our new found fists, _imagine_ what we could achieve."_

"_A newborn army? We would never be able to keep them secret, and we would not be able to live in such close proximity to our food source. They would undo everything we have worked for so far," Caius hissed in disgust._

"_No, not a newborn army. Just a small collection of hand-picked, talented vampires." Aro persuaded the others, while the giant continued to roar in his cell. "If we are the best and most skilled—if we can inspire _fear_—then it need never come to blows. What we need is a deterrent. We already have unsurpassed strength..." _

"_And if the tracker is as good as Eleazar believes he will be..." Marcus agreed. "They will be loyal to us, once they have more resistance to blood."_

_One by one, the vampires came around to the idea. _

"_We will take them away from humans, until such a time as they are less volatile. Then we will educate them, and get them to enforce _our_ rules as law for _all_ vampires," Athenodora agreed._

"_But how do we get them out of here without causing a massacre, brother?" Didyme tried to will a happy mood towards the newborn monster, but he was impervious in his violence._

_Caius stepped forward. "Hortensia, bring a human—we will need a distraction. I will try for the head, the rest of you will try and remove his limbs and hold him down. Then, Hortensia, you will keep the newborns away from us, in the mountains to the North and away from any settlements. Stay with them until they have more control."_

"_But who will bring our food to us, if Hortensia is in the mountains with these _brutes_?" Sulpicia panicked._

"_Ah, my dear." Aro drifted over to her and caressed her face. "We must condescend to do it the old fashioned way for a while. But do not worry, it won't be forever. In a decade or so, I'm sure they will be quite ready to return." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. _

_It was settled. They would keep the newborns, and a new age would begin._

~X~

There was a noise, like stone cracking, and suddenly the blackness disappeared. My vision returned and I growled as I looked around. I was no longer in the rubble-filled cell; I was in a dark cave, with rougher walls and the sound of dripping water.

I heard someone behind me. Jumping with a hiss, I then crouched in a defensive position away from the noise.

I had moved with impossible speed and it temporarily distracted me, before I nervously looked around the dark cave. To my surprise, I could see with perfect clarity. And I was not alone.

It was the goddess, and she held Titus Volumnius Felix's stone head in her hands. The heavenly-smelling girl had gone, and my throat burned with an intensity that consumed me.

I growled and prepared to pounce until Venus held her hand up and spoke. "I am putting you both back together again, now that you are safely out of the way of civilization."

Her voice stopped me in my tracks. Confused, I cocked my head as I listened for other voices in local proximity, and found nothing close by. I could hear the other god's voices, but they were far, far in the distance. I roared, and the sound reverberating in me reminded me of my thirst.

"Oh, do be quiet, Demetrius. We grew tired of the noise, so we've moved you here until you both settle down and stop tearing the building and each other apart."

Hissing again, I stared with all the ill will I could muster. She did not seem to react as she rejoined Felix's head to his body. I heard the strange cracking noise again and suddenly Felix was reanimated. He stared right at me and then bellowed.

He made to charge, but Venus grabbed an arm and removed it from his body. His dismemberment stopped him in his tracks, and he turned to look at her in surprise.

"I'm taking this with me—to keep you out of trouble. Now stay here and I will return with some humans for you both to drink. If I think either of you have left the cave, I will come back with nothing. _Do you understand?"_

We growled and mumbled, but she knew how to drive a bargain. The thirst was still the only thing we understood. _Stay here, she will return with whatever it was that we craved._ It would be difficult, but I would try.

The goddess left, and it was just Felix and myself again. He paced and I remained still in my crouched position. He broke the silence first.

"I cannot stand this. I can't wait, I have to go find...more." He moved to leave the cave, but before he could exit I spoke up.

"There's no-one near enough. It will be quicker if you wait for her." I did not change my position.

Felix turned around and looked at me. "You!" He exhaled through gritted teeth and marched back inside the cave. "How do you know there is no-one around?"

Now that he was in closer proximity I stood up, yet he still towered over me.

"I can hear their voices. Can you not hear them?" I cocked my head again in confusion while I narrowed my eyes. Surely he could hear the soft mumbles in all directions? Gods and goddesses were much louder than the other voices, and despite the cave walls I knew that Aro was south-west of where we were. Venus was quickly moving further and further east, where the closest gentle mumblings seemed concentrated.

Felix looked at me confused. "Voices? What voices?" He stood and glared at me for a moment. "You lie. You want them for yourself, so you are trying to trick me."

This time there was no female demon to stop his lunge for me, but he tried to swing at me with an arm that was no longer there. His eyes sought out the grey crystal stump, and I made the most of his distraction to drive the bottom of my foot into his stomach and send him flying across the cave.

As he crashed against stone, the walls shuddered and there was the echoing noise of falling rock far in the distance. I smiled victoriously.

"Wait, she will return," I barked.

The mountainous man stared at me with unadulterated hate, and I bristled with irritation. I hoped she would return soon, as I wasn't sure how much longer I could contain myself in his company. Checking on her position again, she was closer to the hum of many low, wordless voices, so I waited in perfect stillness, while Felix began pacing again.

I counted the passing of time by the numbers of drips I heard. I liked the rhythmic sound, as it reminded me of a pulse, and was pleased when I heard that the goddess was returning. With her there was a slowly amplifying chatter. She would be back soon, I consoled myself.

Felix was still pacing, and it annoyed me. I looked at him. "Stop. She is almost here."

It was the wrong thing to say, as suddenly he made a dash for the entrance of the cave.

I did not want her to turn around and take whatever it was she knew I needed away again, so I leaped towards him and sent him tumbling face down towards the floor. He flipped over quickly and turned round to swipe at me.

He narrowly missed my head once, and then twice, but I continued to dance out of the way of his grip. With only one arm to swing with, he was much easier to avoid. He continued to attack me, and I became frustrated.

Only one hundred more drips and the voices and the thudding noise I now heard would be here. I had to keep him out of my way until I got there first.

I kicked him hard in the groin, and there was a sickening crack. Felix paused for a second while he quickly assessed the damage, but then looked back at me in shock as my arms wound around his head. I pulled and twisted.

His decapitated stone body was suddenly still, and tipped sideways to the floor. I laughed out loud as I looked down at the expression of agony frozen upon his face, and walked to the opposite end of the cave, placing his head on the floor. It stared at me blankly.

I smirked as I looked forward to the prospect of soothing the burn, and taking more than my fair share until Venus could put Felix back together again. I patted the hair on his head and sat down next to it, counting number of drips until the goddess arrived.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Tartarus – _Roman 'Hell'


	4. Chapter 4 Blood and Lust

CHAPTER 4 – BLOOD AND LUST

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Lemons and err...blood-drinking vampires. What else were you expecting?**

**Thanks to spsb92 and duskwatcher at PTB for their help and kind comments ;)**

~X~

94AD

After discovering what it was that I craved for so much, I'd felt disgusted.

Despite my initial abhorrence of what I needed to do to survive, as soon as a human came close I forgot about everything else but their blood and my need to feed on it. It became a little easier to reconcile with my conscience until, after a few years, death became mundane and I hardly gave the fact that I killed regularly a second thought.

I had seen enough of death and disaster while I was human for it to lose its shock value. Life was cruel and unfair, and a human life hung by a thread. People died of a million different causes every day. What if I took one of those lives? Chances were that an accident, old age, or disease would do the job soon after, if I did not. Death by vampire was not drawn out, and I could even make it a pleasurable experience if I was so inclined.

Their deaths were not pointless; they died to ensure my survival. I simply accelerated the ending of the painful journey that was life. A human's time on earth was numbered no matter which way you looked at it; to sit and dwell on morality was pointless.

Not that morals came into the matter when Hortensia returned to the cave with living, breathing humans. My reaction was automatic. Blood was the most vital substance in the universe, and the lust it inspired consumed me; I was too blinded by it to even consider resisting.

The only time that now held meaning for Felix and I was when Hortensia would leave the cave and return with what we needed most above all else. Her presence in the cave often irritated us, as it meant we had to endure our thirst for a little longer.

Gradually, we managed our irritation with a little more patience, and the fighting between myself and Felix became more playful than serious. Felix's brute strength often bettered me, but I was devious and not beyond hitting below the belt. Our new-found strength was surprising and exhilarating.

Hortensia had returned from her daily excursion out of the cave to beautify herself, away from prying male eyes, to find us wrestling as usual. She said that she would have to be naked and doused in human blood for us to listen or pay the slightest attention to her. Maybe she was right; I always dared her to try it, for purely education purposes, of course.

Hortensia would roll her eyes at our newborn vampire antics. She was an entirely different species; for her, the time between feeds was an opportunity to read, write, or sing. She was captivating and tried to encourage us to expand our minds, but our attention spans were short.

Despite our lack of focus, the times between feeding and fighting were always filled with schooling. Our teacher was pleased that I, at least, had the beginnings of an education, although I was still greatly lacking by her standards.

The only teaching Felix had ever received during his human years was how to inflict maximum damage on an opponent. Surprisingly, he was the keener student. I had more natural ability, but I was lazy, uninterested, and easily distracted. Music, art and reading held no appeal for me.

Not to say that I didn't like nice things. I got great enjoyment from that which I considered aesthetically pleasing, and I preferred when Hortensia brought us richer, better dressed victims. I scavenged the bodies for possessions which would then become my own, now that their previous owners no longer had any need for them.

Hortensia had furnished our new home with various items, and it had become quite comfortable. It seemed to me like a strange combination of my rough gladiator cell and my lavish home in Pompeii. The rough cave walls, the sturdy wooden furniture, and luxurious beds which were never used for sleeping, only lounging.

Still, it was poor accommodation by Hortensia's standards. Considering herself royalty, guarding a pair of newborn soldiers was a lowly task, and she longed to return to Rome and take up her place with the Volturi.

Hortensia told us that she had been a Greek princess many centuries ago when she was still human, and had gained a reputation as a siren for her enchanting voice. She demonstrated this talent regularly, until she'd become infuriated with Felix and I not giving her the appreciation she deserved.

She went on to tell us that she was given the opportunity to join the Volturi on the basis of her talent and refinement, along with her husband, who had not survived the change.

I noticed pain in her eyes as she told us the tale. It was obvious she still loved him intensely, although his death had happened a long time ago. I found that kind of bond difficult to comprehend, never having loved anyone other than myself.

Hortensia told us of the civilized group of vampires, all created equally, who we were to guard once we were sufficiently educated. We would be expected to live amongst them, and were being kept out of the way until such a time as we were more in control of ourselves.

Apparently, the brutal blood lust Felix and I demonstrated was a natural state for a vampire. The Volturi, however, were different from others of our kind. They chose to be more careful and hidden from view; they lived a life of quiet, murderous luxury, rather than one of battle and dominance of the humans around them.

The end of our phase as new vampires ended once we began to register that blood was not the _only_ pursuit in the world worthy of our time. Then, if we could blend in with their ideology, we would be able to join in with their lifestyle. I tried to use that thought to control my rage—sometimes it even worked.

Felix would spend a lot of his time exercising his new found love of reading, and I would laugh at the sight of him sat on a couch, entranced by words. I learned Greek, and I gave our jailer and babysitter a new nickname in her native language as a joke. Haidee, which meant "well-behaved." I thought it was quite apt.

One day, I had pounced on Felix and surprised him as he read, and in retaliation he'd sent me flying across the room, crashing into Hortensia who had been deep in thought. She was less than impressed with our escapades.

Personally, I found her reaction amusing. "Haidee, instead of scorning us all of the time, why don't you join in? It's much more fun than music or reading!"

Her eyes flashed. "Being uncivilized brutes, of course you would think that. At this rate, we're never going to be ready to return to Rome."

She righted the furniture around her and glared at me in particular. Felix and I collapsed with laughter at her reproach. Still shaking with mirth, my gaze connected with hers.

I had never registered the way she looked at me until that moment; now, in the back of my mind, I knew it had always been that way. She found me attractive.

My mind had always been too focused on my next feed to comprehend that there were other urges. Hortensia had always been synonymous with blood supply; I remembered that she was a beautiful female, and I was a male who hadn't had female "company" in over a decade. My realization must have shown in my eyes as something unspoken passed between us.

Felix seemed oblivious as he climbed onto a bed after our rough play, and went back to reading whatever it was that Pliny had written that he seemed to find so interesting.

My attention was also caught, but not by words. I got to my feet, my eyes never leaving Haidee's.

"Demetrius, follow me. Felix, stay here and we will be back presently."

Even if it was possible to resist her command to fall into line behind her, I doubted that I would want to. A massive dose of lust washed over my body, and for the first time in many years it wasn't for blood. If my heart had still been beating, it would have been pounding within my chest in anticipation.

We left the cave, even though it was still bright daylight outside.

My new life had become one of darkness. During the day, we remained inside the cave, and at night Hortensia had begun to let us go for short runs, getting steadily closer to areas inhabited by humans.

For the first time in many years I felt the heat of the sun heating my cold skin. I had missed sunlight, but on the rare occasions a beam had caught me, I'd seen why I was a prisoner to it—I looked unearthly. The sparkling of my skin was unnerving even to myself.

Hortensia turned back to see me examining the diamonds embedded in my skin as I dawdled along behind her.

"Keep up, Demetrius." Her eyes flashed at me with annoyance, but the slight parting of her lips told me that the lust was still the emotion which was in control of her actions.

She led me down the rocky incline until we found the cover of pine trees. My eyes traced the curve of her glittering neck and shoulders, before dreaming about what lay underneath her blue tunic, and would it sparkle, too?

The mutterings of Felix's mental voice told me that my vampire friend was still on his bed reading and had not attempted to leave the cave. The whirr of voices in all directions also told me there was no-one in the vicinity for endless miles. The other members of the Volturi, with the exception of Eleazar, were south-west of here, and Eleazar was quite some distance north.

No-one around and no interruptions.

Once we were past the tree-line, Haidee turned and faced me. I wasted no time in striding up to her and kissing her roughly.

Her lips were firmer than any I'd ever kissed, yet they still gave way under mine. I ran my hands down her arms; her skin was like granite wrapped in silk. She responded by wrapping them around my neck and tangling her long fingers in my hair. My arms moved round to her back and I crushed her to me.

I frantically tried to remove her clothing but she pushed me away, and then removed it herself. Once, I had thought she looked like a goddess; now I knew better, but while she was naked before me, I was sure I could convince myself once more. Her entire, flawless body shimmered, and for a moment I was unable to do anything other than observe.

Hortensia moved herself closer to me, and I needed no encouragement to undress myself also. I tore my clothes to shreds in desperation, and my female companion rolled her eyes at my over-eagerness.

Gold and gemstones had nothing on me. I, too, sparkled in the sunlight like some fantastic being—_everywhere_. Some of those areas were more precious to me than others.

Grabbing Hortensia by the waist, I pulled her to me once more. We kissed again, while our hands explored each other's nakedness. In some ways, a vampire body was similar to that of my memory of human women, but with some noticeable differences. Her body was cold, as was mine, and more solid than you would expect without losing any of its fluidity. Her perky breasts molded around my hand, but they did not wobble when she moved.

Her entire body fascinated me and I examined every inch of it, much to Haidee's satisfaction.

As I explored between her legs, I pushed her against a tree. Vampires got aroused in much the same way as humans, I discovered.

Looking into Hortensia's face, I noticed that she was no longer calm and serene as usual. Her eyes were feral, and she looked as violent and out of control as I felt. She looked much as she did when she fed, and that encouraged dark fantasies to form within my mind.

Vampire females were far more durable than any other woman I had ever been with, and that thought excited me.

Still pinning her against the tree, I positioned my hips between her thighs, and she wrapped herself around me. Supporting myself against the tree with one arm, and holding one of her legs behind her knee with the other, I slowly slid my rock-like erection inside her. The venom that made her ready for me tingled a little, but it was _far _from unpleasant.

I withdrew and thrust forward again, this time with a little more force. The groan of ecstasy it elicited from the dark-haired aphrodite encouraged me to give it everything I had on the third entry, causing her to writhe and grip my shoulders with a hiss. The tree creaked and complained.

Her hair began to come loose from its usual, intricate style, and she looked wild. I liked seeing her this way and I wanted to see more, so I gave her as much rough and wanton passion as she could take. Unfortunately the tree was less equipped to withstand the force, and we soon sent it crashing to the ground—much to my delight. I had always considered myself skilled, but I had never felled trees in the act.

Vampire stamina took me by surprise when it seemed we could both carry on indefinitely. We continued with a procession of varying positions, until the sun had long set and the moon had completed half its nightly journey across the sky.

Once we were finally sated, I paused and looked down at Haidee's perfect form pinned to the earth by my hips. Moonlight and shadow played on her body, and the sight was even more breathtaking than when sunlight had reflected on her skin.

She looked up at me with a relaxed expression and soft crimson eyes.

I smiled down at her. "Is vampire sex always like that, Haidee?" In all my time on earth, I had not experienced anything that had come near what we had just done. I was in awe. It was a hundred times better than human sex.

"I've not done anything like that since..." she whispered hoarsely, and ran her fingers down my chest.

"Was it worth the wait?" I asked with a chuckle, but then I noticed that her eyes had changed and she looked upset. I left her body and lay on the earth next to her. "Are you alright, Haidee?"

Her eyes flicked over to mine and I saw that they glistened with venom. "I haven't done that since I was last with my husband. I miss him so much. I feel as if I've defiled his memory."

I pulled her close and pressed my lips to her head. "What we did was perfectly natural, or unnatural, depending on how you look at it. I am sure you won't go to hell for having a moment with a good friend."

Her eyes met mine again. "I swore to be his and his alone for all eternity. I know for sure I am damned, and I do not know if I will meet him in the afterlife once _this_ ends. He may be dead, but I feel like I've just committed adultery."

Feeling bad for her, and upset that what we'd just done was hurtful rather than one of the most euphoric moments of her life, I tried to reassure her. "You're not ruining his memory. He is still your husband, and so long as you remember him he will live on. Forever is a very long time."

Hortensia got up and began dressing herself. "You're right, but still..."

"I am right, Haidee. I respect that you were married, and I don't wish to lure you away from your husband. I am your friend—like Felix—although I'm far better looking...and much better in bed."

Hortensia looked into my eyes and smiled. "Thank you—although I do think you're just trying to keep the window of opportunity open."

I smiled back. "Of course. I would be stupid not to. That was quite possibly the finest moment of my existence so far."

Hortensia laughed, and the sound was like music. "For me, it was second only to how it was with the man I love. That is quite some compliment." Her eyes still had a hint of sadness about them, but at least her mouth was curled upwards.

I snorted. "I don't do second best, but I'm never one to look a gift horse in the mouth—or a beautiful woman for that matter. We should do this on a regular basis."

I began to trace a line of kisses that followed her collarbone before a shift alerted me to the fact Felix was leaving the cave. "But for now, we should get dressed, before Felix finds us."

~X~

95AD – 238AD

We returned to Rome under cover of night. I saw the city with new eyes as we passed silently into the place I was soon to call home. It was no house of the Gods, but I swore that if they had ever settled in Rome, then they would have chosen such a place. Obviously, vampires were wealthy.

The most notable thing about the house of the Volturi was the small number of servants and slaves for the number of people who lived there. There were only two humans. Apparently there had been a third until very recently, but Sulpicia had been feeling a little too lazy to find food for herself, and the girl had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

We were given a warm welcome in the main hall. Haidee had been greatly missed, it seemed. Felix and I were greeted with a little more trepidation and anxiety.

Eleazar observed me for a few moments. "Well, I never expected this." He turned to the others. "The tall gladiator was as strong as expected, but the tracker...well, I did not expect his talent to be amplified to this extent."

Aro took my hand; Haidee had told me that this gave him access to each memory and every thought I had ever had. He responded in utter delight as he saw for himself how my talent worked.

Not only did he have a detailed demonstration of how the voices in my mind made me aware of the position of others around me, but he also knew how close I had become to Haidee. In the cave, the physical side of my relationship with Haidee had become a regular occurrence, and I hoped the arrangement would continue now we were in Rome.

Where I was closer to my two companions than anyone during my human life, I was developing a particular fondness for my lover. For some reason, this seemed to cause Aro concern as his gaze flicked from me, to Haidee, and then to Marcus. I now also knew that Marcus would be able to see exactly where my loyalties lay.

I was never sure whether it was intentional to keep us apart, but Haidee and Eleazar seemed to be sent on almost consecutive missions to find other vampires with potential talents during that first century. Even when we were both in Rome, Caius and Marcus kept Felix and myself busy learning how to fight other vampires, while Haidee seemed to be at the beck and call of the rest of her peers to bring them sustenance. As a result, our fledgling relationship was ended before it had even begun to develop into anything deeper.

I had to resort to looking elsewhere for sexual entertainment, and when I did so, I was prolific. I found that Aro was indeed correct when he said that humans would fall over themselves to climb into my bed. None ever climbed back out.

Felix's drive had also returned and it was predominantly tuned towards human females. Where I was never one to waste an opportunity, I found their fragility highly inconvenient. After the novelty wore off and I realized there was little challenge in luring humans, I decided I was much more enamoured with supernatural beings.

On occasion, Eleazar and Haidee would return with a new potential vampire. Most were rejected by Aro once matured and sent out into the world, but the more talented were allowed to stay to create Aro's perfect vampire army. They never found any with a talent as useful as my own, but it became a joke that they weren't initiated into the Guard until they had passed my own particular kind of inspection.

It did not take long for the ideology of the Volturi as a collection of equals to crumble. We became very much a tiered system, with the Volturi masters and the Volturi Guard becoming separate entities.

Haidee was furious, as she had found herself classified within the latter. She despised being required to act on the whims of the wives and her former companions, and considered her task of procuring food and bringing home potentially talented vampires menial work.

I did not mind my role so much, as I was indisputably the Captain of the Guard, and Felix my second-in-command. We kept discipline amongst our bloodthirsty ranks with the knowledge of Felix's strength and my ability to track any of them, no matter how far or fast they ran.

A few newborns did not manage to convert the Volturi lifestyle of subtlety, and so Felix and I brought them back forcibly. Aro executed them before the others as an example.

The law was then extended to all vampires within Rome, and then all vampires within Italy. As the power of the Volturi grew, Aro, Marcus and Caius became more nervous about catching the attention of the powerful _Carpi_ coven that resided beyond the Carpathian Mountains.

Centuries passed, and for many years, the Volturi did not dare to extend their rule further. They contented themselves by becoming night-time patrons of the arts within the beating heart of the civilized Roman Empire.

They did not concern themselves with such things as human empires and who dared to be emperor, but they would often sit back, pretending to be aloof noblemen as they observed the lavish parties they hosted.

I was amazed by how much wealth could counteract human fear in our presence. Certainly, no-one ever seemed to look closely enough until it was too late. It was not unusual for some humans never to return home after these gatherings, but they were always nobodies and those unlikely to be missed.

The wives became less and less involved with the running of the new order, and they kept mainly to their rooms, socializing only amongst themselves and their husbands. Aro encouraged their separation, after Athenodora succumbed to my charms. It seemed she liked blond men. There was no hiding any indiscretions from my mind-reading master, and I assumed he did not want to risk Sulpicia or his sister also falling prey to me.

I do not believe he ever informed Caius, as I never detected any shift in attitude towards me. Caius was equally as condescending to all the Guard, Haidee included. Having entertained his wife made his attitude much easier to bear, and I followed all his commands with a smile.

Once Aro, Marcus, and Caius were satisfied with the make-up of their hand-picked army, they began to scheme and strategized with more seriousness. Their interest in human culture became less interesting to them than the idea of wider rule, and the parties became a thing of the past. They were less concerned with human affairs than ever.

In the great hall, the couches were removed and it resembled more of a court, with three central chairs for the vampires who considered themselves the mind of the Volturi.

The _Carpi_ began to encroach on Volturi territory, killing freely and brutally. Stories abounded amongst humans of blood-drinking monsters and panic ensued of this fearful enemy, who commanded armies of Rômanians.

There were two choices for the Volturi—either succumb or wage war on their fellow vampires.


	5. Chapter 5 The Dark Ages

CHAPTER 5 – THE DARK AGES

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Thanks to StoryPainter and thaia_csiny at PTB for looking over this for me.**

**Vampires at war = erm, violence? Gets a bit nasty near the end...you've been warned.**

**Thanks as always to WolvesCanEatMe, BforQueen, and Nowforruin.**

239AD

It did not escape the attention of the humans that a massive and dangerous force was encroaching onto Roman territory. Fortunately, for the Volturi's purposes of adjusting history and concealing the existence of vampires from the masses, the _Carpi_ did so with a barbarian human army in attendance at all times.

The reason for this was to distract their immortal opponents with the lure of blood. A massive human army could not stand against a small band of vampires, but they could confuse and divide them with a feeding frenzy.

Once the vampires were scattered and distracted, then the _Carpi _would pick them off one-by-one, and as such, they conquered all they considered a threat.

Their ability to resist the bleeding soldiers came through feeding to the point of excess and gluttony before any battle. The humans considered it a sacrifice to their gods in return for victory. Certainly, they knew their sadistic masters were not human but worshipped them despite their cruelty.

The blood bath always began before the enemies of the _Carpi_ even set foot on the field. Many barbarians bled for the benefit of sating their masters' thirst.

Now, the twenty-four members of the Volturi Guard stood before their three masters and faced such an opponent on a green and grey hill in Moesia Inferior.

The wind blew in my hair and the sun shone down on me. The Romanians did not observe the Volturi law of avoiding being seen by humans while in direct sunlight. As I stared down at the vast army of thousands in front of me, I did not have time to appreciate my surroundings and the unusual experience of being exposed during the day.

We had the advantage of the high ground, but I could see why the Romanian tactic worked so well. There was a veritable buffet waiting on the lower land, and the murmuring of the mental voices and the pulsing of beating hearts called to me.

I tried to concentrate on the fifteen different vampire voices hidden amongst the crowds, and attempted to pinpoint their exact positions. With the distraction of the humans, it was difficult.

Far below, I could hear the vampire lords giving rousing speeches. Aro, Marcus and Caius turned to us; Aro was the one to speak.

"My dear friends, today is a great turning point for the Volturi. When we succeed, we will be one step further on our way to creating a more civilized world, where we can feed in peace and co-exist in harmony with our food source. The way the _Carpi_ live...it is barbaric and the way of the past. Vampires do not need to dominate the human world; it is better to influence quietly, from a distance. Some of us may perish today, and the prospect fills me with pain, but there are no pointless deaths on this hill. We stand for reason, for progress, for the civilized world."

We nodded amongst ourselves and murmured our agreement, while our Romanian opponents roared and cheered.

We separated into three groups. Felix would go to the right with Aro's section and Heidi was to head to the left with Marcus's force; I would go with Caius' group straight through the middle, keeping the rest informed as to the position of the opposing vampires as we ploughed through the fragile flesh and blood army.

With our numbers, the hardest part of the battle would be to not become distracted by blood, which would be highly difficult despite the fact that none of us were newborns. We had all fed, but not to the same excess as our opponents below us. We would have to expend a lot of energy focusing our attention. Most of us had a talent of some kind or another, and we were all to use these advantages to seek out and destroy the untalented, yet brutally focused, vampires on the other side.

Aro came over to me and held out his hand for me to grant him contact. I obliged with a bow. My dark haired master's eyes flickered across the human crowd, using my talent to determine where his opponents stood.

"Excellent," he whispered, and then wandered over to Marcus to see if he could find any weak links and disloyalty amongst our enemies.

And then we stood, poised and ready.

I felt euphoric as I looked down the expanse of grey rock and green grass and planned the route I would cut through to reach my first chosen target. I indicated the positions of the _Carpi_ to my comrades.

Trumpets began to sound, and we knew the time to strike was almost upon us. I crouched in advance, as did many of the others. I smelled the humans' fear, as the wind carried their scent in our direction. I took one last breath and decided not to breathe again until the battle was over—it was the only way to tune out their delectable bouquet.

The heaving mass of bodies slowly began to move forward with the thunder of many marching feet. I had never been in a real battle other than the manufactured combat I'd experienced as a gladiator, and the sight was new to me. I felt strangely excited and a grin began to creep its way across my face.

If you discounted the thousands of humans, the numbers were very much in our favour, and I fancied our chances. The opposing vampires moved with the breathing, pulsing mass in which they concealed themselves, but as long as I concentrated, I could keep tabs on their positions. The humans could not disguise the vampires as well as they could with other covens, thanks to my ability.

We waited to give up the high ground until the last moment, when we sprung into action and carefully followed Aro, Caius and Marcus' plan. In theory, it would work well. I made sure I remained in Marcus and Aro's line of sight at all times, so I could alert them to any shifts in the _Carpi's _position immediately.

The humans tried to slow us with spears and swords, but their crude weapons were harmless to us, even if they had been able to make contact with our stone-like skin. Our target was not to destroy them, but their lords. In fact, the less blood we spilled, the more likely we were to succeed.

We descended on our chosen targets, and things seemed to be going according to plan. Caius and I disposed of two Romanians, and Marcus had success on the other side of the field—then we heard Aro's cry for retreat.

The vampire Felix engaged had realised his formidable opponent's strength, and commanded the humans around him to draw blood. An entire division had done as he'd asked, and now most of Aro's section was distracted. Romanian vampires used the situation to their advantage and I saw at least three of my comrades decapitated and dismembered.

Fortunately, and as I knew only too well, you did not interrupt Felix feeding without expecting to feel his rage. Aro had the sense to stay close and use my giant friend's violence as cover to ensure his own survival. A feral Felix and panicked Aro were the only friendly presences I could sense on that side of the battle, and we all fled before any more humans could sacrifice themselves to ensure our failure.

We had underestimated the power of our enemy, and left the field that day feeling very humbled—Aro particularly. It was a feeling that didn't sit well with my idealistic master.

Although we'd dispatched some of their numbers, we'd not had time or the opportunity to burn the bodies, and a while later, I sensed that they were in one piece once more. Our fallen would not be so lucky, and I never heard their mental voices again.

When we returned, shamed, to Rome, we found that someone had been there before us and our residence was nothing more than ash and ruins.

Aro's plan was in tatters—so Caius devised a new one.

Rather than openly engaging them, we were to use my talent to watch for when one of their numbers would separate themselves, and then we would single that vampire out for destruction. In order to do this, we became nomadic and constantly drifted throughout Eastern Europe waiting for an opportunity.

The tactic was successful.

For countless years, we kept watch and the Romanians kept trying to increase their number. During those long, violent centuries, I was undoubtedly the most valued member of The Guard, although I never had time to truly enjoy my position.

There was very little time for most pleasurable occupations. Survival instinct and war took over.

When we had reduced their number to four, Caius advised that it was best to strike and put an end to the struggle.

In the year 1476, we faced them as a group for the final time. Our numbers were greatly reduced, mainly by war, but Eleazar had found a mate, Carmen, near Jerusalem in 1251 and had left to live a different lifestyle with her. Didyme had also left under mysterious circumstances while most of the Guard had been in battle under Marcus' watch.

I could not sense her presence anymore, but I was under strict instruction not to inform her grief-stricken husband until such a time that Aro thought would be best. He said that he did not want to allow Marcus to give up hope until the battle with the Romanians was over, and then he would no longer require me to lie to my other master.

I understood his reasons. For all their flaws, the three vampires at the forefront of the Volturi cared deeply for their wives and were intensely devoted to them. I found this bizarre, as Aro seemed to actively discourage mating amongst the guard.

Not that I was complaining; I could see how having a mate around you at all times could be a hindrance.

Anticipating our imminent arrival, their leader, Vlad Draculya, marched into Bucharest to await our appearance. He had sent his second wife, IIona, away to remain in his stronghold.

Many years ago, when trying to draw us into battle, his mate, Doamnă, had been separated from her husband. Heidi had lied and informed her of her husband's demise, and in her grief and distraction, Felix and I had removed her arms and head and threw them into the nearby river before fleeing, as enemy forces quickly closed in on us.

They had never found the most vital piece, the head, and she had never been reformed.

Vlad Draculya also felt an intense bond with his mate, and it seemed that he had never recovered from her loss. His response had been violent, and we'd lost a significant number in his retaliation, but the resulting lack of focus in the years after had been an asset to our cause and we'd rapidly depleted the _Carpi_ numbers in return.

A century later, he had gained an allegiance with other vampires by marrying one of their females, purely in the hope that her death might provoke a violent attack against the Volturi from that coven in retaliation. Luckily, contact between a dying Romanian vampire and Aro had enlightened us to his plan, and we resisted the bait.

Heidi wanted to be the one to inform IIona of her own husband's disregard, and she had gone with Corin to do so.

As we approached, we held our breath and walked through the forest of spears Vlad had set up around his position.

Many human corpses in varying stages of freshness were impaled upon them, and the bouquet inspired a strange mix of desire and disgust. The scent seemed to permeate my skin, and I wondered how humans, with their weaker stomachs, managed to remain with their leaders.

I guessed that the answer was fear that they may be next.

When we finally made our way through the display, which was grim even by vampire standards, we found Vlad sitting at a table, flanked by his ancient son, Vladimir, and another Romanian named Stefan. Vlad remained seated as Aro, Marcus, Caius, Felix, Afton, who had the ability to start fires with his mind, and myself approached.

The barbarian vampire, who proclaimed himself Prince of Wallachia, did not register our presence and continued to drink fresh blood from an ornate gold goblet.

Aro spoke first, as the rest of us tried to ignore the temptation of the impaled humans. "Prince Vlad Draculya, I see you have been anticipating our arrival."

Vlad's mouth lifted in a cruel smile, but still he said nothing and continued to drink.

"You do not wish to converse with us, but please listen to the terms under which we will accept your surrender," Aro eventually said. The lack of conversation was making us all uneasy. "We are here to put an end to this madness. A new age is upon us and the time of tyranny over humans is over. Do you agree to live under Volturi law, or do you wish to perish?"

Finally, the large vampire got to his feet with a roar and sent the table flying. Aro cowered. Vlad Draculya's size was comparable to that of Felix, and with his wild black hair and long moustache, he seemed very much the barbarian. He made my diplomatic masters seem physically weak in comparison.

"I live under no-one's rule but my own. Only I will chose the time and means of my own end." His voice boomed, and as he spoke, his own companions, obviously under prior instruction, removed his arms.

As Stefan grasped his head, one final word escaped his lips. "Doamnă."

We stood in silence and shock at the suicide we'd just witnessed, before Afton came forward and burned the pieces of our former foe.

Stefan and Vladimir agreed to abide by the law of the Volturi and went on to live a nomadic lifestyle. My constant task was to always be aware of their location and keep my masters informed, in case they ever attempted to rebel.

Without the strength of Vlad Draculya, they did not dare.

IIona agreed without argument and returned to her previous coven.

The vampire wars were over, and with the reputation we had gained through destroying the _Carpi_, we could take our place as unchallenged vampire royalty. My masters' word was now law for all.

**NOTE:**

**I spent a LOT of time on Wikipedia for this chapter. 1200 years of European history isn't easy to research or condense into one chapter, I tell you! I apologise for the delay, but I hope it was worth it!**


	6. Chapter 6 Renaissance

CHAPTER 6 – RENAISSANCE

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thanks to GinginLee and JointGifts at PTB.**

**End of the vampire wars calls for a bit of R and R. Demetri likes to relax with lemons...just saying...**

1525AD

I opened the wooden door to my bedroom with my mouth still attached to the Dutch vampire. She seemed as unwilling to leave as I was to let her, but I had my mission to get back to. Playtime was over.

"_Vaarwel Bianca. Tot de volgende keer_ "

She chuckled as I attempted to capture her mouth again. "_Wie zegt dat ik jou zo graag weer in mijn bed wil?_"

"_Ik heb een goed geheugen, en ook vele andere goede kwaliteiten. Je weet dat je het wil. Moet ik het demonstreren?_ " I pulled her close and gave her a heated kiss to remind her of exactly how accommodating she could be, and had been—all evening.

"_Misschien heb je gelijk. Tot een andere keer dan."_ I slackened my grip around her waist, and with a swish of her skirts she turned to go. "_Vaarwel Demetri,_" she said, looking over her shoulder and smiling as she opened the door and disappeared into the night at vampire speed.

I laughed to myself before I sensed a presence. I looked at the corner of the room and saw Heidi sitting in a chair reading. She looked up, raised an eyebrow and went back to the large book on her knees. I had been otherwise occupied and hadn't noticed she'd returned.

I noticed her bright red eyes were narrowed as she stared at the page, and I was thankful that she hadn't taken the time to learn Dutch yet, although I was sure if she had been there for very long she wouldn't have needed a translator. This would mean I was on rations in the bedroom again; even though our sexual relationship wasn't a possessive one, Heidi occasionally got a little jealous and would hold out on me.

That wasn't so much of an issue while we were tracking the Children of the Moon. There were always plenty of other vampires roaming around the forests of Northern Europe, and I used it as an opportunity to sow some metaphorical oats.

I went back into my room and attempted to straighten it and myself up. Now that I had time to take notice of such things, I had gotten quite interested in fashionable clothing. I thought I looked quite dashing in my tights, pantaloons and feathered cap. Bianca had disagreed and decided I looked better out of them.

I couldn't argue with that.

After a while, I gave up and went back into the main room to see if Heidi was in the mood for conversation. She wasn't. Felix was still in the nearest town and he wasn't alone, so I amused myself by mentally locating all of the vampires I'd been told to keep track of throughout the years. There were no surprises and nothing was worth reporting.

Now that we weren't always occupied with the _Carpi_, there was plenty of time for leisure. Occasionally, we would hear reports of a vampire openly killing or creating an immortal child, and we'd drag them back to Italy for their judgment. The sentence was always death, but Aro liked the pomp and ceremony.

The leaders of the Volturi had once again taken an interest in the arts, and we'd settled in Florence for a while, before a collection of religious zealots had grown suspicious. We had relocated overnight, burning our home with a number of human bodies left inside to make it look as if we'd perished.

Aro had lamented over the loss of the various wall and ceiling paintings, but we'd taken as much as we could carry. The Volturi paid ridiculous amounts of money to various renowned artists to paint scenes of our history. These were the only humans that were allowed to spend time with the vampire royalty and permitted to go free afterwards. It was considered too much of a waste of rare talent to do otherwise.

Of course, the artists and sculptors were released with the knowledge that immediate death would follow their telling the tale and so their silence was ensured. The scenes they painted were enough to leave them with little doubt that we were more than capable of carrying out our threats.

Aro had commissioned a new underground palace, which held a little piece of ancient Rome out of sight of human eyes, and a few houses built above for our human employees.

To his surprise, the settlement had grown and become a town. We thought that our intimidating presence would scare humans away, but we were wrong. Aro liked the idea of being hidden under the human bustle, and in order to maintain our cover, we were told that we could not feed, or hunt in other ways, within a three-mile radius.

This meant that if we wanted to feed or if I wanted sex with someone other than Heidi or other Guard members, then we had to travel.

Recently, on his way to Florence, Caius had been attacked by a werewolf. He'd not escaped intact; Felix and I had been sent to collect the pieces he was missing afterwards. The resulting order was that all Children of the Moon be exterminated.

They were too violent and unpredictable, and as such they were a danger to both vampires and our secret existence. Or at least, that was what we were told. Caius would never admit to being afraid of anything.

We were tracking a werewolf that had been running amok across North-Western Europe, and when I'd sensed a vampire nearby, I decided to stop and ask some questions while Heidi and Felix fed. In my defence, I had asked the questions _before_ inviting Bianca back to the abandoned house we currently inhabited.

Once Felix returned, I would tell him and Heidi that our next stop was France, as Bianca had smelled a werewolf's unmistakeable odor in the North par t of the country a few weeks ago. We would set up base in another uninhabited house, and then systematically scour the local area for the offending creature. If we did not find an empty house in a convenient location, then any building could be cleared quickly.

I was interrupted from my train of thought when Felix's mental voice began to get closer, and I counted down the time until I'd at least have someone willing to converse with me.

Eventually, the door was flung open and Felix entered along with an icy gust of wind. Not that it made much difference to the temperature of the room, as none of us had bothered to build a fire. What was cold to us but just another sensation?

With no circulation and venom in my veins, you could say that I was a "cold-blooded" creature. For all I could withstand any extreme of temperature short of a burning fire, I did not like the sensation of the freezing cold and longed for my crystallized body to be heated by the sun that I remembered from my human years.

In Italy, it was warm, but during the day I was imprisoned in the shadows. Here in Northern Europe during winter, I was free to roam but I had to put up with the low temperatures. It would be nice to be able to feel the sun on my unnatural skin, but with Volturi laws, this was a very rare occurrence. Shadows and ice were my life now.

Felix snapped me back out of my train of thought and into the room when he sniffed the air and looked at me. "So you had a fun evening then?"

Heidi got up in disgust and went into the kitchen, staring bloody daggers at me as she went.

Felix looked at me mischievously; he would have been able to tell it was a strange vampire, but one of our favourite pastimes was getting one up on the other. Getting me into trouble with Heidi was the second easiest way for him to do this; the first was to bring up the subject of Michaelangelo and a certain disproportionate statute. I swore that Aro would never convince me to pose again.

I sighed and wondered how long it would be before Heidi crumbled and forgave me this time. Not that there was anything to forgive, of course. It wasn't as if I was her mate.

Felix took off his cloak and took a seat. By the smell, he'd done more than just feed, too.

"I guess you had a pleasant time, as well," I said.

Felix beamed widely and his bright red eyes twinkled. "You could say that."

Heidi growled in the next room. "How on earth did I end up here with such a pair of heathen animals?"

My sizeable friend and I looked at each other and then sat quietly for a few hours until she came around. We knew better than to antagonise her when she was having an irrational female moment, due to experiencing many of them down the centuries.

It was a shame, because I was keen to exchange tales of the evening's conquests with Felix.

~X~

The next evening, we left for France and managed to find a ruined castle with enough rooms intact to provide accommodation for us. After a few days of searching, we came across a foul smelling trail leading to a small village.

We held back for a week or so before attacking, until the full moon waned and it would be safe to engage the beast. A werewolf's strength grew with the full moon and the human it inhabited had little control at this time. To avoid detection, we would have to encounter it away from the village. A vampire approaching a wolf at any time would trigger an automatic reaction; the werewolf would attack regardless of whether there were any onlookers, and their animalistic minds could not comprehend Volturi law.

As it was, I'd gotten close enough to have recognised its feral tone of mind, and I could now follow the creature wherever it led.

Tonight, it had gone out into the forest. I informed Heidi of its position and likely destination: a farmhouse on its own, away from the rest of civilization. She went on ahead and left a trail that would cross the creature's path.

The only thing that would lure a werewolf away from the prospect of food was a vampire. They had an ingrained and irrational hatred of us and would attack immediately. A vampire on its own stood little chance of survival, but numbers were on our side. We had done this many times, and Heidi had grown accustomed to being our bait of choice.

It had become so routine that it had developed into a contest between Felix and me to see whose teeth could be the first to break skin and kill the beast once our venom entered their bloodstream. The winner would keep a tooth as a souvenir of his victory. Felix's box was becoming fuller than mine, and I was determined to catch up.

As expected, the wolf's course changed as soon as he passed Heidi's scent and he quickly gained on her. Felix and I lay in wait. Heidi passed between our positions and seconds later we heard the heavy breathing and smelled the stench of the creature approaching. Once we caught sight of it, we immediately pounced.

My teeth connected with a deformed, hairy shoulder before being flung off. The beast turned to Felix and swiped at him, but my friend avoided the blows and then tackled it into a tree, which shattered with the force.

Felix leapt away, and the beast got to its feet and howled. It turned and looked at me with yellow eyes and breathed heavy through bared teeth. I readied myself for flight in case it charged, but then it yelped and its legs buckled beneath it. I tried to wipe the disgusting taste of the creature from my mouth before Felix and I approached the werewolf writhing in pain as my venom poisoned it.

The beast finally ceased twitching, and I bent down and opened its huge jaws. I wrenched a tooth from its socket and held it up in victory as Felix huffed and reminded me that I still needed at least a dozen more under my belt to catch up.

Heidi ran back to us while I put my new trinket in my pocket. After a small bonfire, we would be able to return to Volterra.

~X~

On the way home, I decided to take a detour via Rome. It was no longer the city I remembered from my human years, as everyone seemed to have gone crazy with religion, but thanks to human nature, there was always a seedy underbelly for me to exploit.

Rome was ruled by the Pope now rather than an emperor, and all European countries seemed to be constantly at war with one another. Some things never changed. I just had to look deeper within the layers of society to find the debauchery I needed to be entertained, but it was always there waiting to be found.

As it was, I found a couple of women of disrepute wandering the streets that night; the yellow handkerchiefs they held signalled them as easy targets. Yellow handkerchiefs meant one of two things: prostitute or Jew. At this time of night, they were unlikely to be the latter.

Stepping out of the shadows, I approached them and bowed. "Ladies, how are you this fine evening?" As they walked over tentatively, I gave them my most charming grin.

Their profession, the oldest of occupations, was now heavily frowned upon after an outbreak of disease in Naples, and many brothels had been closed. I thought this was a great shame.

"We are well, thank you. It's a lovely night," one of the girls said, taking in my expensive clothing and pleasant appearance. She turned and looked at her friend. They were both dark-haired and olive-skinned, although the shorter of the two was much more generously endowed and her bosoms almost spilled over the top of the outfit that confined them.

I hated corsets with a passion. They looked impressive but were very impractical for my purposes. Breasts were meant to run wild and free. Given the chance, I would rectify that travesty.

"So, ladies. Are you going to tell me your names, or are we going to stand here in the street and discuss the weather all night?" I said with my usual cocky swagger. The women smiled.

The taller one came closer. "I'm Caterina, and this is Antonia. Can we ask you which name you go by, and whether you have means to pay for our...company?" She looked at me intently.

I rolled my eyes at the idea that I was a time waster. I opened my cloak and patted the purse that hung from my belt. The girl's eyes widened as they viewed its impressive size.

"Which one of us do you want, then?" Antonia asked.

I grinned. "It wouldn't be proper to leave a young lady unaccompanied at night. So in the interests of being a gentleman, I'll take both of you, of course."

They both laughed before Antonia's face grew serious. "You do realise that will be twice the price?"

I walked over to them both, putting an arm around each girl's waist.

"A bargain, I'm sure. Name your price and I will oblige, so long as you oblige me."

I lead them back into the dark alleyway from which I'd materialized. Once under cover of darkness, I bent my head to kiss the shorter of the two and she kissed back with fervour. She pulled back a little when she felt the strange texture of my skin, and her eyes widened when she saw how my eyes differed to her own. It was too late for flight; she was already under my vampire spell and Antonia brought her mouth back to mine.

Her companion had dropped to her knees and was opening my pants. I leaned against a wall and enjoyed the anticipation of what was to come.

I broke the kiss and roughly grasped at the front of Antonia's corset, tearing it to shreds. She gasped and looked at me in shock. I pulled her to me.

"Much better," I murmured as I explored her exposed cleavage more closely. I noticed that she closed her eyes and threw her head back as I did so, displaying her throat to me in all its glory. At the same time, Caterina took me inside her warm mouth.

Groaning, I allowed my senses to take over. With my head so close to Antonia's chest, I could hear the loud thud of her racing heart, and the flavour of her skin gave me an indication of what she would taste like on the inside. I grew infinitely more aroused.

I resisted the urge that screamed at me to bite, and tried to focus on what Caterina was doing instead. I barely held myself back from intensely violent acts by remembering that it would be over before I'd fully experienced everything I wanted to if I ended it now.

In an effort to prolong the experience and clear my head of the blood haze, I removed myself from Antonia's breasts and began lifting her skirts. _Too many clothes_, I thought to myself as I searched and found what I wanted.

I used my fingers on her until my dazzled female friend was moaning and running her hands over her own body. Pushing Caterina away from my groin, I flipped Antonia around so she was the one against the wall. Her legs parted and I bent my knees a little so I could bury myself inside her.

I groaned as I did so. The need in my loins was well on its way to being satisfied, and I smiled as I knew the more urgent need wouldn't be far behind; my throat burned intensely.

Caterina got to her feet and her mouth found mine. I could taste a hint of venom on her lips and it made her taste much more interesting. I thrust in and out of the other woman with little consideration as I kissed her friend. I felt the bloodlust inside me bubbling its way to the forefront of my consciousness, and the ability to think rationally dissipated.

The time for pleasantries had been and gone, and now it was my moment to be entirely selfish.

My hand caressed Caterina's jaw before skimming down her neck, and then down to her shoulder. I strengthened my grip before my lips quickly left hers and my teeth connected with her jugular. My free hand moved over Antonia's mouth, just as the blood hitting my throat set off the automatic rush of pleasure that always accompanied it.

The constant burn that nagged me was suddenly quenched and I gurgled my appreciation.

For a short time, Caterina tried to jerk herself away from me, then she went limp and still. I allowed her to slump to the ground before I turned my attention back to Antonia, who looked at me with petrified eyes and whose screams were muffled by my hand over her mouth.

I had already released once, but when my teeth pierced the curve of Antonia's neck, I let go a second time.

This time, I savoured the experience, waiting until I'd drained every last drop before staggering backwards to the other side of the alley in post-orgasmic ecstasy. I allowed myself a few moments to recover and enjoy the warm, sated feeling of a feed. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and set about fastening my clothing.

Once dressed, I threw both bodies over one shoulder and departed the alley quickly. I was courteous enough to give the prostitutes a proper burial in a particularly scenic spot on the way home to Volterra.

Just as the sky began to lighten with the impending dawn, I entered the town walls and walked at human pace through the streets until I found one of the entrances to the home of the Volturi Guard, nodding at Corin who was sentry just inside.

I headed back to my quarters and asked one of the humans to set me up a bath in front of a hot fire. Now that all immediate threats to the authority of the Volturi had been erased, I truly was experiencing a renaissance, and life was good.

TRANSLATIONS (DUTCH):

_Vaarwel Bianca. Tot de volgende keer._ - Goodbye, Bianca. Until we meet again.

_Wie zegt dat ik jou zo graag weer in mijn bed wil?_ - Who says I'm so eager to have you back in my bed?

_Ik heb een goed geheugen, en ook vele andere goede kwaliteiten. Je weet dat je het wil. Moet ik het demonstreren?_ - I have a good memory, and many good other things, too. You know you will. Should I demonstrate?

_Misschien heb je gelijk. Tot een andere keer dan._ - You might be right. Until another time then.

_Vaarwel Demetri._ - Goodbye, Demetri.


	7. Chapter 7 Usurped

CHAPTER 7 – USURPED

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Thanks to SweetVenom69 and Dinx**

**Violence and lemons...just another normal day in the life of the Volturi Guard...**

1680AD

Aro had been watching the trial of Catherine Monvoisin with great interest. My master hoped that her renown amongst the French nobility and alleged talent with the dark arts would manifest as some kind of new talent which he could use to bolster our numbers.

The Romanians were starting to amass followers again, and he was becoming nervous that they might attempt to try and challenge our rule. Aro wanted some new deterrent to keep them at bay.

Without Eleazar, it was impossible to say for sure whether a "witch" or "sorcerer" had genuine powers, or whether the accusation was false. More often than not, it turned out that an alleged witch that we had liberated had been entirely innocent. Aro did not waste his time turning those that were likely to be untalented, and most of the time the "witch" became lunch.

La Voisin's trial had been carried out very publically, due to her personal fame and involvement with royalty, and Aro had decided that we should not risk exposure by attempting to rescue her.

Her illegitimate children, Jehenne and Alec Cœuret, were the results of a pregnancy by her accomplice and lover, Lesage. They had also appeared on Aro's radar, but as yet they were too young and were being allowed to mature while we observed from a distance.

News had reached us that the twins had also been accused of witchcraft, found guilty, and they were to be burnt at the stake—and soon—in a small village outside of Rouen.

Frustrated by the inability to recruit their mother, we were under strict instruction to ensure her children survived. We were to bring them to Volterra, and they would be allowed to remain inside the palace until old enough to be turned.

The rules on creating immortal children were very strict, as they did not have the maturity or understanding to follow Volturi law. The twins were still a month before their thirteenth birthday, and younger than the fifteen years of age that we would allow.

We sped across Europe as fast as our legs would carry us.

The day was bright, as the sun was shining in Italy and Southern France, so I'd had to take us on a wide detour to avoid any of the humans I sensed along our chosen route. Our timing was crucial, and I knew Aro would be highly displeased if we failed.

As we ran, I gave the Guard their orders. We traveled in numbers today. The burning was to be carried out publically, though the crowd would be much smaller in the provincial village than had attended their mother's execution in Paris. We needed to ensure that no-one who witnessed our presence lived.

If necessary, the entire village would be destroyed.

When we grew close, I heard a gathering of humans. Encircling them and attacking from all sides would drive them closer together for ease of extermination.

By the time we arrived, the pyre was already lit.

Those on the outside of the crowd were lucky enough to not notice our presence and their imminent death. Even our silent approach did not stop the rest of the crowd from noticing once a great number behind them had been killed, and a few moments into our onslaught, panic broke out.

I made a path through the humans to the pyre; the flames had already grown high. Pausing for a split second, I assessed how much life was left in the Cœuret twins or whether we had arrived too late.

The boy had passed out, and though his heart was still beating, he had been overcome by smoke. The girl was still very much alive, and screamed as the flames licked at her calves and burnt her dress. Her gaze caught my eye as she cried out.

I cursed in Italian and yelled for Felix. He was by my side in seconds.

"Grab the boy. I'll take the girl. We'll have to hope they survive long enough to make it to Aro," I commanded.

Felix immediately leapt onto the pyre and grabbed Alec Cœuret, snapping the post to which he was tied. I followed, made short work of the girl's ties, and yanked her from the fire.

As I jumped down, I noticed the damage that my efforts had caused me.

Luckily, as my skin had not been broken, the flames had not taken a hold on me, but my favourite cream jacket was ruined. It was an exact fit and had suited me perfectly; the tailor was long dead and there was no chance of having another made. I swore, and Felix looked at me with a slightly blackened face and raised eyebrows.

"This was my best jacket!" I said to him, matter-of-factly.

Felix held the boy's limp body, while the rest of the Volturi Guard finished off the humans. I pointed out the direction of an escapee and Heidi sped off in his direction.

Once the village was emptied, I left Heidi in charge of the others while they covered our tracks. The bodies would be arranged to make it look like there had been a great fire rather than a vampire attack. Afton set many of the buildings alight to complete the illusion.

Felix and I rushed ahead of the others, taking Aro's wards back to Italy. Alec was very weak and stayed unconscious, but Jehenne sobbed in agony and I noticed the burnt flesh on her legs. The smell was sickening—I preferred my humans raw.

By the time we had returned to Volterra, the sun was finally setting and we could run near settlements again. We made our way over the city walls and flitted unseen throughout the familiar town.

Finally, we made it underground and headed for the great hall, laying both children on the floor in front of the thrones. Our masters heard our arrival and quickly joined us.

"Oh dear, what has happened here?" Aro asked as he inspected the humans.

Caius did not get too close and held back. He covered his nose with his sleeve. "The boy, he is almost dead, and the girl is severely damaged. We are too late. They will not survive long enough to mature, and they are too young to be turned."

Marcus simply shuffled over to his seat and watched with half-interest. Nothing snapped him out of his melancholy daze once I had finally been permitted to inform him of Didyme's demise.

Aro continued to look between the two children. "Such a waste. But yet..."

"Surely you are not considering—" Caius snapped at his peer, but was silenced when Aro held his hand up.

"Yes, they are but children, but not _very_ young. Two more years would see them old enough so not _too_ far away, and initial observations say that they are not as immature as others their age. They are still small enough for Felix to be able to handle them, should they prove to be a problem."

"What are you saying?" Caius questioned. "They are barely alive. How can they give their consent to be turned and join us?"

The girl sobbed as she lay on the cold marble.

"See," Aro said to Caius. "The girl yet lives." He then kneeled by the girl's damaged form. "You are twins, are you not? Can you speak for your brother?"

The girl nodded with her blackened, tear streaked face.

"I am sorry my attempted rescue did not get to you in time." Aro looked at me accusingly with milky red eyes. "And I wished that we could have waited until you were a little older, but I can see that the situation is desperate for both your brother and yourself. I wish to give you an opportunity to survive, should you give me permission to turn you into what I am. Will you allow me to do that?"

The girl thought for a second and then nodded. "Yes," she croaked, "but please help my brother first."

Alec was hanging onto life by a thread. All of the immortals in the room could hear the faintness of his pulse and the rapid, shallow breaths he was taking.

"Of course, dear one." Aro smoothed some hair away from Jehenne's face, and moved over to the boy, lifting his limp body and giving a firm bite to his neck. He then dropped him, and lifted the girl's hand, as if he were going to politely kiss it.

Instead, he gave her the kiss of death and then got to his feet.

We looked down apprehensively as Jehenne's screams began anew, and Alec's dying body began to react to the venom that would pull him back from the brink.

Once it was obvious that the change was thoroughly underway and the children would survive, Aro instructed Felix and me to find them some comfortable beds to lie upon. I grumbled; if a dungeon was good enough for me, then why wasn't it good enough for the witch twins?

Caius overheard me and scowled. "Just take them and do as Aro says. Keep watch, and when it seems like it is time for them to wake inform us immediately."

We complied without further dissention.

For three days, Felix and I kept a vigil over the two new additions, with Heidi coming to visit us on occasion. By the changes in their appearance, it wouldn't be long before they awoke.

They had reached the stage where they'd realised that screaming and flailing were not helpful, and suffered their torture with only the occasional whimper. I remembered the sensation well, as it wasn't something you lightly forgot.

"They're still children," Heidi said as she inspected them more closely. "I cannot believe that Aro would still choose to turn them without any proof of a talent. To confine them to immature bodies for the rest of eternity is positively cruel."

I agreed. I hated to think how unfulfilled my own existence would be had I remained a boy and had never become a man.

Felix put his book down and got to his feet. "I only hope they are mature enough to understand what is expected of them. I remember my own youth and how difficult I was. These two are devil spawn, the offspring of a witch if it was not a hoax this time; I hate to think what kind of upbringing they had. For all we know, they were sadists in training."

It was then that the boy's heart began to race, and we all braced ourselves for the moment he would awaken.

His body spasmed as the organ fluttered and then gave out, his body relaxing for a moment before his eyes opened. He cried out and jumped off the bed, crashing into a wall, and then looking round in shock at his unexpected motion.

"What have you done to me? Where am I?" The boy's voice had broken, but still had the definite tone of youth.

Heidi approached him apprehensively. "It is all right. We rescued you from being burned at the stake. You're in Italy, and we are members of the Volturi Guard—"

His red eyes flickered around the room and settled on his sister. "Jehenne? Is she dead? You killed her!" Alec's face changed and became more feral. We had done this often enough to know when a newborn was poised to attack.

Felix knew the drill and rushed forward, grabbing the boy who struggled against his strong grip. Alec's underdeveloped muscles, even with newborn strength, were no match for my friend—even matured newborns struggled.

Heidi left the room to fetch Aro, Marcus and Caius. While we held him still, we heard his sister's heart also begin its final frantic dance. It caught all of our attention.

"Jehenne! Jehenne! What is wrong with her? How can I hear her heart beating?" Alec struggled against Felix's grip more violently before stopping suddenly and giving the giant vampire a vicious stare. "Let. Me. Go."

Felix just chuckled at the menace in his tiny captive's voice, until suddenly his face dropped and his eyes glazed over.

"Felix?" I questioned him, but he did not respond to my voice. Alec wriggled free of his grip and made his way over to the bed where his sister lay.

My friend stumbled and held his arms out to keep himself steady. He was entirely vulnerable and I looked on in shock, unsure of how to help him. I turned to the child who was whispering to his still unconscious sister. Her heart rate increased.

"Alec!" I yelled and caught his attention. "What have you done to him?" Felix crashed into the wall, and the boy smiled widely without answering me.

His sister's body jerked as her heart gave out. There was no pause from her as she suddenly sat upright with a sharp intake of breath. The fright in her eyes as she looked about frantically reminded me of how childlike the new vampire was. Her gaze softened when she found her brother beside her.

The accompanying smile was short-lived as her eyes continued to search and lighted upon myself. Her face became suddenly blank.

"You!"

I grinned widely as I realized she recognized me as her saviour, but then it wasn't gratitude but fury that began burning in her eyes. I looked round nervously as I understood that I would have to handle two newborns alone, as Felix was entirely incapacitated. The fact that they were but children was negated by the boy's unknown power.

The girl got to her feet. "You let me burn while you worried about your jacket!"

She remembered that? I thought to myself as she approached me.

"It was—" I began, and then dropped to my knees as I was suddenly hit by a wall of pain.

I was transported back to a cell sixteen hundred years previous, and I felt as if I was burning in _Tartarus,_ once more. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I curled into a ball, unsure of what was happening to me.

I became aware of Jehenne standing over me. Through the lack of focus caused by the agony, I saw her sweetly smiling down at me.

After writhing and squealing on the floor for what felt like an eternity, I became vaguely aware of more presences in the room and the sound of spoken voices. Then my pain stopped as suddenly as it had begun.

It took several moments for me to recover after the flaming assault on my senses, and to realise that I was physically unharmed. Felix, too, seemed to have regained his vision and hearing.

Aro stood laughing in the doorway, finding the pain and sensory deprivation we'd suffered highly amusing. Caius also seemed to find the humor in the situation. Heidi looked concerned.

"The best of my Guard, taken down by two youths." His face was full of delight and he clapped his hands. He smiled at Jehenne. "You will be a most welcome addition to the family, dear one." He ushered Alec and my torturer out of the room, until just Felix, Heidi and myself were left.

From where I still lay, I looked up at Felix in the corner of the room, surrounded by destroyed furniture. We were no longer the favourites in the Volturi Guard. After many years, I finally understood how Heidi felt about where she ranked in the scheme of things.

~X~

1697AD

All it took was three doses of pain from my adolescent challenger to accept that I had been bested. I decided that losing my position as Captain was significantly less painful than the torture she dealt, and I acquiesced.

Felix did not succumb so easily. He had a theory that the more used to it he became, the easier it would be to bear. Jane, as she now called herself, was long past the newborn stage, and if anything, her talent had intensified—or so I had been told.

My friend still provoked her, even though I had long argued that his theory was entirely false and that it would probably always hurt just as much as the first time.

Despite her diminutive size, we all followed Jane's orders through fear. The only person other than Felix who did not seem terrified of the sadistic pleasure she took in burning us within our own minds was Aro. It had not escaped my attention that Jane looked at him with softened eyes and hung on his every word. He was the only one to never feel her wrath; while newborn, even Caius and Marcus had been subjected to her cruel treatment.

I had become just another Guard member. My pride stung, but I sought comfort in the fact I had much more time to entertain myself...and in the arms of anyone who was willing to massage my ego.

Aro seemed quite concerned over my well-being, when he wasn't fawning over his new toys, and one day he led me to one side. He asked me if I would like to explore the New World on the Volturi's behalf.

A number of vampires were colonizing the Americas, and being far away from Europe, they had conveniently forgotten about vampire law and needed a swift and brutal reminder. He also added that in return for my graciousness in accepting Jane and Alec in the family, that I was more than welcome to select a few friends to accompany me and take time to fully explore the new continent so that he could learn more on my return.

The only stipulation made was that Heidi was to remain in Italy, so that she could continue to keep the rest of the Guard well-fed.

I agreed, and took Felix and a few others with talents that I thought would be helpful.

When our arduous crossing was finally over, we put an end to the newborn armies created by the lawless vampires with startling efficiency and without mercy. We killed all who were associated with them with very few exceptions.

One of those exceptions was a female by the name of Maria. Felix and I had cornered her in a dilapidated hut. She had been part of an army under the control of a much older vampire, though she was no longer newborn and had been travelling with a male. Showing some intelligence, Maria had encouraged the male to engage us while she made her escape, but hadn't managed to evade me for long.

She hissed as Felix and I closed in on her.

"Wait," she had said in Spanish. "I have always followed Volturi law, I swear."

I smiled and moved in a little closer. The bargaining and pleading was all par for the course.

"I can give you names, locations. I will help you find many others who do not give your laws the respect they deserve." Her eyes flicked between the two of us nervously. "If you let me survive, I will make sure anyone on my territory abides by your rules. I promise."

We were almost upon her when her tactic changed.

"I can make it very worth your while." Maria's posture changed, and she looked intently first at Felix and then myself; it was obvious what she was offering in return for being allowed to go free. Felix was unaffected, he preferred human women and her efforts would not deter him from his mission.

I, however, had been going through a bit of a drought, seeing as we were exterminating almost all of the vampires we encountered. Maria's offer would not normally have turned my head during a mission, but given the itch I had that needed scratching, she had chosen the right time to make a bargain.

I looked at Felix and smiled. He rolled his eyes at me, before turning and leaving the building. Once alone with Maria, I once again approached slowly, but for a different purpose.

"You had best make this worth the effort. I don't hand out pardons every day."

Maria cracked her knuckles. "I can guarantee that you'll have had no-one like me before."

~X~

The sun had risen and set again by the time she was done with me. As I lay on the floor, I heard her outside the hut and Felix questioned where I was.

"He's in there...recovering," she said, her voice retreating and her footsteps becoming a rush of wind.

Recovering was probably the correct word for it. A number of minute cracks in my granite skin were currently sealing themselves while I lay stunned on the floor.

She was right; I had experienced nothing like that before. I wasn't sure whether I ever wanted to again.

Felix appeared by my side, and then averted his eyes when he saw that I was still fully unclothed. "What on earth were you doing? For a moment, I thought she was dismembering you."

Gasping, I finally got to my feet, fully healed. "I think she did at one point." I grabbed my clothing, some of which was entirely ruined.

Felix began to laugh. "Well, you always did like your women feisty, but I think you took it a little far this time. Consider it a lesson."

I sniffed in amusement. "Oh, I do. That was definitely an education."

We left the shack and joined up with the others. Once our job was done, the rest of the Guard journeyed back across the Atlantic Ocean, while Felix and I stayed behind to explore the unfamiliar continents.

Quite soon after the incident with Maria, I felt a little guilty that Felix hadn't had female entertainment for a while, and so I encouraged him to acquaint himself with the natives. There were many small tribes amongst the vast expanses of undisturbed nature, but feeds were few and far between.

Occasionally, I would find a human who I found pleasing to the eye, and for once, I enjoyed the simple experience of a woman who wouldn't tear me limb from limb, though Felix hadn't fully converted me to his taste for humans.

We eventually found ourselves in the corner of the Northern continent, which was more inhabited by settlers from Europe. We stowed aboard an unfortunate ship and made our way back to Italy feeling much more satisfied with our situation.


	8. Chapter 8 The Olympic Coven

CHAPTER 8 – THE OLYMPIC COVEN

**I do not own Twilight. No copyright infringement intended.**

**This is Demetri's view of all of his contact with the Cullens during the Twilight Saga. Once this Chapter is over, the story will start coinciding with my fan fiction "Red Eyes and the She Wolf."**

**Thank you to SweetVenom69 and izzzyy from PTB for helping me with this chapter. Thank you, too, to Nowforruin, WolvesCanEatMe, and BforQueen.**

**Please note that there is a link to the video for this story on my profile.**

CHAPTER 8 – THE OLYMPIC COVEN

When Felix and I returned to Volterra, Jane and Alec were still very much Aro's favorite members of the Guard, but he also had a new companion. He had no useful talent, other than the ability to resist human blood and survive on the blood of beasts, but he now accompanied Aro everywhere.

Aro found the gentle and well-spoken British vampire fascinating. I did not know if it was the appeal of his unusual eye color, but we strongly suspected that the ruling threesome would soon become a foursome. A number of paintings were commissioned by Aro in which Carlisle Cullen appeared with himself, Marcus and Caius.

I imagined that Heidi would feel even more put out about her situation with the sudden rise to prominence of this mild-mannered stranger, but it seemed that she was equally taken with the new arrival, though she did not often get a lot of time to speak with him due to Aro's jealous attentions.

This sparked a number of other rumours, but we tried to keep it out of our thoughts as much as possible. The greatest downside of working for a mind-reader was that there was no room for speculation.

One thing was for sure—Jane was not fond of the golden-eyed newcomer and went out of her way to avoid him. Aro had specifically forbidden her from using her talent on his guest, and she did not take the slight well. Personally, I found it quite satisfying to see her nose pushed out in such a manner.

We had been instructed to learn English from Carlisle, and I did so gladly. After all, I welcomed the chance to learn any new language and widen my field of opportunity. I didn't need words to woo, but being familiar with the local language made the process so much quicker.

Carlisle's popularity grew when Eleazar arrived on a social visit with his new coven. Volterra was suddenly full of golden-eyed vampires with strange feeding habits. Eleazar arrived with a number of females, which initially pleased me, until I recognized them as the daughters of a vampire I had executed many years previous for creating an immortal child. As a result, any advances I made were met with sharp hisses and rebukes.

The sisters, accompanying their adoptive father on his reunion with the Volturi, avoided any of the Guard who they recognized. Fortunately for Felix, he had not been present, and he discovered that one of the Denali females shared his taste for humans of the opposite sex. They often went "hunting" together, and not in the feeding sense.

After such an occasion, Felix joined Heidi and me in the library.

I lay on a chaise lounge and smiled widely as he entered. "Happy hunting, Felix?" He smelled of both human and vampire, and given Tanya's reputation, I could guess at the reason for his wide grin. The strawberry-blonde was known for her appetite.

"A gentleman never tells," my sizeable friend said as he passed by me, but his face told me all I needed to know.

"Good man," I replied, while Heidi shook her head at us.

"Gentleman? You two don't know the meaning of the word. _Carlisle Cullen_ is a gentleman. You are both philistines." It was starting to bother me that Heidi held the stranger in such high regard. She probably just liked the novelty of his bizarre humanitarianism.

I chuckled. "I might not be a gentleman, but I am a man, and I can prove it any time you wish, Heidi. As if I haven't already."

Heidi groaned and then ignored me, so I spoke to Felix instead.

"So, are the rumours true, Felix? Has Carlisle agreed to leave and return to the New World with Eleazar?"

"Tanya didn't mention Carlisle specifically, but it seems they're planning on leaving soon. Next December at the latest. We will find out if Aro is being abandoned before long."

It had been whispered that Aro's affections had been making Carlisle feel a little nervous and that he wished to leave Volterra. Aro had spent many years trying to convince the amber-eyed vampire to try a more traditional diet, but Carlisle had seemed appalled at the idea. I couldn't understand how he could deny his own nature in such a manner.

Aro had once tried to eat an animal, and had instructed Felix to find some kind of beast and bring it back to the Great Hall. Felix, Caius, Marcus and I had been made to watch his attempt, while Carlisle looked on hopefully. My master's reaction to his first taste of ibex provided a source of amusement for me and my friend for many years to come.

I didn't particularly have anything against Carlisle, but his behaviour made me feel awkward, and occasionally I felt as if he was staring at me in disapproval. I couldn't see what was so wrong about how I conducted myself; Carlisle never elaborated on what it was that he was thinking, and I did not dwell on the matter.

"Maybe he fancies himself a yellow-eyed female," I said, staring at Heidi's back and awaiting a response. She threw me a brief glance and then turned away again before I could decipher it.

"I've heard his religion forbids sex without marriage," Felix spoke up.

"Really?" I looked at Felix in surprise. "No sex at all? Although it is his own choice, I almost feel sorry for him. No blood and no fun!"

"Not everything is about sex, Demetri," Heidi scolded. "Although, I think that you are incapable of realizing that fact."

Ignoring her, Felix and I continued to speculate about Carlisle's level of sexual experience. We were interrupted when a book ricocheted off the side of my face and caught Felix's shoulder.

"Will you two be quiet? You are giving me a headache. Carlisle Cullen was married when he was a human, but his wife died in childbirth. The fact his head doesn't turn at every passing female is a good thing. It's very respectful of his former wife."

With that, Heidi gathered up her skirts and swept out of the room.

I turned to Felix. "So, they both can't get over their human spouses; I guess they have something in common. I was starting to think she was fancying herself a mate."

Felix looked at me and shook his head. "Heidi has been fancying herself a mate for a long time."

Staring at him in confusion, I wasn't sure what that meant.

~X~

Carlisle Cullen did leave with Eleazar and his coven, and set off for the New World. In particular, Aro was disappointed with the loss, and for a while it was a little difficult to live with his constant mood swings.

Life soon settled back into a routine, although I did not like that the routine still had me as subordinate to the two youngest members of The Guard. Other than that, things were much as they had ever been.

We did not see or think of Carlisle Cullen for a long time after, until one day, not long after the turn of the new millennium, a young vampire calling himself Edward Cullen arrived at our door, asking to see Aro. Corin called Felix and me, as we didn't often get strangers demanding an audience with our masters.

The boy explained to us that he had been created by Carlisle Cullen and was his adopted son. This intrigued me, as to turn someone you inevitably had to taste their blood. I assumed correctly that Aro would be equally as interested in Carlisle's almost vampire-like behaviour, and the boy was brought before him.

Aro was thrilled to find out that his old friend's progeny could read minds without physical contact, although his ability was limited to what was in the mind at that moment. My master made the strange Cullen an offer to join the guard, but he refused.

Apparently, Edward Cullen had not arrived in Volterra for social reasons. He had chosen a human mate, and she had died. This struck me as an unusual reaction, as humans only had a brief number of years on earth anyway. Surely, by being with a human in that way, a swift upset was inevitable.

Edward Cullen asked Aro if he would end his immortal life, as he could not bear to live without his human girl. My master, of course, was entirely sensible in denying his ridiculous request, but before he had the chance to summon Chelsea to try to manufacture an emotional bond between the mind-reader and the guard to make him feel more open about staying, the young mind-reader left.

It was obvious that he still wished to reject the gift of eternal life, and hoped to force our hand. He seemed oblivious of the fact that by conducting a relationship with a mortal that he had already broken Volturi law, but I could tell that the possibility of adding his talent to our numbers meant that Aro was willing to be lenient. Besides, the human was now dead, anyway.

Felix and I were charged with shadowing him, and to avoid having to end his existence if at all possible. If were successful in deterring him, then we were to bring him before Aro again so they could attempt to convince him to stay here in Italy.

As we watched in readiness, he began to undress in preparation. It seemed he intended to reveal himself in the sunlight, before a crowd celebrating St. Marcus' day, of all things. A holiday honoring the day one of my masters had appeared and claimed to have banished all vampires from the town, thereby allowing us to dwell here without suspicion.

For a vampire to show himself on this day would be disastrous.

He was interrupted by a human girl milliseconds before Felix and I pounced. The girl was his human mate, who was clearly not dead, but very much alive.

I could see her appeal; although she was a slip of a girl and unremarkable to look at, her blood had a particularly delightful aroma. Swallowing back a mouthful of venom, I wondered how her vampire lover managed to resist taking a bite in more delicate moments, as I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back.

Fully covered by our cloaks, we emerged from the shadows, but were still very careful not to catch any errant beams of sunlight.

"Greetings, gentlemen," Edward Cullen said to Felix and me. It seemed that he had suddenly changed his mind about ending his existence. "I don't think I'll be requiring your services today. I would appreciate it very much, however, if you would send my thanks to your masters."

Felix spoke first. "Shall we take this conversation to a more appropriate venue?" It didn't take a mind reader to detect the thirsty tone in his voice. I'd noticed earlier that my friend's eyes had been blackening; most of the coven was hungry at the moment, as Heidi had used the festivities to schedule a large feed.

"I don't believe that will be necessary. I know your instructions, Felix. I haven't broken any rules." Edward Cullen kept his human behind him.

I tried to allay his fears. "Felix merely meant to point out the proximity of the sun," I said. "Let us seek better cover."

The Cullen boy agreed and told the human girl to go join the festival, but my hungry friend insisted she came with us. Edward also detected the need in Felix's voice, and I supposed in his mind, also, and they both positioned themselves aggressively. I rolled my eyes.

"Felix. Not Here." I then addressed Edward. "Aro would simply like to speak with you again, if you have decided not to force our hand after all."

He continued to refuse and we approached cautiously, attempting to force him further into the alleyway so we would not be seen. It was then that we were joined by another vampire—a friend of his. She was small in stature, covered by a scarf and large sunglasses, but dangerously close to the entrance of the alley, making our job infinitely more difficult. Our stand-off was beginning to draw a crowd.

"Please, Edward, let's be reasonable," I said.

Edward listened, but refused to discuss the matter in a place more out of sight.

It was then that Jane arrived. Judging by Edward's reaction, it seemed his adoptive father had already explained the nature of her talent, because he instantly complied, without further argument. There weren't many occasions that I was glad to see my tiny superior, but that was one.

We took the two yellow-eyed vampires and their human into the underground headquarters of the Volturi and before Aro.

It seemed that the tiny female was another member of Carlisle Cullen's coven, and that she could see the future—a talent that my master desired. He was also delighted by the fact that the human seemed to have some kind of power, which even resisted Jane's efforts. Even I had to find this amusing, but Jane did not.

After much debate, and to my surprise, the Cullens were allowed to leave. It seemed that the psychic had seen that their human would be turned and therefore the vampire secret would be safe. Caius and Jane were unimpressed, as was Felix because he would not be allowed to feed on the fragrant delicacy.

As I led them to reception and left them under the care of our human secretary until it was dark enough for them to venture outside, we passed Heidi bringing lunch. She looked over my charges with interest and I looked forward to discussing what her former interest, Carlisle Cullen, had been doing over the last few centuries.

~X~

Soon after, news of vampires killing without subtlety in a city not far from where the Olympic Coven was based reached Aro's ears.

It seemed he had been pondering Carlisle Cullen's collection of talented vampires, and he had not yet given up hope on convincing Edward and Alice Cullen to join our number.

Due to the proximity to the Cullens, a strong force was sent, although the newborn army could have easily been destroyed by many less. In an attempt to avoid detection by the psychic, who might possibly be watching my masters' decisions, the organization of the operation was left to Jane, as the psychic's talent worked by monitoring the outcomes of choices.

I wondered if Aro appreciated the fact that Jane would be more than happy to see all of the vampires that he was interested in perish. It was obvious that she feared any new additions might compromise her position in Aro's affections. As such, she did not allow us to strike until the newborns had engaged the Olympic coven.

When we arrived in the clearing, we found all of the Cullens intact, with a large bonfire of newborn vampires remains. There was also a strange, new aroma around the area that I had never encountered before. It smelled of wolf with a slight hint of human, but without the putridity of werewolf. In the end, I dismissed it as beasts having passed through here, and nothing supernatural.

I was surprised to see the startling efficiency with which the Cullens had dealt with their attackers. I had always assumed that their unusual diet and their soft natures would leave them weak. We were all shocked to see that the human girl was still very much alive and not turned, as they had assured Aro that they would do. They told us that a date had been set, but the delay was still a definite slight to my masters.

I wondered if she knew how painful the transformation would be and had put the decision off. Certainly I would not have rushed into being changed had I known what it involved, but I would still have finally chosen to be what I was now. Or maybe they were waiting for her to mature a little more. She could certainly benefit from a little more filling out.

Smiling as I mused, I could see that Carlisle had finally found himself a mate, and an attractive one at that. My respect for him grew a little. It seemed I had underestimated Carlisle Cullen. Jane conveyed a similar sentiment aloud.

All that was left for us to do was to tidy up one small straggler, which Felix did quickly, and we then returned home to relay the news to Aro. Caius was furious that the human still lived, and wanted to send a group to investigate further, but before he could do so, Aro received an announcement of their impending wedding through the post. Aro chose to take that as confirmation of her entry into the vampire world, even sending the new arrival a gift and an invitation to visit—soon, so we could verify her immortality.

I fully expected things to settle down a little, and to put the Olympic Coven to the back of my mind, but swiftly after the announcement of the wedding, we received a visit from one of the Denali sisters.

As soon as we heard news of the Cullens' further blatant disregard for Volturi law, all three of my masters were convinced that we had to deal with their subordination swiftly. Not only had they tested their limits by delaying the human's transformation, but they had created an immortal child and associated with werewolves.

This time, we all travelled to America, even the wives, who hadn't moved from their quarters in centuries. Even though Carlisle Cullen had gathered a number of talented vampires, they would be no match for the entire guard.

Two of the Cullens, however, fancied their chances of escape and fled to South America. The psychic was one of them. I assumed that she'd seen the outcome of our arrival, and wondered if she could see that I knew where they were headed.

Flight was pointless; I had a fix on all the Cullens through meeting them previously. I could locate them all, with the exception of Edward Cullen's new vampire mate, whose mind evaded me. I would find the runaways after we had dealt with the bulk of the family.

Aro was delighted that the psychic had separated herself from the rest of her coven. It was a favorable sign, useful in that it meant Alice Cullen would not accidentally perish during battle, and there was a chance she could join us in Italy once this was all over.

I became aware of a number of other familiar vampires congregating with the Cullens—the Denalis, an Egyptian coven, and the Romanians.

Aro listened with interest as I gave him details of the army that was assembling against us, yet he was still confident of success, so much so that he invited a number of witnesses who could testify to the swift and unyielding justice the Volturi dispensed.

We arrived en mass, greatly outnumbering the vampires across the field. It seemed almost ridiculous, especially considering the vast differences in experience. It would not be a battle; it would be a massacre.

We were momentarily stopped in our tracks when a number of wolves advanced out of the woods. The Cullens had one large wolf standing with them, guarding the child we came to destroy. I wondered about the nature of their truce with the beasts, but I still doubted that the wolves gave them much of an advantage. We were slightly outnumbered, but not so much as to cause a problem, given the strength of our offensive.

I was to protect Jane and Alec, who were to incapacitate the force on the opposite side of the clearing. The rest of our number picked their targets carefully. There were a number of unfamiliar vampires and we were not sure whether they possessed any particularly dangerous talents. I noticed Edward Cullen fix his gaze on me, and I assumed that I was his opponent of choice.

I smiled and wondered how long his ability to read my thoughts would survive against my superior strength and training. No doubt he was trying to protect his absent sister.

Carlisle and Edward Cullen attempted to convince Aro that the child within their midst was not an immortal child, but a half-human, half-vampire child, birthed naturally—and not a threat. I had seen the eradication of immortal children, and I knew only too well how uncontrollable they were.

When Aro wished to inspect her closer, Felix, Renata and I accompanied him. Bella Cullen, the larger Cullen, and a mountainous wolf accompanied the child into the center of the field.

I looked at Felix when we saw the beast approach. We wondered how it was so controlled around vampires, and whether it would continue to be so tame when it neared us, but Aro allayed the mumblings of the Guard with a wave of his hand.

Turning to Edward Cullen, I said, "Interesting company you keep." I could not imagine wanting to keep a wolf around, even a domesticated one, but then many of the Cullens' choices were unfathomable to me.

I recognized the wolves' smell as the one that I had detected in the clearing after the destruction of the newborns. It became apparent that the Cullens were not as efficient vampire killers as I had given them credit for. They had not done it alone.

Felix greeted Bella, and I got the impression that he quite liked his former intended meal. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Aro, too, discussed the gift that he had sent the new vampire, and Jane was unable to contain a hiss as her eyes alighted on the ostentatious jewel Bella wore around her neck. I bit back a chuckle.

As the discussion went on, it seemed that the Cullens had been telling the truth about the half-breed, and Aro seemed enamored with the child. He also showed an interest in the pack of wolves, who snarled when they heard that he was considering the idea of guard dogs.

The mind-reading Cullen reacted sharply to something in Aro's thoughts and took an aggressive step toward him. Felix and I reacted immediately, but Aro brought an end to the altercation, calling the others forward. The Cullens and their wolf backed away as the Volturi Guard advanced.

Caius spat angrily at Aro's hesitation in dispensing justice. It seemed that we were frustrated on the charge of creating an immortal child, but Caius tried to argue the case of consorting with Children of the Moon. Aro explained that this was also not the case, as the creatures were merely shape-shifters.

My blond master still tried desperately to provoke a battle, and executed the Denali informant before the eyes of her sisters. The Cullens barely managed to restrain them, and it seemed that one of the strange vampires had a talent that rivaled Alec's, except it was swifter and more focused.

Our witnesses had also become a disadvantage; Aro glanced back at them and gave me a meaningful stare. I made sure to store each consciousness in my mind, so that we would be able to find them later, and ensure that they were unable to regale the tale of what was about to occur.

One of the nomads standing with the Cullens and Denalis gave a pretty speech, which convinced a number of our witnesses to flee. I was not worried. I would be able to track them down later, one by one.

As usual, our attack started silently, with the slightest signal from Caius while they pretended to deliberate on a new charge of unpredictability. First Chelsea tried to break their bonds, and then Jane and Alec would incapacitate them. Yet to everyone's surprise, their attempts were thwarted.

It seemed their human shield had become much more powerful now that she was a vampire. They also had other talents hidden amongst their ranks. The Romanians seemed to find this particularly amusing.

The battle seemed inevitable and more even than we had initially imagined, given that Bella Cullen could neutralize Jane and Alec's abilities, but I still held faith that we had the advantage in brute strength and organization. Felix now concentrated his attention on Bella, while I prepared myself to defend the teens before me; they would be tactical targets, as would the Cullens' shield.

So long as enough of us survived, with the help of my talent we could pick them off one by one, in the same way that we had defeated the Romanians.

But, as it was, in my distraction I had not noticed the psychic had returned with company. It turned out that half breeds were a common occurrence in the Americas. To my surprise, Aro backed down and his deciding vote was against any kind of conflict, based on the evidence the newcomers brought.

Felix, Renata and I remained with him as he bade farewell to the Cullens. They viewed him with suspicion and disdain.

As we left the clearing, Aro turned to me. "Hunt down the witnesses, every last one of them. Make sure there are no survivors. Take whoever you think will be helpful, and let me know when the task is completed. If any of the Cullens' witnesses separate and do not remain within their covens, destroy them, also. Amun and his mate, for example—but not the Cullens or Denalis themselves. We do not wish to provoke another war. Subtlety will be the key." I nodded in understanding.

"Once you are done, you will find this _Joham_ and bring him back to Volterra, and any of the half breed females that you encounter."

When we were a safe distance away, I assembled a small force—Felix, Heidi, Afton, Chelsea, and myself, and we broke away from the rest of the Guard to carry out our task.

At least the journey was not going to be entirely anti-climactic.


	9. Chapter 9 To Catch a Wolf

CHAPTER 9 – TO CATCH A WOLF

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Violence, horror, and Heidi lime zest.**

**Thanks to my new permanent betas, Sweetvenom69 and Duskwatcher. Thanks for all your comments—be brutal with me…I like it that way! He he**

~X~

The door of the plane opened, and we stepped out of the pressurized cabin into the warmth and bright sunshine of Italy. Heidi exited first, followed by the two surviving hybrids and Felix, who was holding Joham's neck tightly.

Alec stood by the limousine that awaited us on the tarmac of the Volturi's private airstrip—it was too sunny to travel cross country by foot, so the journey would take longer. We pushed our captives inside the car, and relaxed when Alec sat with our guests, his power completely incapacitating them.

Joham's daughters were exceptionally loyal to him, yet they had been no match for our offensive. We had allowed the father and two of his creations to survive to satisfy Aro's curiosity. With Heidi's ability, leading them onto the jet had been the easy part; the hard task had been subduing them once they were on board. We had to resort to brute force—that was where Felix and I came in.

I would be lying if I said that the thought of being the first in the Volturi to intimately know a vampire/human hybrid hadn't intrigued me. I had occupied myself during the flight wondering which species they would feel more like, and where the balance between human frailty and vampire indestructibility lay.

Holding one of the female's necks in my hand after slamming her into a flimsy dividing wall, I had taken the opportunity to suggestively press myself against her.

Her reaction had been extreme. "Get your dirty hands off me, you scum. I will kill you," she had screamed at me in Portuguese. I smiled at her reaction, and not just at the idea that I was "scum" - with an attitude like that, I doubted that the females would survive long enough for me to change her mind. Aro would not keep them around Volterra for too long.

We led the three disorientated prisoners into the Great Hall and waited for Aro, Caius and Marcus. They arrived with their usual pomp and circumstance. Heidi was closest, and so Aro took her hand to appraise himself of the situation.

"I see," he said quietly. "So you are Joham, and these must be your half-human daughters." Aro signaled to the girls, who were still under Alec's control and entirely unaware of where they were and what was happening.

"Yes, they are my only surviving daughters," Joham said in his Portuguese tongue. "Please, I beg you, let us go free. We are no threat to you—I never intended on challenging your authority. I will not make any more children; we will do anything you ask."

Joham looked around wide-eyed at his strange surroundings. I believed that he had probably never traveled beyond South America and seemed petrified during the flight. By vampire standards, he was not a being of any great intelligence and very primitive—his daughters were similar.

Aro approached and held out his hand to the cowering vampire who took it eagerly, mistaking it for a gesture of mercy. My mind-reading master held it tightly for a while, before dropping it.

"So disappointing. I was expecting something _more_. Maybe the Cullen hybrid and the male were unique?" Aro signalled to Felix and me. We knew the drill; I grabbed the left arm and Felix, the right. Joham froze in his panic and looked up at Aro.

"To create crossbreeds in such a reckless and uncontrolled way, you have offended vampire law. You are therefore sentenced to immediate death." The charge was different, but Aro carried out his judgment in the time honored fashion.

Joham struggled and continued to beg, but Felix and I kept him steady as our master placed his hands either side of the condemned vampire's face.

Aro looked down impassively as the pressure he exerted reached a critical point and the fissures in Joham's dark skin grew impossibly wide; the captive vampire's jaw dropped as he realized that his existence was at an end. Felix and I tugged, and Joham's arms and head were removed in unison.

The females remained silent, unaware of their father's passing. Aro looked at them and then me. "Clean this up. The incinerator has been prepared in anticipation." He turned and left the room, unfastening his ceremonial robe and handing the South American vampire's head to Heidi as he went. Marcus and Caius followed close behind, one bored and uninterested, the other giving a final sneer at the inert hybrids.

I turned towards the only two beings in the Hall with beating hearts. They didn't react as I neared and stopped inches in front of them. Their pulses pounded much quicker than human hearts, and their smell was enchanting, but more like perfume than food.

I wondered if they were edible and decided that now was an ideal time to find out.

~X~

Once the bodies were disposed of, my internal radar informed me that Heidi was waiting for me in my quarters. I grinned and rushed off to join her. While we had been tracking doomed witnesses, the hybrids, and their maker across the Americas, Heidi and I had spent a lot of time together. With my sexual attention focused solely on her, she was happy and things between us over the last two years had been good.

I opened the door and found her lying on my bed in anticipation, smiling and relaxed. My eyes ran over her body, which any supermodel would have been envious of—even if I personally would have preferred a little more meat on her chest. Her dark hair was splayed out and she gave me a haughty smile. Within milliseconds, I had joined her, pinning her to the bed and kissing her roughly.

"I wish we were still in South America, without the interruptions here in Volterra," Heidi said, while my kisses moved down over her jaw and to her collarbone. My hands found her perky breasts and rapidly freed them from her blouse and bra.

"He keeps us apart on purpose, you know? If we got to spend more time together…" Heidi sighed and trailed off as my mouth found her breast and my hands moved lower.

The side of my lips lifted in satisfaction when I found she was as ready and willing as always. I rolled onto my back and pulled her with me, so that she lay on top of me.

When I removed my face from between her breasts, I found her looking down at me with a serious expression on her exquisite face.

"Demetri, I want you to be my mate."

The words were like a cold shower to my libido. It had taken me a while, but I was becoming aware that Heidi was growing more attached to me. To me, she was a trusted friend and I enjoyed her company; I did not want to bind myself to her and her alone. It went against my very nature. I believed that I was impervious to this supernatural mating bond that I'd heard so much about; it seemed that Heidi was not.

"Sorry, Heidi," I said, as I relaxed my grip on her hips. "You know me too well. I'm not designed with commitment in mind." I knew that this meant my afternoon's entertainment was at an end, along with the brief respite from my female friend's mood-swings.

"Yes." Heidi's voice was frosty but resigned, and as expected, she climbed off me and began straightening her clothing. We both avoided eye contact and said nothing more. I looked everywhere but where she stood, and occupied myself by re-familiarizing myself with the luxurious but barely used room that I called home.

There was a loud knock at the door, and I recognized it as Felix. Heidi opened the door and Felix stepped inside.

"We're wanted in the throne room again." His eyes flicked between us, taking in Heidi's dishevelment and melancholy expression. I caught his gaze as I sat up and swung my legs off the bed. I would fill him in later; Felix had warned me this was coming.

As instructed, we headed off to the throne room to find Aro, Jane and Alec already waiting for us.

"Ah, Heidi, Demetri and Felix. I apologize for having to send you off again so soon after you have arrived, but I have need of your talents in light of today's discoveries." Aro approached us with a gleeful look upon his face.

"Felix, I have decided that in the interest of furthering our knowledge, the Volturi need to create a hybrid of our own. We must see if hybrids can be rational and safe like Renesmee Cullen or the male, Nahuel, or if they are a minority amongst their type. I know of your taste for human females, and I believe you will be an ideal candidate. You're going to be a father! How delightful!" Aro clapped his hands and smiled widely.

Felix's jaw opened and closed in shock, and no words escaped him. I looked at him in sympathy—that was not a mission I would want, and I grew apprehensive as to what awaited me.

Aro did not wait for a reply before moving onto Heidi. "Heidi, we require you to travel to England and bring back a physician who is of particular interest to us. I believe he will be essential for successfully delivering the child and in helping us to understand the genetics behind this phenomenon."

Heidi nodded in understanding, and then both Aro and Heidi turned their attention to me.

"Demetri, your mission is quite possibly the most delicate. You must travel back to America and find the shape shifters that accompanied the Cullens. I wish to gain insight into their species, so you must convince one to return and it must be alive when it arrives here in Volterra. Avoid the Cullens—I do not wish to provoke another altercation with them."

I exhaled in relief, as I realized that my mission was much preferable to the one that Felix had been given. "Yes, Aro."

"Excellent. Demetri and Heidi, it will be best if you decide when is best for you to depart to avoid any problems with Alice Cullen. I suggest you make the most of this evening to ensure you are well-fed before your journey. I will furnish you with more information before you leave. Good day."

I bowed, and my friends and I left the room. We headed off to the library while we waited for nightfall.

Felix looked stunned as he sat down in his usual chair.

Heidi walked up to him and ran her fingers through his hair. "Are you all right, Felix? Aro doesn't realize the implications of what he is asking you to do."

"I've never even thought about becoming a father, let alone a father to one of Aro's experiments. I know how disposable his flights of fancy can be."

I sat myself down on the chaise lounge and said nothing. There was nothing I could say to cheer up my friend. Emotions weren't my specialty—I would leave that part to Heidi. My own experience of fatherhood had been almost two thousand years ago and hardly successful.

Felix was beginning to seem less stunned by the time it was dark enough to leave, and I led us to a number of humans who were waiting in a broken-down car on a lonely road. To release his pent up frustrations, once we had finished our meal, Felix destroyed the vehicle with his fists and then threw it down a steep embankment.

I peered over the edge as the metal wreck bounced off the rock face, and rolled until it came to a halt. "I do believe the car asked for that," I joked, but neither Heidi nor Felix responded.

I was surprised to see my sizeable friend reacting in this way, as he normally enjoyed my inappropriate humor; I thanked my lucky stars I had gotten off lightly earlier.

When we returned to our usual spot in the library, we found that Aro had handwritten us all a number of sheets to prepare us for our missions. Felix headed off to his room to read his in private, while Heidi and I headed back to the airfield.

Once we were in the air again, I looked at Aro's eclectic handwriting, which randomly jumped between English, Italian, Latin and Ancient Greek. He'd given me a breakdown of all the information on the Quileute shape shifters that he had found out via Edward Cullen's mind.

It seemed they could travel at a speed comparable to vampires, and unlike Children of the Moon, they hunted in packs. They had rapid healing abilities, but their bones could be broken to such an extent that they would need medical attention to survive. They had more control of their volatile natures than the werewolves I was familiar with, but they weren't as durable or dangerous on their own.

Aro's notes covered a concept called imprinting in detail, where the wolf became connected on sight to another human. It seemed that Aro was hoping that this bond also worked on vampires. I wished with all my being that I would not be the subject to this imprinting phenomenon. It was hard enough to avoid Heidi and her need to claim me as her mate.

There were a large number of the shape shifters in the area, of varying ages. Aro had also underlined the fact that one of them was female, and I chuckled as I read it. It seemed that my tracking abilities weren't the only skill he'd had in mind when he'd chosen me for this task.

My mind drifted back to a moment in Northern Europe a few centuries previous when I had stared directly into the face of a werewolf, with its feral yellow eyes and saliva dripping from its jaws. I had slept with some animals in my time—Maria being the first to jump to mind—but only in the metaphorical sense. I wasn't so sure that I wanted to get too close to a female wolf. Some things were even beyond me.

Heidi, who had been sitting in her seat and ignoring me, looked up and wondered what amused me so. Rather than face her wrath by explaining what Aro expected me to do, I let his writing inform her and handed over the offending sheet.

Heidi's mouth twitched, and then she broke into a loud laugh. I smiled, too, at her mirth.

"He wants you to charm a female wolf? I never thought of him as the type to encourage bestiality."

"Maybe he just has supreme confidence in my abilities, Heidi?" I was equally amused.

"Maybe so, but I think this is a tall order. Their teeth can sink through vampire flesh; would you really let that anywhere near…"

I winced a little at the thought.

"And it seems that their ability to shift is related to volatile emotions, just like Children of the Moon. I don't rate your chances of even bringing a wolf home, let alone sleeping with one. Can you remember how they snarled when they heard Aro wanted to keep them as guard dogs?"

Heidi wasn't making me feel any more confident, but then my male pride began to surface. "I've never been one to turn down a challenge. I can guarantee you that before I return to Italy, with or without a wolf in tow, I will have had the she-wolf. Are you in a gambling mood?"

Heidi smiled thoughtfully and shifted in her seat. "You're on. One hundred thousand Euros says that you will be unsuccessful in bringing a wolf back to Volterra, and another one hundred thousand that you won't be able to bed the female."

I raised my eyebrows. "You seem sure that I will fail."

"I'll be interested to see the outcome of your attempts, but I hope she doesn't chew off anything too vital." Heidi seemed to find this thought even more amusing.

We landed in England on an old abandoned airfield in a rural area. Heidi departed and the jet took off again, transporting me across the Atlantic.

I studied my notes carefully, storing any information that would aid me in both of my missions. I was never one to shy away from a challenge, especially of the female variety.

~X~

Once I landed, the plane immediately returned to England to collect Heidi and the doctor she had been sent to retrieve. It was early evening, and I decided to make a stopover in Seattle before I headed off to the Olympic Peninsula. The area was starting to become strangely familiar to me with all the visits I had paid it of late.

I booked myself a hotel, and enjoyed some creature comforts, like a hot bath and a few moments relaxation, while I strategized. In this part of the world and at this time of year, sunlight was not an issue, but I decided it would be a more suitable time for drinking if it was much later at night.

Heading to a suitably dark and seedy bar, I found myself a corner, and ordered myself a bottle of an alcoholic beverage that seemed to be popular with the locals. It sat on the table in front of me, untouched, while I looked around and decided what it was that I really wanted.

While I sat in the shadows, an inebriated woman stumbled over and sat herself by me. She was above average height, slim, with a friendly smile and pretty eyes.

"Hi, I'm Tracy," she yelled at me. Humans tended to think that they needed to shout over music when they were drunk.

I smiled widely. "Demetri." I reached over and shook her hand, my cold flesh hidden underneath black leather gloves.

Tracy's smile mirrored my own. "Are you from Europe? That's quite an accent you've got there."

I leaned in closer and allowed my vampire attractiveness to do its work. "Yes, I'm originally from Italy, but I travel all over the world." I kept my eyes heavy lidded and lowered to avoid alarming her with the unusual shade of my eyes.

It took her a few moments to speak again as her own eyes were glazing over, as was customary when a human was in close proximity to me. "Er…yeah…that doesn't sound like an Italian accent."

I chuckled. "No, I lost my Italian accent when I learned English a _long_ time ago." I did not elaborate on exactly how long ago that was.

Keeping Tracy talking, she got more and more intoxicated by my presence. Her friends tried to convince her to leave but eventually they went without her. She was very pleasant company, intelligent, interesting, and hung on every word I said.

Entirely too trusting, though, I thought as I sank my teeth into her neck in a nearby alley at the end of the night. I left Seattle promptly, leaving little evidence of my presence in the hotel room.

I navigated to La Push using the mental voices I'd stored the first time I'd encountered the wolf pack. Aro had been kind enough to provide me with a diagram of the borders of wolf and Cullen territory; I made sure that I was familiar with both lines and briefly explored the lay of the land.

Without trespassing, I used my ability to make sure I stayed far enough away to avoid detection.

Taking a number of weeks to monitor each individual wolf's usual movements, I concentrated specifically on the female wolf. The wolves kept a patrol of their territory, and together they did pose a threat to me on my own; I decided it would be best if the first encounter with the she-wolf was away from her safety zone.

The female drove to Port Angeles three times a week, and I followed her through the trees at a far enough distance to not draw attention to my presence on a number of occasions. It was useful that she separated herself from her fellow wolves this way, as this would be the ideal opportunity to approach.

So far, it was too easy—it was almost mechanical, but something told me that the she-wolf herself might not be such a pushover. She seemed to have a perpetual scowl in place, and I noted that her own kind gave her a wide berth. I wondered what kind of creature I was dealing with.

For all I knew, she would try to attack me as soon as she saw me. To be sure of success, I would need to know more about her and her nature, and so I hovered around the edges of wolf and Cullen territory undetected. I observed her pack mates from afar, and made a note of who seemed closest to her.

It was like a game to me, and I pushed my luck as far as it would go. With my talent, I could stalk the pack and always made sure I remained just outside the line. It had to be said, it all added to the excitement. Who would have known seducing a wolf would be such good fun.


	10. Chapter 10 Choosing Leah

CHAPTER 10 – CHOOSING LEAH

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Wolf pack being pervy, and Demetri being…well, Demetri. Callous objectification comes as standard.**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 1 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

~X~

Never let it be said that I wasn't thorough in my mission. I wanted to make sure nothing was left to chance, so I could maneuver the she-wolf into a situation that met my purposes exactly. As it was, my own careful preparation was my undoing and forced my hand quicker than I would have liked.

I continued to watch from a distance, taking care not to drift over the line into Wolf or Cullen territory, where I might be detected. With the knowledge of how the psychic's powers worked, I left all my decisions until the last possible moment. I did my best to find novel methods to monitor the wolves without having to put myself at risk.

One night, while the she-wolf was in her home deep inside wolf territory, I followed some of her pack mates as they drove away from La Push. They did not head into Forks, but instead they drove to a bar in a remote town.

I waited until they were settled and made sure to approach down-wind so I could safely eavesdrop; unfortunately, this meant that I was very aware of their unique aromas. I held my breath.

Other than the wet dog odor, I also noted that wolves were not the most financially equipped of species. The beat up old pickup truck they arrived in looked almost as old as I was; all the pack seemed to transport themselves in mobile slums. I guessed that they hadn't been around long enough to accumulate a few pieces of antiquity that could be sold for scandalous sums centuries later like I could. I pitied them.

Creeping silently, I got close enough to the building to hear the beating of their hearts and the conversation. I listened intently for whatever useful information might escape from their inebriated lips.

"And I was like, _woah_, that's one image I don't need to be seeing, Sam. I have to look Emily in the face tomorrow."

The other wolf laughed out loud. "What are you complaining for? Hey, I take my mental pictures where I can get them."

"Yeah, Paul, and don't we know it. Still, there are some things that you don't want to see your surrogate mom doing, and _that_ was one of them."

"I'm cool with it. Next time Sam isn't around you've gotta show me that…in detail."

"No way, man! Some things just can't be unseen, and if Sam overhears that I've been—"

"Yeah, this pack mind thing blows at times, but then sometimes you've gotta love it. Just fucking share, Jared."

I smirked to myself, as I took in all the secrets they inadvertently let slip. Aro would find the pack mind concept very interesting; reading one wolf would likely give him access to the entire pack's thoughts. Having Aro trespassing in your head didn't seem anywhere near as entertaining as this communal mind concept, and so I resumed listening.

"No way—I won't do that, dude."

"Come on! You let me see that time Kim let you—"

"Don't even go there! That's my imprint you're talking about!"

"Since when did I ever hold back about Rachel?"

"Yeah, but you're a total perv. You're lucky Jake doesn't hang around with us anymore. I don't think he'd be impressed with how open you are about his sister."

They went quiet for a moment, and I smiled at their immature, dog-like behavior. Their discussion intrigued me, and I hoped that they would continue.

The more perverted of the two began to talk again. "Remember that time when Seth caught Brady thinking about jerking off over his sister. That was fucking priceless."

His friend laughed. "You should have seen what Collin was thinking the other day about her. He just totally couldn't keep it in check. Sam saw it all, too, and he was one unhappy alpha. Having Leah in the pack has caused all kinds of crap we don't need."

"Yeah, Sam is always a bit touchy over that bitch. I just wanna fucking say, 'Look, you imprinted on someone else. Get over it!'"

They both mumbled in agreement.

"You know what? Fuck this imprinting shit. I hate not having any choice. It's like you hand over your balls to some random stranger—and you know women aren't careful with those things."

"You did okay with Rachel, and you're lucky she puts up with your sorry ass. You're not exactly God's gift."

"I know. It's just like—it would have been nice to have some say in the matter. I feel like I have oats to sow, and there's not a goddamn thing I can do about it because my inner wolf has decided that my baby momma has got to have Black family genes and no-one else's will do. It sucks—and not even in the good way."

I raised my eyebrows as I registered the strength of this imprinting bond. The way they made it sound was as if they had absolutely no choice in who they mated with—that they were blindly bound to one person for the rest of their lives. By now, the two Native American boys had my deepest sympathy. I could not think of anything worse for a man—or dog—to have to endure.

"Hey," the more easy-going of the two added, "it could have been worse. Can you imagine imprinting on _Leah_?"

"Oh, shit! That would just be cruel. Not only do you get the whole bunny boiler attitude, but because she's some freak of nature female wolf you've totally got her in your mind, too. No freedom whatsoever. Fuck, no!"

So, the she-wolf's name was Leah. And it seemed like she had an unpleasant attitude. I listened more intently to find out a little more; it was worth having to put up with the dog stench for such valuable insight.

"The bitch is psycho. I'm glad she doesn't phase much anymore—I can do without _that_ in my head. When she and the others came back into the pack, I was dreading it being like it was before. I mean, you saw what she did to Embry over who his dad might have been."

"Yeah, total bitch, but…didn't you ever wonder what it would be like with her, if both of you phased? It'd be totally cool feeling it from both sides."

There was a slight pause.

"Paul…you're one sick fucker, you know that?"

"Tell me you've never thought about it. Seriously."

"I can honestly say that I have never thought about sticking my wolf dick in Leah's wolf pussy. Fucking animals totally isn't my thing. That's just…wrong!"

The brasher one of the two laughed out loud. "Sam caught me thinking about it once. Not good."

"I bet. Poor guy still has it bad for that crazy _lupa_."

"Yeah. Both of them do. What's the issue? One guy, two chicks—sounds good to me. You've got to admit, even with the stinking attitude, Leah-freaking-Clearwater has nice tits."

"Hell, yeah."

There was silence, and I used the time to reflect on what I had learned about my intended prey. It seemed that the she-wolf was likely to be difficult, but as I had already seen from a distance, she was attractive when in human form. She did not phase often, and it seemed that she had an awkward relationship with the pack—their leader sounded like a former lover, before an imprint had occurred.

The attitude was likely to make the more fun side of my mission harder, but her being an outsider made me a little more hopeful that I might be able to persuade her to come to Italy. Though, if she was as dangerous as she seemed, I strongly suspected that Caius would want her disposed of as soon as possible.

It was then that I noticed the wolves' heart rates had increased, and they suddenly shifted position—heading towards the door.

I reacted instantly and sped off into the night.

Using my mental radar, I could tell that they had found my trail and were following me. Even though I was not the fastest vampire, it was impossible to take me by surprise due to the proximity alarm in my head.

The wolves would occasionally catch up with me and attempt to trap me with a pincer movement; each time I anticipated their maneuvers and change direction sharply. It took a few moments for them to realize they had lost their trail and by the time they doubled back and found it again, I had stretched another lead.

From all I had seen from a distance, I was confident that I could manage the two of them if it came to combat, but I didn't want to jeopardize my mission or my chances to empty Heidi's pockets. They were much more aware and less beast-like than the Children of the Moon, but not as dangerous in small numbers; their greatest strength was the pack. They were still feral, but the human part of them had much more control than the helpless being trapped inside a traditional werewolf.

I hoped that their awareness of my presence would not put the she-wolf on edge. After all, I had done nothing worse than eavesdrop.

As I ran, I took a moment to build a profile of Leah Clearwater. I'd seen her from afar, and I had to agree with the wolves that were now trailing me to the Canadian border—the she-wolf was in possession of a rather nice pair of breasts and an altogether pleasing figure. Still, it seemed that she had a rather volatile personality, and it might be difficult to approach her.

This pack of wolves peacefully co-existed alongside the Cullens, but their instant, unquestioning hatred of me, even when I was not trespassing on their lands, proved that they were no friends of vampires. I guessed that the Cullens were tolerated as they were such a pale imitation of the real thing.

It seemed that the she-wolf had trouble tolerating her own kind, so it was likely I would be given a frosty welcome at best.

My plans to make an offer to the female would have to be accelerated, now that two of the wolves had detected my scent and were aware that I had been in the area. Luckily, I realized that today was a Wednesday, and that tomorrow Leah Clearwater would leave La Push for Port Angeles Community College.

Once I had lost the wolves trailing me, I found a remote house and dispatched the solitary resident. I then made use of the facilities to clean myself up and make myself presentable. After all, it sounded as though I would need to use all of my charms to attempt to get the delightful she-wolf into a more compromising position and to have a fighting chance of her at least considering my master's offer.

I allowed myself a quick apprehensive moment, given the knowledge I had gained about her nature, but it was soon dismissed and replaced by my usual confidence in my abilities.

~X~

Even if I wasn't already familiar with her car, I would have been able to pick it out in the college parking lot.

I registered her scent, which was a _little_ sweeter than her male pack mates. Her scent reminded me of damp earth in the Olympic rainforest I had thoroughly explored over the past months. Still, it was strange and the fact it wasn't quite _right_ unnerved me. She did not smell like a human or a vampire, and my vampire nature found it difficult to perceive it as belonging to something I might want to get to know intimately. My natural reaction was mistrust and aversion.

Still, it was infinitely more preferable to wet dog, and I reassured myself that the she-wolf was definitely the right choice for Aro's intentions as well as my own.

I lounged on the hood of her car and ran through my plan. When Leah left the building, she would be surrounded by her fellow students, and I assumed and hoped that would prevent her from changing into wolf form as soon as she detected me. My charm offensive would begin, and I would endeavor to look as attractive as possible. If I could, I would try and get her on her own—once I was sure she wasn't about to go wolf on me.

Ideally, she would be just as susceptible to the effect I had on normal human women. If not, then I would try and get her alone in the forest at night. I knew now that clothes did not survive a wolf phasing—a perfect opportunity would be to catch her naked and take it from there.

I got up from my sitting position when I heard movement inside the building, and I realized that her class had ended. Quickly checking my reflection in her side mirror, I smiled when I saw that everything was as it should be.

I anticipated her passing through the main doors, and she did so scowling and on her own, not talking amongst friends like many others from her class.

Then she froze and I noticed her nostrils flare. Her eyes narrowed and scanned the parking lot; it did not take her very long until her gaze settled on me, and her scowl deepened. She paused for a second before beginning to stride purposefully towards me.

The she-wolf was a similar height to me, with jaw-length black hair and an angular but altogether well put together face. My vision quickly dropped, and I saw that her clothing was a lot lighter than regular humans were wearing, given the time of year. I also inspected in great detail the way that the fabric clung to various parts of her body—paying particular attention to the slight bounce of her breasts as each foot connected with the ground.

I smiled widely. My bet with Heidi now seemed a _much_ more pleasant prospect, providing I held my breath as often as I could.

"Hello, Miss Clearwater," I said in my most seductive tone as my eyes moved back up to her facial area. Her face was far from welcoming, and was filled with unreasonable distaste as she glared at me.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she snapped. Her mouth was set in a straight line, and she couldn't seem less in the mood for pleasantries, especially when I caught a low growl from the vicinity of her throat. I quickly realized that privacy was not on the cards tonight, and I would have to try my alternative approach.

"My name is Demetri," I said, hoping that a name might help the she-wolf see me as more of a person and less of a strange vampire. "I'm here on behalf of the Volturi; we have a proposal for you, if you are willing to listen. Would you like to discuss the matter somewhere a little more…private?" I smirked to myself.

If possible, her face looked even more suspicious, and her reply was less friendly than the first words she had spoken to me. Her eyes quickly flicked over me. "No, here will do just fine. Say what you've got to say and go. I doubt you have any kind of offer that I'd be interested in."

Her nostrils flared again, making her look even more aggressive, and I wondered if that was a hint that she found my aroma as unnerving as I found hers. I took a moment to assess whether she was stable enough to venture closer contact.

"We should at least talk inside the car. I'd rather not discuss what I have to say here, in the open. Please?" I indicated that she should climb inside and walked around the vehicle to the passenger side.

When we were both inside, I noticed that her body subconsciously leaned away from me, but her gaze now lingered on my face and my shoulders. Her pupils dilated ever so slightly, and I became infinitely more hopefully at the encouraging sign. Now that I held my breath so I couldn't smell her, and knew that she at least found me aesthetically pleasing, I began to enjoy being in such a confined space with my intended prey.

I spoke softly and smiled. "Do you mind if I call you Leah?"

Her face hardened again. "I'd rather you didn't call me anything. Why are you here? How did you find me?" she said aggressively.

"I found you because that is what I do, and I'm very good at it. I'm exceptional, which is part of the reason I am here." I began my rehearsed speech. "The Volturi are a collection of only the best, most talented amongst our kind. We are now of the idea that maybe our number shouldn't be limited to just vampires. We would never consider a true werewolf, but your tribe interests us. We would like to know more about you, and give you the opportunity to do likewise.

"I have been sent here to find a shape shifter who may be open to the idea of joining us in Volterra. I have been watching you from a distance for quite some time. I believe you are a little unhappy here in Washington, so you were my first choice. I'd like you to return with me to Italy."

I watched Leah's reaction intently, and listened to her heart rate to detect any increase in response to my question. Her pulse was slightly more rapid than a human's, but the throbbing so close to me, and the heat from her body, had venom flowing in more than one part of my body. My mind flickered back to her approach and the bounce of her breasts. I became thankful for my winter coat and held myself back by taking a mouthful of air, which dissipated the blood and sexual lust that was growing inside me. I tried not to let the smell translate as a look of distaste on my face.

Then she laughed. "You want me to come and hang around with a bunch of vampires in Europe?" The joke became even more hilarious to her, and she continued to laugh until her gaze met mine and her face visibly dropped.

"Thanks, but no thanks. You eat humans, right? I don't fancy being lunch."

After the hybrids I'd feasted on back in Italy, I'd learned that not everything with a pulse was for eating. It had been like eating perfume, and this beast's aroma wasn't nearly so pleasant. I smiled at the idea that I could eat anything that smelled like _that,_ and imagined eating soil and leaves for a second.

"I assure you that I don't think of you as food. You aren't completely human, in the generally accepted sense."

"Oh yeah. We smell as bad to you as you do to us." I almost scoffed at the idea that I would smell bad. Then I sensed a slight increase in blood flow to her cheeks. "Like wet dog, right? Not exactly edible." She was obviously aware of her own aroma; I assumed that the Cullens had informed the wolves what they smelled like to us vampires.

Still, she wasn't entirely accurate when it came to her own scent, and in correcting her, I gave myself a window to demonstrate my innate charm. "Leah, the vampires you are more accustomed to, their sense of smell is as off as their taste buds. You don't smell like wet dog. Granted some of your male counterparts do, but you smell like…" I took a few moments to think of the right word to sum up how she smelled without being impolite. "Nature."

"Nature?" she said with raised eyebrows, and then her face collapsed back to its usual mask of suspicion.

"Yes, Leah, like a walk in the woods." I beamed at her, and stared into her eyes. For a moment, I saw her expression soften and the sides of her own mouth twitch a little, as if she wanted to smile back. Then, she visibly caught herself and scowled harder.

I had my answer—she was a woman, and I was like catnip to the female of any species. The window was open, now I just had to make sure it was wide enough for me to climb inside.

"I'd much rather have _you _come with me to Volterra," I whispered seductively. "I get the feeling you'd be much better company than the others in your pack, _sei molto bella_."

The she-wolf's breath caught a little and her eyes widened. Many other miniscule physical indicators informed me that my words had done the trick.

"Say what?" her aggressive words contradicted what her body was telling me—that she was open to my advances. It was a reminder that I still had to tread carefully, as if I was taken unawares, she could possibly be fatal to me.

"It means you are very beautiful, Leah. I'd rather spend more time with the female wolf than the males." An idea of what I'd like to try with the female wolf sprang into my mind and a smug smile spread across my face. "I also get the feeling you may be a little more receptive than the boys."

The expression on her face told me that she knew exactly what I was talking about. Her already quickened pulse became even more frantic—but then she recovered her front, and the scowl was deeper than ever. The indicators of lust quickly bubbled over into fury, and I realized I had to calm her down before she got out of control.

"I can tell you need more time to think about the offer, so I will leave you alone. But, tomorrow night head into the forest outside of your territory around midnight." A sudden thought occurred to me, but then it was quickly beaten down when I realized that I would spot an ambush from miles away. "You know the area better than I, so choose any spot you like. I trust you not to bring the rest of your pack; I like my head and limbs attached. I will be alone and you will be safe."

I looked at her with total sincerity on my face, before adding a lie. "I only want your answer."

She took a moment to think, and I made a motion to leave in order to hurry the process along.

"But how will you know where I am?" Her question was encouraging—it meant she was considering meeting me there.

I smirked, and used the opportunity to brag about my talent. "I will find you, wherever you are. I'm the world's greatest tracker."

The she-wolf scowled at me again—she seemed to do a lot of that. I presumed it must be her natural expression. "Right…" Her voice had a slightly condescending tone to it, and I decided to take my leave.

I had laid myself a good foundation for the next part of my plan, and I didn't want to upset the balance. "Goodbye, Leah. _Mi piacerebbe da pazzi verdeti nuda_."

The she-wolf's pulse raced again, and her pupils dilated so wide that her brown eyes almost looked black before they narrowed. "I don't speak Italian." There was a certain amount of menace in her voice.

I weighed up the conflicting signals she was giving me, and decided there was enough room for a cocky parting comment. "I know. _Ciao, bella."_

I winked and exited slowly at human speed. As I walked away, I allowed myself a quick self-congratulatory moment. At times the moment had been on a knife's edge, but I had more than demonstrated that I could walk along it. I planned what I would spend my winnings on when Heidi paid up.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Sei molto bella_ – You are very beautiful.

_Mi piacerebbe da pazzi vederti nuda._ – I would like to see you naked later.

_Ciao bella._ – 'Bye beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11 Hot Sex

CHAPTER 11 – HOT SEX

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**If the title hadn't given it away, here be lemons. Yarr!**

**Thanks, as always, to SweetVenom69 and DuskWatcher for their marvelous betaing skills.**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 2 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

~X~

As I waited, I kept track of Leah's movements. I knew exactly when she left her home, and her sudden acceleration on my radar told me that she was now in wolf form. When my mind drifted to thoughts of what I intended doing with this creature later, it both excited and unnerved me.

Knowing that she was not human right now gave me conflicting feelings about my plan—I had no urge to try bestiality and felt as if I was balancing on a thin line between what was acceptable to me—or not.

For a moment, I wondered if she still planned on meeting me, but after doing a full circuit of La Push, she headed out of wolf territory and became motionless. I smiled and chided myself for ever doubting my appeal, even to a she-wolf. She must be anxious, I noted, as I sensed her pacing up and down.

Once I was satisfied that she was on her own, I headed to her position.

When I neared the clearing, I held back and observed the silver wolf without her knowing. She was not as bulky as most of the other mature wolves, but still a sizeable beast. Her shape was that of a natural wolf, just considerably larger—I was relieved to see that there was very little resemblance between my intended prey and the image of the snarling, drooling Children of the Moon that had been playing on my mind. That mental picture was somewhat of a turn-off—not that it had deterred me up until now. After all, I wouldn't touch Leah Clearwater unless she was in human form.

I saw the wolf lift its snout and sniff the air. She had caught my scent, but I stayed hidden.

I wanted to see her phase back before I approached, and I knew that she would be unclothed at some point. A smirk stretched across my face as I waited; it wasn't long before I was rewarded for my patience.

In the blink of an eye, fur and a massive amount of wolf flesh twisted and shrank back into the shape of a human female. A naked human female.

I ran silently and at great speed until I was in the clearing, and found her bending down to retrieve clothing from an oversized Velcro pouch around her ankle. Her body was slender but well toned, with breasts that seemed disproportionately large given her apparent lack of superfluous body fat.

My enthusiasm for my mission grew, as did certain other parts of my body. My gaze ran over places that I fully intended other parts of me to follow very soon, causing my mind to race ahead a number of stages.

The she-wolf's eyes snapped up, and I grinned sheepishly at being caught—which had been my plan all along.

"No need to get dressed on my account, Leah," I said, with cocky self assurance. As expected, her heart rate increased, and I continued to feast my eyes on her appetizing body. In my mind, I had already picked the tree I intended on having her up against, and my mental image of myself was thoroughly enjoying himself with an eager manifestation of the woman before me. My smile grew wider.

The she-wolf had panic in her eyes, before she recovered and her mask and usual scowl were back in place.

I swiftly moved forward, until I was only feet in front of her. Now that I had stopped breathing, it was as if I was standing before any human girl. The flash in the she-wolf's eyes, however, warned me that I had best tread cautiously.

"There is no need to feel self-conscious," I whispered softly, trying my hardest to keep my focus on her face as I spoke, but my eyes soon returned to their hungry devouring of the rest of her. Distracted, I continued my verbal seduction. "To have a body like that, you should be proud to show it." I certainly knew that I was very happy to see it.

My eyes snapped back to her face when she spoke in a venomous tone. "You know, for a guy with manners, you should know it's very rude to spy on undressed women. Turn around, asshole."

Even though she spoke with a threat in her voice, her pulse still raced and there was a slight hint of fear in the wideness of her flashing eyes. I smiled widely as I complied with her request. Her redressing was just temporary and only a minor setback. It could be easily rectified.

"I do apologize."

While I listened to the rustling of fabric, I wondered about her tribe's impressive physical attributes, and if it was natural, or a choice the shape shifters made themselves. After all, they were unnaturally and ridiculously tall and muscled. "You know, I think you are genetically perfect."

"I would give anything to have different genes," she said behind me. Her voice was softer with a hint of emotion; so she wasn't all scowls and snarls—I found that encouraging. "I never wanted to be a werewolf, and I would give it up tomorrow if I could. You can turn around now."

Looking my most charming, I faced her again and decided that I would start my offensive. "But, we can't help what we are, can we? If you are unhappy here, maybe you could be happier elsewhere. Have you made a decision?"

I knew her answer before it even crossed her lips, as she gave me another scowl; however, she did look conflicted for a brief moment. "No, I don't think going to Italy with you is a good idea." Her pupils dilated as she gave me a quick look up and down.

Keeping my flush of victory at her obvious aesthetic appreciation of me on the inside, I realized that the official part of my mission would be a dead loss. Still, the second half of what I had wanted to achieve was very much within my reach, and I continued to act out my part.

"I see. I did expect this decision, although I hoped you might decide otherwise." Looking disappointed, I manufactured an awkward silence between the two of us.

I noticed the she-wolf fidget a little and swallow nervously.

Eventually, I spoke again. "If you won't come with me to Volterra, I wonder whether you might feel any different about going away for a while, somewhere different, with me." I looked into her eyes, making it seem as if I was less than confident about her response—which, of course, was a complete lie.

She blinked a few times, and then stared at me in confusion. No words passed her lips, and I realized that she was hovering on the precipice of indecision. It was time to bring out the big guns to send her completely over the edge, where my devious arms were waiting.

"Leah, _ti desidero disperatamente_. I want you, and I want you badly. Please come away with me. I have never met another creature like you; you are unique." The words were not untruths; they were just spoken in a way that gave them more weight than my actual intentions. "We can go anywhere you like, and they'll never find us. Not the Volturi, not your pack, no one."

I gave the look that I had perfected over the years—the one that said, "You are the center of my world. Please don't deny me." It always worked.

The she-wolf's mask didn't just crack, it shattered. Her eyes burned back at me, mouth parted, and breath coming in shallow pants. What was more, the unmistakable tang of female lust hit the air. The expression on Leah Clearwater's face was one of pure, unadulterated desire. Even the words she spoke couldn't hide the success my tactic was having.

"You see, I don't get why _you_, a vampire, would be attracted to _me_, a werewolf."

"Ah, Leah." I smiled as I closed in and then slowly circled her, using the opportunity to examine her from every angle. "Why wouldn't I? You are beautiful and I don't like weak women. I have come across so many in my time, all variations on the same theme, but you are different." I continued my flattery, enjoying its success in furthering my goals. She was truly putty in my hands.

"You are the only female shape shifter, and there's not another like you in the world. Your attitude intrigues me, too, as I do enjoy a challenge. I want to find out what you are really like. It's not just the Volturi that want to know more; _I_ want to know more."

As I completed my circle, I ran one finger down her upper arm and raised an eyebrow in surprise as I registered the temperature of her skin. She felt as if she was running a fever, and my fingertips burned at the contact. It was unexpected and it stopped me in my tracks momentarily.

She shivered and our eyes met. The she-wolf looked almost drunk on lust, and her eyes stared back at me with a ravenous gaze. A burn began inside my own cold form; the surprise of her body temperature had caught my attention more firmly than I was accustomed to.

I snapped out my mental fog, and pushed the situation along to the next stage. Moving my hand around to the back of her head, I kissed her roughly.

The she-wolf stiffened, but I did not attempt to hold myself back. Where we touched, I felt her bodily heat against my own frozen skin. Now that I was in close proximity, I could even feel the air around her stealing her warmth.

And then she began kissing me back, matching my own roughness, but still feeling soft and yielding.

_Would other parts of her body be just as soft…and warm?_

As I lost myself in the thought, I explored the lines of her body with my palms, keeping them mere millimeters from making contact. The cushion of air between my hands and her skin felt as warm as the Mediterranean Sea on a summer day and for a brief second, memories of my human life flashed into my conscious mind.

Breaking the kiss, I struggled to keep my voice even as I spoke. "_Fa molto caldo qui, è la tua presenza? _I don't even have to touch you to feel your heat. I never expected you to be so hot."

It seemed that the she-wolf was equally as affected, as her voice was as hoarse as mine. "I'm a wolf. The body heat comes with the territory."

Something clicked in my mind—I didn't want to just skim my hands over the Mediterranean; I wanted to completely dive in. She was this temperature _everywhere_. Involuntarily, a moan escaped me as I pondered what more intimate connections might feel like, and then she grabbed me by the nape of my neck and crushed my face against her own.

Our kissing became more heated and desperate—less of a tentative exploration of unknown territory, and more of a signal of our mutual permission for contact. I took the opportunity and wound an arm around her waist, fusing her against me. She was firm, but her body molded against mine as a female should against a male.

Her arms ran over my shoulders and tangled in my hair. Everywhere we touched, I felt scorched. Everywhere we weren't touching, I felt cold. I knew which temperature I preferred.

And then we stopped. She did not look up at my face, but instead stared at the ground and breathed heavily. I wondered what she was thinking, but without her eyes as a measure, I struggled. Was she having second thoughts? Did I feel too cold to her? I tried to find reasons for the pause so I could counteract them, because I very much wanted this to continue.

Suddenly, her eyes lifted and I saw a smile twist the corner of her mouth. It was not a smile of encouragement, and I thought I saw a brief wince flash across her visage before it was replaced with mischievous intent. I wondered what had happened to cause such a reaction, but I didn't question providence.

The she-wolf grabbed my coat and tried to forcefully remove it from my body. As I was fond of the garment, I helped her to remove it without causing any tears and then once free, I pulled her to me and wasted no time in resuming our kiss.

Our mouths and tongues moved against each other with little consideration, both of us taking rather than giving. I smiled inside—I always did like participatory women, and I had no doubt that the she-wolf would be the type to fully throw herself into the moment.

The unspoken message between us was that we were both willing. I wanted to run my hands over her impressive chest, and so I did. As my palm cupped her soft but intensely heated breast, she hissed and I groaned as best as I could as my mouth was suddenly filled with werewolf tongue. I brushed my thumb against her nipple and enjoyed the way it easily yielded to my stone-like hand.

The she-wolf's hands ran down my back, leaving a fiery wake. She then dug her fingers into my buttocks; her touch not only warmed that part of my body, but sent a burning jolt through my entirety.

I had to have her. Now.

Picking her up as she wrapped her warm legs around my waist, I rushed over to the tree I had picked out earlier. She gasped, but the slight smile on her face encouraged me that this was a noise of appreciation, not complaint. Her legs tightened around me, and now she was the one supporting herself, I removed my sweater.

I wanted to feel more skin against skin, and after a few moments of running her eyes over me, she seemed to know what I was thinking and pulled her vest off over her head. My eyes registered every slight movement of her breasts as she did so, and then the she-wolf pressed her chest against mine.

With her arms running over my naked back, my entire upper body basked in her warmth, while my legs seemed almost painfully cold in contrast. I wished that I could bury myself inside her and warm every inch of me.

I kissed her again, with enough fervor to crush her against the tree; my hands moved up her smooth thighs and bunched her skirt up around her hips so her sex was fully exposed. In response, she groaned and pressed it up against the hardness encased inside my trousers.

The growing ball of desire inside me burned a little brighter, and I decided to test the water. I stopped kissing her and hoped my body temperature would be a pleasant shock to her, too. "You are so unbelievably hot. I wonder if you are as hot everywhere."

My hands draw a languid line around her thigh, until I found the warmest part of her I had experienced so far. My fingertips ran over her entrance, and I groaned; the she-wolf jumped a little as I explored.

The power of coherent speech was beginning to escape me as the lust took over, and I could only say the first word that popped into my mind. "Scorching."

Leah initiated another kiss—she was not gentle or tentative, but gave me everything that she had. Her enthusiasm thrilled me and if anything, I wanted more.

I continued to toy with her rapidly moistening lower lips, and then ventured to put first one, and then two fingers inside. Her body jerked slightly as I did so, but her kisses became more furious, and she trembled as she unwrapped her legs trying to stand.

All thought of what had brought me to this moment in time was forgotten as I continued to explore inside her with my fingers. The sensation of having part of me in such an intimate area created a sensation almost like a blood haze, and I was completely unable to think of anything else but her body.

Her hands reached for my belt, and she clumsily began tugging at it with impatience. With deft hands, I assisted her and allowed the remainder of my clothing to drop to my ankles. The she-wolf's eyes dropped instantly and she smiled as she inspected what I had exposed. I was too lost to be smug and bask in her gaze; my body screamed urgency and I did all I could to hold myself from burying myself in her immediately.

Grabbing her thighs with both hands, I lifted her a little and her legs tightened around me. Her jiggling breasts before my eyes caught my attention, and I was powerless to resist the urge to put one of them in my mouth. She tensed when I first tasted her skin but soon melted, and moaned and whimpered in response to my attentions. I could hear the throbbing of her pulse only inches from my face and its rhythm spurred me on.

When her heartbeat and the other noises she was making became too much for me, I prepared myself to thrust inside her, only to be stopped in my tracks.

"Wait!" the she-wolf said in panic. The urgency in her voice was a sudden, cold shock and I looked up at her, trying to hold back my urges while I found out what the issue was. "Do you have, you know, a condom?"

"Oh." For a moment, I thought she was speaking a foreign language, until the word registered. A condom was a latex sheath that humans wore to prevent conception and disease. Felix had tried one once, and I had laughed at the idea—especially when my friend had admitted that it had disintegrated within a minute.

"Oh, yes, they don't really work with me."

Leah's face changed, and instead of the hormone-driven female I had been enjoying moments ago, she looked cold and unwelcoming. My still heart sank as my body screamed at me to proceed; the signals she was sending me now told me that access was very much denied.

I pleaded my case desperately, shaking while being held on the brink. "Not like that. They really don't work with my body, as I dissolve them very quickly. Besides my body is a pretty inhospitable environment for diseases. You have nothing to worry about."

I looked into her brown eyes, willing with every fiber of my being for her to believe me. She scowled back, and remained motionless, until suddenly, her heels dug into the backs of my thighs and she pulled me forward. I was so close that I could feel my tip against her warmth and wetness.

If she was teasing me now, then this she-wolf was the very personification of evil. To be sure that she wasn't toying with me, I whispered into her ear. "Only if you are sure."

"Yes. Very sure," she said flatly—I needed no further clarification.

I pushed my hips forward and her body gave way to my invasion—we both gasped. Exquisite sensations sent shivers up my spine, while my tenseness at being denied melted into relief. I paused for a half-second, enjoying the feeling of being deep inside her, before slowly withdrawing.

Each inch outside of her body felt icy, and I gladly thrust forward again. I pulled out and plunged forward once more, becoming faster and rougher as I lost the power of rational thought completely. With each thrust, I scraped her back against the tree, but there was no argument from the she-wolf.

Instead, she closed her eyes and arched herself more firmly against me. I watched her through my lustful haze and saw her lips parted in ecstasy. When her face wasn't contorted in a scowl, it was exceptionally lovely—almost as lovely as the rest of her body.

She began to sweat, and ground her hips against me to help me reach even deeper inside her.

I buried my face in the curve of her neck as I concentrated on how she felt. "Oh, Leah. You're fantastic, so hot and wet." There was no need to flatter or lie now—I had never felt anything like it in all my years. To have spent as much time on earth as I had and find a new experience was a moment to note.

"You're one hot fucking vampire—literally." The female I had pinned against the tree groaned, and I smiled at her coarse statement. I became steadily more and more fascinated with her pulse as I took step after step toward my release.

I pushed harder and faster, and the she-wolf became louder and even more enthusiastic in response. Her hips bucked against mine, and her hands roughly scraped over my entire upper body as our mouths connected once more. By now, her pulse was racing and kept nagging for my attention, and the more I tried to ignore it, the more I lost myself in other sensations.

If I had entered the clearing with any intention other than finding this, I could not remember. Somewhere deep within the recesses of my mind, I was vaguely aware that there was something supposedly wrong with what I was doing, but I could not put my finger on what.

All there was in the here-and-now was this woman, her body heat, her throbbing pulse, and me.

"I want this. I can't believe how much I want this." My internal thought process somehow became spoken words.

I was frantic—I did not want the moment to stop, but I felt the pressure building between my hips and I knew that I would not last much longer. The she-wolf threw back her head and cried out loudly, violently crashing her hips against mine a final time before freezing. Her entire body then melted into warm caramel around me, and I was undone.

As I let go completely, I felt my own cold fluid spill inside her and heard the thudding of her post-orgasmic pulse so loud that it could have been my own. A sudden urge to bite came from nowhere—I even bared my teeth in preparation, but as I did, I inhaled her bouquet deeply.

_Not food_! Something inside me screamed and I lurched back in shock, hissing as I landed with my legs still tangled inside my trousers. I looked across the clearing as the woman whose body I'd just left slumped to the ground; I could still hear her heartbeat and remember her warmth against every part of me. The smell kept me away while every other sensation I was aware of tried to draw me back to her.

As governed as I was by my base instincts in that moment, I hissed in frustration, and almost instantly the she-wolf burst forward and became a furry, snarling beast. Feral eyes stared back at me and long white teeth in vicious looking jaws snapped me out of my frenzy.

I held a hand up, as my head became clearer.

"Give me a second," I said in a voice that told me I was still less than sober, and took another deep breath—her aroma was like black coffee for my mind. "Keeping someone alive after sex is new to me. For a moment, I was too aware of the fact you were flesh and blood."

The wolf relaxed her aggressive stance, and her eyes were almost human as they regarded me with suspicion. It took a while, but when I was sure she wouldn't pounce, I stood up and fastened my pants. Having an animal with teeth like that around when my most favorite parts of my anatomy were on show made me apprehensive.

"Sorry. I guess we can't help our subconscious reactions. Will you change back?" Looking at the beast, I realized that only minutes earlier, I had been having amazing sex with it; I felt a little disconcerted. "I'm a little nervous about having a post-coital moment with a wolf."

She hesitated, and I paused and wondered what I could do to talk her down. In the end, she phased back of her own accord. Leah Clearwater was now in human form again, and she was standing and staring at me, suspicious but naked.

I felt a little regretful that I had been unable to fully appreciate the end of our union due to my own reaction. It had to be said that having sex with a werewolf was definitely something to write home about. I had been entirely swept up in the moment and forgotten everything, but luckily, no harm had come of it.

"Thank you. Oh, your skirt is ruined," I said, as I noticed many fragments of the material strewn about the clearing.

"Damn," was the she-wolf's only response, and she began to stuff the disintegrated clothing and her vest, which was still intact, into her pouch.

I picked up my sweater from the damp earth and gestured for her to take it, but she shook her head; I enjoyed the wobble from her chest as she did so, grateful that she had opted to remain naked.

I sat down against my favored tree, and patted the earth. Leah slowly walked up and sat next to me, and then looked me in the eye. My mouth twitched with a genuine smile, until the memory of my original mission flooded back into my mind, now that I had been successful in the task set for me by Heidi.

A new idea of how to extract the information Aro sought, even though the wolf had chosen not to return to Volterra with me, flashed through my mind. "_E stato stupendo. _That was amazing. Have you thought about what I said earlier? Will you come away with me?"

As she looked at me, I tried to read her expression with little success. The scowl soon reappeared.

"I don't know," she said. "I'm not sure what to make of it all. I enjoyed _that_, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave La Push just yet."

It wasn't a no, I told myself. Given time, and plenty more of "_that_," maybe I could change her mind?

Trying to meet so close to the rest of her pack would cause me problems, especially now they were aware of my presence. I wondered how long I could avoid any kind of confrontation or ambush.

"I will be around for about a week before I go back to Italy. I'll come here every night, and hopefully before I have to go, you will have decided." A week felt like such a short period of time—the thought irked me; I had a new toy and wanted longer to play with it. Picking up a nearby twig and fiddling with it, I considered how much information, and how much sex, I could extract in that time.

"You'll be here tomorrow?" The she-wolf smiled as she spoke, and I found it impossible not to smile in return.

"Yes, I will be. Will you?"

"Try and keep me away," she said enthusiastically, and then scowled. Her swift changes in mood were baffling to me; I assumed that it was a shape shifter or a female thing, and not something I was meant to understand.

I cupped her cheek, and then pressed my lips to hers in a goodbye kiss. All things taken into account, I'd had a rather pleasant evening.

"Then I will let you get back to guarding your reservation, Leah. _Domani alla stessa ora_? Same time tomorrow?" I wondered whether Heidi would pay double for a second round.

"When you say it in Italian, how can I say no?" The she-wolf twisted her mouth in a smirk, and I decided it did not suit her face as much as her more genuine smile. I kissed the smirk away and her expression softened.

Satisfied with my handiwork, I stood up and went to leave. The she-wolf also got to her feet and secured her large pouch around her ankle, before leaping forward and changing into her large and furry other shape.

"I will see you tomorrow, _la lupa."_ I assumed that she could understand me while in wolf form. Her bark in reply was a confirmation.

The wolf rushed away through the trees, and as I headed away from shape shifter territory, I followed her movements in my mind. She did a slow circuit of the reservation, until one of the wolves that had chased me two nights previous took over her watch. She then headed back to her home, and I found a remote house which was unfortunately empty.

While taking advantage of the facilities, I found my mind drifting back to my evening's entertainment.

I had to admit, bedding the she-wolf had been one of Heidi's better ideas; I couldn't wait to tell Felix all about it.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Ti desidero disperatamente_. – I want you desperately.

_Fa molto caldo qui, è la tua presenza?_ – Is it hot in here, or is it you?

_E stato stupendo._ – That was amazing.

_Domani alla stessa ora?_ - Same time tomorrow?

_La lupa_ – She-wolf.


	12. Chapter 12 On the Road

CHAPTER 12 – ON THE ROAD

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Cold, violent, sex-obsessed vampire eye candy—but you've got to love him for it!**

**Thanks to SweetVenom69 and Duskwatcher for their awesome betaing skills. **

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTERS 3 AND 4 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE WOLF**

~X~

During the day, I stayed put in the empty house. Many thoughts ran through my mind, but almost all of them were she-wolf related.

I thought about how it felt to be inside her—unlike anything else I had ever experienced. I wondered if I would be lucky again tonight, or whether I would attempt to bite her in the heat of the moment. It seemed that deep breaths would be the way to go when I neared release. I had to admit that the head rush that came with a pulse throbbing so close to me was not unwelcome.

And her body temperature…

Groaning aloud, I leaned back in the armchair I sat on, rubbing a hand across my forehead in a vain attempt to clear my mind.

The anticipation of what was to come caused me to start clock-watching, and time seemed to drag. A week would not be long enough to try everything I planned. After all, I was here on a fact finding mission—it would only be prudent to make sure I tested a few physical limits.

As I sat and thought, a grin stretched across my face. First on the agenda would be to have the she-wolf doggy-style—I meant the sexual position, of course.

Dwelling on one subject for so long wasn't healthy, and so to distract myself from memories of werewolf sex, I called Felix to find out my friends back home were coping without me. I also planned to speak to Aro and discuss the possibility of a more extended stay if the she-wolf continued to refuse to come to Volterra.

Samantha, the receptionist who had replaced Gianna after her unfortunate end, answered the phone. "_Buon pomeriggio."_

"Samantha, _buon pomeriggio_. Please put me through to Felix." I didn't pause to flirt today; it would not help lift my train of thought out of the gutter…or off the forest floor.

After a few moments, Felix answered the phone, but I could hear in the tone of his voice that he was no happier about his mission to become a father.

"Felix!" I still greeted him enthusiastically, hoping my light tone might improve his mood. "How are things in Volterra?"

Felix chuckled, but it was so lacking in humor that it chilled me. "Don't ask. How is your mission coming along?"

"Fantastic. I almost ate a wolf last night." I was surprised by how quickly I'd brought up the subject of the she-wolf, but it was a good opportunity to start my bragging. Maybe a little banter would snap my friend out of his depression.

"Why would you want to eat a wolf?" Felix asked.

"Heat of the moment. I was having sex with her at the time."

Felix expressed his disbelief with expletives, and I pulled the phone away from my sensitive ear until he stopped.

"A wolf? Demetri, I thought even you had standards."

"She was in human form at the time—give me a little credit. Heidi and I had a wager; she owes me some money."

"Did you learn nothing from Maria?" I could hear him shaking his head through the phone. Maria had definitely been one of the more memorable moments from our time dispersing the newborn armies, and not for the right reasons. I still had scars in unusual places from my time with her.

"Oh, this was nothing like Maria. This was…something else. Werewolf sex is entirely different from anything else I've ever experienced. I'm going back for more tonight."

"Demetri, having your brain in your pants will be the end of you. What if it's a trap? Last night may have been to lull you into a false sense of security."

I thought for a moment; Felix had a good point. "She seemed to enjoy it as much as I did. You should feel it, Felix. She's so _hot_."

"Attractive girls are ten a penny, and most of them aren't your natural enemy," Felix scolded me.

"That's not what I meant—I was referring to her body temperature. Imagine a human being, and then make her ten times warmer. Everywhere, Felix."

Felix paused for a moment and thought. "Everywhere?"

"Yes, _everywhere_. It feels rather spectacular. I'm going to ask Aro if I can stay a little longer, as I can't imagine her changing her mind about coming to Italy anytime soon, but that doesn't mean I can't conduct a few experiments of my own here." I chuckled to myself as I pictured Felix's usual eye-roll.

"Just be careful. I would hate your eulogy to read, 'His fatal flaw was his penchant for bestiality.'"

We both laughed out loud, and I gave him a blow-by-blow account of how I managed to seduce the wolf. After I'd caught up on minor news from Volterra and successfully taken his mind off the subject that was depressing him, I asked for him to transfer me to Aro.

"Dear Demetri!" my enthusiastic master answered the phone. "I trust you are well, and things are going according to plan?"

"Yes and no, Master. I have learned much by observing the pack from a distance, and I have made contact with the female wolf as you suggested. She seems…responsive to my attentions, although at the moment she refuses to return with me to Volterra."

"I see…" Aro went quiet for a moment. "Has the she-wolf imprinted on you?"

I thought for a moment. "I'm unsure, Aro. There is definitely an attraction, but I do not know enough as yet, which is the reason for my call."

"Go on."

"Given her reluctance to come to Italy, I wonder if it might be beneficial if I extended my mission and continued to try and win her trust. Even if she continues to be obstinate, I could use the interaction to find out more about her and her species by remaining here."

"Hmm." Aro paused, obviously thinking. "Has there been any trouble with the Cullens or the rest of the tribe?"

"None at all, Master. There has been no sign of Cullen interference and no major issues with the wolves."

"Excellent. Then how long do you think you will need to be able to thoroughly study the beast?"

I looked around as I tried to estimate how long a not-quite-human woman might be able to keep her looks and stamina. "I'm unsure, Master. As long as you believe the mission is of some use to us. I will make sure to report in regularly and keep you informed."

"A marvelous plan, Demetri. Now tell me, what have you discovered so far?"

I launched into a commentary of what I'd overheard and seen, obviously leaving the more sordid details to Aro's vivid imagination. He was so delighted at what little I had discovered that he practically begged me to rush off and find my Quileute contact immediately in order to find out more.

It was settled—there would be no issue at all with me taking as long as I needed before returning home.

Once Aro finally ended the call, I began to notice a flurry of activity on my mental radar. Earlier, in my distraction, I had not been paying attention to the male members of the wolf pack. I became nervous when the coarse male that I had eavesdropped on two evenings previous was in the vicinity of the clearing in which I had met the she-wolf, and I began to become suspicious.

What if Felix had been correct? Maybe she had been a honey-trap to lure me into a false sense of security. Perhaps they had warned her that I was in the area before I had approached her in Port Angeles? Or maybe she had informed her pack of my offer, and they were using my interest in her physically to lure me into a vulnerable position?

As the morning passed and moved into afternoon, I kept close tabs on everyone's movements. The she-wolf's pattern showed no deviation, but maybe that was a ruse because they knew I might be watching. The Cullens hadn't appeared on my radar, but Bella Cullen was invisible to me. Perhaps they'd enlisted her help and discovered my scent—if she recognized me, then the Cullens would be able to enlighten the wolves as to my abilities. If that was the case, then they would surely want their bait to trace her usual steps.

I had made arrangements to meet with the she-wolf again tonight. There was no doubt that something out of the ordinary was happening on the Quileute reservation, with almost all the wolves tearing about the place. Apart from Leah Clearwater, the younger Clearwater wolf, and the Cullens' pet, everyone else couldn't be acting more out of routine.

They knew something was up.

Felix's words echoed through my brain. I would spot an ambush a mile away, but if the Cullens' shield was involved, the plan could be to conceal some of the wolves and take me by surprise, using my faith in my own ability to my disadvantage.

When the she-wolf's relative ran to the Cullens later that evening to join the Cullen wolf, and the rest of the pack congregated in the woods not far from where the she-wolf resided, I was convinced of the conspiracy theories forming in my mind. I had no doubt that the she-wolf would head back to the clearing to meet me, and I had to admit that even I would struggle to defend myself if outnumbered by the entire pack.

I had stood by and watched them chase one or two vampires that had wandered onto their lands during my initial observations, and their strength certainly lay in numbers. I wouldn't allow them to catch me with my pants down, and so I wouldn't be meeting the she-wolf tonight.

My sudden frustration irked me—I hadn't quite had my fill of wolf-sex as yet.

I left the house and moved further north, making sure I had a clear route of escape should they catch my scent and choose to pursue me when their trap had failed. Near the Canadian border, I waited and continued to keep tabs on the movements in La Push.

Just before the time we had agreed to meet, the she-wolf left her home and joined the congregation of wolves. So it was confirmed—she _was_ part of all this. She remained there until well after she should have been in the clearing, and I wondered how it was that they knew I wouldn't be there.

Then, the she-wolf suddenly broke off from the pack and sped away north-east from La Push. Two wolves followed close behind her—the alpha and one of the wolves that had chased me the previous night. They weren't as fast as the female, and I wondered if this was some kind of ruse to tempt me into following.

If they wanted to catch me and destroy me, they would need more than three. If this was a plan to draw me out, then it wasn't a very good one. So long as I caught her, I could easily dispatch the she-wolf before the other two arrived, especially considering the she-wolf was moving at great speed and stretching quite a lead.

I checked in on the Cullens and the two wolves that had been with them for most of the evening. All were accounted for apart from Bella Cullen, and she hardly posed a threat to me. I doubted that her possessive mate would let her engage a member of the Volturi Guard on her own, and decided that she would be with the rest of them.

Eventually, the two male wolves stopped, paused and turned back towards their territory. The she-wolf continued to run.

After making no move to follow at first, curiosity eventually got the better of me. Once the males had almost reached the Quileute reservation, I decided to track her to see if I could discover a reasonable explanation for the wolves' unfathomable behavior.

The she-wolf finally stopped and I soon caught up once she was stationary. I approached apprehensively, even though she did not pose much of a threat on her own. Now that my guard was up, she was unlikely to catch me unaware.

When I first caught sight of her, she was in human form, and sat slumped against a tree with her knees tucked up. It did not take me long to realize that my theories had been off the mark.

An unusual scent assaulted my nostrils, and I noticed that the she-wolf's shoulder was covered in dried blood. I got closer and she looked up as I revealed myself. Her pained expression did not brighten any as I came into view—in fact, she barely acknowledged my arrival.

"Leah," I greeted her, keeping my voice low and calming while I judged her mood. She certainly didn't seem friendly, but her anger couldn't possibly be aimed at me. After all, she hadn't been anywhere near the clearing to find out that I hadn't been there. "Are you all right? I hope you don't mind that I followed you here."

The she-wolf looked up at me and the side of her mouth twitched—you couldn't quite call it a smile, more of a sneer—and it was far from welcoming. Less of a honey-trap, more like vinegar.

The strange smell in the air still had a slight tang of blood, despite not smelling quite right, and the she-wolf's pulse amplified my distraction. I held back.

"What happened?" I asked, despite her visible prickliness; my curiosity needed satisfying before I could leave her alone. "You took off on your own. Two of your pack followed you for a while before they broke off the chase. Is there any particular reason you ran off?" _Or neglected to meet me as planned_? I added internally. Pausing to get my bearings, I used my geographical knowledge and detected the concentrations of mental voices. "I think we're just southeast of Lake Cushman."

The pause before the she-wolf replied was long and awkward, and when she did speak, she almost spat the words at me. "They found out what we did last night. I got disciplined, and now I'm no longer part of the pack."

I raised my eyebrows. So the fuss had been over the she-wolf sleeping with me. I decided that their act was awfully prejudicial against vampires; my masters had been much more open-minded and reasonable about cross-species relations.

It dawned on me that the wound on the she-wolf's shoulder had been part of her punishment. I stayed across the clearing from her. Her blood did not smell edible, but it's heavy, earthy aroma was making me light-headed.

"They threw you out?"

"I'm not sure what happened," the she-wolf said, looking up at me and scowling, although it seemed that today she had a reason to do so. "I don't think I was thrown out, but _something_ happened. It may have been me that disconnected."

_Excellent_, I thought to myself. _Another opportunity to find out more about the inner workings of the wolf pack_. Aro would be proud of me. "Disconnected?" I asked innocently.

My question was answered with narrowed and suspicious eyes, and I ceased my questioning immediately. The she-wolf stared me down for a few moments before speaking again.

"If you don't mind," she said with another sneer, "...I think it's probably best if I do take up that offer to come away with you for a while. I suppose some company is better than none." Her final sentence was said in such a way that it was obvious she meant to insult me, but instead, I realized exactly why she wanted me with her—and it wasn't for my sparkling wit and repartee.

I smiled despite her rudeness. Later, when she was screaming with pleasure under me, I would feel much better about her attitude. She was just a little upset about her being thrown out the pack, and I was the nearest person on which to take it out on. I was more than happy to allow her to take her frustrations out on me sexually.

"I wish it was under better circumstances, but yes, I would like that. Let's go find a motel; you look like you could do with a rest." _And sex with a vampire_, I added mentally, but with her heady aroma saturating me, now was not the time. I would have to bundle her in the shower first, and get rid of those clothes. "And we can clean that…blood off you."

The she-wolf looked down at her shoulder and then back at me. For a second, I thought I saw tremors that might precede an eruption, but then the only word that came out of her mouth was, "Oh," which took me by surprise.

I did a quick scan of the area and found a reasonably well-inhabited city not far south from where we were. The sooner I got her in a motel, the quicker we could get her cleaned up; the sooner she wasn't covered in werewolf blood, the quicker I could get my hands on her.

"It's okay. It's just best if I keep my distance for now. Do you mind changing? It's a little more inhabited further south."

The she-wolf slowly got to her feet, and I noted that she seemed more than a little tired and unsteady. Maybe I would have to wait a little longer before I got my wicked way.

As if it was second nature, she lifted her soiled vest up and over her head, and my body reacted immediately to the sight of her bare breasts. The half-naked woman in front of me didn't even glance in my direction, and began unfastening her knee-length shorts. As she removed her last item of clothing, I had to admit that there was something delightfully feral about the way she looked at that moment—naked, blood-caked and dirty.

As the she-wolf bent over to pack her clothes away in her Velcro pouch, I held back a sharp intake of breath as I appreciated the marvelous view she was treating me to. I admired her comfortableness with her own body, although I guessed that she was probably used to getting undressed around men by now.

_Lucky men_, I thought. Maybe being a wolf wasn't all bad. After all, they would be naked, too, and one thing could lead to another…

The she-wolf shifted into her animal shape and then turned and looked at me expectantly.

Now that the peep show was over, I didn't see any reason to hang around in the clearing. I ran in the direction of the voices that were calling me and the she-wolf ran alongside, but her pace was much slower than earlier. I would give her a good run to see what speeds she could reach later. Much later.

When we ran out of woodland in which to conceal ourselves, we found ourselves having to run alongside the asphalt road which led into Shelton. I felt a little ridiculous— like a man out for a jog with his over-sized dog. We ran in silence—not that I expected the wolf to say anything.

I couldn't sprint into the city with a wolf. _I_ could be unseen if I wanted to and be nothing more than a shadow, but there was no way anyone would miss the she-wolf in their midst.

"You should phase back. It's a lot more inhabited from here. I will find a place to stay and come back for you."

The wolf turned its head toward me sharply, and when she changed back into a human, I was treated to a reverse striptease.

Once dressed, Leah stomped away and sat on a tree stump by the side of the road. Before I ran off, I turned and looked at her. She looked like a street urchin with her rags and obvious need of a wash— almost vulnerable.

For a moment, my chivalrous side argued with me about the propriety of leaving her sitting there. Then I laughed to myself at the thought of someone with bad intent trying to take advantage of her in my absence. She might seem in need of looking after, but appearances could be deceiving, I thought, as I rushed away into the night.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Buon pomeriggio_ – Good morning


	13. Chapter 13 Volcanoes and Glaciers

CHAPTER 13 – VOLCANOES AND GLACIERS

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Explosive sex and cold-blooded murder…sounds like fun.**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 4/5 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

~X~

The streets were dark and empty, and most people were sleeping in their beds as I flitted unseen through the unfamiliar city, searching for a motel.

I stopped in my tracks, however, when a car passed by. Rather than continuing on, it pulled up on the opposite side of the street. A woman, seemingly in her thirties, climbed out, grabbed a backpack and numerous shopping bags from the back seat, and then dug for her keys in her purse.

Assessing her size and shape, I realized that she was built in similar proportions as the she-wolf, who was waiting for me, dirty and in desperate need of freshening up.

The woman went inside the building, and I remained hidden in shadow across the street. I listened as she climbed the stairs out of sight, though I did not need my talent to realize which apartment was hers; a solitary light was switched on inside the building, and it glowed like a beacon.

Once sure I wouldn't be observed, I instantly crossed the street and climbed up the fire escape until I reached the roof, where there was a convenient hatch. Once inside, I located the door that separated me from my prey. It was locked, but a strong push on my part and the locks and chain gave way—I closed the door behind me with a slight click.

As the woman walked into the hallway to investigate the noise, I quickly ducked into the nearest unoccupied room.

"Hello?" she called nervously and paused. I remained still and silent. After a while, she snorted, obviously amused by her own paranoia, and did not notice the slight damage to the door. I waited until she started moving about in the other room before joining her.

She was in her bedroom, dressed in pajamas and unpacking her bags. Within milliseconds I was behind her, grabbing her with one arm around her waist and sinking my teeth into the curve where her neck became her shoulder. Before she had time to scream, fight, or do anything else that might make my clean up longer, my other hand grabbed her jaw and twisted sharply; her body became instantly limp.

Thick, warm, fluid flowed down my throat, quenching the ever-present burn and giving me the warm, pleasurable sensation that always accompanied a feed. For a moment, I forgot everything other than draining my victim.

Once satisfied, I took a few moments to compose myself, and then laid the corpse on the bed.

Looking inside her backpack, I conveniently found a variety of toiletries. There was also a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, which would be helpful in arranging a staged death—a deadly fire caused by smoking in bed.

In the shopping bags, I was pleased to find that the woman had been indulging in a little retail therapy and had bought some new clothing—shoes, trousers, a top, and underwear. Cupping my hand to judge the approximate size of Leah's breast, the bra seemed to be about right. Holding up the string-like thong, I smiled—the she-wolf didn't strike me as the type of girl to wear pink, but I would enjoy seeing her in them later. I would also enjoy taking her out of them.

I grabbed the backpack and the newly purchased clothing, and then went into the bathroom to see if I could find more overnight essentials. Luckily, there was an unused toothbrush inside the cabinet on the wall; I wouldn't want to supply Leah with a used toothbrush—that would be unhygienic.

Before leaving, I made sure that I set a good blaze on the bed, which was much more flammable than expected—cheap mattress, I suspected. Once my tracks were covered, I left the building the same way that I had entered.

A few blocks away, I found a motel and ventured inside. At first, the woman minding the desk overnight did not seem to want to give me a room—as if I was somehow inconveniencing her, but being female, she soon succumbed to a few well-placed smiles. I paid cash, and asked where I could find a taxi this time in the evening.

On our way out of the city and into the suburbs we passed a few fire engines, but I only gave them a brief amount of attention. The taxi driver seemed a little nervous, and avoided meeting my gaze.

Leah was still sitting on the same tree-stump waiting for me. I called her name, and she got to her feet and climbed in the backseat. None of us spoke once we were underway, and when we arrived at the motel, I paid the jumpy driver before he sped off.

The she-wolf and I went inside the motel room, and I handed over the supplies to her.

"I thought you might require clean clothes and some toiletries."

Leah looked confused, but took the bag from me. "Um, thanks. I don't have any cash on me to pay you back. All I have is what I'm wearing."

_The best way to pay me back is to make sure you're not wearing anything_, I thought, but instead I said, "That's not a problem."

The she-wolf headed off to the bathroom, backpack in hand. I sat on the chair in the corner of the room and waited for her to finish—my mind, however, was in the shower with her.

After a while, the she-wolf came back into the room and dropped the bag on the ground. Her earthy smell mingled with the scent of artificial fruit and flowers.

She was wearing the new t-shirt, which I was pleased to see was a little too tight. It stretched across her breasts and I noticed that she was not wearing the bra I had provided her. She was, however, wearing the tiny, pink knickers—I thanked the gods of women's underwear for putting such a fetching garment on the face of the earth.

For a moment or two, we both looked around awkwardly, until I broke the silence.

"I would have gotten you some food, but I wasn't quite sure what you ate." Internally, I shuddered at the idea of the woman before me chewing on a raw, fluffy bunny.

A slight smile lifted the side of her mouth, and I noted the tired glaze in her eyes.

"Cheeseburgers, pizza, pasta and on occasion, salad," she said and I exhaled in relief.

"Good—for a moment there I thought I was going to have to go catch a few rabbits or some other kind of small, furry animal. Human food is a lot more convenient." Even if it didn't seem much more appetizing to me, human food was widely available and wouldn't involve me chasing through the woods.

The she-wolf yawned. "It's ok, I can eat both, but I'm not hungry. I just need to sleep—I'm exhausted."

She stared awkwardly at me for a moment, and it wasn't hard to see that she was surprised at my gentlemanly conduct. Standing across the room from her in her barely dressed state and not making any attempt to touch, I surprised myself.

Her mouth twitched a little. "You know, for an evil, sadistic vampire, you're actually quite considerate."

I was pleased to see that my self-control impressed her, and I walked over to the bed, lying on one side and lifting the quilt.

"Madame," I said as I beckoned her over. She chuckled and stumbled across the room, climbing inside. I replaced the quilt, and lay next to her with an arm across her stomach. I could feel her warmth through the comforter, and paused to observe her with my head on my other hand.

I knew many of my kind liked to spy on young human women as they slept, but personally, I never saw the point. Where was the fun in being in a bedroom with a sleeping woman? The entertainment happened when they woke up. Sleep was so inconvenient.

It was hard to deny that Leah wouldn't be much fun until she had some rest, so I would have to wait a little longer. Patience was a virtue, so they said. I didn't have many.

"Enjoy your sleep. I do believe you need it. We'll have a proper discussion tomorrow and decide what we are going to do once you are awake." Leaning over, I pressed my lips to hers and smiled when her heart-rate doubled. I had no doubt over what we would be doing once she woke. "Sweet dreams, _la lupa_."

_La lupa_. I slipped and called her she-wolf in Italian. It came out almost like a pet name and rolled off my tongue—it would be much easier than remembering to call her by her given name all the time.

Leah's eyes started getting heavy, and her breathing became slower and heavier. However, she couldn't resist having the final word before she drifted off to sleep completely.

"Damn Italian vampires," she murmured, before becoming unconscious.

I continued to lie next to her for a few moments and watched her sleeping form. It was beyond me to grope a woman in her sleep, and so I soon became bored. I got up and left the motel room, making sure to take the key with me—it was obvious the wolf wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

Mentally locating the taxi driver, I soon tracked him down. He was parked by the side of the road and talking to another cab driver.

"Yeah, Bill. Of course, you had a vampire in your car."

"No, really. My skin was crawling. This Indian girl in the back was covered in blood, too. She looked like she'd just been dragged out of the forest."

"I believe you. No, really, I do." The unfamiliar cab driver laughed, and went to climb into his car. He never made it, as I leaped down and snapped his neck, before turning my attention to other man. In his eyes I could see that he knew exactly what my intentions were.

I did not feed, as I already felt satisfied. Instead, I drove the car out of town and crashed at speed into a street light, which made a good job of mangling the vehicle. I climbed out, and as I was wrenching open the door, a map fell out of the broken glove compartment. I took it with me, as it would be useful. There was also a brochure for a cabin in Yellowstone Park.

I returned to the room, and sat in the chair, trying not to let the sleeping she-wolf distract me. In her slumber, she twitched and moved her arms and legs as if she was running. When she growled, I had to hold back a laugh. Maybe there was _some _entertainment to be had sharing a room with a being that had to sleep.

Staring at the map, I wondered if I could convince the wolf to run across the country with me. It had been at least a century since I'd last been to New York, and even longer since I'd been there for pleasure. The thought of taking a sabbatical and seeing the Rome of the modern world intrigued me. Even better, I could test the she-wolf's speed and endurance along the way.

The sun started to rise, and I noted that it would be too bright for me to venture outside. Days like this were rare in this part of the world, but it wasn't as if I wanted to spend the day sightseeing. I began to grow impatient for Leah to wake up and even considered waking her, but my patience held out a little longer. Midday came and went, yet she still lay there, unmoving.

Finally, as I was familiarizing myself with my intended route, I heard her breathing change and the rustle of bedding. Folding the corner of the map down, I smiled at her.

"Good afternoon."

Her hair was messy from tossing and turning, but her face was at ease and she smiled back. It wasn't the first time that I'd noticed how this rare expression brightened her face. It was also a very good sign that she was feeling…receptive.

"Yes, very good," she replied, and I realized she was responding to my greeting, not my thought.

"Did you sleep well? You twitch and growl when you dream. It was very amusing, watching you." I made small talk with the relaxed wolf. I wondered how long this mood would last for, as in my experience, women's moods had a habit of changing at a moment's notice for no discernable reason.

"I had strange dreams, but apart from that, yeah, I slept great."

I decided to make my move before the scowl had a chance to resurface. Putting the map down, I made my way over to the bed and lay next to her. For a moment, Leah stared at me with a strange expression on her face, and I wondered if I had missed my opportunity.

"So, how are you feeling today?"

She shook her head and then continued to stare. "I'm not sure. I'll tell you when I wake up—I'm still asleep."

I wondered why she believed she was still sleeping. The sun reflecting off my skin and making patterns on Leah's face answered my question. Normally, my sparkling made me feel uncomfortable and somewhat emasculated, but if it made the she-wolf believe she was in a dream then I would do my utmost to make sure it was a naughty one—and prove my masculinity at the same time.

"I will take that as a compliment." I ran my fingers through her dark hair in an attempt to straighten it up. "You're rather fetching yourself this morning, and I can assure you that you aren't dreaming. Please allow me to demonstrate."

I kissed her, and allowed my hands to roam freely over her covered form. In response, she ran her fingers through my hair and kissed me back.

I changed position, so she lay under me and Leah lifted her hips to mine in open invitation. Immediately, I accepted by pressing myself against her in return; Leah arched again. Her heart was racing and her eyes mirrored my own lust. Wasting no more time, I removed my sweater and stopped Leah as she pushed away the quilt and attempted to undress herself, too.

"Wait," I groaned. "I want to do that." I had been thinking about removing the t-shirt since she had emerged from the bathroom the previous evening.

I lifted the garment up slightly, kissing her stomach, and then her rib cage, and then finally I uncovered her breasts. I ran both hands over the peaks that had been playing on my mind, before taking a little time to take them in my mouth and tease them with my tongue.

"Shit," Leah moaned, along with various other expletives, before she arched her hips again. The action snapped me out of my obsession with her chest, and I quickly removed the garment completely.

I broke the contact and sat back on my knees while I unfastened my trousers, and I was pleased to see that Leah's eyes followed my every moment. Her eyes had that familiar dazzled look as small circles of refracted light played on her face and breasts; for once I was glad of the supernatural side-effect.

The look on her face as she stared made my ego swell, amongst other things.

Leah climbed out from underneath the quilt and knelt in front of me, running her fingers down my chest and lower until her warm hand wrapped around the part of me I wanted warming most. It did not escape me that her mouth twitched as she saw that it wasn't just my chest that glittered.

Her hand began moving as she pressed her body closer against my own, and I was temporarily speechless.

"Have you any idea how good it feels to me, with you being so warm?" I finally croaked.

"If it's anything like how I feel about your coldness, I have a pretty good idea." The she-wolf looked at me, before slowly moving in to connect her mouth with mine.

I ran my hands down her feverish back and down to her pert and perfectly formed backside. I pulled the tiny pink panties down her legs, past her knees, and off over her feet, so that she was as naked as I was. The action burned away the final bit of patience that remained.

Leah pushed me back and climbed on top of me; I was only too happy to allow her.

She teased me, holding back before slowly enveloping me in warmth. My impeccable vampire memory had failed me—I had forgotten exactly how warm she was. I moaned as she took all of me inside, and I warmed my face between her breasts.

I was very aware of my own lack of circulation and what it did to my ambient temperature, but it seemed by her comment earlier that this was something she appreciated as much as I did her heat.

She slid herself up my length, slowly, and then back down; I couldn't decide whether the pace she had set was exquisite or painful. When it became too much, I grabbed her hips and set a tempo of my own, thrusting back with a tempo that matched my excitement.

Above me, I gladly observed the wobble of Leah's breasts as I drove her faster. She smiled down at me and began to circle her hips. We kept eye contact for a moment, and as I felt an impending explosion inside me, I began to breathe deeply—filling my lungs with she-wolf, before releasing deep inside of her.

This time, her aroma discouraged the urge to bite before it even surfaced, but I noticed that Leah eyed me nervously and angled her body as far away from me as she could while we were still joined. My eyes ran the length of her, from our connection, over her hips, up the toned flatness of her stomach, over her generous breasts, and finally settling on her face.

"You know, the best thing about sunny days—" I began, before she interrupted me.

"Is that you sparkle?"

I grinned. "No, the best thing about sunny days is that we have absolutely no choice but to entertain ourselves in this room until the sun goes down."

I rolled over so that I was on top.

"I do believe it's your turn. Lie back."

Using my fingers, I made sure that our orgasm tally remained equal.

We continued—all afternoon. I finally got my opportunity to take her on all fours, and in many other positions.

It was obvious that she wasn't human, and not just because of her scent. No human could have continued as long as she did. I had learned something about wolves—their stamina was certainly comparable to a vampire; it was amazing how educational an afternoon in the bedroom could be, and not just about wolf physiology.

All afternoon non-stop sex sessions were something I was familiar with—I had participated in them many times with other vampires. I had never done it with someone with a pulse or who was made of flesh and blood, but who was still durable. It was an intensely intoxicating experience.

It seemed the wolf had enough of it before I did. Her stomach began rumbling, and as I tried to clamber on top of her again, she pushed me away and headed to the bathroom with a scowl. I hadn't missed that particular facial expression; in fact, I'd stored a few particularly good mental pictures of Leah's face that I infinitely preferred.

Rolling onto my back, I stared at the ceiling, wishing that we'd continued for a little longer.

She must be hungry—I knew I wasn't quite so easy-going when I needed feeding. Inside the bathroom, I heard Leah turn on the shower.

As I willed my body to calm down, I cupped my palms over my face, and realized that I absolutely stank of shape shifter.

Maybe the entertainment didn't have to end just because Leah had left the bedroom. I got to my feet and joined the she-wolf in the bathroom.

"Demetri?" Leah asked, as I opened the misty shower door and climbed inside.

"Of course. Who else were you expecting?" I smiled in amusement, but all I received in return was another scowl.

"I wasn't expecting anyone," she said with an aggressive tone, but then drifted off when I ran my hands up her back gently. The temporary reprieve from her attitude didn't last long. "The idea was to come in here _on my own_ to get cleaned up."

"Please, may I have a shower with you? " I whispered in her ear. It obviously had the desired effect as Leah sighed and her voice softened.

"I didn't realize vampires took showers."

I chuckled to myself. "Of course we do. Especially after hot she-wolves leave me covered in sweat and various other bodily fluids. It's only fair you at least give me a soap down."

Leah swung round and looked at me, her eyes flashing. "Oh, really?" And then her stomach growled.

"Ladies first, then."

I grabbed the soap and took the opportunity to touch as much of her body as I could, and was pleased to see that she let me. Just as my hopes rose, she shattered them.

"Don't think you're getting any."

I tried the whispering approach again. "You're in a bad mood." My hands dropped to her thighs and began making soapy circles upwards until I reached her bottom. I wondered if keeping up with a vampire had taken more out of her than I realized. "I'm sorry, _la lupa_. You aren't hurt, are you? I could rub it better if you tell me where—"

"No," Leah interrupted, as if I'd said something ridiculous. "It takes more than that to make me sore. I'm a rapid healer."

What she had just admitted made me smile, and not just because it was more information that I could pass onto Aro. "Excellent."

I wound my arms around her and massaged her chest under the guise of washing her.

Leah did not stop me at first, but then she turned around and pushed my hands away. "Forget it, leech. I'm hungry. I need feeding."

"Hungry like the wolf?" I smirked at my own joke. "Well, let's get clean, and we'll go find you something to eat. Maybe that is why you are so moody."

Leah stepped further under the flow and rinsed her hair, then stepped to one side for me to clean myself up.

Daring to provoke her, I handed her the shower gel. "I'd be eternally grateful if you would do my back for me, Leah." I turned around in anticipation, and smiled wider when she snatched the bottle from my hand.

Leah's warm hands ran down my back, and I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation as she exceeded her instructions and also gave my buttocks a thorough soaping, too. When she was done, I turned around and took the shower gel from her.

"Thank you."

The scowl seemed a little shaky, and so I decided that I would put on a show as I washed the rest of me. I could hear her pulse and read the small signs that her body was giving out. Once again, the wolf was putty in my vampire hands.

She leaped on me, and I fell backward and cracked the tiles with the force of her body hitting mine. Leah wound her arms around my neck and kissed me as the shower above us drenched our faces. I hooked my arm behind one of her legs as I recovered and pinned her against the wall.

"What are you waiting for?" Leah said as she looked at me with lust-filled eyes. "I haven't got all day."

With a smile, I made sure she knew I wasn't a time-waster.

TRANSLATIONS:

_La lupa _- the she-wolf


	14. Chapter 14 Cracks

CHAPTER 14 – CRACKS

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Demetri goes from hot to cold and back so fast you might get whiplash. He also doesn't have a clue about women in the emotional sense.**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 5-6 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

~X~

While Leah dried her hair, I packed her few belongings into the bag. After our brief interlude in the shower, it was now only her stomach that growled at me.

Now and again our eyes would meet, and she would give me a smile that made her look more like a cat that had gotten the cream rather than an angry she-wolf. I didn't doubt that I looked rather self-satisfied myself.

As we left the room, Leah made a grab for the backpack, but I moved swiftly and put it over my shoulder before she could. The scowl made a sudden reappearance, and I mourned the loss of the aesthetically pleasing smile.

"I can carry my own bags, you know. This is the twenty-first century."

I smirked in return. "Maybe, but I'm not exactly a twenty-first century boy." We started walking towards the front desk of the motel. "Allow me to carry it for you for a while—it will make up for my ungentlemanly conduct earlier."

The furrows on her brow became impossibly deep, and it brought to mind my earlier thoughts as to how long a wolf could keep her looks, before it became unseemly for her to be entertaining an eternal twenty-five year old like myself. Once we were outside, her expression melted into one of amusement, and I wondered where her mind was wandering—hopefully, it was the bedroom.

Bearing in mind what she had told me she ate, I tracked down a pizzeria. It wasn't hard—all you had to do was catch the scent of burning doughy wheat, scorched tomato paste and cheese. All this processed food couldn't be healthy. Natural was best, and you didn't get much fresher than my preferred diet.

Sitting across from her, I held my breath and watched her filling her mouth, chewing and swallowing with morbid fascination. Leah eyed me strangely, and for once I wished that I could actually hear what mental voices were saying rather than just locating their tone. The female mind was unfathomable.

After a few slices, Leah spoke.

"I need to call home and let my family know I'm ok," she said. "I need my belongings sent to me, my bank card, and some more clothes. I _will _pay you back. How much do I owe you for everything?" Her chin lifted a little and a stubborn glint appeared in her eyes. Marvelous—I had once read about feminists, and now I found myself traveling with one. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Nothing." My preferred method of payment did not have monetary value; it was true what they said—the best things in life were free.

Reaching in my pocket, I brought out my cell phone and pushed it across the table towards her. I hoped that she would wipe the awful floury film from her fingers before she touched it.

"I don't like feeling indebted to people. I want to pay my way."

Wondering how much I could get for my money, I dreamed up numerous ways that Leah could work off her debt. There was something to be said for payment in kind, and I was more than happy to go Dutch.

"I guessed as much. Honestly, money is not an issue for me. I don't expect you to make any financial contribution. Your company is payment enough." I smirked.

Leah looked as if she was about to protest, but as I considered the matter a done deal, I lifted my finger to her mouth and enjoyed some mental pictures in silence. The she-wolf's eyes narrowed, and she looked menacing as she chewed. I did not understand why, when she was so obviously lacking in funds, that she had such a problem with me paying for her.

"Ring your family. Tell them you'll be okay. As yet, we don't have any permanent address to send your items to, and I don't like the idea of them tracking us down." I remembered their prejudicial attitudes to wolf/vampire relations and didn't want them to jeopardize my mission…or my fun.

Leah said nothing but glared at me and continued her meal.

"I was wondering how you felt about going to New York?" I asked as Leah took a large bite. "It's been a while since I spent any significant amount of time in the city, and I'm sure it has changed greatly. It would be much more entertaining with you accompanying me."

Leah coughed through a mouthful of food. "You want to go to New York?"

"Yes. Have you ever been there?"

Leah wiped her hand across her mouth as she finished chewing. "Seattle is the farthest I've ever been from home. New York will cost a fortune! I can't allow you to pay for that."

_Ah, the money issue again_. With stubborn attitudes like that, no wonder the wolves were impoverished. I'd always been somewhat opportunistic when it came to monetary gain, and didn't believe in looking gift horses in the mouth. No doubt, Aro would be generous when the time came to claim expenses. Plus, thanks to Heidi, I was now one hundred thousand Euros better off and keen to enjoy my winnings; I made a mental note to call her and ask her to make a transfer at her earliest convenience.

It was moments like this that I truly adored my job. It wasn't just Leah's geographical horizon I intended on broadening. Although I was smiling on the inside, I put on a pouty face for the she-wolf's benefit.

"Please." I attempted puppy-dog-eyes. "Like I say, don't worry about the financial side. Henchman work pays well, and I'm long overdue a holiday. Think of it as a treat for me. You're just along for the ride."

Leah's smile almost made a shaky appearance. "So how are we getting there?"

Although I would much rather ask for the Volturi private jet, I knew that I should use the opportunity to find out a little more about her shape-shifter abilities, and not in the fun, hands-on sense. "I was going to ask how you felt about running there. I believe that if we ran for six hours per night, we could get there in a week." When she had run away from her alpha, she had seemed reasonably swift. "Do you think you could manage that?"

Leah snorted and looked disgusted that I thought she might not be up to the task. "Sure, when do we leave?"

We decided our journey would begin once Leah had finished her meal, though we hesitated and made small talk after she'd finished devouring her pizza. I was a little insulted when she told me that she thought my style of dress was a little outdated, but I guessed that it was a good excuse to indulge in a little retail therapy. Between us, we made a deal that she could pick out something she considered modern for me if, in return, I could choose something for her to wear. I was thinking something a little more bedroom-orientated, although admittedly, naked was always best.

During our pleasant banter, Leah thanked me for procuring the toiletries and clothing the previous evening. Relaxed as I was, she caught me unawares and I did not hide my reaction as well as I would have liked.

Leah's brow furrowed as she registered my sudden awkwardness. "Where did you get them from?"

I paused while I thought of a suitable reply.

"_Where did you get them from_?" the she-wolf repeated, her voice getting a little louder.

Take an unnecessary deep breath through my nose and mouth, I responded and stared her straight in the eye. "I don't think you want to know the answer to that question, Leah."

I was a vampire and she was a wolf—not quite a child of the moon, but certainly in possession of an irrational aversion to my lifestyle. Leah's face changed as she put two and two together and came up with the right answer. Fury burned in her exotic eyes.

"I'm wearing a dead girl's clothes?" Leah shouted, before realizing what she was about to say and lowering her voice. "Tell me I'm not!"

In her tired state the previous evening, she obviously had not given the matter enough thought. I wondered if the she-wolf had forgotten what I was.

"She wasn't wearing them. I got them out of her wardrobe," I offered as explanation. It didn't pacify the wolf in the slightest.

"You murdered someone last night, and I'm wearing her clothes. Do you know how sick that is?" she spat, giving me a look of pure hate. "What kind of monster are you?"

Cracks began to form in my cool exterior and a hiss escaped me. Very few people on this earth ever spoke to me in such a manner, and I wasn't about to allow a _wolf_ to do so. "What kind of monster am I? You already know the answer to that, Leah. I am a vampire. I'm just doing what comes naturally."

Leah continued to scowl. "I know you're a vampire, but I don't want some girl's blood on my hands. Can't you just hang around hospitals and perform euthanasia or something?"

I held back a cold laugh, managing to collect myself and put my composed mask back in place. The angry thud of the she-wolf's heart and the sense of her unusual smelling blood boiling beneath the surface of her skin had awoken some of the darker sides of my nature, but I held them back.

"I was in a rush, and you were waiting for me to come and collect you. I'd smelled your blood, so I wasn't exactly feeling rational or patient. I saw her, she was your size, and you needed clean clothes. I was trying to be helpful." And _this_ was the thanks I got for my considerate act. My voice remained even, concealing the violent urges inside of me.

"Helpful!" Leah responded at the top of her voice. A pair of humans sitting a few tables away looked up, but they lowered their gaze when they saw the look on the she-wolf's face. Leah did not have the ability to conceal her thoughts as I did, and her fury mirrored my own internalized anger. "You thought killing a girl and giving me her clothes was helpful? Somehow I doubt _she_ thought you were being particularly considerate!"

"Vampires have to eat, too, and you needed clothing. I'm sorry you didn't like my methods, but there's no point crying over spilt blood." I gestured towards Leah's empty plate. "A pig died for the pepperoni on your pizza, and I'd be surprised if you'd never worn leather before. You don't hear me shouting about animal rights."

I stared into her eyes, secure in my flawless logic.

"That's not the same! I didn't kill the pig." Her eyes flashed back at me, and for a while we said nothing.

It was me that broke the silence, but it was not an admission of defeat. "You are a hypocrite." I said it plainly and calmly. "You can eat an animal, so long as you don't kill it yourself. You can wear animal skin, but refuse to make use of clothes where the owner no longer has need of them."

I could see Leah's rage being fueled by every syllable that passed my lips, but I continued.

"It's not as if you haven't killed before, or do wolves not recognize vampires as sentient beings? Am I a piece of meat to you?"

Leah had been more than happy to use my body as I had used hers, and it wasn't as if she was a naïve human girl. She knew what I was, in the same way that I was aware of her secret. I knew she'd been in the clearing when the newborns had attacked, and did not doubt that she had ended a number of immortals in her time.

Maybe in her blind lust, she had neglected to see me in my true light—a very dangerous mistake on her part.

As she sat there, I noticed her entire body shake with anger. Abruptly she got up out of her seat and stormed out of the restaurant. I didn't move, but instead remained at the table, toying with my unused cutlery. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the human boys whispering amongst themselves.

Her mental voice told me that Leah was beyond the barrier of the concrete walls, and I could also hear her emptying her stomach. So, the pig that had died for her pizza had been a waste, though I doubted she would see it that way.

Eventually, I pulled out my wallet and left a generous tip as I went to join her outside. I held back in case she decided to phase suddenly.

"I can't help what I am, Leah. You know what that is—and the implications. I don't live on animal blood like the Cullens."

"I'm not sure if I can be with someone who murders humans. You make me sick."

The way she spoke to me almost cracked my façade again, and I wondered if my mission was a dead loss. If it was, then there was nothing to lose by teaching the wolf that the Volturi were to be respected. It had always been a foregone conclusion as to how this fact-finding mission would end for the she-wolf. She would be considered a loose end…

"Does this mean you don't want to come with me to New York?"

Leah stood and looked at me in silence. I felt a sudden cold flush as I realized my enjoyment of heightened bodily temperatures and indestructible females with pulses would be cut short. Then something softened in her face. It was only the tiniest glimpse of vulnerability, and soon hidden, but my vampire eyes had not deceived me—I'd seen a chink in her armor.

Her voice remained as hard as ever. "Can't you at least try to change your diet? Try a deer or two on the way."

"No." My answer was instantaneous as it did not require a moment of thought. "I've drunk human blood for almost two thousand years. You can't teach an old dog new tricks. You're asking too much of me."

Was the she-wolf trying to negotiate my diet? As if I would allow a female to dictate to me how I chose to live my life. What did Leah expect of me? I was certain she wouldn't have me skipping, making daisy-chains, and eating squirrels with the Cullens.

Not to mention monogamy. I shuddered.

Leah spoke again. "I can't live with you taking random people off the street, or in their own goddamn homes. Can't you visit hospitals and make a withdrawal from the blood bank? Terminal patients?"

Taking a little time to analyze what she was staying, I thought a little about where the boundary of acceptable and inacceptable lay with her. She was happy to have day long sex marathons with a cold, soulless vampire, but not willing to wear a dead girl's unworn clothing. Human blood was wrong in her eyes, but not if the human was lying on their death bed. I wondered whether this irrationality was a wolf or a female trait, or something more specific to Leah.

As it was, my eyes dropped and her breasts swayed my decision. I hadn't had my fill of wolf sex just yet, and maybe I would be willing to make a _small_ sacrifice in the name of my mission.

"I can try your dying hospital patient suggestion." I lifted my gaze. "This is a big thing for me, Leah. I've never tried to hold myself back when I'm thirsty, but I will promise to at least try, if you will stay."

Another tense silence built up between us, and I was determined that it would not be me to speak first this time.

"I'll come with you, but the first time you slip, I'm gone and I won't hesitate for a second." Her voice sounded forced, and the look she gave me told me that she wouldn't easily be persuaded otherwise should I not follow the Leah Clearwater approved diet plan.

I nodded my agreement.

We headed out of Shelton, and once we were somewhere a little more private, I offered her my phone and headed into the trees to give her a little more privacy. Or at least, that was what I wanted Leah to think—I made sure that I was close enough for my sensitive ears to still be able to hear the dial tone.

A teenage boy's voice answered. "Hey."

"Seth, it's me," Leah greeted him. I assumed this was the young male who lived in the same household—maybe a sibling.

"Leah!" He seemed pleased to hear her voice. "Where are you? Are you all right? What happened? Are you with _him_? Mom's so worried!" My sibling theory had been confirmed. I did not like the tone of his voice as he referred to me.

"Whoa, Seth. I'm all right. I've just decided to spend a bit of time away from La Push. Did you hear what happened last night? Why I disconnected?"

I smiled as I realized Leah would inadvertently tell me what she had been unwilling to say when I found her in the woods. There were a million different ways to manipulate a secret out of a she-wolf.

"Yeah, I think I heard and saw a little more than I wanted to. I've had to kick Collin and Brady's ass more than once for thinking about it while I'm around." My grin now grew impossibly wide. So the entire pack now knew about my prowess. "So the new boyfriend is a vampire, huh? Must admit I never saw that one coming."

Leah was quick to correct him. "He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Erm, well, it kinda looked that way. I'm still scrubbing the image out of my brain."

_Your sister won't forget it in a hurry, either_, I thought to myself.

"Whatever." Leah moved swiftly on. "So what did the pack say? Other than getting off on the fact that I finally have a sex life." The she-wolf hadn't been sexually active for a while before I came along...for some bizarre reason that pleased me.

"From what I've heard from everyone who was there, Sam was wondering if you have actually imprinted."

My pleasure suddenly transformed into horror. I did not want to be bound to any female, let alone a wolf. I barely heard what was being said for a few short seconds.

"He's pretty cut up that you dropped out of the pack. He blames himself and feels like crap."

There was a pause before the she-wolf replied, "No, I haven't imprinted—" A wash of relief flowed over me. "—And he _should _feel bad. It will teach him to make people show things they don't want others to see, and say who they can and can't spend time with." I was suddenly reminded of Aro and home. "At least now I know it was me who left, and I didn't get kicked out. That makes me feel a little better."

"So what was with that? Are you coming home soon?" It was obvious that the cantankerous she-wolf was missed by some in her pack, and not everyone shared the opinions of the two wolves I'd eavesdropped upon.

"I don't know what happened. He said I couldn't see Demetri anymore, and I couldn't follow the order."

It was understandable. My already dangerously high levels of self-confidence swelled a little more.

"Next thing I knew, I was out of the pack mind. I know as much as they do. I'm not sure when I'm coming home. Certainly not until the whole thing is a distant memory, and I don't have to put up with puppies humping my leg."

I gave a small chuckle at Leah's dry humor.

"Come back, Leah. No one will say anything. Mom misses you, I miss you, and Sam misses you, too."

Leah snorted.

"_Come home_," Leah's brother pleaded. Any moment now, I was expecting him to cry like a dog.

"I miss you, too, Seth. Tell Mom I love her, and I'll call tomorrow, but I'm not coming home yet. They might not say anything, but they'll think it. I'm gonna travel for a bit, you know, and do some stuff I've never done before—live a little."

Oh, Leah would definitely be doing things she'd never done before. I would make sure of that.

The whining pup started up again. "You're not going to Italy, are you? Because I think that's a really _bad_ idea. I mean, you know this vampire better than I do, but the Cullens don't think his interest in you is what it seems—"

"I'm not going to Italy," Leah said with conviction. "I was thinking continental U.S."

"Ok, just be careful, sis, and I don't mean to judge but...a vampire? You know I don't mind them, but I never figured you for the type."

"Yeah, neither did I." Leah chuckled.

"So you like him, huh?" her brother asked.

"Yeah, I guess I do," the she-wolf answered.

She_ guessed_ she liked me. That seemed quite an understatement considering her reactions to me earlier—like spending all day having sex with me, and then vomiting and calling me a monster. Were women always this contradictory?

"Enough to leave the pack?"

"I suppose so".

"And does he like you?"

"I guess so." Maybe she wasn't making a big deal of the matter for the benefit of her worried brother. I would make sure her position on the matter became a lot clearer when we were next horizontal together.

"Do you trust him? He's the tracker, right? The Cullens are worried—they say he's been with the Volturi for a long time. Edward says that he never got any hint that he was any less than one hundred percent loyal, and Alice can't see anything because she can't see wolves." My ears pricked up at this. Aro was particularly interested in the psychic. "If you come back, then maybe Edward could—"

"Is it so unthinkable that he might actually like me? That someone might actually want to be with me?" Leah's voiced raised again. The topic of conversation had obviously hit a sore spot for the she-wolf. I was glad that it wasn't only me that had a verbal tongue-lashing today.

"Leah, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want to see you hurt, and we're worried in case he's using you." So, the wolf pack was onto me. I made a mental note to keep an eye on each pack member's whereabouts at all times.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've been used, Seth. The only difference is this time it's a vampire, not a wolf. At least I don't have to worry about him imprinting and jilting me in a heartbeat." Leah was a realist—I was very glad to hear it.

"Sorry. Just be safe, okay?"

"Okay, Seth, you too. Look after Mom, and I'll call again tomorrow."

After a pause, Leah ended the call. I waited a while before joining her and found her still staring at the phone in her hand.

"Have you finished your call? Was everyone all right?"

I tried my best to be charming and flashed her a million-watt smile. Her mouth twitched slightly but the emotion did not reach her eyes.

"Yeah, everyone's fine. I said I'll call again tomorrow if you don't mind me using your phone?"

"No problem. You miss home." I tried to act sympathetic.

"I miss some things, not everything," Leah replied, still looking at the phone.

"Believe it or not, I can sympathize with that. Come on, get naked, and we'll go."

Leah's eyebrows rose, and I was crest-fallen as I realized there would be no peep show tonight while Leah prepared to phase. I felt disappointed, as I had been quite looking forward to a more hands-on performance.


	15. Chapter 15 Running With Wolves

CHAPTER 15 – RUNNING WITH WOLVES

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Uh-oh…someone is getting a little pussy-whipped…or should that be wolf-whipped?**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTERS 6-8 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

~X~

In the woods that night, I did my utmost to test Leah's wolf boundaries. It became apparent that she was exceptionally fast, and when it came to straight-line speed, I was left trailing in her wake. Of course, I would always be able to catch up with her when she stopped, and her maneuverability was less impressive.

After rushing off ahead of me, the she-wolf paused for a moment, and I thought I might be in luck—especially when I pretended to not understand that she was signaling for me to turn around so that she could phase. Unfortunately, as soon as she was back in naked human female form, she barked at me, and I reluctantly faced the other way.

Seeing her lust in the tiny indicators her body was sending out to me, it was difficult to keep my distance even though I could tell she was still angry. For now, I decided to act the gentleman.

I led us to the cabin in Yellowstone that had been conveniently advertised in the pamphlet from the taxi's glove compartment. There was no one around for miles.

Taking a look around, other than the smell of disuse, the cabin was rather cozy and not at all unpleasant. I had certainly stayed in worse places in my time. The hot tub that I found on a small wooden patio brought a rather large smile to my face; there was also a bed, a shower, a kitchen table, the floor, and many other places that we could explore in great detail. It suited my purposes perfectly.

Leah was less enthusiastic, and in need of a bed for non-recreational purposes; it seemed that all the running had exhausted the she-wolf. I approached and when she didn't snarl, I put my arms around her slumped shoulders.

"You get some sleep," I said as I kissed her forehead, enjoying the close proximity and warming my cold skin against hers. "I'll get organized, you know, ring ahead and book some hotel rooms so we don't have to keep breaking and entering; get some food, and plan tomorrow's route." I looked into her weary, glazed eyes. "Sleep is so inconvenient."

She grunted a response, but then her gaze languidly dropped to my mouth. Not wanting to waste an opportunity, I moved in for a kiss. It was slow and obviously not going to lead further, but I took my time to set a good foundation for when she awoke later. Leah's pulse throbbed against my chest, and she seemed to struggle when she finally pulled away.

"Good night, Demetri," she whispered huskily, her desire still apparent.

"_Buona notte, dormi bene_," I said in reply as she headed off to the bedroom, hiding my smugness over how the kiss had affected her.

I kept busy, familiarizing myself with the cabin, and calling to book better appointed hotel rooms along our route. By the time I had finished, there was no noise from the other room other than those associated with a sleeping she-wolf.

It seemed Leah was not sleeping restfully, and I stood in the doorway for a moment to observe.

She lay tangled in the covers, lying on her back with her arms at awkward angles and looking strangely vulnerable. I approached carefully, which was advisable as occasionally one of her arms would flail and then flop back down on the bed. She could defend herself even in sleep.

I tried to straighten the sheets a little, in case they were what were making her a little uncomfortable. As I tentatively adjusted the blankets, I gave her breasts only the briefest of glances—they strained against the tight t-shirt that had caused me so many problems earlier in the evening.

Before I left, I gently ran my fingertip down Leah's cheek and along her jaw line. I leaned in closer, but before my lips could connect with hers, I jumped away when her knee jerked upwards in the direction of my groin. Luckily, I was across the room before she could do any damage, and for a few moments, I observed her warily before deciding that she really was still asleep.

As I left the room, Leah mumbled, "S'not 'n imprint. Don't und'stand."

Smiling, I realized that she was dreaming of me.

As I walked back into the kitchen, I decided to head to the nearest town for some supplies. It was a Sunday, and I wondered if any shops would be open in such a provincial place; it would suit me better if they weren't.

I found a women's clothing store and broke in through a window; the alarm was disabled before it had time to sound. The underwear section was my first stop, and using my hand as a gauge, I found Leah a number of items. I was delighted to discover that there was such a thing as a half cup and a number of filmy, gauzy items that showed more than they left to the imagination. Bundling my "purchases" inside a bag I found behind the counter, I moved onto other sections.

Deciding that Leah could use some more feminine items in her wardrobe, I found a few dresses on a display rack, in what seemed to be her size. It wasn't summer, but all the wolves seemed to dress for that season all year round. In case she objected to looking more ladylike, I also selected one of the vests and a pair of denim shorts that seemed to be popular in La Push, though I hoped she would wear a dress instead. That type of garment provided much easier access.

Next, I broke into a small grocery store, and picked up as many toiletries as I could, seeing as Leah had reacted so badly to the source of the supplies I had found her in Shelton.

My next mission was to find human food. It wasn't as easy as it first seemed.

With my own diet, choices were easy as I would assess what was available at the time and opted for whoever was the best blend of aroma, appearance and convenience. Choosing food for Leah, I was baffled by the array of different types of human food available, and none of it appealed to me in the slightest.

I picked up a nondescript packet and sniffed, and instantly rejected the item, before picking up a can of unappetizing vegetables and feeling disgusted at the amount of chemicals humans added to something that should be eaten fresh.

Venturing further in the shop, I finally found something a little more familiar in a refrigerator. Cooked meat, cheese, and close by I also found bread and eggs—it had been almost two thousand years, but I remembered that my last meal had been something similar. Gathering up the ingredients, I also grabbed two cartons of fruit juice—after checking the back to make sure it wasn't polluted with additives like most of the other food in the store.

If the she-wolf was going to be fussy over my diet, then I was sure I was going to do the same in return. A healthy Leah would be a happy and horny Leah, I hoped.

Once I finished my free-of-charge shopping, I headed back to the cabin—annoyed that my groceries were hindering my progress. Three of the eggs did not survive the journey intact.

After putting the items in the refrigerator, I rushed into the bedroom to check on Leah. She was exactly where I had left her—although to be fair, I hadn't really expected anything different. My hooks were thoroughly in her, otherwise, why would she have stayed after our argument earlier?

She was now still and snoring gently, so I headed to the bathroom, tried on my new clothing, and experimented with my hair. The results made me smile—Leah had been right: I definitely looked hot in jeans and a t-shirt. I felt slightly underdressed, but if that led to being undressed, then I would soon adjust to a new wardrobe. It also made a change to wear something other than my usual grey garb.

Once I was bored of the mirror, I headed back to the bedroom and made myself comfortable on the bed beside Leah. It didn't take more than ten minutes of waiting for me to get bored, and so I set about doing small things to encourage Leah to wake.

It turned out she was ticklish behind her ears, and she sat up suddenly, seemingly a little startled. By the time her eyes found me, I was lying back and looking completely innocent.

Her eyes flickered over me, her pupils dilated, breath caught, and mouth slightly parted. I basked in the glory for a short while before speaking.

"Hello."

Leah's heart thudded and she slowly leaned towards me and kissed me, before pulling away quickly with a scowl. Still, before she remembered herself, her reactions had certainly been encouraging.

"I like how you say 'hello'," I said. "I'd be very interested to find out how you say 'Good morning. How are you this fine day?'"

With a smile, I slid my arm over her stomach and moved in closer to her, resting my head on my hand as I assessed my chances of starting off our day together in a similar manner as the previous afternoon.

"Always about the sex," Leah groaned and looked me in the eye—yet there was more amusement than usual in her face. I decided to take the less direct route into her pants, rather than openly admit that sex was mainly what I was after.

"Not always. I'm one-third hormonal male and one-third evil, blood-drinking vampire warrior. The rest of me is actually quite deep and intellectual; you just need to get past the other parts first." I gave her one of my most devilish smiles.

One of Leah's eyebrows raised. "Really? But which part is in charge?"

"Right now? Hormonal male, of course." It was the truth, especially when, at that moment, Leah stretched. With the covers at waist level her back arched, her t-shirt rode up and exposed her stomach a little, her breasts jutted upwards, and the motion had my full attention. It was all I could manage to hold back my automatic reaction, which would be to run my hands up over her ribcage and connect my mouth with hers.

Our eyes met and the atmosphere crackled, but instead of giving me an invitation to come inside, Leah changed the subject.

"Hey, what's with the clothes?"

Hopefully, I replied, "The clothes? Would you prefer me naked?"

Her eye roll told me that I needed to try harder, and so I decided to impress her with my productivity, seeing as my new image hadn't quite had the reaction I'd hoped.

"While you've been snoring away, I've been a busy little bee. I've prepared you some food, bought some clothes, prepared a route and booked some hotels along the way. I thought I'd have a lie down after all that, in the hope that you'd wake up and ravish me as a reward for all my hard work."

"Is that right?" Her eyebrows raised again, as she tried and failed to keep a straight face. The twisted smirk made a reappearance. "I told you that you would look hot in a t-shirt and jeans."

"Well, I aim to please," I said flamboyantly, and the smirk relaxed into a genuine smile. We lay there for a while but all that happened between us was conversation—I guessed that we had plenty of time for a little verbal foreplay; we discussed what languages I spoke, the fact that Carlisle Cullen had spent some time with the Volturi, and how chaotic the world would be without my employer keeping order. It was very light-hearted, and for a moment we laughed about the idea of the Volturi as a vampire Mensa until Leah's face suddenly became dark.

"How about you? You've said before that you didn't want to be a wolf. Why don't you like being what you are?" I asked.

She looked down at her hands as she twisted her fingers together awkwardly. "I think a lot of it has to do with the things that happened before and after I changed. A lot of bad stuff happened to me personally, all of which came about due to wolf genes." Leah continued to look away and fidget. "I didn't have any choice in the matter, and if I had, I would have said no. I didn't want to be a freak of nature."

As I contemplated what Leah was saying, dissecting her words for information, I was reminded of the wolf-boys' conversation in the bar about imprinting and lack of choice. I suddenly became very uncomfortable and hopped off the bed, opting to feed Leah before attempting seduction once more.

"As my fashionable new attire hasn't worked, I am going to attempt to dazzle you with my culinary skills. Now, it has been a millennia or two since I last had to think about feeding a human, so do give me a little leeway. Please get dressed. I've left you some clothes on the dresser there, and I'll be looking dashing while I wait in the kitchen for you."

Leah shook her head as I left the room, and as I busied myself in the kitchen, I heard her getting changed upstairs. I vaguely remembered someone mentioning "boiled eggs," and so I put the remaining eggs in a large pan of water on the stove, turning on the gas. With the rest of the ingredients, I assumed that humans still ate them as they were and arranged them on a plate.

After making the mistake of removing the eggs from the boiling water with my own hands, I gently shelled them and looked down at my handiwork. I wondered how humans managed to eat freshly boiled eggs as I imagined they would be quite painful to handle. Still, it was nice to have warm hands for a change.

Leah walked in—wearing the vest and shorts ensemble.

"I hope you kept receipts for the summer dresses. I'm sorry, but they really aren't my thing. And I think you forgot to get me some underwear."

Smiling, I remembered exactly what I had picked out for her, wondering what she was or was not wearing underneath if she hadn't been pleased with my choices. I motioned for her to sit down at the table, and she did so eagerly.

We continued our banter, before I rushed off and came back with my culinary work of art. It seemed that my first attempt at cooking was a success, as she ate with gusto.

"So do I get brownie points for my ability to provide food for humans?" I asked as I took a seat across the table from her. Leah gave me the thumbs up and continued chewing, ignoring me while she ate.

Once she had finished, I removed her plates and cutlery, returning with a drink. Leah leaned back in her chair and gave a contented smile.

"So, now that I've had your idea of human food, are you going to tell me about what you were like when you were human?"

It had been a long time since someone had asked me about my human life, but I guessed I did not socialize with others outside of my small circle of friends and colleagues—all of whom already knew the tale. Anyone else who I came in contact with I either destroyed, intimidated, or slept with, and there was never the time or the opportunity for a 'getting to know you' discussion.

There was no harm in giving the she-wolf information about my human life, as there was no tactical advantage to be gained by that knowledge, but if I was going to divulge there was something I wanted in return: Leah in the hot tub, sitting on top of me in the throes of ecstasy.

"Of course. I'll tell you all I remember about Lucius Demetrius, so long we can set up something in exchange," I said playfully.

Her reaction was entirely unexpected. For a moment, her face remained still, before fury bubbled to the surface. Leah got to her feet and stomped towards the front door of the cabin.

"Leah? What's wrong?" I wondered what it was that I could have possibly said to have upset her mood to this extent. Women were unfathomable. I got to my feet and was blocking the exit before she could reach it.

"Leah, what did I say?"

"What kind of goddamn idiot do you take me for?" she spat at me. "You could at least try to be subtle. Now let me pass by." Angry tremors were wracking her entire body, and she stared at me with a look that could have curdled milk.

Did my intentions bother her so much? Had I truly ruined my chances in the pizzeria so badly that she wouldn't consider having sex with me again? Did she really think that I was serious about withholding information in return for favors? Maybe I was to some extent, but it had been meant in a more mutually enjoyable way than a demand. Had I phrased myself wrong? I doubted it.

"Subtle? I was trying to be humorous."

"Goddamn humorous! 'Oh I'll tell you about my human life, so long as you spill all your secrets about being a wolf'. Or did you think so long as you batted your eyelashes when you said it, I'd give you all the information you wanted?"

It all clicked into place—she thought that I had been trying to wheedle information out of her. To be fair, my official mission had not been in my mind at all, and I felt a little hurt that she would suggest it. If I wanted to know her secrets, it would be far less obvious.

"You've taken what I said the wrong way. That's not what I meant at all."

"_I'm not a moron. Don't speak to me as if_—" Leah screeched at me, until she broke off mid sentence and exploded violently into her sizeable, furry and muscular wolf form. It caught both of us unawares, and I found myself knocked from my feet, along with a number of pieces of wooden furniture, some of which shattered, coating the floor in small splinters and shredded fragments of denim and cotton.

I also noticed small shreds of delicate pink lace and realized that one of my favorite items of underwear was destroyed, before getting to my feet and holding up my hands in a calming gesture. The wolf before me snarled and bared her teeth as she towered above me.

I looked Leah in the eyes as I tried to talk her back to reasonableness. "You misunderstood what I was saying. I was not trying to extract information from you. I'm one-third hormonal male, remember? The exchange I had in mind was my life story in return for you and me in a hot tub."

The wolf glared back at me, before putting her ears back a little and whining.

"Leah, please change back and talk to me."

The stand-off continued, but in the nervous flicker of her eyes, I could see that the she-wolf was thinking. Suddenly, the fur twisted back and Leah was back in human form.

"I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions." Even as she apologized, Leah awkwardly looked around the room at anywhere else but me. Her words seemed forced.

My own eyes did not linger on her face for long, as there was now a sullen but perfectly-formed naked female standing before me. Remembering how intense it was to have my body connected with hers, venom pooled in my mouth and rushed to my groin.

Taking a deep breath to counteract the throb of her pulse, I stepped towards Leah. "That's no problem. It's forgotten and you're forgiven."

I cupped my cold hands around her warm face. "Yell at me and accuse me of anything you want if it results in you bursting out of your clothes. I must admit, you're beautiful when you're angry. Although, I prefer you angry, naked and human—rather than furry and snarling."

Roughly, I kissed her and Leah responded almost instantly; she was far from gentle. Her hands grabbed fistfuls of my hair and she pressed her heated, exposed skin against the length of my body. My hands grasped her buttocks, and instinctually I thrust my hips forward, feeling my icy hardness straining to get closer to the warmth that lay on the opposite side of the denim barrier.

It seemed to have a positive effect on Leah, as she released my hair and hastily removed my t-shirt. Wanting to keep the momentum, I wasted no time in removing my jeans as Leah looked at me like I was her dessert.

As soon as I was undressed, I went straight back to her and we clumsily dropped down to the tiled floor, scrambling for a convenient position. I found myself on top with her thighs entwined around mine, and I looked down in anticipation.

Leah did not look at my face, but instead raised her hips in blatant invitation. The gesture set off hormonal fireworks inside of me, and I instantly accepted the offer. We both gasped as I thrust inside violently.

There was nothing in the entire world at that moment other than warmth, wetness, pleasurable friction, and moans from the woman under me—other than the ringing urgency of her pulse so loud in my ears that it could have been my own.

I looked down and saw that she had gone entirely feral. Leah grasped my shoulders, scratched and bit, and avoided looking back at me at all costs. It was pure animalistic sex, and it felt amazing.

Each time that I had sex with the she-wolf, it was better than the last, and I had truly never had it so good as there on the cold kitchen floor. I groaned Leah's name, and it wasn't long before she cried out "'Metri!" in return as her body tensed and gripped mine.

Only after she relaxed and slowly opened her eyes again did Leah's gaze meet my face.

I would give her a few moments to recover—I was far from finished and wanted more, much more.

"We're staying here tonight. I hope you don't mind. I'm not going anywhere until I've christened that hot tub."

The she-wolf's face, slick with a slight sheen of sweat but almost exquisite in its ecstasy, broke into a smile.

"Yeah." She said nothing more, but laid there and panted as her heartbeat returned to normal. I waited patiently.

Instead, Leah put her hands on my chest and motioned for me to roll off. I did so, but instead of climbing on top of me as I had hoped, Leah got to her feet and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked desperately.

"I don't know about you, but I need a shower. I'll be down in a while."

Staring in incredulity, I watched the swing of her hips as she left the room, before lying back on the tiles wondering what had just happened. My entire body burned with the need to continue what we had started, but instead I looked around the room at the devastation we had caused in the last fifteen minutes.

I heard the shower running upstairs. Sitting up, it took me a few minutes to realize that Leah had actually just gotten all she wanted and left me hanging.

It was hours before I had the opportunity to put my hands on her again, as she joined me in the hot tub. By that time, I was almost frantic with the urge to bury myself in her again, and embarrassed at losing the upper hand. My desperation showed as I could barely contain myself and I, too, became almost an animal working purely on instinct.

I may have been running with the she-wolf, but it seemed that it was she that held the sexual leash.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Buona notte, dormi bene_ – Good night, sleep well.


	16. Chapter 16 Jealousy

CHAPTER 16 – JEALOUSY

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**If you've read Red Eyes, you know where this is headed. How the mighty have fallen.**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 9-10 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

~X~

The next day, we began our journey in earnest. To my delight, it took much longer than the six days I had anticipated—not due to Leah's speed, but down to the fact that some nights, we had better things to do.

We quickly fell into a routine. While Leah slept, I either fed or entertained myself in some other manner—like rearranging our hotel bookings so we could have more stopovers. When Leah woke up, we would usually have sex. Leah would feed, and then we would either get underway or have more sex. What I loved most about traveling was when Leah needed to phase back to ask me something—as Leah naked for even the briefest amount of time invariably meant we'd have sex.

I was developing quite a love for the great outdoors.

I adored my job. Sponsored to trek across America with the most perfect woman to have ever graced the planet and sleep with her for her secrets—it truly didn't get any better than this.

Not only was Leah physically perfect, but she didn't pressurize me for pretty words and sentiment. Her eyes and her smile were a general barometer for her mood—when they said fair weather, things were plain sailing—push her too far over and she'd snarl. So long as kept on her right side, she was my dream woman: hot, often naked, enthusiastic, and without emotional demand.

Leah's humor was so dry it could suck moisture from the air. Sometimes, usually while she was eating, we would talk, and rather than scowls and pouts, I would see behind her front, and I'd find that Leah was an entirely different creature than the pack bitch as described by her fellow wolves. These glimpses were becoming more and more frequent, and I was becoming quite partial to them. It was almost enough to make me want to spend more time talking. Almost.

When the scowls and pouts were in full force, I understood too well what her pack mates meant, and tried my best to ignore the snipes. Thinking instead about Leah during her more pleasant moments made her moods much easier to bear. Besides, angry sex was highly satisfying.

Every few days, I would get thirsty, and it would get to the point where even werewolf blood became a temptation. These days I couldn't go near her, no matter how easy going or inviting she seemed. Swallowing mouthfuls of her shape shifter perfume, it was too much even to kiss her goodnight, and the morning after a feed Leah refused to allow me to get close.

Other than my thirsty days, I had almost forgotten that we were meant to be natural enemies. Even her earthy scent seemed to have changed, and now it seemed heavy and erotic rather than unnerving.

One night, after our route had taken us north into Canada, I'd had a revelation. Leah had paused with the intention of asking me a question. Standing naked in the snow and lit only by moonlight, I'd been far too aroused to give her the chance to speak.

With dramatic Canadian scenery in the background, Leah bent over a rock in front of me, and the cold night air biting at my body, I'd decided that the greatest thing in the world was being buried to the hilt in a red hot she-wolf. Of course, there was only one she-wolf, and for as long as I could drag things out, she was mine for the taking.

It did not matter that I did not have a soul, as I was already experiencing heaven on earth. It was just a shame Leah wasn't immortal like myself, but then again, it was her unique nature that made her so appealing. Vampire women wouldn't be the same—in my mind they now seemed so cold and hard, not warm and soft like the she-wolf, and human women just weren't durable enough.

Two weeks into our highly satisfying routine, we reluctantly approached our final stopover before New York.

Leah had fired ahead and veered off course. Following her mental voice, I was looking forward to when she stopped and asked for directions. Tonight it was raining heavily, and I was imagining a rather pleasant roll in the mud.

When I caught up with Leah, she was in human form and standing by the side of a lake...naked.

"You can run, but you can't hide," I whispered into the curve of her neck as I appeared suddenly behind her.

"Good, because I like being found."

Leah turned around and my eyes instantly dropped. When my gaze returned to her face, she was giving me a particularly welcoming smile. It took me a little by surprise, as usually Leah made me work a little harder.

Still, an opportunity was an opportunity to be taken, and I put my arms around her waist and pulled her against me.

"Demetri…" Leah whispered as my finger tips made a trail up her spine.

"_La lupa."_

"If I asked for something, would you do it for me?" Leah said, pushing herself even closer against me and leaning her head back. The throb of her throat teased me, and I took a deep intake of breath before kissing the curve of her neck.

"Anything. Your wish is my command, Leah." My mind spun with possibilities, while my body fired into action.

"I want to go out on a date," Leah almost moaned.

It wasn't what I was expecting, but I didn't question it. "If you want to go on a date, we shall go on a date. Just let me know when and where." Her tone of voice made it impossible for me to do anything but agree, and I set about exploring Leah's wet body. She arched in response.

"Well…how about…now—"

Suddenly, I was pushed to the ground by rapidly expanding fur. This was not the muddy action that I'd had in mind.

A large wolf cantered off towards the trees, with a bark that could almost be a laugh.

This time it was my turn to scowl. Leah had a habit of leaving me burning all too frequently.

"Dirty wolf tricks! You could have just asked without leading me on," I shouted after her. "Leah Clearwater, you are a tease!" She continued to run and snicker. My companion truly was unrepentantly evil at times.

By the time we reached civilization, the sun was rising behind the heavy rain clouds. We checked into the motel—Leah headed straight into the shower and I changed out of my muddy wet things.

This time, it was me that was in a bad mood. Leah had decided to drag me bowling, as it was the only "date" venue open this early in the day. I'd heard of the game, but saw absolutely no point in wasting valuable time throwing balls down an alley when there were much more entertaining things to be doing.

I tried explaining my reluctance, but Leah was not willing to listen.

"It's not my fault if the organ in your pants made a promise to go on a date. I'm holding you responsible for its actions, and we're going bowling—_now_," she'd spat back at me.

"Manipulative, teasing wolves," I muttered under my breath. The flash of the she-wolf's eyes told me that I hadn't said it quietly enough. Her mood then echoed my own.

Given the bristling atmosphere between us from the offset, the date did not start off on the best footing. I was bored. Where was the challenge in a game where both of us hit strikes with every ball? I took my turns as swiftly as I could while trying to pass for human, as we were being watched by two employees—the only other people present in the building.

I would be lying if I said that I hadn't thought about taking an early lunch, but I knew I couldn't break my diet.

The first game was a perfect match and a draw—as expected. I hoped that the second game would pass as quickly.

Leah stepped up, sending the pins flying yet again, and finally broke the silence.

"So…have you ever had a girlfriend?"

I looked up at Leah, who was waiting for my answer.

"A girlfriend?" The word seemed ridiculous to me. "Not as such. I do have a female vampire friend with benefits, but I've never mated." I got to my feet and quickly took my turn.

Leah scowled at me. "Oh, really. Friends with benefits, huh? What's her name?"

I sat down. "Heidi. She used to go by Hortensia when I first met her, but decided to change it when that got a little outdated." I smiled as I remembered her adapting the nickname I'd given her. Leah's reaction also amused me.

"How long have you known her?" Leah asked with an even deeper frown. Her tone of voice did not indicate a genuine interest about my circle of friends.

"Are you jealous?" I chuckled, as Leah snatched a ball and turned away. "I've said she wasn't my girlfriend or my mate. I've known her since I was turned. She was the woman who lured me out of my gladiator school—that's her talent."

"What talent? The power to be irresistible to gladiators?" Leah threw the ball with more force than was necessary and the pins clattered noisily. I grinned at her ridiculous behavior.

"Leah, there is no need to be jealous—trust me. She's a friend, and she always has been a friend. It's just that we have sex once in a while—it's never been a romantic arrangement. It's a vampire thing; you probably wouldn't understand. Blood and lust—they go hand-in-hand."

I watched Leah come back to sit down. She picked up her carbonated drink and took a sip—giving me a dirty look as she sucked through her straw. My mind was elsewhere, and eventually ended up pondering Leah's own previous experiences with men.

"I could ask you the same question. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

She waited until after my turn before answering. When she spoke again, she tried to make out she was unaffected and that her entire attention was on the ball—it wasn't working. "Yes, I had a boyfriend once. We'd been together since high school, and we were in love—until he imprinted on my cousin."

So my suspicions had been correct. Obviously the alpha wolf had been Leah's lover…until the imprint.

"He imprinted? What does that mean?" I asked innocently, making out I knew nothing about the concept. "I think you mentioned something about imprinting in your sleep a week or so ago." It would be nice to have the fact she hadn't imprinted on me confirmed out loud.

I got a little nervous when she hesitated, but then she finally looked me with large sad eyes. "It's something that happens to werewolves. It's how some of us choose our mates. That person becomes the center of your world—kind of like love at first sight, but far more intense." I noticed a wobble in Leah's voice. "He saw my cousin, and I lost him in a heartbeat."

Leah's gaze dropped to her feet, and I could see how raw she still was over this "imprint."

I tried to lighten the mood with a smile. "So have you imprinted on me? Is that why you can't resist my hot, vampire sex?"

Leah gave a humorless snort. "Actually, no." I was a little taken aback by the way she made the concept seem so ridiculous. She gave me the familiar raised eyebrow look. "Not every wolf imprints. Some of us get to have some choice in the matter of who we spend our lives with. I don't even know if I can, being the only female wolf ever."

I feigned surprise. "There has _never_ been a she-wolf before you? You are even more unique than I first thought."

I got to my feet and wondered if I would find out something useful for Aro while she was feeling open about sharing wolf secrets. Grabbing a ball, I sent the pins crashing again.

Before I started work, there was one more question I wanted to know for my own purposes. I turned and smiled. "So your ex-boyfriend was a wolf. How does wolf sex compare to being with a vampire?"

Leah didn't give me an answer, but gave her eyebrow a little more exercise. Of course, she wasn't going to tell me that I was the best she'd ever had. That wouldn't be Leah's style.

"So anything else I should know about being with a wolf while you are being more forthcoming than usual?" I tried to sound casual, but I decided it was time to do a little work in return for my expenses paid trip.

"Oh, yes, I'm glad you brought this up. You can't ever get any venom in my bloodstream. It's poisonous to me, and you'd kill me instantly."

"Really?" Just like traditional werewolves. I wondered why the thought hadn't occurred to me earlier. This was exactly the kind of discovery Aro would get excited over. Maybe "dates" weren't so bad after all—they could be valuable sources of information. "So being with me is very risky for you. I'll make sure that never happens."

Leah only smiled in response.

"So how did you become a wolf? Did your ex bite and turn you?"

The she-wolf shook her head. "No, it's genetic. You are either born with the ability to be a shapeshifter or not. Vampires in the area trigger the change."

"All in the genes? So are you born as humans? Or puppies?" I smiled at my own joke; it seemed that Leah did not appreciate it.

"We don't change until we're around teenage or early twenties, so we're born as humans."

All this information would certainly be of interest to Aro, I was sure. "Do you think you'll ever have children? Maybe you're the first in a long line of she-wolves."

I liked that thought…a lot. The world could definitely benefit from more she-wolves.

Leah's expression snapped me out of my trail of thought. She looked very upset, and for a moment, I thought I was going to see her cry for the first time. "No, I can't have children. I'm infertile, at least until such a time as I can stop being a werewolf."

"You can stop being a werewolf?" I exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, if you stop phasing, then your body goes to back to normal. You lose the ability to change and start aging again—" Leah said matter-of-factly.

I interrupted. "You don't age? You're immortal?" The implications began to whirl in my mind.

"No, I'm not immortal. We age until we reach twenty-five physically, and then we stay there until we become normal again."

She could remain in this condition indefinitely? No wrinkles? No aging? I wondered how long this frozen state would last. "How old is the oldest werewolf?"

"Twenty-three, like me."

"But I thought you said you didn't age? Surely there would be someone older?" I thought about the wolves I had encountered so far. They had all seemed young—or maybe they were just immature when compared to myself.

"Just because we can stop aging, it doesn't mean that we choose to. I think even the great chiefs in our history only lived for a couple of centuries. I can imagine when everyone around you who isn't a wolf dies, it soon becomes old—"

"No, living forever never gets old—if you make the most of your time. So, are you telling me that your pack chooses to die, even though you could live indefinitely?" I struggled to comprehend what I was hearing. Shape shifters could live unnaturally long lives if they wished. Leah could keep her body like this for an unspecified period…though it seemed that she was going to choose not to.

"Wolves are even crazier than I first thought. Although, I guess you have given me some good news. I might have to reassess the amount of time I was going to take on leave, now that I know you don't have an expiration date."

Leah's attention now focused on me intently. "And how long were you intending on spending with me exactly?" Her eyes were intense and for a moment, she didn't move a muscle.

"Well, when I thought you were as mortal as the next human, I was thinking you might have ten, maybe twenty years if you looked after yourself. A decade or two is nothing when you are as old as me. Now I know you're not going to get all wrinkly on me, I—"

Leah lifted her ball high and then threw it on the ground. The force that she'd put behind it sent it crashing through the wooden floor boards.

"You superficial, arrogant leech! A decade or two is nothing to you, huh? Provided I don't get wrinkly. Well, screw you—asshole." Leah's face was furious and tremors ran up her arms.

She turned and stomped towards the exit, and on the way one of the humans tried to accost her about the damage. As I passed him, I gave him a menacing stare and he instantly fell silent and shrank back. I then caught up with Leah.

"Leah, don't get all aggressive over nothing. Maybe I phrased it wrong. Leah? _La lupa_?"

She didn't stop and kept walking. I fell into line beside her.

"I'm off to bed. I'm tired," she said, with her lip curling slightly.

"Can I come?"

Leah gave me her milk-curdling look again. Despite what it told me, I couldn't help but smile and push my luck.

"Can I take that as a yes?"

The answer was a very blunt no. Leah went to bed and I sat and thought about the information she had given me.

Leah did not have an expiration date. She could be around indefinitely. I wasn't sure whether that was a good or a bad thing. I had hoped that our jaunt would reach a natural end, and I could happily return to Volterra with a wealth of knowledge on shape shifters for my grateful masters. Now I had to determine where that natural end lay, and I struggled to find an answer.

Part of me was ecstatic that there was no end to all the hot wolf sex I could have, while another part of me worried about the implications. How long would it take to get my fill? Leah wouldn't come to Volterra, and I wouldn't be able to stay away.

It was too confusing, and it all became too much for me; instead of thinking about the situation, I decided to call home.

I grabbed my phone and headed out onto the balcony. The weather hadn't improved over the course of the day and the reception wasn't great.

The international dialing tone rang faintly down the phone until the receptionist answered.

"Good afternoon. How can I help?"

"Hi there. How are you, Samantha?" I asked. I could hear the smile in her voice as she replied.

"Excellent, thank you. How are you, Demetri?"

"Great. How is Felix?" It had been a couple of weeks since we'd last spoken, and I wondered if his mood had improved any.

"Not so good," Samantha said, her tone lowering. "Are you coming home soon? It seems as if he could use a little cheering up."

"No, not for a while yet." _A very long while,_ I thought.

"Aro asked me whether you had asked for any money to be wired through as yet. He was concerned that you haven't claimed anything so far."

"Could you tell Aro nothing as yet?" I was sure that once I reached New York, my expenses would increase quite significantly, and so I'd decided to wait until we'd arrived.

"So are you having fun, Demetri? I've heard through the grapevine that you're away seducing werewolves."

I smiled. "It's a hard job but someone has to do it. Tell Heidi I said 'hello'—she owes me some money."

Samantha chuckled. "I will make sure I do."

It was then that I heard a rustling from the other side of the glass. I hadn't expected the she-wolf to wake so early, and so I was grateful the entire conversation had been conducted in Italian.

"The she-wolf's awake. I will ring another time. 'Bye." I quickly ended the call and then turned and smiled. A suspicious looking Leah glared at me as I entered the room.

"Good evening, _la lupa_." I considered asking her if she had slept well, but she obviously hadn't.

"Who were you speaking to?" Leah's eyes narrowed.

"I was just ringing home. Why the strange reaction? You ring home almost every day."

Obviously, a little rest had done nothing for Leah's mood, and she looked at me suspiciously. I stopped in my tracks and waited for her to say something caustic.

Instead, she beckoned me to come hither. It would have been impossible to hold back the resulting grin on my face even if I'd wanted to.

Once I was within reach, Leah grabbed a fistful of my t-shirt and pulled me roughly. I landed on the bed with a bounce, and within seconds, Leah pinned me down.

"Remind me to ring home more often," I joked.

"Shut up," Leah growled and prevented me from saying anything more as she brutally kissed me. There was a ripping of fabric and I almost came for the first time then and there as my chest was exposed, but somehow I managed to hold it.

Lying back, I gladly allowed the she-wolf to dominate me and smother me in her warmth.

Leah was angry with me, and I enjoyed it so much I made a mental note to antagonize her more often.


	17. Chapter 17 Oneupmanship

CHAPTER 17 – ONEUPMANSHIP

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**The way to a red-eyed vampire's heart, is through his groin, not his stomach.**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 10 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

~X~

We arrived in New York a little later than I would have preferred, and as we emerged from the Subway attempting to pass for regular human beings, I had to delve into the backpack to find my gloves and long Volturi uniform coat. Leah stared in wonder, looking even more conspicuous in her cut offs and vest top than the vampire by her side. It was late winter and a number of New Yorkers gave her strange looks.

Leah was oblivious, and once she had finished gaping at the Chrysler building, her eyes met mine, and she gave me a dazzling smile that any vampire would have been proud of.

"We should check in before it gets too sunny. I think it's going to be a lovely day," I said, beaming back at her.

"Yeah, let's go get you in a hotel room before you start lighting up Broadway."

Most of the streets we needed to take were in shadow, but I still pulled my collar up around my face. Even at this time in the morning, the city was crawling with humans, and I did not want to do my fairy princess impression in public.

Given the bright but cold weather, we would be confined to our bedroom for the whole day. What a shame. Despite my new found love for the great outdoors, I still had an innate appreciation of indoors, too.

"I do love sunny days," I said out loud. Leah grinned and returned the sentiment. I was glad to see that venting her frustrations on me sexually had dramatically improved her mood.

The hotel I had chosen was hidden down a side street. I had considered the Plaza, but had opted for subtlety—there was plenty of cover for creatures of the night to come and go as they pleased without being noticed.

When we made it to our room, the first thing I did was inspect the windows. They did not open and I was very disappointed at that fact—Americans were so lawsuit conscious that they didn't agree that any human who leaned out of the window of a multi-story building was better off dead before they polluted the gene pool.

Leah grabbed her toiletries and was about to head to the bathroom, until I grabbed her from behind.

"Where are you going?" I said as I caressed her thigh. "We need to christen the room."

She turned around to look at me, but before she could say anything, I caught her mouth and my hand was underneath her vest. Impatient, I didn't even pause to remove my coat, and only had time to push the most vital items of clothing out of the way before I bent her over the dressing table. The multi-directional mirror gave me an excellent view of Leah's expressions as they moved from surprise to ecstasy, and I felt secure that I was once again in control.

This situation was of my making, and I danced to nobody else's tune. Leah might have had me dangling yesterday, but she was my "bitch," not the other way round.

Once we were free to go out and explore, we fed Leah. After our final night of traveling cross-country and a day full of exertion, I wanted to make sure she kept her energy levels high. The night was still young, and we were in New York. Plus, I still had plenty of enthusiasm left for the bedroom later.

Leah drank beer with her meal, and I watched her become steadily more relaxed.

"I've never seen you drink alcohol before," I said.

"I don't usually." Leah's voice had already changed, and she slurred ever so slightly. "I probably won't be able to handle too many. I'm not used to it."

I grinned. "Are you scared I might try to have my wicked way with you?"

"Scared? Never." Leah's eyes glittered with mischief. "Hoping…? Maybe." She held my gaze, and a sudden rush of desire passed through my body.

The victorious smirk Leah gave me as she saw my reaction was a challenge. To me it said that I was a slave to her and the way she affected my body. I was no _slave_—she was here on my grace, and I would remind her of that later.

After she was sufficiently well fed, we explored the city. Leah was even more talkative than she had been the previous night, and I used her alcohol induced, easy-going mood to get closer and enjoy a little of her bodily warmth as I put my arm around her shoulders. I smiled at the she-wolf's inebriated and artificially relaxed state.

While she was less uptight, I was going to make her scream at the top of her lungs that I was the best she'd ever had, even if it resulted in having to find another hotel. It wasn't as if Leah was the only challenging sexual partner I'd ever had, but there was something about the way that eyebrow-raised look that made me desperate to prove that I had the upper hand.

Torturing myself by running through what I had planned, I was only able to keep my hands off her until the hotel's elevator doors closed.

"Hey…schtop invading my perrrrrsonal space." Leah chuckled and clumsily pushed me away. It only made me more determined to try again.

"Trust me, Leah. You would notice if I was 'invading' your 'personal space'." I laughed, but my mood wasn't light—it was intense.

Leah avoided my ardent caresses and did a poor impression of me. "Demetri…my dear…paaaaaitience ish a virtue." The she-wolf put her nose in the air and tried to look aloof, as she tried to focus on me with one eye. A wide grin then stretched across her face.

Aloof would be the last thing she would be as soon as I got her undressed. I was going to tame the she-wolf—as if I hadn't already.

"I'm wondering if I'm going to prefer drunk, relaxed Leah to angry, rip-your-clothes-from-your-body Leah." I moved in for a kiss but Leah stumbled out of the way.

"You will juscht have to…wait and see, won't you?" Leah's voice got unnaturally high-pitched. "You're not having me in the elevator." She raised a finger and attempted to point in my direction. "I thought you Volturi types were meant to be all about…subtlety and staying hidden from view."

"It's perfectly natural for human men to attempt to have sex in elevators—I'm just trying to blend in."

Leah thought about it for a moment, but said nothing as she swayed. Once we exited the elevator, Leah giggled and took her time to walk to the room, trying to prove a point. Every fiber of my being wanted to drag her by the hand and slam the door behind us, but I held back.

As soon as the door was closed, I had my proof that Leah's efforts to resist me were nothing but a ruse. She kissed me and arched her body against mine, and I pulled her impossibly close so that there was no part of my torso that wasn't covered in her heat. Clothes disappeared within seconds.

Leah's hot mouth and hands ran down my neck, while my hands roamed freely over her. Guiding her backwards, I laid her on the bed and proceeded to be my most considerate.

Gently, I spread her legs and touched every inch of her body, leaving between her legs until last. When I discovered her eager wetness, I thrust two fingers inside, while massaging her sensitive nub of nerve endings with my thumb.

Leah's hands made claws and she dragged them down the bedspread as she groaned loudly. When my mouth found her breast she groaned louder and her nails dragged up my back instead.

When she spoke, her voice was soft and almost a whisper. "Damn, Demetri. I need you."

"Leah, my dear, patience is a virtue." Smiling, I adapted her impression of me from the elevator earlier. "Luckily, when it comes to you it's not a virtue I have."

I hooked my hands behind her knees and encouraged her legs to wind around my waist before slowly pushing myself inside her. Leah's expression as I filled her made my pride swell. My pace was slow and controlled, but firm. Arching, Leah moaned louder. Each time I thrust forward I went a little faster or harder until it was obvious the she-wolf was coming close to spectacular orgasm.

Her eyes closed and mouth opened wide as the grip of her thighs tightened around me.

As she came down, I would ask her the question I wanted answering. "Who was better—vampire or werewolf—"

"Unh…I _love_ you."

Leah's eyes opened wide as if in shock, and I quickly looked away.

That wasn't the answer I'd wanted. It wasn't a question I'd asked. I wished the words would go away but the echo in my head told me that I had heard them and they would not be easily forgotten.

I pressed my head to Leah's neck and tried to concentrate on the thud of her pulse as I continued to rhythmically thrust. It was not love. It was all about the sex and a fact-finding mission. There was no personal connection here. No. Not at all.

The thrill of my own release was an anticlimax as my mind was truly elsewhere. Even Heidi didn't say that she loved me. Women screamed my name—they didn't tell me they loved me. Of all the things that I wanted to hear a woman say in my bed, "love" was bottom of the list.

I rolled onto my back and simultaneously Leah turned away, breathing heavily and swallowing loudly. Remembering her expression moments after the words had escaped, I had seen her mortification.

I clung to the hope that it had all been a mistake. She didn't love me—there had been no indication from the she-wolf that this was anything more than sex before now. She_ guessed_ she liked me, and told her brother that I was _not_ her boyfriend. Leah was still raw over her lost love…

_Maybe her mind had been elsewhere…_

I rejected the suggestion immediately. Leah's mind had been very much in the same place as her body, I was sure.

_Why did she say "I love you?"_ My own mind pressed me for an answer.

_I don't know. I don't want love. I don't do "love."_

Fantasizing about someone else or being in love with me—I tortured myself trying to figure out which was the least disturbing option. It was an impossible task.

Maybe it was another way to show me that she was calling the shots in the bedroom?

As I struggled, I realized that Leah was still lying beside me silently. Maybe a post-coital reaction would calm my fraught nerves and put my mind at rest?

"Leah? Are you okay?"

She turned and looked me straight in the eye. Neither of us spoke, though her gaze challenged me to say something.

Then, she laughed and rolled away from me again. "I'm fine. I'm going to sleep."

I froze, stunned. Unsure about what could possibly be funny about what she had just done to me.

I needed to get out of the room.

I needed air.

I needed to pretend it never happened.

Kissing her shoulder quickly, I grabbed some clothing. "Goodnight, _la lupa_."

_This_ provoked a reaction, and Leah turned to look at me.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a run. I need a little air."

Leah's mouth twitched. "Fine. Goodnight." She looked the opposite way again and said nothing more.

Fine was the complete opposite of how I felt. How on earth could Leah be _fine_? That Leah could be so nonchalant about her slip tightened my already fraught nerves.

Once dressed, I grabbed the key card and headed out of the room. Before I clicked the door shut, I gave Leah one last look.

She wasn't sleeping but lay there, ignoring my presence.

Satisfied that Leah's back and silence would not provide me with an answer, I headed to the end of the corridor and out through the fire escape. Once on the roof, I leaped across to the next building, and then the next, until I found myself scaling the Empire State building.

Once I was at the top, I found myself a windy seat and ran my hands down my face in desperation.

Leah was not the type to suffer in silence—that much I knew already. Surely saying she loved me and getting no response would have caused some kind of reaction?

She couldn't love me. I was almost convinced of it.

I doubted that she would use such meaningful words for fun. This could not be a joke. Even a twisted wolf sense of humor could not possibly find this amusing.

I could remember her face in the bowling alley when she had spoken about her alpha and his imprint. There had been raw emotion in her eyes and in her tone of voice. _That_ was how Leah reacted to a broken heart. She did not laugh and roll over.

Leah was still in love with her alpha, I was certain.

The other solution I'd given myself nagged twice as loud.

Leah loved her alpha.

Leah had said "I love you" in the heat of the moment.

Leah had not answered my question when I'd asked whether werewolf or vampire sex was better.

I already knew my opinions on the matter.

I pictured Leah's face, eyes closed and mouth parted as she came, and imagined her thinking about her alpha.

Her shocked expression when the words escaped and her eyes met mine sprung to mind.

My over-inflated ego shrank as quickly as if it were a balloon that someone had suddenly let go.

The she-wolf was _not_ thinking about someone else when she was having sex with me.

That could not have just happened.

Definitely not.

No.


	18. Chapter 18  SelfRealization

CHAPTER 18 – SELF-REALIZATION

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**No one ever thinks of someone else while sexing Demetri. No. Never. Thinking of Demetri while sexing someone else is a different matter. ;)**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 11-12 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

~X~

In all my time on earth, only one human woman had tried to pin _that_ phrase on me and she'd been my wife. After I'd refused to reciprocate, that was when things had started getting difficult under my own roof. Though finding entertainment elsewhere had never been an issue, it made things inconvenient, and I did not want to be in that situation again.

If Leah loved me, there would be consequences—I was sure of it. She was a volcano ready to erupt just like the slopes my human home had been built on.

When Leah continued on as if it had never happened, I began to doubt what I had heard, though the words were scarred in my mind. Even though I didn't want to know whether I was right or wrong, for the sake of my sanity, I needed to know what had happened that night.

I decided that the best way to was to see if I could make her say it again in a situation when I was certain her mind was not elsewhere.

If she did, then there was no way my mission could continue. After I'd discovered she could live as long as she chose to, I'd worried about where the natural end to our little adventure would be. Those three very uncomfortable words spoken again could end things rather quickly.

If Leah didn't love me, and she had been playing a cruel joke or thinking about someone else, then I would have to assess whether that would also constitute an excuse to end the affair. Leah's little slip had shaken me to my core, and my self-confidence had suffered.

Down the years, I had slept with _many_ women, and I believed that I knew how to handle them. I had begun to realize that, although I knew how to get a woman into bed, and with the exception of Heidi, I had very little experience in dealing with them afterwards. I never hung around long enough to have had to learn that lesson.

I felt like Leah was jerking me around as if I was some kind of puppet, intentionally or otherwise. That my peace of mind was dependent on another person felt confining, and I did not like it in the slightest.

I was determined that she would never see the effect she'd had on me. The only people who would ever know would be Aro, as there was nothing that could be hidden from him, and maybe Felix and Heidi.

Neither of us brought up the subject of what had been said. On the outside, it would seem that nothing had changed other than the fact that we now had a permanent base in New York rather than traveling across the United States. Our routine continued over the next few weeks, just instead of running, we spent money like it was going out of fashion. When I made my first claim for expenses, even I had to cringe. The transfer had been made immediately and without question, and now I also had my winnings at my disposal—though I did not want to touch it if at all possible.

Occasionally, there would be an awkward moment of silence between us. Sometimes it would happen after a quick stolen kiss, when it felt like something should be said but wasn't. Other times were when Leah climaxed and I felt myself waiting expectantly for proof that I was superior in the bedroom to any sweaty, half-dressed shape shifter. The words never came.

Leah seemed to be enjoying her time and with each day that passed, the nagging voice in my mind told me that I was just a pleasant distraction to take her mind off her alpha. I was not ready to accept it as the truth, and lavished Leah with gifts, entertained her in and out of the bedroom, took her dancing and sightseeing—using every method at my disposal to be the perfect companion.

At times, she would give me an intense stare, and I would be half-hoping, half-dreading that there was a particular emotion behind the message her eyes were conveying. Unfortunately, I didn't speak "eye", and I wondered if all women were as difficult to read as Leah.

Today, while she had been trying on shoes, I'd made my excuses and popped out for some "fresh air." I'd found myself in a jewelry store that I'd once heard Heidi speak about. After deciding that less subtle tactics were required, I spent fifteen hundred dollars on a silver necklace with a heart-shaped diamond pendant, and significantly less on a picnic basket and a variety of food for Leah.

I suggested a picnic in the dark at Central Park, hoping that she might find the atmosphere conducive for romance. Looking up at the sky, I wished that some stars could have made it through the light pollution to create the perfect ambiance.

Leah lay on her back, eating an apple. When she lifted the hand holding the fruit to her mouth, her shirt shifted slightly and gave me a glimpse of white lace. Being as highly-sexed as I was at the moment, it did not take much to get me aroused.

"Do you think you should phase? It has been a few weeks, and I don't want to risk you losing your ability to turn wolf—" Phasing equaled nakedness, and nakedness equaled sex.

"Or start aging." Leah glared at me. "Don't worry, it takes longer than a few weeks to stop shifting. You're going to have to be a bit more imaginative to try and get me out of my clothes tonight."

I wondered when I had started being so transparent. "You're beginning to know me too well, Leah."

She rolled onto her side and looked at me, and I automatically mirrored her action.

"Really?" she asked, thoughtfully. "I don't think I know that much at all."

"You know what is important. Just because you don't know what I've done every single minute of every day during the last nineteen centuries, it doesn't mean that you don't know _me_." I, however, was having to reexamine everything I'd thought I'd learned about females during that time.

"Hmmm." Leah took another bite of her apple, and the conversation ceased.

I closed the distance between my lover and me and began to toy with the buttons on her shirt. She registered what I was doing, and though she gave me a look with eyebrows raised, she didn't stop me.

"There's a function I believe we could crash tomorrow evening. We don't get many opportunities to really get dressed up. We could buy you a nice evening dress…?" I said absent-mindedly—clothes shopping and parties were the last thing on my mind.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Not the reaction I'd hoped for, but now I had the perfect window to bring out the big guns.

"If you don't mind, I got you a little something. I thought you could wear it tomorrow night." _Or you could wear it tonight—only this—here on the picnic blanket while you soothe my poor ego, _I thought to myself.

I put my hand in my pocket and brought out the necklace. Leah sat up and I kneeled behind her as I fastened the clasp. Pausing expectantly, I waited for Leah to register what I had just given her.

She put her hand to her neck and looked down. "Wow, it's beautiful."

_Say it, _I pleaded internally.

"Like you, Leah." _Say it._ I smiled to hide my nervousness, and distracted myself by concentrating on Leah's pulse while I kissed her neck. Its heavy thud reassured me, and I filled my lungs deeply with the aroma of shape shifter. I shuffled a little closer behind her, so that her back pressed against my chest and my thighs were either side of her waist.

"Well, I have to give it to you, that's one imaginative way to get my clothes off in Central Park. I hope you didn't spend too much, but thanks."

Mentally, strings of curses ran round my head, before realizing that although I'd not heard the words I needed to hear, Leah now seemed quite keen to get naked. It was a nice consolation prize, and I decided to use a few choice phrases of my own.

"Not too much, and it's nothing. _Mi piaci di brutto_."

Leah liked the Italian language, and I loved using that to my advantage. She leaned back into me and closed her eyes while my mouth made a trail up to her jaw.

"You know I hate it when I don't know what you're saying."

"I know." My hands finished the task of opening Leah's buttons, and I found her warm breast inside her bra. "_Hai da fare per I prossimi cent'anni_?" Leah's pulse sky rocketed and parts of me also reached for heaven.

Leah moaned and turned her head so that our lips could meet. I became much more liberal with my hands, and the way her body reacted only encouraged me to go further.

"Hey, Joe!"

My eyes snapped up immediately to find three humans only a few yards away from us. Intent on Leah, I'd been blocking all else out, and I hissed in frustration at both my distraction and the interruption.

"Look, there are a couple of lovebirds in the trees."

Torchlight flashed in our direction, as Leah fastened her shirt.

"Hey, kids, don't stop for us. If you're gonna put on a show, we don't mind watching." The humans laughed, and I noticed that the torch was focused on Leah's chest.

As I got to my feet, I held my natural reaction—Leah wouldn't like it. Numerous slow and painful ways to kill the men sprung to mind, and I tried to decide on what would be my preferred method had I not been on the she-wolf's leash.

"Demetri, leave them. They're not worth it. Let's go back to the room."

I looked down at Leah's beautiful face. She was right—any pleasure I might get out of causing their bloody deaths did not compare to a she-wolf smile. I held out my hand and helped Leah to her feet.

Before I could agree that the room was a splendid idea, one of the humans spoke up again.

"Hey, lady! That's a pretty necklace you're wearing."

"Get lost, and go bother someone else. Assholes," Leah growled in response.

One of the humans pulled out a gun, and his companions drew knives.

"Asshole, huh? I don't like being called an asshole." The ringleader was cocky now that he had shown he was armed, and I longed to show how ineffectual his peashooter would be against me. The thought of what such a demonstration would cost held me back again. He motioned in the direction of Leah's neck with the pistol. "Now hand it over, and no one will get hurt."

Realizing that a gunshot wound might test Leah's healing abilities, I had to work harder to contain the violent urges tingling in my veins with my venom.

"I suggest you leave _now_," I said through my teeth. "If you so much as approach my girlfriend, I will not be responsible for my actions." The instant he made the slightest move in preparation of pressing the trigger, I would detach his finger from his body and find a new home for it.

Leah pressed a warm hand to my chest and looked me in the eye. "Demetri, we have a deal, remember? No one gets hurt, or I go."

I felt torn in two directions.

"Hey, guys, do you think this English dude is threatening us?" the gunman laughed. "I don't think I like his tone. Now—I need that necklace." He aimed the gun at me and I resisted the urge to point out the ridiculousness of his threat.

Leah began to tremble.

I turned to her. "Leah, _no_, you cannot reveal—"

Speeding out of the way, I made room for a large silver wolf as myself and the humans were showered with fragments of cotton and denim. A small piece of shoe bounced off one of the would-be mugger's dumbstruck face.

Leah's fur bristled as she bared her teeth—her snarl was amplified by the surrounding buildings and I was sure that countless people would have heard.

"What the _fuck_—"

The men paused for only a second before turning and running. I wanted to run after them but froze as I struggled with myself.

Chase down and destroy.

Lose Leah.

My two choices made my head swim as I listened to their mental voices getting further away. Suddenly, Leah phased back to human and laughed.

I did not even register that she was finally naked as I removed my coat and handed it to her.

The men could not escape. Volturi law said that a _vampire_ revealing themselves to humans was an offense punishable by immediate death. Though it had not been a vampire they had seen, it was obvious that they had to perish.

I could not lose the she-wolf.

If I followed the men and exterminated them, then Leah would leave me. If I did not follow the men and exterminate them, then Aro would see the next time he read my mind.

"You shouldn't have done that. I really don't know where the law stands on what to do when a shape shifter reveals themselves to humans, but I know what I should do if you were a vampire."

My head spun with two equally abhorrent options—now, whether Leah had been fantasizing about her ex seemed unimportant. Both of my new considerations seemed to result in an abrupt end to my time with Leah—one resulting in her death, one in her abandoning me due to my inability to resist killing humans.

Despite not needing to breathe, I felt as if the air had been knocked from my lungs.

Leah continued to see the lighter side of things. "I won't tell if you don't. Besides, I'm sure they were drunk. No one will believe them."

I knew that the consumption of alcohol would hold little weight with my masters. "Sometimes my thoughts aren't my own, and I can't help but show what I'd rather not tell. My boss can read my mind."

Staring at Leah while I wondered what to do, she gave me a nervous smile.

_There was no way that I could deprive the world of that facial expression._

I almost shook my head at thinking such a bizarre statement—it was entirely irrational and sickening in its poetic drama—

No.

Definitely not.

I was not.

Not me.

Waves of emotion hit me with a blow to the stomach like a newborn Felix. The churning in my abdomen told me that I was denying the possibility that I could feel something a little too hard. I wanted to punch myself for my stupidity, spit angry words at Leah for dragging me down a path I didn't want to go, kiss her, and run away as far and as fast as I could, all at once.

As I stared at the focus of my emotional maelstrom—Leah—I noticed that the diamond I'd given her was missing.

"You've lost your necklace."

Leah's hand automatically moved to her neck. "Oh no! When I phased…"

We fell silent, and I tried to focus on nothing but the search. My mind nagged at me and I tried my best not to listen to it or the retreating mental voices of the three human men. The distraction was not effective, but I saw a slight glint on the ground.

I picked up the snapped chain and held it up, staring. No matter how hard I'd tried to pin a heart on Leah, I'd been unsuccessful, and now here I was contemplating the damage it had caused.

"Demetri, I'm sorry—I broke it." Leah looked at me with guilty eyes, but I wasn't remotely interested in the necklace.

It seemed that while I was busy trying to make the she-wolf say that she loved me, I had been completely oblivious to the fact that I had already fallen. I'd been too worried about my offensive to see the ambush she had set for me.

There was nothing else on this earth like Leah, and she was everything I could possibly want in a woman. From the first time we'd had sex and I'd discovered how unique she was, she'd played more heavily on my mind compared to previous conquests. Maybe if I'd left for Volterra then, I'd have escaped unscathed, but by remaining in America I'd doomed myself.

With Leah's exceptional biology and her habit of trampling on my ego, I'd been changed irreparably. Demetri—the self-assured eternal bachelor—was now dead and buried, and in his place was an insecure and frightened Demetri, who had no idea of how to react to this new situation. Before Leah, I had not had the slightest idea about what love was beyond the physical act or a bond between friends; it seemed that I was now in the midst of learning the hard way.

I was stood between a rock and a hard place, but my inner poet was right: there was no way I could allow Leah to die. I would have to hunt down the men and kill them, and hope that she would go lightly on me, or never find out.

But first, I guessed that I should take Leah back to the hotel room and celebrate the fact I loved her in a way that would not give away my secret. If I disappeared right now, I was sure Leah would assume I had followed the men.

I gave a fake smile and put the necklace back in my pocket. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's fixable. We should leave immediately, as I'm sure you were heard at least four blocks away." If anyone else came looking, and found fragments of clothes and a young Native American girl wearing nothing but a grey overcoat, we would have more explaining to do, and in my devastated state, I was not in the mood.

Trying to seem my normal self, I tried to focus on my preferred method of celebrating special occasions. The whole act of "making love" had taken on new meaning for me, and though I felt overwhelmed, some parts of me still had an innate appreciation of the physical act.

Taking a mental deep breath, I tried to pretend that I had not just had a life-changing epiphany and was still the Demetri I had always been. "We have unfinished business to attend to." I grinned widely, with as much innuendo as I could muster.

Leah rolled her eyes.

Once back in our bedroom, I wasted no time in removing my coat and getting Leah naked. Before making a move to touch her, I greedily ran my eyes over the woman I loved. My heart burned inside my chest with a ferocity comparable to the change, and was almost as painful and confusing.

Leah walked forward and coiled her limbs around me; I then proceeded to worship her in as many different positions as I could think of. Each time one of us peaked, I repeated variations of the same mantra over in my head.

_Leah, I love you. I love you. I love you, Leah Clearwater._

I was officially a lost cause. All the scorn I'd directed at various lovesick fools throughout the years hit me with full force. I could remember at least a hundred times when I'd laughed about some idiot's acts inspired by "love," and now _I_ was the idiot who'd allowed himself to slip. It was not a realization that sat well with me.

Pushing myself into Leah from behind as she lay face down on the bed, I gently ran my fingers across her feverish, slick shoulder blades. Leah moaned and I moved my hand up into her short, dark hair, softly taking a handful.

I wondered what had come first: the feelings for Leah, or the intensity I felt when I had sex with her. Maybe one had inspired the other? I struggled to find a distinct moment when I'd let her in.

With a final thrust, I exploded inside her and collapsed forward, mentally chanting "I love you."

Leah seemed tired, and so I rolled to the side, remaining pressed close behind her.

She mumbled "goodnight" although the sun was already in the sky, and as she drifted off I buried my face in her hair and caressed her hip with my thumb. I lingered longer than I should. Now would be the ideal time to track the muggers and dispose of them, but suddenly, I'd lost my enthusiasm for cold-blooded murder.

I knew only too well that being found out would result in an extreme reaction from the woman before me—whatever she felt on her part, it was not unconditional.

Eventually I dragged myself away and got dressed. I kissed Leah's head, then left to follow the mental voices across the Brooklyn Bridge, moving so fast that I was unseen.

The two men that had carried knives were the first to die. They had been stood together in an alleyway, looking nervous. Before they were aware of my presence, their necks were snapped and I'd tossed their corpses in a nearby dumpster.

I would not break my diet on their account—I was risking enough as it was.

The man with a gun was alone in an apartment; the window was open and I smelled the lingering odor of tobacco mixed with marijuana smoke. Climbing inside, I saw that he lived like the pig he was, and heard that he was in the bathroom. Refusing to lower myself by killing someone on the lavatory, I waited in the hallway for him to finish. He exited without washing his hands.

Singing to himself, he soon froze when he saw me. I rushed forward and grabbed his face, my hand forming a perfect seal over his mouth and nose as he struggled. His wide eyes stared back at me and I leaned forward as he thrashed ineffectually.

"Maybe one day I might see you on the other side. Send me a postcard to let me know if it's hot enough down there."

Smiling as I saw that he understood and was getting steadily weaker, I waited until I was sure he was dead, I removed my hand and allowed him to slump to the floor, leaving him where he lay. Without a bite mark to cover up, I would allow the authorities to make what they would of his death. He was scum, and I was sure there would be few people to miss him.

I headed back to the room and waited for Leah to wake, and when she did, I hurried her out of the room and dragged her shopping for evening dresses as a distraction for both of us. Leah laughed as I did my best homosexual store assistant impression while I helped her choose an outfit. The problem was that everything looked so good on her, so I bought them all—along with coordinating purses and shoes.

Once I'd dropped the numerous shopping bags Leah had collected back in the room, I gave her a little time to get ready without being a distraction and headed for the nearest hospital. I bought a bouquet of flowers and headed for the patient I'd earmarked last time I'd visited. She was already so pale and beaten down by life, that I was sure that it would not be noticed if she was missing blood. Afterwards, her face looked so relaxed that I was pleased to have given her a kind death, and as I left, I laid the flowers by her side.

When I returned to the room, Leah was almost ready for our night out. I stopped to appreciate how beautiful she looked.

"You look absolutely ravishing." I wound my arms around her waist. "I've got a good mind to keep you indoors and forgo the socializing tonight." As I went to kiss her, she pulled herself away and looked me in the eyes.

"Brush your teeth first—I know where you've been."

My face dropped, and I headed off to the bathroom, her rejection stinging a little.

"You might want to start getting ready now. You take forever, and we're going to be fashionably late as it is," Leah shouted after me.

I looked around the door frame. "Leah, dear, the party doesn't start until we get there."

Leah's expression made me chuckle, and I went back to the task of brushing my teeth so I could have my kiss. The she-wolf approached and observed me from the doorway.

"I'm ready. I'm not sitting around forever waiting for you."

"I could always help you get unready." My lips met hers and I was encouraged by the way her pulse rate increased.

Leah broke the kiss. "Bath. Now," she commanded before leaving the room.

After running a bath, I settled myself in the water and began to pine for the she-wolf's presence.

"Leah, would you come talk to me while I'm in the bath? It would be nice to have some company."

She soon appeared and sat on the toilet seat.

"If you think I'm doing your back for you, you're very much mistaken."

"I wouldn't dream of asking you to do so." I smiled in her direction, and then turned to mush. Should I say something about how I felt? Should I admit that I'd killed the muggers? I felt strangely compelled to talk, but common sense prevailed and I stayed silent, wondering if the self-destructive urge to tell all was a frequent side-effect of love.

Leah looked at me suspiciously. "You've not dragged me in here to tell me you've slipped up, have you?"

"No, not at all. I stuck to my diet plan." I panicked, wondering if Leah had guessed what I had done earlier in the day.

"Tonight is our last night?"

_No, not if I can help it_, I thought, but I shook my head for Leah's benefit.

"Italy found out that my wolf moment in Central Park made the papers?"

"Not that I know of." I smiled to reassure her, wondering what I was doing to make her so distrustful of my motives.

We'd picked up a paper earlier and seen that the mysterious growl had been reported. I hoped that it would go unnoticed by my superiors—it wasn't as if they scoured each and every newspaper, although there were a number of vampires that we were aware of living in the local area, and now and again we would check to make sure they were not killing conspicuously.

"Then what?"

I faked a smile. "Nothing. Is it really so unbelievable that I might actually want to have a conversation with you while I'm in the bath?"

"Well, yeah it is," Leah retorted. "You naked generally means you'll try your hardest to get me in the same state, or at the very least get inside my pants. Naked and conversation are not a combination I associate with you."

So, in Leah's eyes I was superficial and sex-obsessed. Maybe it had been true of the old Demetri, but I was now only too aware that I was capable of emotion and depth. "How very rude of me. It's a wonder you put up with it."

If Leah thought that, then she mustn't love me. I felt crushed. The she-wolf glared with narrowed eyes, and I decided it would be in my best interests to try and correct her opinion.

"For the record, I like you in your clothes, too. You look wonderful tonight."

"What is this? Reverse psychology?" she said caustically.

"No, Leah, it's called a compliment." I obviously had a lot of work to do.

"Oh, right."

A silence grew between us—Leah fidgeted and I looked at her while I tried to think of some gesture to show that I did care for her—intensely. Finally, Leah got to her feet and unzipped her dress, allowing it to fall to the floor, and then removed her barely there underwear.

"Leah?"

"You're making me feel weird just sitting, staring at me, so I thought I'd give you something to stare at." She picked up her dress and folded it neatly. "If _this_ gets wet, you die."

I grinned as she climbed in the bath with me—moments like this were exactly why I loved Leah Clearwater.

She placed her knees on either side of me, and wound her fingers in my hair as she kissed me, reminding me that she was far warmer and pleasant than a hot bath. I grabbed her buttocks and pulled her closer.

"You are quite simply the sexiest creature I have ever laid hands on, Leah Clearwater. _Sei la mia anima gemella_." I wasn't prepared to tell Leah how I felt, so I hid behind the language barrier.

"You're not so bad yourself, Demetri," Leah whispered against my mouth, and began exploring my body.

In the last twenty-four hours, I'd felt torn between hell and heaven on earth. I was definitely back in heaven, I decided, as Leah impaled herself on me. The three words that had rocked my world wanted to escape, but I held them back, almost crumbling as Leah came undone. Stunned by her sheer perfection, I stopped and stared.

As she recovered, Leah opened her eyes.

"You should take a picture. It lasts longer."

Her words snapped me out of my trance. There were very few things that could withstand the test of time than me and my impeccable vampire memory.

"_Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te_," I said huskily. "But now—round two." I lifted Leah out of the bath and laid her on the bathroom floor beneath me, softly running my hands over her wet skin.

This would not be one of those days when I would allow her to leave me burning.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Mi piaci di brutto. — _I like you way too much.

_Hai da fare per I prossimi cent'anni? _– What are you doing for the next hundred years?

_Sei la mia anima gemella_. – You're my soulmate.

_Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te._ – I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

The necklace Demetri bought Leah is a Tiffany HeartsTM Pendant, $1525.00. Which conveniently enough I can't find on their website any more to link. Demetri must have bought the last one.


	19. Chapter 19 StandOffs

CHAPTER 19 – STAND-OFFS

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**If you've read Red Eyes you know what is coming. It may also help if you've read "The Adventures of Rebecca the Vindictive Vamp." You should still be fine if you haven't.**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 12-13 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

~X~

By the time we were both fully clothed and looking presentable, we managed to catch the end of the after party.

Leah was stunning and, as tall and beautiful as she was, she looked like a supermodel. Numerous men shot admiring glances her way, and I felt smug to have the most unique woman in the world on my arm.

I wore a suit, and had decided to hide my red eyes with brown contact lenses that I wore when I spent vast amounts of time around humans. The venom in my eyes disintegrated them quickly, and I constantly checked myself in reflective surfaces. Once or twice, someone caught me doing it, and judging by the look they gave me, assumed I was vain.

We stayed apart from the other revelers; the only person I wanted to spend time with was Leah. I smiled at her—for a second, I saw a reflection of my own inner mushiness, but then it was quickly hidden behind Leah's hard mask.

As the brief glimpse of softness disappeared, I felt as if the sun had peeked through the clouds, only to be obscured once more. Hiding the chill of my disappointment, I acted as if I hadn't felt its warmth for a second. Law-abiding vampires didn't have much chance to bask in sunlight, I reminded myself.

We weren't the only supernatural beings at the party. Cities were generally more densely populated with my kind, as it was often easier to hide and feed in an anonymous uncaring crowd than it was to wander through forests. Without looking, I could tell that there were two other vampires. The unfamiliar immortal remained hidden in shadow in the corner; his black eyes told me he was hungry. After the briefest of glances, I decided to ignore him, as he did me.

The other vampire, I did not need to look at to recognize. Her mental voice alerted me to the fact that she was Rebecca, a vampire whose mate Heidi and I had killed during the late nineteenth Century. Remembering the event as if it had been yesterday, I recalled that I had been feeling a little mischievous and before carrying out the execution, I had manipulated them into a bloody vampire orgy. Because she had been quite entertaining and easy on the eyes, I'd interpreted Aro's commands in a way that allowed me to let the female live.

I'd noticed her milling around Manhattan over the past few days and tried to avoid her, but I'd promised Leah that we would come here tonight. Venturing the quickest of glances, I looked up to find her flanked by two young human boys and obviously flirting.

I decided to pay her no more attention and hoped that entertaining herself would leave her too busy to come over and introduce herself to Leah. I doubted that my she-wolf would take kindly to some of the situations I'd found myself through the years—I was not known for being conventional in the bedroom.

Giving Leah glass after glass of alcoholic beverages, I tried to get her drunk, but she resisted. Now that I knew how I felt myself, the memory of Leah's slip was more painful and confusing. I had hoped that by recreating her inebriated state I could get her to say the words again, but Leah took no more than a sip or two from each before wasting them.

I wondered how else I might be able to get her to admit whether she had feelings for me, but tried to avoid the obvious answer of laying my cards on the table first. That wasn't an option—I already felt compromised enough after my fall without having Leah trample on me further. If I told her and she said she did not feel the same, I could not see how there would be any recovery from such a humiliation.

I caught her staring longingly at the dance floor.

"Do you want to dance, Leah?"

"No, thanks." Her eyes found mine and the eyebrows reached for the sky, as usual. "You'll only use it as an excuse to get your hands on me." The flash of disappointment on her face did not escape me.

If she thought I was incapable of being a gentleman, I would prove her wrong.

"Please, Leah," I pleaded.

She paused before replying. "No funny business, Demetri. I'm not allowing you to paw me in public."

"Spoilsport, but okay."

Taking her hand, I led her onto the floor. I put my hand on her waist and held her other hand against my chest, leaving a respectable distance between our torsos. Her eyes continued to warn against any attempt to touch her inappropriately.

"I can be a gentleman when I want to be. Don't worry, I will be the perfect dance partner in public. I'm a regular Fred Astaire, don't you know?" Heidi had been particularly fond of the music from that era and I'd been her first choice to dance with.

"Really?" Leah asked, looking half-interested. I was glad that her interrogation lamp stare had softened. "Actually, I can imagine that. You are very light on your feet. Guess you've had plenty of time to practice."

"Exactly, and once upon a time it was the only way to get close to a lady in polite society." My mind drifted back to one or two occasions when I used my light-footedness to my advantage. "Not that I've ever been a member of _polite_ society, of course." I winked. "Besides, they say that how a man dances is a reflection of how good he is in bed. Would you agree?"

Realizing that I'd inadvertently brought up the subject of sex while trying to behave like a gentleman, I gave myself a mental kick. Maybe I was incapable of keeping my mind off that track?

"I don't know…maybe," Leah said and looked elsewhere. "You're not this civilized behind doors."

The she-wolf thought that I was uncivilized, and I wondered in what capacity. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Leah?" Did she think that I was a caveman? I'd always considered myself quite refined.

Our eyes met, until the she-wolf looked away again. I wondered why she was having such difficulty feeling comfortable around me today. Did she already know what I'd done with the muggers? I decided that she couldn't possibly have a clue, or she would have made her feelings on the matter very clear.

"You're fishing for compliments. You know damn well you're good in bed…and the bath." I thought I caught the slightest hint of a blush in her cheeks.

"That's not what I meant, but it will do." From what she said, I gleaned that she had been talking about my wildness in the bedroom. I did not see how that could be a bad thing, but my new found insecurities still found fodder to eat away at my self-consciousness.

"I know I'm not the easiest vampire to hang around with, but you do enjoy spending time with me, don't you? And I'm _not_ talking about sex—before you jump down my throat."

Her eyes searched mine. "Of course I do. Do you think I'd be here waltzing with you if I hated your guts?"

I smiled. "Oh, this isn't waltzing. If you want waltzing, I can give you waltzing."

Her eyebrows rose again, as did Leah's middle finger. I found her gesture highly amusing, and guessed I wasn't the only being that didn't sit well in polite human society.

"I know you find me completely sexually irresistible, that goes without saying, but do you genuinely _like_ me?" I felt suddenly under pressure, even though it was me asking the questions. "I know I can be manipulative and arrogant—"

"You got that right," Leah interjected.

"And that I have some rather negative personality traits—"

"Like the whole 'I _vant_ to drink your blood' thing." Leah interrupted again.

"There is that, too." I looked into her eyes in total seriousness. "I like you, Leah, but _this_ is different to anything I'm used to, and I'm trying to figure out what it is, and _why_ it feels so different." I hesitated a little while I formed my words, but took a sideways step from my true meaning.

"Leah, do you _like_ me?"

Her heart pounded loud enough for the two of us, as she gave me an unfathomable look.

"Yeah, Demetri, I _like_ you—too much." Her eyes flickered away nervously, though her pulse still sounded alarmed. "Stop going all emo on me—you're reminding me of some other vampires I know."

Leah was tense and seemed awkward, and I pondered what she was concealing behind her front. On the surface, it seemed she was uncomfortable with me, but her heart was feeling excitable. The she-wolf's eyes flickered back to me once or twice and looked pained.

My own cold, still heart almost stuttered as I considered the possibility that it was because she felt the same about me, too.

I moved in for a kiss—nothing too racy, just slow and tender. Leah's heart was practically jumping out of her chest. As I pulled back, I smiled victoriously. Conclusive proof of the effect I had on Leah without using sex.

She went to speak, and I kissed her again before she could ruin my high with sarcasm.

"Silence is golden sometimes, Leah. Although, I believe I could get you to tell me anything at this moment in time." Once again, my ego was riding high and shining like a beacon.

"I doubt it—" Leah tried to say something again and my lips silenced her.

I wanted her to speak, but only to extract the three words I so desperately needed to hear.

"Oh, I think I could." The urge to be a gentleman disappeared, and I pulled her body flush against my own. "The question is…what do I make you say?"

Leah's heart did a little jig, and I felt bolder.

I began again. "I seem to remember the other night you were so impressed with my sexual prowess that you shouted—"

"Don't even go there, Demetri." Leah panicked.

"Don't be embarrassed, Leah." It was now my turn to feel uncomfortable as I realized that I would have to start revealing how I felt.

Leah snorted and tried to back away but I tightened my grip and kept her close. "Do you think if I tried very, _very_ hard I could get you to say that again?"

We both froze and stared at each other intently. Leah's face did not look encouraging, and to exacerbate the situation, I became aware that the female vampire was now slowly heading across the dance floor in our direction.

"Have you forgotten? Should I remind you?" Feeling rushed, I tried to encourage words out of Leah's mouth before Rebecca reached us with a jolt from my hips. "Or was it just the sex you loved, not me?" I felt frantic.

Leah's mouth opened, but the voice came from behind me.

"Demetri, _darling_!" Rebecca had not lost her French accent. "What an_ unpleasant_ surprise. It has been _such_ a long time."

Leah and I turned around to find the female vampire standing with her hands on her hips. Rebecca's eyes looked Leah up and down and her nostrils flared before she sneered in the she wolf's direction.

"Bestiality—is nothing beneath you these days?"

I forced a smile and hoped to get rid of the unwelcome visitor as soon as possible. "Rebecca, I was wondering when you might show up. I thought you might have moved on after our last meeting. I hope you are more subtle at mealtimes."

Both women glared at me, but I focused on the hostile vampire.

"People disappear in New York all the time. There has been nothing reported that could possibly warrant your attention, so I assume that you are not here for me."

Keeping my tone polite yet frosty, I gave another artificial smile. "I can assure you that I am here for pleasure, not business." I hoped that would be enough to placate her and that she would leave.

It did not have the desired effect.

"That is what you told me last time, and I remember how that turned out." Rebecca openly hissed.

Leah continued to glare in my direction, and I could feel her volatile temper reaching boiling point.

"I came here with no intention of running into any old 'friends.' You can continue to go about your business, and I will not bother you—so long as you keep it discreet."

Rebecca laughed. "So long as I abide by Volturi laws, you won't use, abuse, and kill me? How very generous of you." She gave Leah another look up and down. "I thought consorting with Children of the Moon was against your laws, and that they had been hunted to near extinction. I'm sure Caius would be very interested."

I wished that I could wipe the vampire from the face of the earth, but instead I kept my tone as even as possible. "The Volturi are already aware that I have female company, and they know what she is. It is none of your concern."

"One rule for you, and another rule for the rest of us." Keeping her gaze on Leah, mischief flickered across Rebecca's face. "I assume you are using the same technique you used on Robert and me? Lure them into bed, and then kill them before they have time to get dressed again."

She then spoke to Leah herself. "You might be a dog, but I will warn you—this man is cold. He will use you for his own pleasure, and then kill you in a heartbeat. My mate and I, we hadn't been as covert as we should when we fed. Demetri and his mate came to visit us. They shared our bed, and then, once they were finished with us, they tore my mate apart and burnt him. He will do the same to you. Do not doubt it."

My eyes met Leah's. "This woman wants vengeance on me for my upholding the law. Believe me when I say her past behavior gives her no right to lecture me on _my_ morals." She had associated with some particularly vicious Romanian sympathizers in the past, and before Volturi intervention she had been famed for hosting particularly excessive "parties" for her fellow vampires.

"You said he had a mate?" Leah asked Rebecca, and I almost threw my hands up in exasperation as I predicted exactly what the answer would be.

"Yes, a tall brunette…named Heidi if I recall correctly." Rebecca looked at both of us. "By your expression, I assume that I am right."

"She is _not _my mate." Leah's expression already told me that she had not forgotten the conversation in the bowling alley. "Leah, don't believe a word Rebecca says. She is a vindictive whore out to cause me problems."

Rebecca threw back her head with laughter.

"Let me get this straight. A loyal, trusted member of the Volturi is spending time with a werewolf, and I'm sure that the relationship is physical, no? His constant female, vampire companion is not his mate, and the trip is purely for personal reasons—not at all under the instruction of his pompous, self-serving masters, one of whom hates wolves to the point of ordering them to be made extinct. Oh, _please_! Dog, are you really that naïve?"

Leah gave both myself and Rebecca a venomous look, and I noticed furious tremors building up. Leah voiced my own thoughts before I did. "Demetri, I think we should leave—now."

Both of us turned to go.

Rebecca looked positively delighted with the trouble she'd caused. "Enjoy the rest of your evening. Play nice." I froze and then backtracked until I grabbed her and looked down with her with a glare that promised unspeakable violence if she said another word.

"Feel superior now, for the next time you cross my path I _will _send you to meet your beloved. Goodnight, Rebecca."

She obviously had not forgotten what I was capable of as she instantly fell silent.

I then followed Leah as she strode out of the building. A number of people glanced in her direction and then at me as I caught up with her at human speed. She crossed the road and as soon as she was out of view, I grabbed her and climbed upwards. I wanted an opportunity to explain my side of the story without an easy escape route—we reached the roof of a multi-story building.

Leah still vibrated with anger. "Who the _hell _do you think you are? I'm no goddamn damsel in distress."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I tried to think of the best way to talk my way out of the situation. It was funny how a few minutes had made a difference between almost finding out the depths of Leah's feelings for me and igniting her fury.

"Leah, don't believe Rebecca. I hoped by now you would think a little more of me than that. She just wants to cause trouble for me. I killed her mate not long after our last meeting—"

"Was that before or after the vampire orgy?" Leah looked at me with eyes full of hate, and my heart sank.

"I never once claimed to be a paragon of virtue. It was their suggestion—you know I'm an opportunist." I paced up and down, mentally begging Leah to believe me. I would be entirely honest with her. I loved her, and I felt like she was slipping away from me.

"Don't I just. Am I just a perk of your mission? Is fucking me another _opportunity_ for you?" She spat her words at me, her lip curling and arms continuing to tremble.

Rebecca was approaching and I cursed mentally.

"No, Leah. Not any more—" I was cut off with a laugh that told me Rebecca had arrived to stir things up further.

"No, 'not any more'. Dog, this is the point where he decides you've stopped being a pleasant distraction, and he tears you apart. Or even worse, leaves you behind to pick up the pieces when your soul mate is dead and gone."

With raw emotion in my voice I appealed to the she-wolf. "Leah, ignore everything this _pute_ has to say. She's twisting everything in the hope you'll either attack me, or ruin my mission and cause problems with my superiors. Please, you have to believe me."

Rebecca smirked. "The attack would be nice, admittedly. It would be nice to see _you_ torn to pieces by a wolf. I'd even help." Her expression told me that she would—gladly.

I swore at her in her native tongue. "_Ferme ta guile, salope_!"

"_Va te faire voir_," Rebecca retorted. "He has been using you, trust me. Don't let those pretty ruby reds fool you. Everything that drops out of that pouting mouth of his is a lie."

Leah looked conflicted as she looked at Rebecca then myself, and repeated the action.

Rebecca needed silencing before she caused any more damage. "I warned you, but you wouldn't stay away. I've had enough."

Automatically, my hands sought out her neck first—without the head, the rest of the body was useless to defend itself. Her head detached with a pleasing crack, and the rest of her limbs soon followed. With the lack of effort Rebecca put in, I doubted that she had even tried. Not that she ever stood a chance against my cold efficiency.

I dropped a lighter on the pile of her body parts that I had easily created with a certain satisfaction.

When I looked up, Leah was horrified.

"You just destroyed one of your own kind without a second of hesitation, just because she was giving us attitude."

I realized that the execution probably hadn't helped my case and was instantly regretful that Leah had witnessed it, though I was glad that Rebecca was wiped from the face of the earth.

"Trust me—the world will be no worse of a place without her in it. She has had that coming for centuries." I wanted Leah to trust me with every fiber of my being, and regretted my decisions to show mercy on Rebecca all those centuries ago—I shouldn't have told Heidi to hold back.

"You killed her in cold-blood. It sounded like you killed her partner without remorse, too, after _sleeping_ with both of them. You're sick."

"They were breaking the law, and my orders were to make an example of him and to let her live. That was exactly what happened."

"Did your orders include having a foursome with them first?" Leah said—her disapproval was clear.

"No, they did not." A number of other occasions that would earn a she-wolf's scorn passed through my mind. "Leah, I've been on the face of the planet for almost two thousand years. Sometimes things get a little monotonous, and I'm not exactly known for being overly moral when it comes to sexual activities."

"So it's true?" Leah said coldly, and I nodded my confirmation.

"She certainly seemed to have a lot to say about your character. You know what I think? You killed her to stop her from talking, because she was warning me about you. If you're empty and soulless enough to kill a guy after having group sex, then you're cold enough to toy with my feelings and use me, too."

"Leah, you're wrong." How did I begin to put into words exactly how wrong she was?

"Am I? You told her that the Volturi are aware that you are with me and what I am. Answer me honestly—what are your orders regarding me?"

I tried to think of the best way to tell the truth without incriminating myself further.

Leah grew impatient. "Tell me, and I want the _truth_."

"My orders were to find a wolf that might be open to the idea of returning with me to Volterra."

"And then what if I refused?" Leah's eyes burned at me.

"I was then to find out as much as I could from you, by whatever means possible." My own words cut me to the quick even as I said them. There was so much more to the situation than my mission. I hoped Leah would give me a chance to explain.

"So you dragged me across the country, trying to pretend you're interested in me, and fucking me for my secrets. You absolute bastard."

"I never had to pretend that I was interested in you, Leah." The only person I'd deceived on that count was myself. "I've never purposefully pushed you for information. Any secrets you have let out are entirely of your own accord, and I've fed very little back to Italy."

"Yeah, right. You know something else? I think Heidi is more than just your fuck buddy. The bitch seemed to be under the impression she was your mate. I'm beginning to think there's a whole world of things you're keeping from me."

"Heidi is _not_ my _mate_." Rebecca had been far off the mark on that assumption, yet the truth was harder to prove than I'd thought. "Leah, this is exactly what Rebecca wanted. She knew you'd be a hot-head—"

I'd wrong footed myself and Leah's reaction highlighted the fact I'd said the wrong thing almost instantly.

"A goddamn hot-head, huh? Well, _here's_ a rash, hot-headed decision for you. I've had enough," Leah shouted at me, and I felt as if I had been punched in the chest. "I'm tired of being manipulated and used, and I don't want to have to worry about who you are going to kill next. Have a nice afterlife, Demetri. I'm going back home to La Push."

My afterlife would be nothing without Leah in it. I couldn't let her walk away, even if I had to track her every step of the way. I rushed forward and caught Leah's shoulder.

"No, I cannot let you."

Leah's human shoulder changed in an instant as she became an animal. Unexpectedly, she turned with open jaws and attempted to catch my arm between her teeth, but I was too quick. I leaped away and crouched a short distance away from her.

Leah snarled and poised herself to strike.

"Leah, don't be stupid enough to try and attack me." On her own, this would be a quick and easy battle, but one that I would regret winning for the rest of eternity. "I can't argue with you as a wolf, and you're going to attract attention if you keep growling. _Please_ change back."

The wolf continued to threaten me.

"Leah, if you try and attack me with any seriousness, I will be forced to defend myself. I can assure you that is not something either of us want to happen."

Leah growled.

I pointed out that I was more than experienced in killing werewolves and vampires, and that I could kill her if the situation got to that point. Leah herself had informed me that the slightest amount of venom in her bloodstream would kill her instantly.

How could you live with killing the woman you loved? Would any kind of existence be worthwhile after?

"I don't want to harm you, Leah. I will if it comes to it, but by hurting you, I would be hurting myself. Change back, and talk to me about it. It's not a trick—it's the truth."

Maybe it was the time to tell the full truth?

"_La lupa_, I love you."

The wolf's ears pricked up and her shoulders dropped, then she froze. There was no sound other than the pounding of her heart and her panting—all else faded away for me.

"Trust me, this is not how I imagined telling you. The phrase is a rather difficult one to pronounce at the best of times, and I wasn't sure I _ever _wanted to admit to it." Once again I had lost confidence in whether the she-wolf cared for me, too. "I had intended to try tonight, but I imagined something a little more romantic and ideally naked."

For a little while longer, the wolf did not move a muscle. Then suddenly, human Leah made a reappearance—I immediately offered her my suit jacket and tried to ignore the flesh that it didn't quite cover. The tense atmosphere warned me to keep my gaze above shoulder level.

"I don't believe you. Why leave it until now to say, when I'm about to tear you to shreds?" Her face was hard and mistrustful, and her eyes narrowed as they flashed in my direction.

Ignoring Leah's over confidence, I explained myself. "I needed some build-up time. Those three words stand for the end of life, or death, as I know it. I've been young, free and single for the last two thousand years. It's not something I was able to say lightly. Especially when the person I allowed myself to get attached to could meet their soul mate at the drop of a hat, and want nothing more to do with me."

Leah paused and looked at me intently. I would have traded my soul again just for a glimpse at what she was thinking. It never ceased to amaze me how love could override all sense of self-preservation. I could see now why Aro discouraged exposure to such a weakening, ridiculous emotion, but for me it was too late.

"Say it again, now that I'm not a wolf, and I _might_ believe you."

I took a deep breath, and fearing the worst, I explained myself again.

"Leah, I am in love with you. You are the center of my universe, and now I've found you. I doubt anything or anyone else will ever make me feel as happy as I do with you," I said honestly, feeling a little awkward at the sickliness of the words I was speaking. "No one could be as surprised as myself to discover that I wouldn't swap that for all the meaningless and excessive sex in all the world."

Leah's eyes glazed over, and I hoped it was an encouraging sign.

"If I had a soul it would be yours—etcetera, etcetera. Is that convincing enough for you?" Did she finally understand what I felt for her?

I nervously walked towards her with my hands up, but once close enough, I grasped her tightly, feeling her chest pounding against mine.

"It'll do, Demetri. Despite you being an evil, murdering, blood-sucking leech, I love you, too."

In my mind, fireworks suddenly burst into the sky. Unsure of what else to say, I caught her mouth with my own and we kissed for what felt like an eternity.

Leah loved me.

I loved Leah.

Reluctantly pulling away, I looked the she-wolf in the eye.

"Do you know what I love most about you, Leah?"

"No, what?" For once, there was no aggression in her voice.

"Your breasts," I joked, but Leah's eyes narrowed. "I'm only joking. No really. The thing I love most about you is your smile…and your eyes." My mind drifted back to the first time I'd approached her. "When I first introduced myself to you, you looked at me as if you wanted to tear me apart—until you started checking me out, of course."

A smile spontaneously spread across Leah's face, and I was the happiest I'd ever been in all my time on earth.

"Is that true, huh? I did want to tear you apart. I'm glad you caught that—it seems to be a reoccurring theme in our relationship."

Our relationship. Before I'd met Leah, the concept was entirely abhorrent to me, and now I wanted to be tied down to one woman until the world ended.

The thought of being tied set my mind off on another tangent and reminded me that Leah was wearing nothing but a suit jacket. I looked down and appreciated the way the deep V of my jacket left very little to the imagination.

"You certainly caught my attention that day. You weren't wearing a bra, and I spent the entire conversation thankful for long, winter coats. We've come a long way since then."

Leah licked her lips. "The thing I love most about you is the way you don't react to me when I'm sniping at you, and you're always so patient."

I was surprised at the traits she chose to mention. Patience was the last thing I felt when it came to Leah Clearwater.

"Ah, and here was me thinking you loved me because you can't take your eyes off my bum. I was hoping for a little gratuitous objectification." Leah's breasts had now well and truly caught my attention. I wanted to celebrate, and the best way to do that was horizontal. I was feeling less than patient to get started.

Leah chuckled and tried to kiss me, I pulled away at the last second.

"Leah, I love you." It was so much easier to say it out loud the third time. Later, I would not have to hold my words in—it would be me admitting how I felt in the heat of the moment, and I hoped Leah would do the same.

She froze with her eyes closed while she awaited her kiss. "I love you, too, Demetri."

After a few moments staring at her, my lips met hers. After, she smiled and her eyes glittered with genuine happiness.

"I do love your breasts, too. Just in case you were wondering."

"My breasts love you back. I have to say I'm fond of your ass—it certainly makes my top ten things that made me fall for you."

I laughed. Leah truly was my soul mate. "That goes without saying. It's an excellent ass." I kissed her more passionately this time.

"Hotel room?" I had exhausted my patience supply.

"Oh yeah." Leah agreed.

~X~

TRANSLATIONS (FRENCH)

_Pute _- Whore

_Ferme ta guele, salope!_ – Shut your mouth, bitch!

_Va te faire voir._ – Go to hell.


	20. Chapter 20 Love

CHAPTER 20 – LOVE

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Aww…lovey dovey Demetri and Leah. Watch something come along and spoil it! ;)**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 14 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

***Just to warn you that I am thinking of taking next week off—so chances are the next update will be 5****th**** Feb. I have updated more than once a week lately, so don't be too hard on me! He he ;)***

~X~

Given Leah's rather alluring state of undress, I carried her in my arms, making sure we were nothing but a blur until I had to pause to allow her to use the keycard for the hotel room door. I kicked it shut behind us, and almost instantly we were on the bed.

Lying on her side, she smiled widely at me, and for once I felt as if I knew exactly what was going through her mind.

"Leah, I love you…but that's my jacket, and I think you should take it off."

Leah chuckled and leaned in close. "Make me."

"With pleasure." Closing the distance, I kissed her and ran my hands up her warm bare legs. "Actually, it doesn't cover much. I wouldn't even need to."

"True, but where's the fun in that? What if I want to be convinced to take it off?"

My hands finished the journey up her legs and found a new destination. "And how do you suggest I go about that?" I whispered in her ear.

Leah arched as I explored. "Um, I'll let you know if anything springs to mind. _Fuck_."

"That's the intention, my dear."

Leah looked at me with intense eyes. "Not until I say so." The mischievous twitching of her mouth told me that she was going to make me work for it.

Smiling back at _my_ she-wolf, it was my turn to chuckle. "We'll see." I always did love a challenge.

~X~

Hours and countless positions later, I looked up at naked Leah as she sat on top of me, her eyes closed and face slick with sweat. There were no doubts in my mind that I had finally met my match; I would never tire of her or _this_. If tomorrow she imprinted and changed her mind, there was no way I'd let her go—I would follow her to the ends of the earth if I had to.

Running my hands up her ribcage, I cupped her breasts as I listened to the rhythmic thud of her heart.

"I love you."

I had never even considered that I was capable of saying the words, let alone giving them meaning. Granted, in the past, I had elicited the words from a woman or two to suit my own purposes, but they'd never survived for long after; as a result, I had never taken their declarations seriously. No one had said them to me and truly meant it since before I'd alienated my human wife almost two thousand years ago—I had been unable to return the sentiment. I'd considered the phrase to be restrictive, as imposing unwanted obligations on me. Instead, it shocked me to find that it was strangely freeing.

Leah's eyes opened, and she smiled as she bent forward.

"I love you, too."

Her mouth caught mine as I flipped her over onto her back.

This time, it would not be necessary to ask out loud whether I would be her mate—I was and it was as simple as that. Words were not required as I took my turn to physically demonstrate exactly what she meant to me.

~X~

"A wuv you, too, 'Metri," Leah mumbled as she finally drifted off into exhausted sleep.

I was still pressed close behind her and kissed her warm shoulder. "Good night, Leah. I love you," I whispered back.

Remaining still, I waited for at least fifteen minutes before pulling away and detaching myself from her heated body, making sure that she was sufficiently covered and tucked in. Moments later, she rolled onto her back and undid my handiwork, mouth open and snoring heavily.

I did not complain too much, as the once again rumpled blankets now fully exposed Leah's chest. A shower could wait until later, I decided, and found myself a comfortable seat to enjoy the view. Realizing that I'd become one of those sad creatures that liked to watch young women sleep, I decided that so long as certain body parts were exposed, it wasn't a pathetic use of my time.

Besides, now that she was the woman I loved and she loved me in return, weren't they my breasts to do with as I pleased?

As I sat in silence, appreciating the view, only then did I seriously consider the implications of taking a shape shifter to be my mate for the rest of eternity.

Would Leah come to Volterra now that she knew how I felt? Would Caius tolerate her presence? Would Aro be thrilled to employ her as part of the Volturi Guard, and would Leah accept?

I decided that the biggest obstacle in taking Leah to my home would be Leah herself.

Thinking for a moment, I considered whether I would ever agree to follow Leah back to La Push. From what I knew, I did not think that her pack mates would tolerate a vampire that drank human blood in their midst. Also, I doubted that Aro would be happy to let me live so close to the golden-eyed coven that had frustrated him so thoroughly. He valued my talent too highly for that. I doubted that the Cullens would be thrilled to have me on their doorstep, too, given recent history.

The easiest solution would be to live a nomadic life in the short term, and use that time to convince Leah of the benefits of living in Italy. I could periodically feed information back to Aro to make sure I had leave to remain. There would be no harm in that, as once Leah stepped foot in Volterra, he would take her hand and have all that he wanted to know anyway.

Rushing to my feet and over to the bed, I pressed my lips to Leah's naked breast, then headed to the shower to reluctantly wash the scents she had covered me with off my body.

~X~

Returning to the room in only a towel, I was disappointed to find that Leah had rolled onto her front.

Taking a deep lungful of air, I smiled as the scent reminded me that I'd spent a full day having sex. I was truly going to be the most sexually satisfied vampire on the planet. It did not matter that my partner of choice was a wolf; in fact, she was starting to smell like a vampire to me, and her familiar earthy scent had become sweet to my sensitive nose.

Leah began thrashing in the bed—that wasn't unusual, as she seemed to dream a lot. I continued to dry my hair, but kept watch as I sat in front of the mirror, in case I was treated to a particularly scenic view as she changed position.

Gasping, she sat up with her eyes wide open in shock. She twisted her body and kicked the remaining covers off with a whimper. Her eyes looked around wildly, and she muttered something that I couldn't quite make out.

"Leah? Are you all right?" I got to my feet and approached her. She gave a single sob and dropped back down onto her side, rubbing her arm roughly with her hand as if she was trying to wipe something off her skin.

Leah's eyes met mine, and she looked distressed. Her face was covered with beads of sweat, and her usually heated body now felt like the center of a furnace.

"You don't feel or smell right. Are you in pain?" Leah didn't have to answer my question with words, as she writhed and sobbed again.

I worried that during our passionate and lengthy demonstrations, I'd somehow gotten venom in her bloodstream. "Do you have any broken skin, or can you show me where it hurts?"

Leah gave a short and panicked shake of her head to say that she hadn't, then made a noise so desperate it shook me to my core. I gave her body a quick look over to make sure that there was no obvious cause of her pain. She was burning up, but I found nothing to explain what was happening.

Promptly, Leah turned her head away and vomited before her eyes flickered closed.

"Stay here. I'm getting help."

I rushed over and dug for my cell phone in my overcoat pocket. Frantically, I dialed the familiar number for home.

Pacing, I waited for someone to pick up. It was still night in Italy, and Samantha would be sleeping.

Renata answered. "Good evening. Our offices are currently closed, but if you'd like to call back—"

"It's Demetri. Please, put me through to Aro urgently."

"He's with Felix and the hybrid, sir. I—"

"Heidi, then. Anyone."

"Of course, two moments."

The minutes that I waited on hold felt like an eternity as I stood and watched Leah's body, which was unmoving other than her fast and shallow breathing.

"Demetri…" Aro's voice finally spoke to me.

"Master, I need help. Leah is sick—"

"Leah?" Aro questioned.

"The she-wolf. She was sleeping, and then she started running a higher temperature than usual. She's in pain, and I don't know what's wrong with her."

"Be calm—I have someone here with me who has some medical knowledge. Let me give him the telephone."

I listened to Aro explaining what I had blurted out to someone unfamiliar in the background, and there was a rustle as the phone was handed over.

"Hello. You have a _shape shifter_ with you?" The voice was mature and had an English accent.

"That's right. Can you help me?"

"I will try, though I have very little knowledge of the species."

Aro started speaking in the background to the stranger and outlined what he knew from both the Cullens and myself. Before the man at the other end of the phone spoke again, my frustration at being entirely helpless had almost driven me insane. He asked me a few more questions about Leah's symptoms.

"My first guess would be a reaction to venom in her bloodstream. What you have described to me could be anaphylactic shock. Aro is giving the order for a jet to be sent to you immediately, and he says to take the shape shifter to an airfield away from the city you will be familiar with. I recommend that on the way you acquire some adrenaline shots—or epinephrine as I believe it is called in the States."

He then proceeded to give me instructions on what to do, should Leah's condition worsen. I listened, keeping my eyes on Leah.

Suddenly, her body jerked and her eyes opened. I rushed over to the bed and wiped her hair from her face. "Leah, I am going to have to move you to take you to someone who can help. Please, hold on."

She nodded, before grimacing and rolling onto her other side. Pleased, I saw that she did not fade back into unconsciousness. I walked over and picked up the first items of women's clothing I could lay my hands on, then used the blankets as best as I could to wipe the vomit from Leah's face, shoulder, and hair.

I dressed her and then dug for some clothing for myself. Realizing that I was heading back to Italy, I thought it best that I wore my old uniform of gray and fully covered; I didn't want to look as if I had been on vacation.

Once we were both clothed, I picked up Leah and walked out of the door. She looked up and muttered something, but didn't quite manage to form coherent words. I hugged her closer and kissed her feverish brow.

Leah was unconscious again as I walked through reception, attracting the attention of the staff standing behind the desk. They asked what was wrong, but I was in too much of a hurry to explain myself. Kicking the door open, I was pleased to find a cab already waiting outside.

Climbing inside, the cabby took one look at my ill mate and protested.

"You can name your price—just take me to the nearest hospital. I'll give you more than the car is worth, if necessary." After a moment's pause, where I thought I would have to forcibly remove him from the driver's seat and take over, he made the wise decision to accept my offer.

As we weaved through traffic, I looked down at Leah's face, which was laid on my lap. Her eyes were open again, and I gently caressed her cheek and pushed her hair back.

"I'm getting some help, Leah. Stay with me."

A ghost of a smile appeared before she was gone again.

When the cabby stopped outside of the hospital parking zone, I was out of the door before he had even turned around to speak. I headed straight for the emergency room, the opening and closing of the automatic door the only clue that I had entered. Rushing like the wind from cover to cover, I finally found a locked cabinet with a number of syringes and vials marked epinephrine inside. After grabbing a handful, I exited the building to find a frantic cabbie struggling to remove an unconscious Leah from the back of his vehicle.

He never heard me coming, and slumped to the ground without another word as I came up behind him. I made sure Leah was comfortable before I climbed inside and sped away. Looking at the clock, I realized that I would be at the airfield hours before the Volturi jet arrived.

I had passed through here a number of times during the first half of the twentieth century, when we'd first discovered Sato Jiro, a Japanese pilot, and his talent for keeping aircraft off the radar. Aro had decided that it was better to avoid landing in public airports with our new oriental Guard member during World War II.

The convenience of avoiding having to deal with humans had led to the acquisition of a number of private airstrips in strategic places across the world. The whole area was owned by the Volturi, and was overgrown and disused; even the airstrip itself was looking neglected, the surface cracking and weeds breaking through. It was a reminder of how we vampires remained the same while the mortal world changed so quickly around us.

Looking back at Leah in the rear view mirror, I remembered that I wasn't the same person I'd been the last time I'd waited here with Jane, Alec, and Felix. Life had been a lot less complicated back then, but now I'd found warmth and fire, my previous existence seemed gray and cold.

It didn't seem possible to return to that life, now that I knew what I would be missing.

Once I was on the concrete strip, I climbed into the back with Leah as I waited. She did not regain consciousness again; her copper skin grew dull and gray-looking circles had formed around her eyes. If it wasn't for the burning of her skin and the rapid movements of her rib cage as she continued to breathe, she would have seemed dead already.

I wiped the sweat from her face and neck. There was nothing I could do—I was desperate.

Finally, I heard the jet approaching. It roared as it hurtled down the old runway, and as it rolled to a halt, I was waiting with Leah in my arms. When the door opened, I leaped up and inside with my precious cargo.

The small Japanese vampire bowed, and wordlessly headed back to the cockpit after I gave him a distracted nod. I settled Leah in a chair as the plane was turned around, and we took off.

Never leaving her side, I became more and more concerned about Leah's condition. By the time we were flying over Europe, her pulse had become very weak and her breathing labored. Little by little, she was slipping further and further away from me.

Reaching in my pocket for the syringes, I prepared to inject her in the way the doctor had described. It did not take long for the medicine to take effect. Leah's pulse started thudding loudly in her chest, and taking a sudden deep breath, she sat up with eyes wide.

"Adrenaline," I managed to say as I pulled the needle from her flesh. Instantly, my throat burned with intense fire as blood met air and Leah's frantic heart beat like a tribal drum. A delicate trail of red caught my full attention as it glistened in the artificial light, and I longed to taste it.

The confusing mix of Leah's earth-scented blood sweetened by essence of vampire had my mind spinning, but I remembered where I was just enough to be able to back away at full speed.

Once my back was pressed to the wall, I realized that the scent had followed me, and lifted up the needle that was still coated with the slightest residue. I longed to put it in my mouth and taste just a little, almost hypnotized by the reddish film and its powerful aroma—

"If you lick that needle, I will tear you apart if it's the last thing I do. My blood is off limits."

Leah's eyes were wide open and looking at me. The relief her voice caused me was just enough to shift my focus, despite it lacking its usual fire.

"Leah! I am unbelievably glad to hear you speak." If the strange doctor had been at hand at that moment, I would have kissed him.

Still, it was obvious my she-wolf was still weak and far from recovered as she looked around.

"What kind of doctor's office is this?" she croaked.

"It's an aeroplane, Leah. We will be landing in around thirty minutes. I'm taking you home—the doctor and a car will be waiting for us."

She gave me a weary smile. "Thank you."

I approached her apprehensively, still aware of how her blood had caught my attention earlier, and how it still nagged at me in the corner of my mind.

"I wouldn't thank me too much just yet, Leah. The doctor thinks that you have venom in your bloodstream, and I really don't know how it got in there. I don't remember you having any broken skin. I wonder if it was while we were having sex, maybe something internal."

Leah's brow furrowed, but she looked confused.

"It seems venom isn't quite as fatal as you thought, but you did go into anaphylactic shock. With your metabolism, you have some kind of hyper-reaction while your body fights the change. You won't turn into a vampire, but you certainly seem to feel the pain that goes with the change." I sniffed the air experimentally, and her aroma was still tempting and sweeter than usual. "I can smell it in your veins still."

Leah tried to lift her arm, but it flopped back down before she could complete the action. It pained me to see her so weak.

"Rest, Leah. We'll be home soon." I used a handkerchief from my pocket to wipe the blood from her chest, and put it inside the sealable bag the syringe had come in to attempt to mask its scent.

Leah fell asleep, and I watched her intently, making sure her heart rate and breathing remained normal. Her temperature started to creep up and beads of sweat began to form on her brow again as we flew over familiar European countryside.

As we circled and got into position for our landing, I looked out of the window to see the familiar black limousine waiting on the tarmac. Standing by the vehicle was my dark-haired female friend.

Before the plane ground to a halt, I picked up Leah and flung open the door. Heidi and the chauffeur, whose name I'd never bothered to find out, were pushing the steps into place. The sun was beginning to set, and the light was fading.

As soon as they were close enough, I descended and met Heidi who was waiting for me at ground level.

"Demetri, you look terrible," she said, her face a mask of concern.

"I need to get her to Volterra as soon as possible." My eyes never left Leah's face as we headed towards the vehicle that would take me the final stage of the journey.

Heidi looked over with interest as she trotted alongside. "What happened to her?"

"Venom poisoning, we think."

Heidi held open the door while I climbed inside. I sat with Leah's inert form beside me and her head on my lap, while my friend found a seat opposite. Heidi's wide red eyes moved from Leah to myself and back again.

"You care for her?" Her voice had a strange tone, though I couldn't tell if it was shock or disapproval.

Momentarily, Heidi had my full attention. "Yes, I do."

A shaky smile found its way onto Heidi's face, but she said nothing else on the subject for the rest of the journey. Instead, she filled me in on the fact that Felix had become a father only days before, and gave me a little more information about the human doctor who had overseen the birth—which, by all accounts, had been bloody and horrific even by vampire standards.

As she spoke, I kept looking down and running my fingers through Leah's hair. Heidi's eyes followed the movement as she tried to be subtle about covering her mouth and nose.

We drove through the familiar gates of Volterra and up the winding cobbled streets.

"Welcome home, Demetri," Heidi whispered. "I've missed you." She patted my knee and smiled; I tried to twist my mouth into a smile in response, but with Leah so ill, I was unable.

We exited the limousine. There were more Guard members waiting in the buildings above the hidden complex I called home, as I carried the woman I loved across the threshold.

"Aro says to leave the wolf in one of the rooms up in the human quarters," Santiago said as he ushered us inside.

I nodded and rushed up the familiar steps, finding more Guard members outside the room I was to take her to. I frowned—it seemed that my masters were expecting some kind of threat. It was ridiculous as Leah couldn't even fight her own eyelids at the moment.

Laying her on a freshly made bed, I whispered encouraging things. Before long, we were joined by Aro and an unfamiliar human. The human doctor approached and began to examine Leah.

"I had to give her some epinephrine on the way—it seemed to help for a short while, but she's getting worse again."

"Anaphylactic shock, I'm sure of it," he replied. "I'm not sure of her biology, but if she can resist vampire venom at all, I can assume that she has an exceptionally strong immune system, and presumably, exceptionally strong histamines." He turned around. "Corin, please can you bring me the cabinet on the wall from Melanie's room. Thank you."

He continued to fuss over the woman I loved, before looking back at me and smiling.

"Don't worry—I believe I can treat her. Do you know how the venom got inside her in the first place?"

"I suspect it happened earlier in the afternoon. We had been particularly vigorous in the bedroom."

"Interesting." The human doctor began pressing on Leah's abdomen.

"Heidi, will you pass me a syringe? I would like to do a blood test."

She did as the doctor requested.

"Now, I suggest that all vampires leave the room."

I protested, but after a quick explanation of what had happened to the mother of Felix's daughter, I allowed myself to be dragged away without Heidi having to resort to her talent.

While we waited outside, Aro approached me.

"Demetri, may I apprise myself of events?"

Automatically, I held out my hand for him to take. He closed his eyes as he caught up with all my thoughts since I had last left Volterra.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and stared directly into mine. "You love it?"

Heidi gasped and looked at me in shock. I alternated looking at the two of them, ignoring Corin who was also looking on, open-mouthed.

"Yes, I have chosen her to be my mate. I wish for her to remain here with me, and hope to persuade her to join the Guard once she is well."

Aro continued to focus his intense gaze on me until his mental journey through my mind brought him up to the present.

"It seems that will not be an easy task for you. I am surprised, I will not lie." Letting my hand go, he slowly walked away, deep in thought.

"No one is more surprised than I am, Master, but I have no control over the way I feel."

"So it seems." Aro paused and turned back toward me, seemingly about to say something, but then the door opened and interrupted him.

The doctor pushed through us. "I want to perform a quick test. I will be back momentarily."

We all filed back into the room and waited, each of us occupying ourselves with our own thoughts.

The doctor returned after what seemed to be an agonizingly long time.

"Well, it's as I suspected. It seems that Felicia may have a little playmate before long. Congratulations, Demetri—you're going to be a father."

Heidi reeled as Aro clasped his hands together and gave the widest smile I'd ever seen, and Corin looked around confused.

"No, that's not possible," I said in disbelief.

The doctor chuckled. "Oh, I assure you it is. Can I assume that this isn't a planned pregnancy?"

Everyone else in the room looked on, but I was too distracted to hear anything else that was said while I tried to accept what the doctor had so casually informed me. It was beyond what my advanced vampire mind was prepared to cope with.


	21. Chapter 21 Surprises

CHAPTER 21 – SURPRISES

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**This is the bit you didn't get to see in Red Eyes, and a clue about everything that went on behind the scenes and what is coming. Enjoy.**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH THE GAP BETWEEN CHAPTER 14 AND 15 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

Thanks to all my betas, validation betas, and pre-readers. Love you all in highly innappropriate ways!

~X~

I remained still, frozen in place by shock.

"Are you sure?" Heidi asked with a look of total distress on her face.

"Completely," the doctor replied. "Ignoring her abnormal biology and the venom in her bloodstream, Leah's blood has the same hormones that I would expect to see in a newly pregnant woman. There's no doubt in my mind."

Heidi walked over to the balcony and gripped the rail; there was a groan of twisting metal.

Aro approached me and took my hands again, this time not for insight, but in congratulation.

"Well done, my son. You always were one of my favorites. This mission has gone better than I could have ever anticipated. A shape shifter and vampire hybrid—can you imagine? A truly unique creature."

I stared at him blankly, unable to react.

"But, of course, you will need a little time to reconcile yourself with the idea." He cupped my cheeks. "Not only have you brought me a wolf, but you have brought me an even more wondrous gift. I will not forget this. I must inform Caius and Marcus." He floated out of the room.

"Corin, I require a number of items from Melanie's room installed in here. I'll need assistance." The doctor grabbed the bemused vampire's arm as they left the room, the doctor winking in my direction has he exited.

Once we were alone, Heidi turned and looked at me. Her eyes were wide and her expression strained. For a while, neither of us were able to produce words.

Some time later, Heidi croaked, "Congratulations, Demetri."

It was a signal for me to crumble, and my legs gave out underneath me.

"I can't be a father. How can _I_ be a father?" I slumped to the floor, holding my head in my hands.

Heidi walked over and helped me up into a seat, hugging me close. There was something more motherly than romantic about the embrace—I looked up and the sadness in her face had melted into concern. "Oh, Demetri. If Felix can adjust, I'm sure you will, too—after all, _you_ have previous experience."

"That is what I am worried about—I was a terrible father. I am the last vampire that should be allowed to father children. I'm not ready."

My friend smiled down at me. I pushed my hands up into my hair while she caressed my back. "Things were different back then. Now you are an entirely different creature. If you'd have asked me a few months ago, I would have said you weren't capable of settling down, yet here you are…" Heidi gave Leah a furtive look.

I tried to convince myself that Heidi was correct. Looking over at Leah lying on the bed, she was right that I had undergone some major irreversible changes, but how much further could I go?

Heidi continued to argue her point. "It's not as if you aren't going to have help. Aro is more than enthusiastic, and at least you will be going through similar things at the same time with Felix. You'll have me on hand at all times, of course, and I'm sure that she-wolves care for their young, too."

We were interrupted by the doctor returning with a fully laden Corin, and our heart-to-heart ended abruptly. Heidi continued to stand beside me, her fingertips touching me lightly on my shoulder, while I took Leah's hand in mine and stroked it softly with my thumb.

Corin had finished setting up as the doctor directed as the sun was began to rise. Reluctantly, Heidi used her ability to lead me away from Leah's room and downstairs. Aro did not allow us in the human quarters during daylight hours, and it pained me to leave Leah behind.

"Let's go visit the new father. It may give you a taste of things to come. Follow me."

Automatically, I fell into line behind Heidi and followed her into Felix's quarters. He was sitting on his bed with a small baby on his knee.

"Demetri!" My friend seemed pleased to see me, but his attention soon returned to the tiny pink bundle on his lap. "Look, Felicia, Uncle Demetri has come to say 'hi.'"

I looked over at Heidi.

"You're not the only one who has experienced some life changing events lately. Meet doting daddy Felix."

Felix got to his feet and brought his daughter over to me. She looked at me with aware eyes despite her diminutive size, and opened her tiny fist.

"Let her grip your finger—it's amazing."

Bemused, I did as Felix asked, and her tiny hand wound around my finger and squeezed. I gasped before looking up at my friend in surprise.

"That is a fierce grip for a newborn baby."

Heidi smiled. "Isn't it just? You should see what she does to her toys." Shredded pink fabric on the floor gave me a hint of how destructive a hybrid baby could be. A half-human hybrid baby. I amplified the devastation as I imagined a tiny wolf cub running around my quarters. Maybe the superhuman strength was a trait baby Felicia had inherited from her father? I wondered what my child would take from my genes…

I was snapped out of my daze by Heidi nudging me. Her encouragement reminded me of my news and the stunned feeling returned. Both of my friends stared at me expectantly.

Felix smiled. "Let me guess…you haven't bathed in weeks. You smell terrible. Vomit and…what is that?" He turned to Heidi. "Come to think of it, you smell, too."

I was glad of the turn of conversation towards lighter subject matter. "Leah is upstairs. Do I really smell?" Lifting my arm to my nose, I could smell nothing.

"You brought the she-wolf back? Well done—I didn't think it was possible. Was Aro pleased?"

"Yes, very—more than he expected to be."

"Demetri…" Heidi added impatiently as she pressed me to tell the rest.

I hesitated. "I'm also going to become a father." The words wrenched themselves from my chest. The admission to my friend made the fact more real to me, and my thoughts whirred so fast that I almost felt dizzy.

Felix looked as if he'd thought he'd misheard. "A father? When did you..." A flicker of understanding lit his face. "The she-wolf?"

I nodded.

Felix roared with laughter, but this then upset the small child in his arms. He went over to the bed and rustled in what looked to be a large handbag, pulling out a red bottle. The smell of blood that had gone cold bloomed in the air.

"Heidi, will you warm this for me, please?"

"Of course, Felix." She swiftly took it from him and headed to a small electrical contraption in the corner of the room. Slowly, a smell that wasn't quite fresh blood, but still thirst inspiring, filled the room. The blood haze cleared my panicked mind for a short while.

Felix looked up at me while he paced and tried to soothe tiny Felicia. "You're scared. It's okay—you can admit it. I was scared. But how can you be scared of this?" He looked down at his daughter with awe-filled red eyes.

The screaming continued, and I felt utterly petrified of the prospect of having my own bundle to cope with. Felix did not notice as he focused entirely on the caterwauling pink form in his huge arms. Arms that I had seen commit many brutal acts, but now holding his child with the utmost tenderness.

"Felix, have you gone soft on me?"

My friend looked up and gave a warm smile. "Maybe, but the day someone tries to harm my daughter…" His face suddenly hardened, and the look on his face told me that he would fight with more ferocity than I'd ever seen. It was clear where his first loyalty now lay, and I wondered how Aro had taken this shift in priorities.

Heidi suggested that I hold the child for a while, and the idea filled me with dread. Luckily, the smell of warmed blood had darkened my eyes to such an extent that Felix refused, and relief flooded through me. I had not yet reconciled myself with the concept of caring for such a tiny being, and the thought had made me feel like I was being dragged forcibly along a path I did not want to take.

As Felix fed his child blood, I saw how enthusiastically the infant drank from the bottle, all the while staring up at him with adoring eyes. He was a good father—it was clear.

My mind drifted upstairs to the human quarters, where the focus of my own shift lay suffering, and I wished the daylight hours away. The long hours were filled with mental debates with myself over my suitability to be a father, Heidi's concern, and my interested observation of Felix and Felicia together.

I couldn't even be by Leah's side during the day. If my child sparkled, he would be condemned to the shadows, too. My mind raced ahead thinking about the many different and difficult attributes my child might inherit. A vampire and shape shifter baby had the potential to be quite an uncontrollable monster, and as if this wasn't worrying enough, I wondered how patient my masters might be with such a creature.

The more I thought, the more paranoid I became. I did not doubt that Caius' mistrust of wolves would be an issue.

Impatient for news about Leah's condition and still imprisoned by the sun, I took out my phone and rang the familiar number to reception, asking to be put through to the doctor. I did the same numerous times throughout the day until the human became irritated with me.

As the sun began to set, I was waiting in the shadows for the nod to climb the stairs to Leah's room. The second I was given leave to go to her, I rushed up the stairs and to her bedside.

Inside, the grumpy human was still busying himself over a sleeping Leah. She hadn't woken all day, and I kept vigil by her bed while the doctor left us, as being human he also required rest.

Alone with the woman I loved, I spoke to her as if she could hear. I was frank and honest about my concerns, and unconscious Leah was uncharacteristically patient and willing to listen. Though she did not provide me with any suggestions or advice, it felt better to have voiced my worries without showing weakness to anyone that could respond.

In the small hours, Leah and I had a visitor. Aro appeared in the room and approached carefully.

"Demetri, son, do you mind if I take a closer look at Leah's mind? After all, it seems we need to know as much as we can to ensure she survives, although I have no doubt that she will." He smiled reassuringly.

Without thinking or needing to speak my consent, I stepped away from the bed to allow my master to draw near, but as he put Leah's hand in his, I felt inexplicably anxious.

For a moment, Aro was silent, until he carefully rested her hand on the white cotton covered pillow near Leah's face.

"There is no need to be so anxious, Demetri. After all, you already know that you have dealt with anything that has happened that might have been of concern to me." He floated over to the balcony, and the look in his eyes signaled at me to join him. "I must admit that I am pleased that you still upheld Volturi law despite the personal risk—knowing how much you care for…Leah, taking a chance on her finding out and leaving you demonstrates that you are still loyal."

"Of course, Master. You know that I am always grateful for the opportunity the Volturi has given me, and how you have always endeavored to keep me satisfied with my position."

"That I do, Demetri. You have never given me cause to doubt your loyalty. And now you have exceeded your mission in not only bringing the she-wolf back with you, but pregnant with the most intriguing creature I have ever heard of. A half-vampire shape shifter—I will watch its development with great interest."

Aro put his hand on my shoulder as he spoke—it had been a while since he had done this to me. Certainly not since Jane had arrived.

"Imagine the fear that such a child would inspire in wayward vampires. The only one of its kind, like its mother. Your son or daughter will be a most welcome addition to the Guard, and as its father, it goes without saying that your good work will not go unrewarded."

The meaningful look he gave me and his outstretched hand fired my mind into action. I laid my hand in his automatically. While Aro read me, I thought about what he had said. Was I being promoted back to my previous position, purely by fathering a child with Leah?

I smiled, as an image of myself restored as head of the Guard, with Leah on one side of me and a son on the other, flanked by Heidi and Felix, grew in my imagination. The prospect of becoming a father suddenly reconciled itself in my mind, and became advantageous. I would gain position, while also having the woman I loved and the outcome of that union with me, and still with all the advantages of being a member of the elite Volturi Guard. Maybe I was experiencing a new renaissance?

"The thought pleases you. I thought it might." Aro's voice brought me back to the here and now. "Obviously, there may be objections from some quarters, but nothing that I do not think we can overcome."

"You and the Volturi have always had my loyalty, and I am sure you will have the loyalty of my mate and child."

"Excellent. Your sincerity pleases me, Demetri." Aro dropped my hand. "I have seen inside the she-wolf's mind, and I know that you have questions of your own. I would be only too happy to provide answers if you wished…"

I paused a second while I considered the propriety of intruding on Leah's thoughts in this manner, but my curiosity soon overpowered my conscience.

"Does Leah love me as I love her?"

"Leah's feelings equal yours. Yes, she does love you." Aro cocked his head to one side as he waited for the other question that he knew was coming.

"Her ex…the alpha…"

"She loved him, that is certain, and she still suffers the after-effects of his betrayal. But her regard for him is waning as she begins to put her trust in you. So long as you keep that trust, the she-wolf is all yours." Aro paused. "And from what I have seen, Leah considers you to be much more talented in the bedroom than her previous lovers. You can put your mind at rest."

A wide grin stretched across my face. There were advantages to having a mind-reading boss, as well as disadvantages.

Aro's grin mirrored my own. "Now, I will leave you and Leah in peace."

He left the room swiftly, and I returned to my seat by Leah's sickbed, alternating between concern over her pregnancy and euphoria over the information Aro had just given me.

Not long before sunrise, Heidi joined us.

For a short while, she remained silent and I did not initiate conversation. It wasn't until we left the room and headed back underground to wait out the daylight hours that we finally spoke. Out of habit, I wandered into our ancient haunt—the library.

"Demetri," Heidi began, looking thoughtful as she followed.

"Yes, Heidi."

"Keep your voice low," she whispered. "We do not need everyone around to overhear this conversation."

Instead of speaking, I looked over at her as she took a seat on her usual chair and leaned towards me.

"You do realize that some members of the Volturi are not going to be as welcoming or as tolerant of the she-wolf as Aro is…or myself."

I blinked.

"Jane is already very jealous of Felicia, and everyone has seen Aro's preoccupation since you arrived. You must be careful of her—we all know how she covets him."

"That's very true—"

"And Caius—I've heard that he has also been quite vocal about objecting to Leah's presence. She will not be allowed underground, Demetri. Does that not worry you?"

"Of course it worries me, Heidi, but I will do everything I can to protect my mate and child. Plus, I have been given certain assurances from Aro…" I explained what had been said earlier, and for a while, Heidi got to her feet and paced and thought.

Eventually, she turned to me. "You know that I am jealous of Leah. She has so many things that I could never have…" Heidi's eyes grew wistful as she approached and took a seat on the couch on which I usually lounged. "But…you will always have the help and assistance of both Felix and I wherever possible. I would rather die than see a hair on Leah's head harmed, as I know how much that would hurt you, Demetri."

Her hand cupped my face.

"Do you hear what I am saying?"

I smiled and nodded. "You would also have my help and assistance, too, Heidi, should you ever require it—that goes without saying. Let us hope that nothing happens that might require such promises to be called into action."

Heidi dropped her hand, but her mouth lifted. "And hope that if they are, we are successful. This situation is dangerous, and any interference is likely to be from the inside—but this could be very good for you, Felix, and myself. I am very sure that Jane and Alec also see this..."

"I am sure they do, but Aro is very much working in our favor."

"Yes, so he has said. I will make sure that I keep an ear open at all times and find out what I can. Marcus, especially, has been feeling exceptionally talkative of late…"

I looked across at Heidi and grinned. She smiled back.

Leah coming into my life had been the greatest gift ever bestowed on me. Not only was I in love, but my unborn child was restoring me back to my former position of glory. Heidi and I seemed to have finally found peace, and all was well in my world—or at least, it would be once my love opened her eyes and was well again.

I counted down the remaining hours until I could join her.


	22. Chapter 22 Flaming Hormones

aCHAPTER 22 – FLAMING HORMONES

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Just how is Leah going to take this herself? Let's find out...**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTERS 15 AND 16 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

~X~

To ensure that I stuck to my diet plan, I took the opportunity to visit the nearest hospital. After feeding, my curiosity tried to lure me toward the maternity ward, but as my victim had been in an accident and had already lost a lot of blood, I was not fully satisfied, so I resisted.

I returned to Volterra in plenty of time to spend the remaining hours of darkness by Leah's bedside. When the sun rose, I left my vigil with a heavy heart to return to my underground prison until the sun set again.

Just like the previous night, I waited impatiently in the shadows as the burnt orange of sunset faded into bluish grey. As soon as the final rays faded, as fast as my vampire legs could carry me, I returned to the woman I loved.

It surprised me to find her lying in bed, propped up by pillows, with her eyes open.

Filled with an overwhelming sense of joy and relief, I rushed to her side.

"Leah, you're awake!"

"You're observant," she said dryly. Her eyes lit up, but her mouth only twitched slightly. Still, I could tell that she was pleased to see me, too.

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close, enjoying her warmth and softness, and inhaling deep lungfuls of her scent. Memories of forest floors, mountain views, police sirens, car horns, and most of all, Leah came flooding back to me.

The flow of emotion almost knocked me from my feet, and so I gripped harder. Leah held herself stiffly, and I realized that she must still be very weak, so I pulled away. As my eyes took her in, I wondered for a brief second whether her chest had gotten bigger; her already pleasantly sized breasts seem larger and rounder, like fully ripe fruit. Her stomach, too, had a roundness to it.

Leah's open eyes and alert face were just enough to pull my attention away from the rest of her rapidly changing body. I was so grateful to see her back in the land of the living, figuratively speaking.

"If I had known, I would have brought flowers...and possibly grapes." I said, failing to keep my mind off the subject of fully ripe fruit. Her raised eyebrows and the look in her eyes made me beam with happiness. I hated to think how intensely I would feel if she got as far as cracking a smile.

I kissed her on the cheek, then again, and then two more times.

"I get the hint. You missed me." Beginning to worry about Leah's unenthusiastic greeting, I looked into her eyes. They flickered to the doctor and then back to me—it was hard to decipher what was going through her mind.

New York seemed a lifetime ago, though it had been merely days. It was still less than a week since I'd first realized that the connection that had been slowly binding me to Leah had taken hold, and that I was not as impervious to the mating bond as I'd once thought. Though I'd never wanted it, the thought of losing love now I'd found it shook the foundations of my being.

I struggled to comprehend my determined bachelorism before I'd met Leah. Now, she was my everything.

"Did you miss me too, _la lupa_? You gave me quite a scare."

Her gaze softened a little as she spoke. "I was unconscious. You have to be conscious to miss someone." She looked a little awkward, but I felt the sentiment behind the front. I smiled. She had missed me.

Still, she could have given me a warmer welcome. I wondered if this was just her reaction to finding out that she was pregnant.

"And has the doctor explained everything to you?" I reached up and pushed a wayward strand of hair away from her face.

"I'm in Volterra...diluted venom in my bloodstream...bad reaction...stay in bed...rapid healing prevents venom taking hold...and vitamin C. He told me a few things." Leah was flippant, and my spirits sank as I realized what wasn't on her list of medical discoveries.

My eyes snapped to the human doctor. He had been milling around in the room trying to look busy, but now he gave me his full attention.

"I thought it might sound better coming from you rather than me," he said. "I will stay for a few more moments to answer any questions Leah might have."

I tumbled into a spiral of panic, wondering what on earth I was going to say, but Leah's fearful voice pulled me back from the brink.

"Questions about what? What's up with me?" I met her wide eyes—the panic on her face took me back to when she first fell ill.

Slowly, I took her hand and mentally took a deep breath. "Leah, prepare yourself. This might come as a bit of a shock, and I'm not sure how best to phrase this...but..."

"Demetri—just spit it out."

"Leah, you're pregnant." The words tumbled out of me, and as soon as they were out in the open, I stared intently at my she-wolf, micro-analysing each tiny movement of her face and body. She looked confused—her eyes moved from the doctor to myself again as she frowned.

"I'm _pregnant_?"

The human spoke up first. "Yes, Leah. You're having a baby. Congratulations."

Leah's eye tennis continued, and her frown deepened.

"No goddamn way can I be pregnant. You're joking, right?"

I resisted the urge to point out that it would have been the least funny joke in all history, but instead I stayed silent. Meeting her gaze, I caressed her hand.

"Leah, you're _definitely_ pregnant."

For the first time, I allowed my hand to drift towards her stomach, which was no longer perfectly flat. I tried to keep from shaking as my fingers ran over the warm, firm bump that was developing. It dawned on me that beyond the barrier of Leah's skin, a little part of me had taken hold. I had gotten her pregnant. We were having a baby. Some dead organ within my chest jolted.

Finally, my impending fatherhood became real to me. Initially, I'd felt disbelief, unprepared, and then Aro's attentions had helped me see my son as a means to raise my position. Now I saw that this child was, in fact, a physical manifestation of my bond with my mate—something that I had created with the woman I loved.

I felt humbled and small, but radiating an overwhelming sense of pride at the same time.

"Holy crap! What's that?" Leah exclaimed as she recognised the changes to her own body. For a few moments, she breathed heavily and said nothing. "I'm not pregnant. I _can't_ be. I haven't had a period in years!"

"I have a theory about that." The doctor stepped forward with an explanation. "The physical evidence of a woman's menstrual cycle occurs when the lining of the womb disintegrates and exits the vagina. As a shape shifter, I wonder whether your healing power means that the womb does not disintegrate, yet you still have a normal cycle. Certainly, it seems that you are definitely fertile. You haven't had intercourse since you first changed other than Demetri, is that correct?"

My ears pricked up, and I smiled as I waited for Leah's answer. She shifted awkwardly. With Aro around, she would soon have to become accustomed to having no secrets.

"Yeah, that's right." Leah gave me a look that warned me to say nothing. I didn't need to—I was happy enough to silently bask in the knowledge that there had been no wolf mating going on in the pack. I was the only male in the world to have had a she-wolf, and I was rather pleased to have that claim to fame.

The doctor said a few more things, but by now, my attention was elsewhere. He eventually said his goodbyes and left. The second the door closed, my mouth was on Leah's, and I kissed her well enough to make up for the time I'd missed while she was sleeping.

When I pulled away, Leah looked at me with stunned eyes.

"Leah..."

I took a moment to count my blessings, and reassess what was important in my undead life. I'd not done a great deal to deserve good karma in the past, but it seemed as if I was being handed everything I never knew that I wanted on a platter—all due to Leah.

"Pregnant..." Leah whispered in reply, testing out the gravity of the words.

She became lost in thought, and I waited patiently for her to come to the conclusion that this was real, and that everything was going to work out very advantageously. I could not think of anything that could possibly improve my life at this particular moment in time, other than Leah naked, of course.

"I don't know what you're grinning at. You got me knocked up."

I laughed out loud. "It was great fun getting you that way, too." That was probably the understatement of the year, although in the future, contraception would have to be a consideration. Leah's pregnancy might be a happy accident, but I would prefer to spend more time practicing rather than actually reproducing.

Eternal life only just seemed long enough now that I had something to live for. Leah was everything to me. I would do my best for her...and my son or daughter when they arrived.

"Leah, I love you, and we're having a _baby_! Not just any baby, the most unique half-breed on the planet. There won't be another family like us anywhere in the world!"

Family. That was exactly what we were going to be. Heidi would be an aunt, and Felix an uncle—his daughter would grow up with my child as a cousin. Aro, too, was very willing to join the family unit.

"We've brewed a goddamn half-vampire, half-shape shifter baby! I hate to think what kind of mutant spawn we've created. What have you done to me? Half me and half-vampire—do you have any idea how evil she is gonna be?"

It took a while for me to convince Leah that even if our child did turn out to be the anti-Christ, we would have all the physical and financial support we needed to overcome any difficulties.

Leah was also worried about the birth itself, as she had witnessed the Cullens' hybrid birth second hand through her wolf mind. After I'd gotten over the nauseous mental image she'd inspired when she'd mentioned oral caesareans, I explained that after the first hybrid birth in Volterra, it had been discovered that the teeth of traditional werewolves which Felix and I had kept as souvenirs were the scalpel of choice. My shape shifter mate did not seem to approve of this method, although it seemed that she did recognize that it was better than the alternative.

By the time she fell asleep a few hours before dawn, Leah had almost come around to the idea of our hybrid offspring. Though I was still as loathe to leave her once the sun rose, I went back underground feeling as if I'd swollen to twice my size with pride and hopes for the future.

Aro sent word for me to join him around midday after receiving a phone call from the doctor. It seemed that Leah had asked to be allowed to explore Volterra, and my master wanted to ascertain her intentions before granting the request. He did not want to put her in a dangerous situation given her delicate condition and ill health.

Taking great care to cover every inch of my skin, and pulling my hood far down over my face so that I resembled a grim reaper, I accompanied Aro to Leah's room. The curtains were closed, but the brightness of the sun would still be enough to expose us as supernatural beings, should we be seen by any unfamiliar humans.

Aro introduced himself to Leah now she was conscious, and expressed his enthusiasm over the fruits of our union. Leah seemed slightly uneasy, and I could see that Aro had brought me with him not just for the pleasure of extra visiting time, but to reassure my mate.

Leah hesitated when Aro asked to take her hand. I persuaded her that there was nothing to hide and that everything was fine. I watched, interested, as Aro commented on Leah's thoughts.

"Of course you will be able to leave, Leah. Whenever you choose. Obviously, at the moment it is highly inadvisable until you've had your baby, and may I say how very _excited_ we are about your impending arrival.

"Oh yes, the pack mind. It is so wonderful to know and understand more about your kind. Do not worry, Leah. I hope this is the beginning of greater co-operation between your kind and mine. Not all of us are quite so keen, but I think peace between us could be very _advantageous_."

Aro turned to me, laughing. "You always did enjoy a challenge. I never thought I'd see the day _you_ would be tamed by a she-wolf."

What had Aro seen? Did my master really believe that I was at the whim of my shape shifter mate? _Was I?_

My master got to his feet. "Leah, you are free to explore Volterra. Please take Doctor Bramley and Samantha with you. I wouldn't want to leave you without medical assistance or a translator. This is not a prison—you are a most _welcomed_ guest."

"Thanks," Leah replied.

"There is a phone on the wall, should you wish to ring home. Of course, international numbers are barred, so you will have to ring down to reception to get Samantha to put you through. I'm sure your family will be thrilled by your news—although, I hope when the time comes you would choose to stay here in Volterra with us, so Demetri can continue with his vital work.

"After all, you will want to devote your time to being a mother, I'm sure, and 'henchman work pays well.'" Aro laughed at the joke I'd made in the pizzeria. "You, too, of course, would be welcome to join the guard once your child is a little older. A perfect situation for a young, supernatural family. I look forward to welcoming your son into the world very soon."

Aro nodded his goodbye, and before I covered my face, I winked at Leah, and then followed my master out of the room.

Keeping track of Leah and the humans' mental voices on their tour of Volterra, I paced in the library until I was sure Leah was safely back indoors. I was unaccustomed to being so concerned about another person.

Felix and his daughter joined me, and he teased me about my anxiety. It amused him that I was now so tightly bound, even accusing me of being under Leah's thumb.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you would let a female, let alone a wolf, call the shots, Demetri. Just wait until the wolf cub arrives—I can't wait to see you run off your feet, with a baby on one arm and a nagging wife on the other."

"I don't recall saying anything about getting married," I retorted.

I bristled. It seemed that everyone was of the opinion that the she-wolf wore the trousers in our relationship. I may have found myself bound to a single woman for the rest of eternity—no less than the most unique woman to have ever graced the planet, I noted in defense of my sudden forced monogamy—and I might have inadvertently started a family, but that did not mean I was ready to give up every aspect of me.

Felix said that he'd like to meet the woman that finally broke Demetri of the Volturi Guard, and I promised to ask after nightfall. The fact that I had to ask amused him even further.

Before heading to Leah's room, I broke into a fruit shop, helping myself to a large bag of oranges—Leah had mentioned having a craving for them the previous evening. I could have walked a few streets further and bought some, but the sudden urge to rebel won me over.

When I finally made an appearance with my ill-gotten fruit, Leah seemed to be on an emotional rollercoaster, as she wrapped herself around me enthusiastically, and then proceeded to cry and shout at me. Confused, I held out the bag, and was pleased when this seemed to soothe the savage hormone monster.

As Leah ate the oranges, I sat with her on the bed and gained her permission to invite Felix up for a visit, though she seemed a little unwilling at first. My friend joined us, and sat with Felicia on his knee while we conversed and Felix and Leah got to know one another.

When Felix handed his tiny child over to the mother-to-be, the baby covered her nose with one hand and she clearly said the word, "Stinky."

Leah stared daggers in my direction. "I smell like 'nature,' huh?"

"Sorry, I can't remember the last time I noticed." It was true. To me, Leah's scent was now erotic, familiar, and comforting. It was the unique and wonderful smell of the woman I loved.

Felix found the exchange hilarious.

Leah's attitude continued to amuse Felix, while they both cooed over his child as she destroyed some colorful plaything. His visit met an abrupt end when Felicia got hungry, and Felix tried to feed her in front of the she-wolf.

Leah had very strong opinions about vampire diets, and I was sure that witnessing a baby being bottle-fed human blood wouldn't warm her to the idea of doing the same to our child. Apologizing, Felix left the room with an eager and thirsty baby struggling to reach the small red container.

As soon as he had left the room, Leah vomited, and I did my best to assist her.

Part of me wondered what our child would prefer to drink and hoped that Leah would find whatever that was acceptable.

"I feel like hell," Leah moaned once she was done, lying back on her bed with her hand over her eyes. I highly disagreed; there was never anything less than heavenly about Leah—well, maybe with the exception of what came out of her mouth.

"Well, you don't look it. I think you look very sexy with my child inside you…and extra large breasts."

Leah only snorted.

It was true. I'd given them a thorough visual assessment earlier, and it wasn't just Leah's stomach that was swelling and growing. The sight almost gave me the urge to fill my lover with an endless conveyor belt of babies, until I reminded myself that the fornication part was still my favorite. Given that Leah was still weak and much more delicate than I was used to, I realized that there was going to be a sex embargo until my son or daughter arrived.

"Have you warmed to the idea any? Are you looking forward to our baby yet?" I pushed my fingers through Leah's short dark hair before she looked down and gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"I can feel him moving," Leah said in surprise.

Curious, I moved in closer. "Really? Can I feel?" With my eyes on the same level as Leah's stomach, I gently laid my hand on where my unborn child was hiding. "Hello, Lucius, I'm your daddy. You're going to get your looks from me, and hopefully your attitude, because your mother can be a little wild at times." I joked for Leah's benefit.

"_What?_" she yelled as I felt a gentle push from inside her. I chuckled with delight at the amazing sensation of my first contact with my son or daughter.

"I'm joking, Leah. I like your attitude, but it might be difficult to manage in a baby."

"Not that. You've given him _a name_ without me?"

I looked up confused, and realized that I'd inadvertently referred to him or her by my human son's name.

"Sorry, just a slip. Quite surprising, really, as his mother would never let me within five feet of her while she was pregnant. I would never have gotten the chance to do _this_. She didn't like me."

The explanation calmed Leah, and she relaxed and asked me to tell her a little more about Lucius.

My ex-wife from my human years may have loved me, but she also passionately hated me, though I'd always been too occupied with entertaining myself to feel any concern about that. Now that I'd had an education on the subject of caring for others, I felt regret at being so uninvolved with my first-born child.

"Please don't judge me, but I wasn't the world's greatest father the first time around. I wasn't allowed near his mother the second she found out she was with child, and I never really bonded. Once he was born, he was just another thing to brag about and a reassurance that my line would continue."

Although my line hadn't continued. My son and heir had died in infancy, and instead it was me that had endured through the ages.

"It wasn't until after he died that I realized how bad a father I'd been. I just wish I'd made more effort. This time I will be a _much_ better father," I promised Leah. "I'll make sure I look after you both. Not that a she-wolf and a half-vampire, half-wolf baby should need much in the way of protection, of course. We make one indestructible little family."

Leah smiled, and for the first time since New York, I witnessed one of her warm, sun-from-behind-the-cloud smiles. It seemed that there wasn't enough room in my dead heart to contain the joy it gave me; my own personal sun warmed my entire being with my most favorite facial expression.

Making the most of Leah's new found happiness with the situation, I rushed away and returned with a laptop, and we commenced the arduous task of shopping for our little monster. Leah argued against almost every item I suggested, constantly comparing the price tag to some item her mother and brother couldn't afford. I agreed for the sake of placating her, but resolved to purchase the items we'd disagreed on later when I was on my own.

Once we were finally done, the matter of naming our child came up again.

"There's no way we're giving him a mouthful like Lucius Demetrius Whateveritwas," Leah complained, as she made fun of my given name—though she was right, I was definitely a large mouthful. "But I don't mind giving him Lucius as a middle name. We have to think that whatever name we give him, he's going to be saddled with it for eternity, literally."

She suggested "Harry Lucius" as a boy's name—for her deceased father and my deceased son. Since I no longer used a family name, it seemed obvious to give him her surname; Harry Lucius Clearwater was agreed upon.

Pleased that we finally seemed to be seeing eye-to-eye on the subject of our child, I climbed on the bed next to Leah and folded her in my arms.

"I love you, Leah," I said before kissing her, enjoying the sensation of her heated mouth against mine. Knowing that I wouldn't be going much further for quite some time, I savored the experience.

Leah, it seemed, had other ideas and tried to crush her body against mine. Her stomach jostling for position reminding me of the need to be careful, so I angled myself away from her enthusiasm. It pained me to deny myself the physical closeness, but there were now two things that were more important than satisfying my libido—the well-being of Leah and my child.

"Please, will you stop getting aroused every time I kiss you. Always trying to have sex with me. You're an insatiable fiend!" I teased, knowing full well the description fit myself more than her.

Leah gave me the eye and then frowned. It pleased me to see that she was struggling to keep her urges under control. Maybe this would be my opportunity to make sure the sexual upper hand was back with me where it belonged, and I might enjoy the drought more than I first anticipated.


	23. Chapter 23 Deception and Daggers

CHAPTER 23 – DECEPTION AND DAGGERS

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Hmmm...everyone in Volterra is being so nice. Surely, this can't be the Volturi we know and love. ;)**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 17 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

Thanks to all my betas, validation betas, and pre-readers. Without you all, I wouldn't be here and doing this.

~X~

Time passed quickly, and each day, Leah's stomach seemed to grow a little more. Though our baby's development put more venom into her system and weakened her, Leah handled it well—though I would not have expected any less from my feisty she-wolf.

The sex embargo was difficult, especially with Leah's mammoth mammaries and the fact that the woman I loved was practically begging me to touch her. I would be lying if I said that we hadn't laid hands—or mouths—on one another, but full sex was entirely out of the question; I was scared that I might harm our unborn child.

At one point, Leah had spontaneously lactated on me, and I'd wondered if vampires could survive on breast milk. Nuzzling up to Leah seemed a much better prospect than trekking off to the nearby hospitals every few days. The she-wolf wasn't quite so keen on trying out my idea, and I'd been rewarded with a hormonal rage for simply suggesting it.

Underground during the day, Felix gave me parenting classes. Luckily, by now, Felicia was potty trained and to my delight, I'd missed the nappy changing stage—to my dismay, I did not miss the full force of Felicia's tantrums. Still, I felt more prepared for the arrival of my own bundle of joy.

Aro continually checked in on me, and even Marcus made the effort to pay Leah and me a visit. On the few occasions I saw Caius, he said nothing and scowled in my general direction. Jane, too, seemed furious with me, but luckily she said nothing, and I did not feel the force of her wrath—which I remembered as being rather excruciating.

Heidi was highly supportive, though she kept away from Leah's room now that she was conscious. Whenever my female friend's name came up in conversation, I'd noticed how my she-wolf's eyes would narrow.

Aro was as concerned as I was that Leah should always have someone on hand at all times...just in case. During the day, the doctor was her constant companion, and I kept my vigil at night. When I went away to feed, Felix and Felicia would sit with Leah and keep her company.

Tonight, I returned feeling well fed and rather satisfied with life, and as keen as always to be back by my she-wolf's side. Looking up at her window once I was close enough, I was surprised to see a small, familiar shape looking out at the night.

What was Jane doing in Leah's room? I immediately panicked.

My diminutive superior looked down and our eyes met, then she turned away.

As I rushed to find out what had happened, I passed Jane in the familiar stairwell, and she smirked widely.

"Good night, Demetri."

I did not pause to exchange pleasantries, and I heard Jane chuckle just before I reached Leah's room. What had she done to her? I feared the worst. What could a dose of Jane do to the woman I loved and my unborn child? I should never have left them alone. Heidi was right.

Stepping inside, I saw Leah by her bed looking red-faced and unsettled.

"_La lupa_, what was Jane doing here? I saw her at the window—"

I was cut off as a glass missile made airborne by Leah headed in my direction. Instinctually, I dropped into a crouch and hissed as it crashed against the wall. If I hadn't ducked, it would have been a perfectly aimed shot at my face.

Running her fingers through her hair in agitation as she waddled about the room, Leah then bombarded me with a string of loud and vicious profanities. It seemed Jane's visit had given the she-wolf some of her fire back, and I'd not seen her this angry since that night on the roof in New York.

"Leah, what did Jane say to get you worked up like this?"

"What did she _say_?" Leah spat in my direction. "She told me what _you_ did in New York."

"Oh_, that_."

It did not take more than two seconds for me to realise what Jane had told Leah. She must have heard about my tidying up after the altercation with the human muggers from Aro. But why would he tell her, given the promises that he had made to me?

For a moment, I thought that Leah was going to pelt me with something else, but it seemed that she had a last minute change of heart or couldn't find anything suitable. Taking advantage of this, I rushed forward and tried to hold her, but she forcefully wriggled out of my arms.

"Leah, I know I should have told you, but I knew you'd leave." I attempted reasoning with her, and hoped that for once, she'd listen. "If I'd let them live, then when we came back here, I knew you would have been punished. I was between a rock and a hard place. I didn't feed off them—I stuck to my diet."

My she-wolf pushed me further away from her with a vicious look in her eyes. I braced myself for a full verbal dose of Leah Clearwater. "You _stuck_ to your diet? I think you're forgetting that the whole reason we agreed to the diet in the first place was so you didn't have to _kill_ people"

"Leah, I'm sorry. I was trying to do right." She was furious, and I worried in case being upset might harm her or our baby. I backed away with my hands held up.

"Every goddamn time. 'I was trying to do right.' 'I was trying to be helpful.' Killing isn't something you do to try and _fix_ a situation, but it's a goddamn good way to fuck it up." Leah walked towards me, and as I tread backwards on broken glass, I worried about her bare feet.

She continued. "You could have _talked_ about it with me before you went and murdered them. Or you could have respected my wishes and_ not_ brought me to the last place on earth I would ever want to be."

"Leah, okay, I understand. Next time, I—" Reasoning wasn't working—obviously. Maybe backing down and begging forgiveness would have better results?

Or maybe not, judging by the expression on Leah's face.

"Next time? You think there's gonna be a _next time_? You _lied_ to me about murdering someone."

"I didn't lie—I made an omission." As soon as I'd spoke, I cringed, knowing that my correction wouldn't help matters. Leah rumbled like a volcano, and she verbally erupted with a roar and a series of growled curses.

I worried for her and our child. "Leah, calm down, please. Can we talk about this when you're feeling a little more rational?"

"_Rational? Goddamn rational?_ The first _rational_ thing I'm going to do is kick you out of my room. I never want to see you again."

The words hurt, but she couldn't possibly mean them. We were in love; she was my mate.

"But Leah, we're having a baby..."

"No, Demetri. _I'm_ having a baby. _Congratulations_, you got me knocked up. I don't need you around for the next part." The venom in her words stung. "As soon as I can get on a flight, I'm off to Forks to find myself a new, _more honest_ set of vampires to babysit me."

"_La lupa_, you'll calm down tomorrow. Please don't say anything you'll regret." Looking at her eyes, I willed her to look back and snap out of her rage, but her gaze did not linger on my face. I strongly suspected that she was looking for more missiles to throw.

Maybe it was for the best to leave her alone for now. If I continued to antagonise her, I was sure that she would end up hurting herself. Hopefully, once her hormones calmed down, she'd be willing to talk before doing anything rash.

Leah gave me a killing look, and her body shook violently. "_Out_!"

Immediately, I slowly stepped backwards through the open doorway and across the threshold.

I would leave her alone tonight, and tomorrow I would come back. We were in love—surely a slight disagreement over a justifiable murder could be fixed? She was just seeing red at the moment, and I was sure that she would be more willing to listen tomorrow. Leah wasn't going anywhere, as she couldn't physically leave without Volturi help. She had no passport, no money, and only the monitored Volturi phone lines were at her disposal.

"Leah, do you really think Aro is going to let you go to the Cullens with the first ever half-wolf, half-vampire baby? Stay here. I can look after you. I will keep you safe."

"_Look after me?"_ Leah screeched. "I can look after myself. I don't even want to breathe the same air as you. Leave. Now."

"Leah..."

"_Go!_ I'm sure there's a poor innocent bystander around _somewhere_ that you can go kill."

I paused a moment and looked at her, standing in the centre of the room with eyes glittering like the broken glass that littered the floor. My presence wasn't being helpful, and Leah could barely keep herself in human form. If she phased, I was sure our baby would be harmed.

Taking a final look at the woman I loved, I pulled the door shut, and then pressed my back against the opposite wall, my hands in fists.

She was just angry—it wasn't the first time we'd argued, though I realized that this probably surpassed her explosive reaction to Rebecca's death. Though, at least she hadn't phased—while pregnant, she couldn't. I had until the baby arrived before Leah become much more mobile—and vicious.

Not wanting to leave the argument as it was. I tried to say something that wouldn't inflame Leah further.

"_La lupa_, I love you. You know where I am when you need me."

"Demetri, go to hell," Leah croaked from the other side of the door.

"Trust me, Leah. I'm already there."

I heard her snort, and then I turned away and slowly trudged down the stairs. When I reached the spot where I'd passed Jane earlier, fury ignited within me, and I picked up my speed, rushing past the sentries and underground.

Following the sound of Jane's mental voice, I found her in Aro's quarters. I burst through the door and almost managed to get my hands around her neck before I was paralyzed with pain. Jane calmly stepped out of the way as I stumbled forward and dropped to the floor, my body feeling as the agonizing burn I'd avoided for so many centuries.

"Jane, please," I heard Aro say quietly.

"Master." Instantly, she ceased torturing me and looked down at me with a vindictive smile.

"I think it might be best if you leave Demetri and I alone for a few moments."

"Yes, Master." The pre-pubescent teen strutted out of the room, looking at me over her shoulder as she went. Her face was filled with smug self-satisfaction.

Remaining where I fell, I took a few moments to recover from Jane's excruciating onslaught, until Aro held out his hand to help me up. Once I'd gotten to my feet, Aro did not let go and shook his head as he read my thoughts.

"I have just seen what has happened. I do apologize for mentioning it to Jane in the first place—if I had known the extent of her jealousy over your son…" He dropped my hand.

I could say nothing.

"I must say, Demetri, that I am most unhappy. In order to put things right, I can promise that I will do my utmost to convince Leah to remain here, in order to give you an opportunity to make amends. Making her listen to your…justifications won't be easy, but I have faith in your abilities to convince her."

I nodded solemnly; I could count on Aro to keep Leah here in Volterra. He could be relied upon to thwart any attempt Leah might make—phone lines, the jet, Leah's lack of travel documents, there was nothing she could do without help.

Aro continued to console me with reassurances that everything would work out fine, and that this was only a temporary setback. Once finally dismissed, I headed to my own quarters and lay on the bed, staring at the ceiling. I would join Heidi and Felix in the library once I had sifted through my own thoughts, but right now, I did not want company other than a calm Leah.

My lover's mental voice from above taunted me, as I kept tabs on her every movement. She would not leave the room without me being aware, and she did not try.

The next day, I attempted to visit, but was told in no uncertain terms that I was not welcome. I tried the day after that, and the day after that…

Felix took the overnight shift by Leah's bedside. During the day, I would sit with Felix for hours, listening to him repeating every single word my she-wolf had uttered, and then I would ring the doctor and ask him to explain, in minute detail, every aspect of Leah and the baby's condition.

The word "difficult" came up frequently—apparently, her mood had not sweetened in the slightest.

While Felix kept Leah company, I found myself babysitting Felicia with Heidi's assistance. Heidi listened to me patiently, and made various sympathetic noises, which did not help. Taking time to perfect my skills, I hoped that being a good father would impress Leah into taking me back.

I implored Felix to explain my actions for me, and pass on notes which came back unopened. Occasionally, I would try and visit Leah myself, only to be turned away again.

My frozen heart ached constantly, and instead of being my usual satisfied self, I found myself slipping into a black mood more often, when I would snap and hiss at anyone who interrupted while I holed myself up in my quarters. After a particularly vicious dismissal from Leah, I'd returned to my room, made a number of holes in the marble walls, and destroyed several items of furniture. My own personal space now looked as chaotic and disorganized as my mind.

Love wasn't the blessing that I'd thought it was not so long ago—it built you up to feel invincible and on top of the world, only to cut you off at the knees and plunge you into despair.

One night, I was called into the great hall to find Aro waiting.

"Demetri, I'm so glad to see you out of your room. Your melancholy state is starting to trouble me."

"Master." I acknowledged what he said, unsure of what else to add.

"I think a change of scenery might help you. Moping around the corridors here, so close to Leah, isn't healthy."

He quickly glanced in my direction and then continued. "That is why I am sending you on a mission. There is a vampire that I have heard of in Japan that interests me…and I believe he might be helpful to the situation as a whole." Aro smiled. "He is a thirteen-year-old boy who can predict the future, or so I have been informed. I was going to send Heidi, but I think that, due to his talent, the difficulty might be with tracking him down in the first place."

I nodded.

"I hope that having someone more in her age group, might make Jane a little more…how should I say…pleasantly distracted. Can you see how bringing back this boy might be helpful? Certainly, it might be useful to have Jane otherwise occupied before your child arrives. Do you agree?"

"Yes, Master."

"Excellent. I will send word ahead and have Sato Jiro prepare the jet for you. The sooner you leave the sooner you can return. We don't want you to be away when the baby is born, of course."

"Yes, Master. I will leave immediately."

I bowed and headed out of the room, pausing only to stop by Heidi's quarters to explain my absence. She had started a habit of knocking on my door, and if I decided not to answer, she would continue for at least twenty minutes—I decided to save the wood while I was away.

My conversation with Aro filled her with concern, and she seemed reluctant for me to go, but I had agreed with Aro that it was for the best and did not linger to discuss the matter further.

I passed unseen through the night, until I arrived at the airfield to find the Volturi jet ready and waiting. As always, Sato Jiro was waiting for me to come aboard, giving his customary nod and then heading back to the cockpit. At least the pilot was not one to bother me with excessive conversation.

Settling in one of the large, beige leather chairs, I slumped and thought through my situation, kidding myself that I would be distracted while tracking down this talented underage vampire. I hoped I would find him swiftly, so that I could return to the torture I had waiting for me back home in Volterra.

~X~

**Thank you to whoever nominated me for the Vampies for Red Eyes and the She Wolf for Best Secondary Characterization. I'm up against some of my favorite stories, but I'm very grateful for any uplift in read counts I might get through this. If it was you, step up and mention it so I can give you your glory! He he**

**If you are interested in voting—for my humble fic or the competition—the link is: **

**Ht tp :/ /twificpics (dot) co m/ vampawards/**


	24. Chapter 24 Danger

CHAPTER 24 – DANGER

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**When writing Red Eyes, I always wanted to tell what happened to Demetri while Leah was in labour...well, here we go. **

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER ****18-19**** OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

Thanks to the lovely ladies who help me polish up this little yarn of mine. You know who you are.

~X~

Frustrated, I burst through the door to the empty penthouse I'd picked out as my base in Japan, and put my first through the nearest piece of furniture. Sato Jiro followed close behind me, closing the door as silently as a vampire should.

The leads Aro had given me to help start my search had been fruitless. I'd questioned all the vampires he'd named, and not one seemed willing to tell me anything about this vampire boy who might distract Jane. Convinced that the informants were lying to me, tonight, there were two less immortals in the world, conveniently disguised as a house fire in a poorer district of the sprawling metropolis.

I was the world's greatest tracker, and if even I couldn't find a starting point for my search, then no one could find this vampire. Even that realization did not improve my mood.

Walking over to the window, I looked out at the sky as it began to grow light. Although Tokyo was very different to New York, the city reminded me of happier times with Leah, and I grew depressed as I mulled over my situation.

Sato Jiro left me to my thoughts, and with a bow, disappeared into another room. I continued to stare through the glass.

My phone rang in my pocket, and I pulled it out to see that Heidi was calling me. "What?" I asked bluntly as I flipped it open, not in a mood to be pleasant.

"Still no luck, I gather?" Heidi's voice was instantly forgiving, and a small part of me regretted that she continued to take the brunt of my unhappiness while still being so supportive. Since I had left Volterra, she had phoned me more regularly than I would have liked, but part of me was still grateful for news, even though it wasn't the news I wanted: that Leah had relented and wanted me home immediately.

"Not even a murmur. If the boy is this good, then I can see why Aro wants him." I sniffed with the slightest hint of amusement.

"If he even exists..."

"Of course, he exists. Why would Aro send me halfway across the world, otherwise?"

"That's a very good question, Demetri." Heidi's voice lowered as she spoke. My female friend had suddenly grown suspicious—I did not doubt that, when Aro was less distracted, she would pay for being so cloak and dagger.

My irritation grew. "Did you ring me for any other reason than to speculate over conspiracy theories?" I snapped. "Right now, I have better things to be doing with my time."

"I thought that it would be getting light there by now, and you would be done for the day."

"Yes, I am."

There was a moment before Heidi spoke. "The wives have asked to see Felicia, and so Felix will be underground tonight—he is a little worried about leaving her alone with them—"

"Who will be with Leah?" I interrupted.

Heidi sighed. "That is why I'm ringing. Jane was going to do it, but I thought that, after last time, I had best take the night shift."

My brow furrowed. "You're going to sit with Leah?"

"Yes. Hopefully, she'll stay asleep. Felix says that she has been getting awfully tired of late, and last night she didn't wake up once—all the venom is making her sleepy. I don't think it will be long until the baby arrives."

I fell silent. Heidi's presence might upset Leah further, but then, Heidi was often a better friend to me than even Felix. I was sure that she would do her best to keep the situation—and Leah—calm.

"Don't worry. I will be as pleasant as I can, no matter how Leah reacts to me being there."

Smiling, I pictured the two of them together. Heidi was braver than I thought. I could imagine Leah's reaction in my mind—she was beautiful when she was angry.

"Demetri?"

"Yes, good luck, Heidi. Tell me what she says, if anything, when you go back underground."

"I certainly will. Take care, and happy hunting..." Heidi paused as if she was going to say something more, but then ended the call. I tossed my phone onto a low glass coffee table and made myself comfortable on a long leather sofa.

Lying there motionless and staring, I was startled out of my trance when my cell rang again. I wondered how long I had been lost inside my mind, and a quick glimpse at the morning sunlight outside of the window told me that it could not have been more than a few hours. It would still be dark in Volterra.

Leah.

Picking up the phone with inhuman speed, I saw that it was Heidi calling again.

"Demetri—" The panic in Heidi's voice did not elude me.

"Is Leah okay?"

I could hear the rattle of metal on metal in the background, and a groan that was unmistakeably she-wolf in origin, and not one of pleasure.

"The baby is coming."

I immediately got to my feet. "Then I will be home as fast as I can—"

"Demetri, I'm worried. I will get Felix, and we will make sure that no one comes near the human quarters until you arrive. If I have to hold off Jane myself, then I will."

"Thank you. Just let me know if anything happens." I snapped the phone shut and walked through into the next room.

"We leave immediately," I barked in the direction of the Volturi's pilot, but he made no move. "That was an order, not a request."

"I cannot do that, Sir. There is not enough cover to make it to the airfield in daylight without attracting attention."

Fury built up inside me. "I am aware of that. We leave _now_."

The diminutive vampire stared back at me nervously. "My orders are not to return without the vampire you are tracking. Aro told me that you might try to deviate from your mission. It is imperative that we find him—I cannot allow you to return empty handed."

Pieces started slotting into place—I had been sent a long distance from home, to find a vampire that was impossible to find...

"_If he even exists..."_ Heidi's words echoed in my mind.

Was I being purposefully kept away from Leah? From my child? But why?

"I have more important matters to attend to. I need to be in Volterra _now_." I approached Sato Jiro slowly, my cat-like motions emphasizing that I would not be stopped and my intentions should he attempt to.

"We cannot defy Master Aro's orders. To travel in sunlight would be defying the—" Sato Jiro did not finish his sentence, as his head rolled across the floor. If he would not fly me home, then I would travel by other means.

Pausing only to collect my cell, I swept through the door and into the stairwell.

A Japanese couple pressed themselves against the wall as I rushed past them like a malevolent wind. I did not care what they thought. I moved too fast for them to be able to see that I was human in shape, and whatever they did think could be explained away by a hundred superstitions...or sunspots. I was blatantly flaunting Volturi law, but at that moment, I did not care.

Knowing that I could not fly the jet on my own, I was only too aware of the distance between me and the woman I loved. Her mental voice was like a beacon, calling to me. After finding the shortest crossing across the sea to mainland Asia, I then ran as straight as the crow flied, directly to Leah, and faster than I had ever moved in my life.

With my sudden motivation, I was sure that there was no vampire on the planet that could match me for speed at that moment in time. It was as if Mercury himself had loaned me his winged sandals.

I slowed only when my phone rang again.

Heidi spoke quickly, and my anxiety trebled. I suddenly noticed that she and Felix were heading away from Volterra, and fast.

"Heidi, why are you leaving? You said that you would not leave Leah alone?" I checked the positions of everyone in Volterra on my mental radar, and only the doctor and the receptionist were immediately close to the she-wolf. The others were still underground.

"I've spoken to Marcus." Her voice was difficult to make out as I passed through an area of poor cell reception. "Leah needs more assistance than Felix and I could possibly provide on our own, and we're going to bring help, no matter what the cost."

"I don't understand—"

"Go to her quickly, Demetri. You need to get Leah and your child away from Volterra. Aro and Caius intend to kill her and make it seem like an accident. Marcus told me himself. Aro wants you and your son, but not your mate."

"My _son_? Is he born?"

"Yes, Demetri. Leah had a baby boy. You have a son."

Harry Lucius Clearwater. Leah was a mother, and I was a father again. After a moment for the information to sink in, I asked, "Is he okay? Is Leah okay?"

"Yes, they are both fine. You did not need to be in the room to hear what was happening, and until Marcus came and found me, I was in the stairwell listening the whole time. They're both well—for now."

"Heidi, thank you."

"Just come quickly."

We both hung up without another word, and I tried to find just a little more speed from my limbs that already moved as fast as I could force them. As I passed through China, Kazakhstan, and into Russia, I did not notice the changing countryside or the countless miles I crossed tirelessly.

This time I would not fail my son or my mate; I would be there to save them from death. When my human wife and child had died, I had been weak and foolish. Now, I was stronger, and I knew exactly how much I had to lose if I did not act.

Where could I take Leah and my boy so that the Volturi, of which I had been part of for so long, would never find us? To take her to North America would be too obvious—that would be the first place Aro would look for us, although the assistance of the Cullens, particularly their shield and their psychic, would be a useful deterrent. If only there was some way that I could draw them away from their home, to somewhere they could help us...

As I thought, amongst the myriad of voices that circled in my mind, I suddenly became aware of a number of Cullens, as if my planning had summoned them. Carlisle, Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen, the half-human child, and a number of others I did not know by name—all except Bella Cullen, whose shield always kept me out.

Lately, most of the coven did not register on my radar, and they remained under Bella Cullen's umbrella. Why would they all be revealed to me now?

It could not be coincidence. Had the psychic seen my intentions? Were they coming to my aid? It felt like too much to hope.

What could Alice Cullen have seen? The Cullens moved swiftly, as if something had fired them into action.

Concentrating on making decisions that might be seen by the psychic, I decided that I would take Leah to Parma airport, and try to find a flight somehow—to anywhere. It was not the biggest airport, but it had the advantage of not being the most obvious.

By the time I reached the Baltic States, the Cullens were airborne, with a number of Leah's pack mates in tow. I did not know how they had managed to get a flight so quickly, or their final destination, but I was grateful.

Heidi had reached Bucharest, where I knew a number of the Volturi's enemies resided—some of the few surviving members of the _Carpi_, and their followers. I wondered at Heidi's bizarre idea of assistance, but if they could do anything to slow down my former masters, then I would be grateful for their aid, too.

It seemed that my former enemies were now siding with me against those who I had once trusted. If things did not go to plan, then Aro's displeasure would be infinite.

Now, all I cared about was getting Leah away from the Volturi Guard, and protecting my son. Everything else could go to hell.

I found myself in familiar Italian countryside, marvelling at the distance I had covered in the name of an emotion I had once thought myself incapable of.

Checking the positions of the mental voices playing in my head, I became aware that only the human doctor, and a voice that I had thought was an echo of Leah's mental voice, now strangely separate but still close, were in Leah's room. The nearer I got, the more accurate I could pinpoint everyone's position. There was a gathering of vampires underground which worried me—Aro and Caius amongst them, as were Jane and Alec.

The passage of time had never seemed so painfully slow as I got closer and closer to my mate and my child, keeping tabs on Heidi and Felix's progress as they also returned. I felt frantic.

Not caring about any vampire laws as I rushed towards the town gates, I moved as swiftly as the shadow of an aeroplane up the familiar cobbled incline, not pausing to appreciate the fact that I was seeing my former home in bright daylight for the first time ever.

My relief as I caught sight of the building I most wanted to be inside quickly faded when I heard Aro and Caius' voices also begin to move upwards. They were coming, I was running out of time, and it would still be a short while before Heidi could come to my aid.

Not wanting to meet the threat on the stairs, I scaled the side of the building, and leaped onto the balcony.

As I landed, Leah turned and I laid eyes on my son for the first time. He had Leah's skin tone, my slightly pointed chin, and yellow eyes. He was visibly not entirely human, but completely beautiful—part of me, and part of the woman I loved.

"Leah, Parma airport. Let's go now."

I got to my feet and quickly walked over to my two loved ones, trying to hold back the flood of emotion that threatened to slow me down. Leah held our son closer to her chest protectively.

"What? Why?"

I grabbed her shoulders. "Please, Leah. We can't waste any time."

It was then that I realised Aro and a number of others were in the stairwell.

"It's too late. Out on the balcony." I pulled Leah along behind me. We would have to escape out of the window. I would carry her all the way to Parma if I had to, and deal with her temper once I knew we were out of harm's way.

Then, we ran out of time, and the door to the room flung open with a crash. Aro, Caius, Jane, Alec, Santiago, and Chelsea floated into the room calmly, wearing cloaks in various shades of black or gray.

"What the hell is going on?" Leah shouted as I moved in front of her, prepared to take the brunt of the attack and hold them off long enough until my friends arrived, hoping that the _Carpi _would be enough to stack the odds in our favour.

Jane and Alec would have to be taken out to have a fighting chance, this much I knew. Aware of the positions of all the pieces on the board, I tried to plan my first move.

"Demetri! We did not expect to see you here." Aro stepped forward and pulled his hood back. He smiled as he spoke, his eyes flickering to Jane and Alec. The welcome in his voice was as false as the expression on his face.

Caius was much more transparent. "Kill the wolf," he hissed, and Chelsea and Santiago made to move. My reaction was instant—my fist connected with Chelsea's face, and spinning out of Santiago's grip, I got within a few paces of my target, Jane.

I did not get any further, as despite my best efforts, the effects of her talent stopped me in my tracks. All the will in the world could not propel me another step forward, and I became as still as a statue, frozen in agony. Jane's mouth lifted as she caught me in her stare. Each nerve in my ancient body felt the fire acutely.

"Don't let them take him." I heard Leah's voice as if it was an echo in the distance, and suddenly, it became a snarl. I was vaguely aware of a huge presence looming over me, and tried to turn in its direction, just enough so that I could see, hoping it would be Felix.

Though the burning haze clouding my eyes, I saw a huge wolf tearing off Santiago's limbs, and gazed with a feeling of intense love into the face of the woman I loved, barely able to focus on anything beyond bared, white teeth, and dark brown eyes that were more human than animal.

I tried to force out what I realized would be my final words, but before I could, the she-wolf's face fell. Hope faded as she stumbled sideways, and her eyes stared blankly and unseeing. Alec's fog had finally reached her, and she was now as helpless as me.

I was suddenly pushed down onto my knees, and Caius was behind me, holding my arms. Stronger than anyone else in this room, under Jane's influence I automatically became the weakest.

Aro approached. "Such a disappointment, Demetri. I had hoped that you would be able to raise your son yourself, but after such a flagrant disregard for Volturi law, I can see that you could never be the father I expected you to be."

Stone-like hands placed themselves on either side of my jaw, and I felt the pressure building in my neck.

I had been too late, and too blind to see Aro's true intentions behind his flattery. Caius would be pleased to have exterminated Leah, and Aro would have his unique hybrid. Without Leah, there could never be another like my son.

I would not allow this to happen. Leah's survival meant more to me than my own unnaturally long life. This time it would be the son that outlived the father.

Heidi and Felix were close, but not close enough; they would be here in less than ten minutes. If I struggled, then I was sure I would be ended in seconds. Instead, I remained silent and looked up at my executioner.

Aro stared back at me, and began telling me the nature of his disappointments, and his future plans for my son. He had chosen a name, and I was tempted to interrupt his monologue to inform him that my son was already named.

I decided against it, and used my final moments to remember the first time I saw Leah climbing into her battered car; I remembered running my finger down her arm and my shock at feeling her body temperature for the first time; my heart lurched as I remembered laughing with Leah as she awoke in the cabin in Yellowstone, and her sleepy yet adoring expression before she had caught herself.

In my mind, I pictured Leah's sun-from-behind-the-clouds-smile; forgetting where I was, I smiled in return.

"This saddens me, my son." I did not acknowledge Aro's words other than to recognize that his monologue had come to an end, and that the moment had come.

My flashbacks spun faster as I recalled sex with the only creature that could compare with stunning Canadian views, walking out of the subway in New York, seeing the wonder on Leah's face, and lying on a blanket under the stars in Central Park as she crunched an apple. Every significant moment I'd spent with her flashed through my mind, until I got to my arrival on the balcony only minutes earlier, and saw our son in her arms.

I did not regret a single twist of fate that had brought me to this moment. My life before Leah seemed suddenly pale in comparison. I wouldn't swap those vivid months for another two thousand years without her.

Still, there was a hint of remorse that our time had not been longer, and that I wouldn't see my son grow and become a man. My only priority now was to ensure that he had a chance to become that man, and had a mother to take care of him.

Heidi and Felix were now approaching Volterra, and it would be moments before they arrived. I would miss the battle, but I had played my part in laying down my unnatural existence to give the woman I loved and our child a greater chance of survival. I had finally done something entirely selfless, and I felt prouder than I had ever been.

"I love you, Leah." I managed to say hurriedly, before there was a crack that echoed in my ears.

Then, there was nothing—it became dark, and the voices of others that constantly played in my mind ceased abruptly. There was no thought, no more burning—nothing. Being soulless, there was no heaven or hell on the other side waiting for me.

My existence had ended.


	25. Chapter 25 Losing Her

CHAPTER 25 – LOSING HER

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**In a move very reminiscent of a Tenacious D song, I wrote this chapter and edited it to perfection, only to lose it when I accidentally saved over it with an old version. That was not a good night!**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 20-22 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF**

Thanks to WolvesCanEatMe, Sweetvenom69, Duskwatcher, Bforqueen, Nowforruin, and all of my readers and reviewers. Feel the love!

~X~

Suddenly, there was light.

Even while I still felt the tingle of vampire saliva sealing my freshly attached head, I made my body sit up. In response, someone pushed down on my shoulders, and I struggled and fought against them.

"Shush, Demetri. It's okay." A familiar female voice spoke and I looked up. Heidi's red eyes smiled down at me. "Relax. You're safe."

"Leah—"

"They escaped. Leah's long gone, Demetri."

My eyes spun around the room—I was lying on the familiar bed in my quarters. The sudden return of the voices in my head made me feel dizzy and disorientated.

"What happened?"

Heidi beamed. "Leah killed Jane, and then we arrived and saved her from Alec. Felix and I took care of Aro and Caius while she escaped out of the window with her cub—I mean, the baby."

"But how? Before my head was removed, Alec had taken away her senses."

"Caius says that the baby changed into a wolf, and suddenly Leah could see—he doesn't know how."

"Harry phased?" I smiled as I pictured a tiny wolf. My son. It must have been the pack mind that helped Leah. Feeling relieved that they were both alive and well, I relaxed on my bed as I adjusted to my reverse decapitation.

"Yes, and then they escaped over the rooftops and through the town. There's quite the panic above ground."

"How long was I gone?" I asked Heidi.

"Almost a day. There was a standoff, and it took time to negotiate terms. I insisted that you were to be reanimated, but there were some finer points that Caius, the Romanians, and I needed to agree on first."

"The Romanians?" I asked, before I became concerned that I could not hear Leah or her little echo. "Where did Leah go?"

Heidi laughed, and I realized that it had been a long time since I had seen her this carefree. "Well, I thought you would be the person who would know that better than anyone."

I listened intently. Leah's voice, since she had become my mate, had been louder than any other I had ever known—yet I could hear nothing.

Could she be with the Cullens? They were still on my radar intermittently—all except the shield—and back in Washington State.

I checked in on Leah's mother and brother. They were motionless and I assumed they were sleeping. The pack mates that had accompanied the Cullens on the flight were also in La Push—one or two on patrol, the others also sleeping. I had no idea what time of day or night it was.

I became confused. "I can't hear her."

Heidi's eyes snapped to mine in surprise. "But she left here entirely unharmed. Where can she be?"

"If I knew, I'd be there now." I got to my feet and rushed to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Heidi asked me pleadingly.

Pausing as I opened the door, I turned to give her my reply. "I'm going to retrace her steps and find her. I'm a tracker, and that's what I do."

When I discovered that it was light out, I halted, though the sentries—Corin, and a large Romanian who I was unfamiliar with—did not try to stop me.

It seemed that the rule of never revealing yourself was now obsolete, and that Volterra was no longer the safest town in the world from vampire attack—quite the opposite. Aro had been destroyed, along with most of the guard as I'd known it, and the Volturi headquarters was now overrun with unkempt and brutish Romanian sympathizers.

Finding it difficult to step into the light now that I wasn't rushing across Asia to come to Leah's rescue, I ventured outside only once the sun had set.

Leah's scent was still strong, and I followed it through Volterra's gates, and out into the dark countryside beyond. Her course was not straight, and I familiarized myself with the new smell that mingled with Leah's essence. I guessed that it must be the strangely sweet and warm aroma of a shape shifter/vampire baby.

My mate and my child—I gladly filled my lungs with them. There was no hint of blood—they must have been entirely unscathed.

I smiled to myself as I realized that the route Leah was taking was bringing me closer to Parma airport—she _had_ listened to me. I found that encouraging that she might also have begun to trust me.

The imprints of large wolf paws were still visible in the earth, and there was the occasional stray silver hair. I wondered what had being going through Leah's mind as she ran. Was I forgiven? Would we have a passionate reunion? Had the effort I'd put into coming to her rescue gotten me off the hook for the murders in New York?

After the desperation of my rescue attempt, I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and indulge my vital need to be in her presence. Only briefly meeting Harry, I wanted to be officially introduced to my second-born son, and truly see what Leah and I had created together.

I followed the trail to a tree-filled underpass, and stumbled across something that made my smile fall. The whole area had been doused in animal blood. I could smell Leah and my boy, but there was something else that the blood-scent polluted. Vampire?

The carnage was not made by humans. Something had made a mess of the carcasses, and more than one animal had been destroyed here. The trail led me to the side of a lake, and I struggled to find Leah's scent beyond that place. I circumvented the entire body of water and could find nothing.

This was an obvious cover up, that was certain, but by who, and why?

Leah would not have been able to do this on her own. Had the Cullens arrived in Parma and helped her escape? Certainly, they'd been on a flight heading east the last time I'd noted their position, and now they were back where they belonged. Could they have made it to Europe, rescued Leah and my child, and returned in that amount of time?

I could not imagine the vegetarians of the vampire world creating such a bloody mess. Animal blood definitely brought the Cullens to mind, but was that what I was supposed to assume? Had this scene been a set up to distract me from something much more sinister that had happened?

From that moment on, I kept close tabs on the movements of all the Cullens and the Quileutes that I could hear, but did not hear the slightest hint of Leah's voice.

Finally, I returned to Volterra, and immediately began searching the internet for anything related to the many sightings of a large wolf and her cub running across country. The last report had been from a health spa near the underpass and nothing since.

Heidi and Felix stopped by my room a number of times and attempted to talk to me, but I dismissed them as I became more and more obsessed with finding Leah.

Still listening in on the Cullens mental voices, I noticed one after the other heading north into Canada, where Eleazar and his coven had settled. The Cullens' wolf and his father soon followed behind them in a car; they were the only Quileute wolves that left La Push that day, that week, that month.

Single-mindedly, I threw myself into investigating Leah's disappearance twenty-four hours a day, pausing only to feed once in a while. Every possibility that came into my mind had to be examined until it was proven incorrect.

One day, when musing over the possibility that one of the Romanians might have had opportunity to wander away and encounter Leah, I sought out Heidi to ask her more questions. In the throne room, I found the new Guard repositioning chairs under Heidi's supervision. There were now four—one for Heidi, one for Caius, one for Stefan, and one for Vladimir. Heidi now also wore darkest black, as did her new peers.

On the wall, a new coat of arms was being hung on the wall. Our new motto was

_Ex cineribus renatus ad caelum volo_; risen again, out of the ashes and into the sky. We were no longer "the Volturi," we were "the _Fenix_"—our new emblem was the bird whose name we had taken.

Heidi halted her interior decorating to speak to me, and listened to my theories with interest, answering my questions as she simultaneously ordered bulky Romanians around the room. She still followed my initial instinct and suspected the Cullens, but with each day that passed, I dismissed the theory further. Surely there would be some sign that Leah was with them?

Cullens came in and out of the range of their shield on occasion, and Leah's mother never left La Push. Other than the Cullens relocation to Alaska, they seemed to carry out the motions of their lives as they always had.

Did they miss Leah as much as I did? Were they aware of where she was, or the possibility that she might be dead? Samantha the human secretary, before she had fallen prey to a large Romanian, had said that she'd been told to never connect Leah's calls back home. If I was mistaken about the Cullens movements on that day, then it was possible that they still thought that Leah was globetrotting with me. After all, the psychic had difficulty seeing shape shifters.

As I left the hall, I almost literally bumped into Caius as he sprinted into the room, saying that he wanted to ensure that his seat was not in an unfavourable spot. He glared in my direction.

"You would do well to realize that there have been a number of changes and show me a little more respect, tracker. Know that I am not as tolerant of your love for wolves as Aro was."

"Caius!" Heidi exclaimed, before they began to argue about who should occupy the centre-right and centre-left chairs. We now lived under an uneasy democracy which had filled the void left when Marcus, and predominantly Aro, had died.

The Romanians were cruel and vicious, and Caius seemed to waiver between the old ways, and support for the violent actions of our former enemy. Heidi was the only voice of reason, and it took almost all of her attention to focus on preventing them from committing terrible acts and keeping some semblance of order.

I left Caius and Heidi to their struggle for dominance over the new order and the best light, but as I went, it occurred to me that while Heidi had been busy reattaching my head to my body, Caius would have been free to go where he pleased, unattended.

It was obvious that Caius would like nothing more than to slaughter any creature remotely wolf related, including Leah and my son.

I opened up new lines of investigation. He had no alibi other than his wife, Athenodora, and of course, she would corroborate his tale. Caius was devious, and would not hesitate to use any method at his disposal to achieve what he wanted.

At first, I dismissed the idea as quickly as it came, but as time went by the argument became more convincing, and my heart sank as I considered what that meant—that Leah and Harry were dead.

Rage bubbled up inside of me, and it was only knowledge of the fact that Caius now had more power than he'd ever had under Aro that held me back.

Was Caius cruel enough to kill Leah and a newborn child? The answer was an immediate 'yes'.

He had the motive and the opportunity, and after exhausting all other possibilities, it remained the only explanation that had not had some element of it disproved.

I found it difficult to tolerate even the briefest moment in Caius' presence, and though Heidi denied his involvement, he continued to be my prime suspect. Finally believing that Leah was dead and losing the fire that pushed me to keep searching, I felt hollow. Everything that happened around me no longer had meaning, and I found myself falling further and further into despair.

After promising myself that legacy—my mate and my child—would endure this time, and I wouldn't be the only survivor, the failure to keep that promise often flung me into dark emotional holes that no one could coax me out of.

Love had found me, and now that it had gone, it left me with a rawness and pain that I didn't think possible. Felix and Heidi looked at me with pitying glances, which only hurt me further.

At a distance, I looked as if I was still part of the living world, but the truth was that I'd never felt more dead than I did at that time. Retreating within myself, I became devoid of any feeling or emotion beyond those related to that which I had lost. I cared for nothing, because there was nothing to care for.

Felix and I had both been asked to stay and become the heads of the new Guard, but we had both refused. In my current state, I was useless as a soldier, and Felix was struggling to cope with a rapidly growing and very bloodthirsty daughter. Being around the Romanians was a bad influence on her, as she saw their violence and attempted to mimic it; in the interests of good parenting, Felix had decided to leave Italy and live a nomadic life.

Times were dangerous, as humans were now well aware of our existence, and it had been discovered that modern weapons were effective against us. Flamethrowers, artillery, air strikes—they could all kill a vampire if caught unaware.

Humans had become very suspicious, and I had read of a number of instances where they'd tortured and killed their own kind in vampire witch hunts, before they had discovered the simplest test of whether someone was one of the undead was to put them under a UV lamp and watch them sparkle.

Our kind was now free to choose whether they killed openly or kept to the shadows. I opted for the latter. To me, walking around during the day in sunnier climes seemed to be the equivalent of holding a neon sign saying, "Nuke me."

I weighed up my options. I could stay and have the position I'd craved for, with one of my closest and most trusted friends as my master, but also, the vampire I strongly suspected had murdered my mate and child. Or I could leave with my other closest and most trusted friend, and become a nomad, answering to no one but myself and doing as I pleased.

Trying to keep order in a chaotic world where there was nothing worth fighting for seemed pointless, and so I decided on the latter.

The day that we left was strangely low key. I had decided to take very few personal effects with me, but had somehow been laden with a number of bright pink bags containing Felicia's belongings; Felix, too, had been emasculated with his daughter's luggage.

We stood there while Heidi gave us an emotional goodbye; my traveling companions echoed her sentiment, while I stood there cold and impassive. Without Leah in the world, I was empty and had no emotion left within me to give, other pain and guilt.

Heidi gave us all cell phones with which to keep in contact, and the promise of the use of the _Fenix_'s jet any time we required it. She cupped my face as we made our farewells, and then moved onto Felicia and Felix. Before she could become too upset, she was called away as a skirmish had broken out between Vladimir and Caius in the Great Hall again, and I was glad that the event had not been too drawn out.

I was pleased that my female friend had finally found the position of power she had always deserved, but to see her delight in it was too much for me to bear. Where the world was now hers, I had lost everything.

As Felix, Felicia, and I left Volterra, I looked back only once, at the window and balcony on which I'd briefly seen my child in the arms of the woman I loved, and my empty tear ducts burned.

~X~

Heidi POV

Demetri, Felix, and Felicia faded further and further into the distance. It pained me to realize that they truly were leaving me here, after all of our time together as inseparable friends. I cared for each of them dearly.

Demetri—I had loved him with every fibre of my being for endless centuries, always biding my time and never quite accepting that he was incapable of feeling the same way. I had been right to hope that he could care that deeply about someone, but it had almost destroyed me when his love had pulled him in another direction.

I despised the she-wolf, but knowing that she meant happiness for him had meant that, for his sake, I had to do everything in my power to keep them together—though I had failed miserably in that task. Demetri thought that she was dead, but I still suspected the Cullens' interference.

Her supposed death had hit him harder than I would have expected, and he became a shell of the man I had fallen in love with. The outside was as perfectly preserved as it had ever been, but he was rotting away on the inside. It was painful to see.

When I said my goodbye to Demetri, he stared back at me with eyes that barely seemed to focus. I might as well have been saying goodbye to a statue. His body was still here, but the life force that had once animated it had gone.

It worried both Felix and I, and my other closest friend had promised to keep a close eye on his condition, both of us hoping that a change of scenery might benefit his love-sickness.

I often wished that it had been Felix that I loved, rather than our promiscuous friend, but I cared for him as if he were a brother instead. Happiness would have been simple with Felix—he was loyal, caring, and much more sensitive to the feelings of others.

Felix's goodbye had been very different: a crushing hug which I had returned as firmly as i could, and promises to speak regularly and visit if possible.

There had been a number of occasions throughout the years, when Felix and I had found ourselves in a situation where it would have been easy to push our relationship onto another plane, but it was always the thought of our mutual friend that got in the way. Neither of us wanted to settle for second best, and as such, we never allowed our mutual affection to blossom into anything further.

Having never had children while human, I also mourned the loss of Felicia. After being so involved in her early upbringing, I felt as if I was relinquishing my honorary daughter. However, I understood Felix's reasons for wanting to go. This environment was not the right place to bring up a child, as the darker sides of vampires were on show at all times.

They had my promise of assistance whenever required, hoping that when Felicia had matured they would be able to return, and we could be together again. Nothing would make me happier, other than Demetri being able to move on from losing his wolf and realize that I had always been here for him.

The deep depression that had gripped him rivalled that of Marcus. He was hurting, and there was nothing short of presenting Leah before him that would mend his broken heart—and of course, I was in two minds whether I would be able to do that or not.

If I discovered that the she-wolf was still living with the Cullens, would I let him know? The nobler side of me said yes; another side of me, a darker, more selfish side, said that I would make sure that she became as dead as he thought she already was.

Felicia had promised to let me know if she heard anything on the matter, quietly, without her father or uncle's knowledge, and I felt touched at her loyalty to me. I had no doubt that she would grow into a wonderful young lady, and hoped she would one day choose to return to my side—I could be her mother and female role model, if she wished.

Witnessing Demetri's pain, I promised myself that if Leah had survived, she would not go unpunished. I had no time to look into the matter for myself, as Caius constantly needled me, trying to find weak spots that would allow him to be as dominant within the _Fenix_ as Aro had been with the Volturi. The Romanians, too, constantly wanted _more_ power.

As a human, I had been an adored princess amongst my people; now, after waiting patiently for millennia, I was Queen of all vampires. Revelling in my achievements, the ongoing struggle to keep my place did not make my victory any less complete.

I was not willing to give it up for anything, not even Demetri.


	26. Chapter 26 Wilderness

CHAPTER 26 – WILDERNESS

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Poor Demetri! If you haven't read Red Eyes, you're probably mentally stabbing me with daggers about now. If you have, well then...**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 23 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF (Please note that, as this was part Demetri POV, there will be some repetition.)**

Thanks, guys. Can't believe we're almost at the end of this story!

~X~

"Uncle Demetri?"

Felicia piped up and jarred me out of my trance. I had been lost in my mind again, thinking of easier and happier times. It seemed that my memories were the only place where I now truly _lived_.

I had often seen Marcus in a similar daze, and now it had all became perfectly clear to me why he had let himself drift away from the vital, strong vampire he had been during the young years of the Volturi. Loss.

The realisation did not fill me with hope; instead, it extinguished the possibility that the pain might end any time soon. Marcus had been like this for many centuries after Didyme's mysterious disappearance. Although now it wasn't so much of a mystery, and he had realized before the end that his brother-in-law had been the one to end her life.

I wondered whether knowing for certain how the love of your life had died had made it any easier to bear—whether having someone to revenge yourself upon gave you a renewed purpose to your existence.

"Uncle Demetri!" Felicia caught my attention again.

"What?"

"I can smell humans close by."

I checked for mental voices, hoping that it wasn't another attack; there were three of them, huddled close, and apparently on foot hiking up the side of the hill that we currently resided upon. I had lost track of the last time we had stayed in a house, and when I'd last had a warm bath as opposed to a dunk in a cold Northern European river.

Baths reminded me of Leah.

Felicia was impatient, especially when it came to the prospect of blood. "So?"

"Three...no artillery, I believe. We're safe."

"Can we eat them...please?"

I paused and thought for a while. Although Felicia was now four years of age, she was already over five feet tall, and despite being only half vampire, she had an appetite that rivalled Felix's. She was her father's daughter—that was certain.

Freakishly tall for a girl with the maturity of someone nearing their teens, and impossibly strong, I could see no harm in the two of us hunting together before Felix returned.

I got to my feet and made an attempt to dust off my clothing. As worn and soiled as they were, it was a futile gesture. "I never say no to a feed. Follow me, and stay close this time."

Suddenly alert, I was now in pursuit of the one thing that made it all better. As soon as I had accepted that it was unlikely she was alive, I had deviated from the Leah Clearwater diet plan with no intention to ever restrict myself in such a manner ever again. Why would I want to? It wasn't as if I had followed it through choice—it had been a compromise to keep the woman I loved with me, and now that was no longer an option.

Human blood, and the single-minded unthinking need to feed, took me out of my melancholy for as long as the vital fluid held out. Once my victims were drained, it was back to sobering reality and the cold, harsh light of day.

She was gone, and she wasn't coming back. What had happened, I did not know—all I knew was that I could not hear her anywhere in the world, and there was no hint of her existence after her scent had led into the lake.

Maybe she had committed suicide? That seemed unlikely, knowing her character, and then there had been the torn animals. No, she had not killed herself.

My theory of choice still revolved around Caius. Option B, the Cullens, became less believable as time went on, and they occasionally drifted on and off my radar in Alaska. Leah's former pack and family, too, seemed to be going about their lives in La Push, and I regularly followed their every move.

Was their continued routine a sign that they'd come to terms with her disappearance, or were they as torn apart as I was?

I wished that I could be the happy, carefree Demetri I had been before Leah had come into my life, but taking a mate was a permanent change. There was no going back for me. The death of my she-wolf had turned me into a zombie, and I was doomed to this waking death for the rest of my time on earth.

My hybrid niece and I both ran silently through the woods—I held my pace back for her sake. She was fast, but no match for a full vampire.

Though it was still late afternoon, we would be unseen until it was too late for the hikers. As throwbacks from the old regime, we had continued our tradition of being inactive during the day and hunting at night.

Still, it would be rude to pass up such an opportunity despite the broad daylight.

Signalling to Felicia to keep close, I took a wide route around our prey, so that we could attack from the rear.

I allowed Felicia to take the straggler at the back of the group, and as she dragged him up into a tree, I landed on the larger of the two oblivious humans. Knocking him to the ground, I quickly snapped his neck, found his jugular, and a flush of welcome ecstasy overtook me.

It was not long-lasting, however, as I had to tear myself away from my meal. The remaining human yelled once his slow reactions had finally registered what was happening. He then turned toward me, and it was then that I saw he was armed.

Moving quicker than the stream of orange flames that burst in my direction, I fled upwards, using a slender pine as a ladder. The flames soon licked at the tree below me, and like a monkey, I leapt to the next with ease. Felicia saw what was happening and dropped the man, hissing as his lifeless body thudded as it hit the ground.

The surviving human cried out as he realised it was now just him and his flame thrower against his vampire attackers. He cursed and prayed in whispered German as his eyes darted around, looking for us.

The flames drifted over to Felicia's tree, and she looked to me in panic. On rare occasions like these, I remembered how young and vulnerable she could be. Sighing over my unquenched thirst, I flew across the distance and allowed her to clamber onto my back. She held tight as I made my way across the expanse of pines toward Felix's familiar presence.

We held back a while, until our scents alerted him to our arrival, and he exited the lake in which he had been bathing.

Once free of the water and given time to dress, I signalled to Felicia and she rushed to him.

"Daddy!"

Then, the whole tale escaped her, as she barely took time to breathe between sentences. Of course, the ill-fated attack had been entirely my idea, and Felicia was blameless in it all.

I braced myself. Felix could be a little overprotective of his daughter.

_Would I have been as protective of my son?_ That was a question I did not know the answer to.

"Demetri!" he bellowed once the dramatic retelling was over. "How could you be such an idiot?"

Felix started pacing towards me, and I lowered myself into a crouch, remembering what had happened last time I'd done something that displeased him in front of Felicia—which was often.

His attitude to his daughter frustrated me; it was as if he was trying to wrap up a mace in cotton wool. Killing cruelly was not something he wanted her to learn; as geared as she was towards violence, this was something she was happily teaching herself as she became an adolescent.

"There were only three of them. How was I supposed to know they had a flamethrower?"

"No one goes out into the wilderness without some kind of protection against vampires these days, or have you forgotten? The time of garlic and crucifixes have gone. They know the truth now."

He continued toward me and I edged backwards, my eyes seeking out an escape route.

"Don't you think that I'm very aware of what has happened to civilization? I've been living in the woods, or in the mountains, or various other rat holes since we left Volterra."

Felix finally stopped a few paces in front of me. He looked like he'd very much like to strangle me, but thought better of it. After all, decapitating Uncle Demetri, or watching Uncle Demetri's underhanded fighting tricks would not be setting a good example to his sweet little angel.

Felicia was far from being an angel, and as I already knew from experience, she had mastered my signature move—the swift, well-aimed upwards motion of a knee.

"You left a survivor, so we're going to have to move on straight away. If you don't like where we go next time, then you are welcome to find somewhere else—"

"You are asking me to leave?" I asked, shocked at the words Felix had said. For all we fought over my behaviour in Felicia's presence every now and again, he had never made me feel any less than part of the family.

"No, I'm asking you to live in the real world for once, and stop being so irresponsible. You're almost two-thousand years old, not twenty."

I felt my rage building, compounded by the fact that I'd had a taste of blood but not enough to calm me.

"I am responsible. Mishaps like what just happened in the forest are just part of life now. Welcome to modern life."

"'Mishaps' like that happen a little too often. You're distracted. You barely even notice when you are being spoken to. I don't want one of these accidents resulting in you hurting my daughter—"

"You don't want me to cause your daughter's death, like I killed Harry and Leah?" I hissed bitterly. "Is that what you are saying?"

Felix did not reply, but dodged me as I lunged for him. I charged again and found myself thrown backwards for my efforts.

"I did not kill my mate and my child," I growled with menace. Emotional hurt racked my body, and I felt the urge to pass that pain onto another.

Rushing forward again, I was rewarded with a crack as I fractured his forearm. I spun out of the way as Felix reached for my neck, his patience now wearing thin.

"It's not my fault that they're dead. Don't take it out on me, Demetri."

With a roar, I attacked. Felix's palm connected with my face, and before I could bring my knee to his groin in my defence, we were interrupted by Felicia screaming.

"_Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_" she chanted hysterically, before giving a tearless sob. For all of her bloodthirstiness, she hated watching her beloved father get hurt.

Felix released his grip, but I allowed my knee to continue its journey, though not with the force I had originally intended. Felix bent forward and grimaced for a moment.

I smiled bitterly as I thought about how his daughter was constantly his greatest weakness, and then I wondered again about how I would have reacted if it had been Harry rather than Felicia standing there. The thought made me turn and march away from the lakeside.

"Uncle Demetri, where are you going?" Felicia asked nervously. I wonder if she now regretted making such a drama out of the story of what happened in the woods.

Briefly turning back, I saw her helping her father to his feet.

"I obviously don't deserve a family, and I'm leaving before history repeats itself again."

Felix groaned. "Demetri..."

"Don't go..." Felicia whined quietly.

"I've already killed two children, my wife, and Leah. I'm best on my own before I let you both die on me, too. _Addio_."

With that, I picked up my speed and headed east as swiftly as possible. The brief moment of excitement as I'd escaped from the flames through the trees had given me a distraction, but now the rawness and loneliness had returned tenfold.

A few hours into my journey, my phone began buzzing incessantly. It seemed that Felix had passed on the news of my departure to Heidi—she had her own particular tone, which irritated me on a regular basis. As usual, I ignored it, and resisted the urge to hurl the device as far away from me as I could.

I found myself in Ukraine, and decided to lurk in the countryside around a town called Demydivka that I briefly remembered from a mission a number of centuries ago. Keeping a constant watch on Felix and Felicia's position, I realized that they had still not made any move to follow me.

Maybe it was for the best. I allowed myself a few days of self-pity, before hunger dictated that I had to hunt again.

Once fed, I moved on and found myself a new place in which to wallow in motionless despair, becoming active only when I needed feeding—this became the new pattern of my life. Unrestricted by Felix and Felicia, I felt free to kill as brutally as I desired, and this became my outlet for my frustrations. I alternated between unspeakably violent acts and meditation.

On a few occasions, I tried to combine feeds with relief of another kind, though this was harder now that women were aware of the existence of vampires, and because of my unkempt, wild appearance. Still, even in my messed-up state, I was attractive—not many could master the soul-destroyed vagabond look the way I did.

When I was successful, however, it seemed that there was no longer any comfort to be found in physical pleasure for me. Yet another way in which Leah had ruined the world as I once knew it.

My bitterness amplified.

It seemed that not only had I lost the woman I loved and my child, but I'd lost my position, my wealth, my friends, and even myself. Physically and emotionally, I was unrecognizable when I looked in a mirror—which was not often.

The months passed, and I continued to wander Russia and the surrounding countries. The only company I kept was the mental voices of my friends and enemies: Felix and Felicia were now in China, and Heidi and Caius were still in Volterra. Occasionally, I would have enough humanity in me to call my old female friend briefly, and let her know how I was doing, but we never spoke for long.

The _Fenix_ were now officially at war with the humans of Europe and their allies. I did not care much for her news, and she had little else to say. I could not ever imagine thinking of Italy as home again, and I was too damaged to ever be an effective soldier.

I was a nomad. This was my life now. In terms of my time on earth, five years was like the passing of a second, but it seemed achingly long. During the silent moments, I thought of the many vampires I had known whose skin had grown papery, and whose eyes had clouded over through similar inactivity; I wondered how quickly this would happen to me.

I wondered if I would care once it did.

One night, I'd been stalking a security guard at a small, ragged-looking factory near Leningrad. As I slammed him against the brick wall and bit into his throat, he struggled but was no match for my steel grip. His efforts were barely a distraction as the fluid hit my throat, and I closed my eyes, enjoying the brief respite from reality.

As the flow of blood began to dwindle, I abruptly dropped his corpse to the ground, alarm bells sounding inside my head.

I stepped back.

Finally, I'd lost my mind and had gone completely mad.

I could hear her voice. Standing there, I remained motionless and listening.

Was this a figment of my imagination, or was it real? My brain whirred with confusion as it argued with itself. Just as I almost convinced myself that it was genuine, and as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone.

Not daring to move, I waited, hoping that she would reappear and confirm her existence, but she did not.

Unaware of the amount of time I stood there in shock, finally, I slumped to the ground and mourned a fresh loss. This time it was my sanity that had been taken from me. I roared in pain at the wrenching sensation in my stomach and chest.

Anything Jane had ever thrown at me was nothing compared to the hurt of having my unhealed wound ripped open.

Eventually, I dragged myself away from the scene and found a hiding place in a ditch. As the dampness saturated me, the bleakness started to even out to its usual level.

Then, I heard her again.

Not just Leah, but the entire Cullen and Denali covens, even the shield herself. Again, it was only for a brief moment, but enough to know that it was the truth.

Leah was alive. She had been with the Cullens all along, and my son was with her.

The knowledge sent me on an emotional rollercoaster. Confusion, elation, suspicion, happiness, pain…

The most overwhelming sensation was the need to run to Italy, to ask Heidi for use of the jet to travel to North America, immediately, but then I caught myself.

Every fiber of my body wanted me to go to her, but if she was with the Cullens, specifically the psychic, then why hadn't she sent for me? The psychic would know that I was alive, surely.

_Maybe the psychic hadn't thought to look for you?_ I theorized, but then that only begged the question of why hadn't Leah asked?

I looked down at myself and discovered the answer to my questions.

I was a monster, a blood-drinking beast that had never deserved Leah. She didn't want me, and there were no more chances left. The she-wolf didn't want to be with a murdering vampire; she had made that very clear in the past.

Before I had become entangled with the she-wolf, I had never doubted myself or my lifestyle. She had given me an education about my nature and what I was capable of; the lesson had shaken my very core and changed me irreparably.

The question was, could a two-thousand-year-old vampire take that lesson and learn new tricks, or was I frozen with no chance of moving forward?

The thought tortured me, but one thing I did know was that I had to at least try.

TRANSLATIONS:

_Addio_ – Goodbye (more permanent than _Arrivederci _or _Ciao_.)


	27. Chapter 27 Change

CHAPTER 27 – CHANGE

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Heavy angst and kittens in peril. You have been warned.**

**Thanks to my betas, VBs, and pre-reader. Oh, and all of my lovely readers. Where would I be without you all?**

**There might be a slight delay on the next update, as one of my lovely betas and my lovely pre-reader are out of town. **

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 24 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF **

~X~

As I gained on him, I could hear the frantic thud of his pulse—it only served to make me more determined to hunt him down. He came into sight, and I saw him leap over a fallen tree lying on the forest floor, the resulting noise disturbing birds in the green canopy above.

He swerved to the left, his legs moving as swiftly as he could will them, but still not fast enough.

Then I leaped, wrapping my arms around his neck, and causing us both to roll a number of times through the undergrowth before we came to a halt. We came to a stop with him pinned to the ground beneath me, struggling.

Holding him still, I plunged my teeth into the sinews in his neck and tried not to balk as the foul-tasting fluid flowed down my throat.

It never got any easier. The sensation of fur or hair in my mouth, combined with the animal stench which instantly turned my stomach, never became any less than utterly disgusting, but I continued to try.

I still failed on a regular basis.

At that moment in time, I'd manage to force myself to feed on animals for two months, and my red eyes were lightening to orange-gold. It was the longest I'd managed to go without being tempted by a human.

Many times, I'd gotten so disheartened about my unsuitability for the vegetarian way of life that I had decided that it was impossible. Each time that happened, the Cullens would lift their shield and give me a glimpse of my motivation. Leah and my son.

If they had not done so, I would have given up years ago.

The beast's pulse had long faded, and I angled his corpse, cursing his antlers, to drain every last drop. Somehow, animal blood never satisfied in the way that human blood did. There was no flush of ecstasy, but more of a feeling of slight relief that the burn was not so intense...for now.

As the smell of human blood was now irresistible to me, I could not bear to go anywhere near civilization. My resolve crumbled instantly whenever I stumbled across a fresh scent or attempted to approach anywhere inhabited. Even their mental voices tortured me, and like cookies to a fat human trying to diet, they seemed to whisper my name.

I knew that I had to master this before I attempted to approach Leah, as there were a number of humans living with them in their Alaskan stronghold—Leah's mother was one of them. It went without saying that if I snapped and killed her, then Leah would never take me back.

This was all for her. I put myself through physical torture for years in the hope that Leah would look at me and see that I _could_ change my ways. After betraying her trust by killing the muggers in New York, simply following her old diet plan would not be enough, but if I showed up with yellow eyes, then maybe she would give me another chance. All my hopes were pinned on it.

After my feed, I left the carcass for scavengers to pick at and finally headed toward the ocean.

This would be my biggest test yet. I would stow away in the largest cargo ship that I could find, staying as far away from its crew as I could, in the hope that I could cross the Pacific with my yellow eyes intact.

If I could manage that, then it was a step on the right path, and maybe then I could start desensitizing myself to the human race. First, I would have to figure out how to keep some kind of food source to hand to see me through the journey.

I opted for something bite-sized from a pet store, which proved to be a fateful plan; once I had boarded an Alaskan cargo ship and made myself comfortable, I reached for my bag and discovered that the kittens had escaped.

While in the process of tracking down my elusive snack, I caught a whiff of a human, and the cats' survival was ensured.

Now that my eyes were red again, I decided that I may as well continue to eat a more pleasant diet until I arrived and could survive in a less confined space. No longer deprived, feeding off humans made it easier for me to move amongst them, now I was not so desperate. On the ship, I was safe from any threat, and they obviously weren't expecting a vampire stowaway. I noticed their behavior become more paranoid as we crossed the ocean.

I allowed myself a few creature comforts, like a change of clothing, a shower, and even some hair products. Looking in a mirror at myself all cleaned up, it was hard to imagine that the last nine years had ever happened, though there was a slight weariness in my eyes that wasn't there before, in the set of my shoulders, and the lack of a sardonic smile on my face.

Still, part of me was pleased that I had not lost my devilish good looks, as knowing I was that little bit closer to Leah, appearance had now reappeared on my priority list.

When I disembarked the ship, my new mission was to regain my golden eyes. Avoiding Alaska for the moment, I headed deep into Canada, and hunted across its vast wildernesses, trying to be more encouraged than discouraged by the memories it inspired of Leah. Over the course of the next year, I gradually encroached on human territory with only a handful of slip-ups.

After staying clean for three months, I was now as ready as I ever would be. Maybe with time, I might gain more will-power, but it was enough for a first meeting.

How would Leah react? Did she still have feelings for me? Would my symbolic change of diet be enough?

Harry—if Leah had decided to go with the name we had picked out together—what would he think of his vampire father? Would he accept me after all of these years? Was he like me, or more like his mother?

There were so many questions to be answered that I wondered where I would begin when the time came. Many times, I became overwhelmed, but I was encouraged when I got regular glimpses of the woman I loved.

That the psychic was watching me, and the lowering of their mental shield when I most needed it, had to be an encouraging sign. It must mean that I was of some significance to Leah, at least; they had certainly seen my struggle to convert to their way of life, and were trying to help my transition. Surely, Leah must realize how much I had endured just for another chance. With that knowledge, I refused to accept that she would allow my suffering to continue.

How hard would I have to work to win her over? Would I have to beg?

Following the glimpses of her voice that I was being given more frequently, I made my way to Denali, Alaska.

As I traveled, I stopped off for another repulsive feed, in case I might run across Leah's mother.

I considered calling Heidi, but decided against it. I had not used my phone for a long time, to call Felix or Heidi. Instead, I silently kept tabs on their movements. Heidi remained in Volterra, while Felix and Felicia explored the world.

Not wanting them to see how low I had fallen, I decided to wait until after meeting Leah—when I would either be able to tell them of the dramatic turnaround in my life, or my complete ruination, depending on Leah's decision.

I paused a while as I drew near to where the entire extended coven—vampires, wolves, hybrids, and humans—were all gathered.

This was it; I would find out whether my efforts were in vain, or whether I would be reunited with my she-wolf. At the very least, I would see her again, even just once was better than nothing, and I would see how my boy was growing.

Did he know anything about me? Or was I a dirty little secret that had been swept under the carpet?

Petrified of what I would find, I headed toward the place where all of the Cullens, Denalis, their wolves, their humans, and more importantly, Leah and our child were gathered. I felt like an accused man, walking into a court room, unsure of whether I would have a sympathetic jury, or whether they would look on me harshly.

The closer I got to Leah's voice, the more nervous and unsure of myself I became.

Stepping out of the cover of the forest, I found myself at the edge of an open tundra, covered in snow. Numerous yellow eyes stared in my direction—all of the Cullens and Denalis were dressed and equipped as if they were playing sports, like an ad for fashionable gym wear. There were two wolves in the outfield, three humans spectating by a vehicle, their scent taunting me, and the Cullen hybrid, who was no longer a child and visibly pregnant.

In the middle of them all, Leah stood before a tall Quileute man, staring back at me across the distance.

She did not look pleased to see me, more stunned, even horrified.

The man stared, too, and my cold still heart crumbled into one hundred pieces, as for the first time, I considered the possibility that Leah could have moved on and found love with someone other than me.

But then, something wasn't quite right. His mental voice was familiar, but he was not one of the La Push pack.

Focusing on him more sharply, I noticed his yellow eyes, also familiar. I had last seen those eyes as I gave myself a final check in the mirror. He also had my chin, and my mouth...

My son.

It had only been ten years since I had seen him for those few brief moments in Volterra. I was confused, but when I looked over at the fully-grown Cullen hybrid, it all became clear. Hybrids aged quickly until they reached maturity. Still, my son looked a number of years older than the pregnant hybrid did, though he was born years later. At a guess, I would have put him at the same physical age as myself—twenty-five.

I had missed all of my son's childhood. It was a crushing realization.

His wolf heritage was obvious with his skin tone, black hair, and height; he stood head and shoulders above his mother. I knew he could phase from Heidi's recount of their escape—had he inherited any of my vampire traits?

Edward Cullen, Harry, and Leah spoke, but it was too low for me to discern what was said at this distance. It made me soar just to hear Leah's spoken voice. This was real, she was real, and I'd finally made it here.

My son held his hand out to his mother, and began walking slowly across the snow. Wanting to meet them halfway, I moved forward at human speed. Leah's eyes looked fearful and confused, as did Harry's, and I presumed, my own.

As I grew near, I saw that my vampire mind hadn't done her justice-she was more fiercely beautiful than I had remembered. My eyes drank her in until I got within a few paces of them both.

"Leah..." It had been too long since I had last said her name out loud.

There was an awkward pause before Leah finally replied, "Demetri." My name on her lips, even spoken with an apprehensive air, was the most pleasurable experience I'd had in a decade. She hesitated before adding, "Harry, this is your father. Demetri, meet your son."

So, she _had_ named him for her father; had she also given him my middle-name, Lucius?

Both my son and I looked at each other, and I saw the similarity in our eyes again. Though his eyes were like mine, they were as difficult to read as his mother's, and I wondered what he thought of me. Would he accept me, this stranger appearing out of the blue, as his father? Was it too late? Did he hate me for how I'd been so blind about the risk to both him and his mother?

Once I could push through the heavy emotional atmosphere, I held my hand out to him, hoping he would take it. He did not hesitate, and I smiled to feel the intensity of his grip around my cold hand.

After an awkward beginning, he suddenly put arms as large as Felix's around me, and I had my first father/son hug.

He was as warm as a human, but discernibly stronger. Before we pulled apart, I lightened the intensity with a manly slap on the back. He had some strength in him, and I felt a flush of fatherly pride.

Leah had obviously done an exemplary job of raising him; she had certainly fed him well, his yellow eyes telling me that whatever he ate, it wasn't human blood. Perhaps we could go hunting deer together? Vampire father and wolf son.

Out of nervousness, I cleared my throat, and spoke to Harry for the first time. "So, are you being good for your mother?"

My son smirked, and with a laugh, he said, "Yes and no, but she's the best."

"I know."

Never a truer word had been spoken—Leah _was_ the best, and after her, nothing ever compared favorably. I looked at her, and wondered what was going through her mind.

The silence became uncomfortable.

"Erm, Dad?" Harry finally spoke, and both Leah and I looked at him. He had called me Dad.

He looked at us both with confused eyes. "Are you staying for a while? Because it seems like you and Mom need to talk." He didn't seem entirely comfortable with the prospect. "And, Mom, is it okay if I ride home with Tanya, Jake, and Nessie? It looks like we're packing up."

Leah's eyes narrowed as she looked across the field. The Cullens and Denalis were preparing to leave; I had forgotten that they were there.

Leah swallowed and her expression softened. "Okay, Harry. You can go home with them, but tell Tanya that if I think for a second that you two have been up to something, I swear I will tear her limb from limb." The scowl I had once been so familiar with made an appearance. "You know I'll do it!"

"Thanks, Mom." Harry gave a wide grin, and then turned and ran across the field. He moved with the swiftness of a vampire—he had gotten that from me.

Tanya, I thought, and felt impressed. That was my boy—ten year old and already reeling in the ladies, if that term applied to her. From what Felix had told me, she was very willing and able in the bedroom, or wherever else happened to be convenient at the time. She also expected the same from her many partners.

Like father, like son—my pride grew just a little bit more.

Leah turned back to me with hurt-filled eyes, and I was pulled back down to earth.

"I thought you were dead. Where have you been? How could you do that to me? Why now?"

She was angry and her voice was strained with emotion. I tried to read her eyes, but I failed as miserably as I always had in the past.

The time had come to plead my case. "I didn't know you'd survived. I couldn't hear you, and then once I eventually did, I realized there were things I had to do first."

"Your eyes?" So she had noticed. Did she appreciate what that meant—that it was a symbol that I was willing to do anything for her? Once I had complained that she was asking too much of me; now I could not conceive of anything she could request that I wouldn't oblige.

"It was the only way I could think of to show you that a vampire can change. I hoped you'd give me a chance to talk to you, and would have come sooner but—"

"And you thought becoming a veggie vampire would make me trust you?" Leah interrupted, with flashing eyes. Eyes that did not give any hint of forgiveness.

The churning sickness in my stomach, to which I had become so accustomed, had returned, and I felt myself metaphorically sink.

"Yes. At least, I hoped it would make you give me an opportunity to show you that I am willing to do what it takes to win your trust again. That I am willing to try anything to have you allow me in your and Harry's life."

Leah regarded me for a moment, and then her eyes widened.

"Thank you for what you did in that room ten years ago. I—"

It was my turn to interrupt. "I love you, Leah." Before the conversation went any further I needed to tell her. Even if her feelings had faded, my heart was set in stone, and for me, it would _never_ change.

I continued when she didn't respond in kind. "I have always meant it—each and every time I have said it. I must say that I slip up, _a lot_, and my eyes are still red more often than they're not, but I can _try_ to live off animals, so long as I have you with me."

She paused and looked me in the face. I hoped that her silence was a sign that she would not instantly knock me down. After a short while, she gave me her answer.

"I love you, too, Demetri. I'm so sorry for everything I said—for keeping you away while I was pregnant. For being a bitch..." Leah looked down at her feet, kicking a lump of snow away.

"It doesn't matter. I deserved it." It would be an honor to be able to endure her sarcasm and quick temper once more, if she'd let me.

"You didn't. When I saw you dead, I wished I could have taken every word back. I wouldn't have cared who the hell you murdered, so long as you were alive."

As she spoke, I finally understood that she had gone through as much agony in the last ten years as I had. Her eyes screamed pain at me—I had caused that. I would fix it and take it all away, if I could…

Words failed us again, and it felt like we were stranded in the eye of an emotional hurricane.

"So, are you here permanently, or are you on leave?" With a shaky voice, Leah avoided the elephant in the room. Her brow wrinkled. "Harry and I, we're pretty settled here..." She looked across the field as the final car pulled away with Harry inside.

"I've been living as a nomad since they put me back together. I travelled with Felix for a while. When I thought you were dead, my whole existence was hell, and I'm ashamed to admit what I got up to. You won't approve, but I will be honest if you want me to."

Her face was hard and suspicious. "You're not part of the _Fenix_? I can't see that they'd let you go that easily."

"You must surely know." With the Cullen psychic watching my every move, how could they have not seen my relationship with the new order and my friends deteriorate. How much did Leah not know? "There have been quite a few changes in Italy. A number of adjustments in personnel and ideology. Unrecognizable. I don't agree with their new philosophies."

"But how do I know you're not here under Aro's orders again?"

"Because Aro no longer exists." I tried unsuccessfully to keep my surprise at her lack of information hidden.

"What?" Leah's face contorted into fury, and she began to tremble. I resisted the urge to back away.

"Caius destroyed him after you left, along with Jane and Alec," I explained. "After Aro was disposed of, Marcus asked to be ended—Vladimir and Stefan were only too happy to oblige. Aro would never have allowed Marcus to leave, and one thing that we've all learnt is that you never underestimate Heidi."

"Heidi?" Leah questioned.

"She is doing rather well for herself, and is essentially responsible for the new order." Maybe the psychic wasn't as all-seeing as Aro had assumed. I found it unthinkable that all of this news would have been kept from Leah, given her involvement in the situation.

"And Felix?"

I mentally checked on him and his daughter. He was still in South America. He had always wanted to see whether Amazons really existed. I told Leah as such, and managed a slight smile.

"It all sounds too good to be true," she said, but I noticed her glance at and linger on my mouth, causing me to smile wider. "So how come the Cullens are all wired up about being attacked by the _Fenix_? I've seen the headlines from Europe; it certainly doesn't seem to be all flowers and sunshine like you paint it."

"Vladimir and Stefan are a lot more open about what they are, and there have been quite a few policy changes in Italy, few of them for the better. Caius, well I'm sure you remember—he was the blond one in the room with us that day. He doesn't like wolves."

Leah shuddered, paused, and then stepped across the invisible gap that had been between us. As I felt her warm head against my chest and she pressed herself against me, I glowed. I wrapped my arms around her, never wanting to let her warm body go.

"Leah. _Ti amo con tutta l'anima._"

Her eyes snapped upwards and she gasped for breath.

"Don't think a choice Italian phrase is going to get you back in my bed so quickly," she growled, but there was a hidden depth, and I could tell she was affected.

"I wouldn't dream of it, _la lupa_."

Her pulse stuttered, and I couldn't help but be pleased. For a moment, I simply held her, grateful for the contact that I'd thought I'd never have again.

"_Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te." _I wanted to admit the true depth of my feelings to her, but my emotions were threatening to get the better of me at any moment. Unsure of how to react, I hid behind language.

Leah's eyes sparkled. _"Stai zitto e baciami."_

For a moment, I wondered if I had heard correctly. _"Parla Italiano?"_

The sun came from behind the clouds as she smiled; I needed no other answer.

"Well, when you insist in Italian, how can I say no?" I whispered, leaning in to grant her request.

Tentatively, my lips met hers, and it was as if no time at all had passed between now and the kiss after my forced admission on the roof in New York. I had never been a religious man, or a Christian, but suddenly, the Hallelujah Chorus was playing in my mind.

My soul may be lost, but Leah had given me my redemption, and in her arms, I felt saved.

~X~

TRANSLATIONS:

_Ti amo con tutta l'anima._ - I love you with all my soul.

_Voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te_. - I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

_Stai zitto e baciami_.- Shut up and kiss me.

_Parla Italiano_?– Do you speak Italian?


	28. Chapter 28 Acceptance

CHAPTER 28 – ACCEPTANCE

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Ah, now time for some HEA lemons…I kind of missed letting these two get together.**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH CHAPTER 25 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF **

~X~

As we kissed, I would have been lying if the thought of sex had not crossed my mind, but for now, there was no need more pressing than to simply touch Leah and feel connected once more.

Her lips warmed mine, and an eternity passed while we showed one another exactly how much we had been missed.

After she reluctantly pulled away and resisted my attempts to resume the kiss, Leah decided that we should head to the Cullen house. For a moment, I felt unsure how to react to the prospect of her getting undressed to phase. Leah fidgeted awkwardly, too, and it seemed that she felt as conflicted as I did.

I tried to hide my disappointment; after all, it wasn't as if I'd come here expecting her to leap into bed with me. I just wanted to be with the woman I loved. It would take time before she'd be willing to be naked around me, and I accepted that.

Leah decided that it might be better if we walked; it turned out to be an excellent opportunity to catch up on the events of the past ten years. It seemed that my existence had been completely hidden from Leah, and she had always believed I'd perished in the room. After giving her my version of events, including the lifting of the shield from time to time, Leah became visibly furious.

I had never been more pleased to not be a Cullen.

When I entered the house, I was met with a number of reactions. Tanya, Kate, and the blonde female Cullen viewed me with outright hostility, while Carlisle Cullen welcomed me into his home. Eleazar, who I had seen but not spoken to since the thirteenth century, nodded in my direction, and I decided that it might be to my advantage to approach him about the matter of adjusting to the vegetarian diet after millennia with the Volturi. He seemed to have taken to it well.

Alice Cullen skipped towards us looking slightly maniacal, until her eyes glazed over; once she snapped out of her trance, she backed away from Leah nervously. A number of the Cullens looked guilty, and judging by Leah's expression, I guessed that between their various talents, she was leaving them in no doubt of how displeased she was about being led to believe I was dead.

Personally, I couldn't be too angry. Without their assistance, I wouldn't have had the will to persevere with my plan to become vegetarian. Leah's reaction when she found out about the muggers was still fresh in my mind. I did not want to witness her like that ever again.

Leah introduced me to the remaining Cullens, who I knew of, but only in tactical terms rather than by name. I was also introduced to her mother and brother, who eyed me as if they weren't quite sure what to make of me. I felt like a square peg in a round hole.

Now that he'd had time to adjust to the idea, my son seemed keener to spend time with me. As I was shown into a bright, predominantly white and wood living room by Carlisle's wife, my son beamed in my direction.

It still staggered me that he was fully matured. I hadn't arrived with much a plan of how to bond, but I'd been picturing someone around ten-years-old, not twenty-five. Harry pointed out the television on the wall which dominated the room, and something that looked like a white remote control that he held in his hand.

What better away to get to know him than a father/son game of Wii baseball?

"So, have you ever played on one of these?" he asked. I shook my head and admitted that I'd lived away from modern technology for the past ten years, suddenly feeling like something from the dark ages. I remembered hearing about the device before my life had gone distinctly pear-shaped; my son had obviously spent his entire brief childhood with every modern convenience.

Harry gave me the white remote control, and I received a crash course in modern technology. My son stood by me, as some computerized character on screen mimicked my motions. It was a good lesson in patience and tact for both of us.

Jasper and the larger Cullen called Emmett, mocked my performance, and I found myself getting more and more frustrated. I didn't see the point behind what I was doing, but then I remembered that my aim was just to spend time getting to know this extraordinary young man that I didn't know, but felt so connected to.

Leah and Edward had joined us, and the atmosphere became thick with tension, as she glared in his direction. He looked as if he was hearing something which was making him uncomfortable.

With the pressure I felt compounded by the audience, I felt as if I was on trial again, with my performance being judged on how well I could swing a virtual bat. If that truly was the case, then it seemed that I was a poor father, though Harry continued to give me helpful advice.

I would have felt much more comfortable if the bat was in my hand and I was swinging it at someone. The large, loud Cullen would be a nice start.

Jasper, who I knew to be an empath, grew quiet and eventually slunk away. At first, I thought it might be because of my rapidly depleting patience, but then once or twice, I turned around to find Leah eyes trained intently on my backside.

When she realized I was watching, her head immediately snapped upwards, and she gave a sheepish grin. A familiar knowing smirk stretched across my face—so, Leah still found me attractive.

For the first time in my life, I was nervous about the prospect of sex. I'd barely contemplated the possibility in the past five years. Now it seemed that Leah had gotten over her initial reluctance, and there was no doubting that her eyes now glittered for a reason other than fury.

Old Demetri was flabbergasted that I hadn't already taken advantage of the situation; the Demetri who had just come out of the wilderness was raw, confused, and altogether unsure how to broach the situation.

As it was, it was Leah who decided what I was to do.

"I'm going to show Demetri around the place…um, just so he can get his bearings, and…yeah." I had to smile at Leah's very unconvincing explanation of where she was taking me.

Harry pulled a slight face, and for a second, I worried in case I'd upset him. I felt torn in two directions—get to know my son, or get to know my woman.

Emmett Cullen winked in my direction; he seemed glad to take the ridiculous white contraption off me, and proceeded to draw Harry's attention back to the screen.

Leah enthusiastically led me out of the door and outside. Her idea of a tour was a silent and swift walk across the snow, directly to a group of four wooden cabins. We walked onto the porch of the one furthest to the east and Leah slid open a glass door.

I walked in behind her and looked around. After Yellowstone, wooden cabins had a particularly emotive appeal for me. I wondered if wooden cabins still reminded her of me, too.

Leah stood and looked at me expectantly, but her racing pulse and heaving chest held my attention.

"Very nice. Does it have a hot tub?" I said with humor, though the atmosphere was far from light. Leah's pupils were dilated, and if I _had_ been in any doubt as to her intentions, it became crystal clear that I wasn't here to comment on her interior decorating skills.

Her mouth twitched, but then she marched up to me and pressed her flaming lips to mine. I'd been unsure as to whether now was an inappropriate time for a physical reunion, but her direct approach proved exactly how flammable I was, and I ignited immediately.

The kiss was not gentle; it was as if we both felt the need to purge ourselves of all the hurt of the last ten years, and make up for the time apart by forcing ourselves as close as physically possible right _now_. Leah's arms snaked around my neck and up into my hair, as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her impossibly close.

Leah began walking backwards, her grip on me not loosening in the slightest, and her open mouth still moving on mine. Briefly opening my eyes, I saw that she was leading us toward a wooden table.

By the time we'd reached our destination, old Demetri had fought his way to the surface, and I roughly grabbed her hips and pulled her against me. Leah's body temperature flamed in response to the gesture, and our kiss became more frantic.

After she stopped for air, Leah wasted no time in removing my shirt, lifting it over my head and causing numerous buttons to fly off. As soon as we clumsily pulled the cuffs past my wrists, Leah fused herself against me once more. I broke the contact only take make sure she was as bare-chested as I was.

Once my exposed skin pressed against hers, she melted like an ice cube on a stove, and her entire body seemed to turn to liquid. Looking down, I unfastened her denim shorts and eased them past her hips, and long, toned thighs, till they dropped to the floor. Underneath, she wore a simple pair of black panties, and they quickly joined the rest of her clothing.

Leah ran her tongue along my collarbone, opening her eyes and staring back at me once she had traveled from the hollow of my neck to my shoulder. Her mouth parted and eyes intense, I was reminded—as if I'd not thought of it every single day—exactly why I loved her.

Before her, I'd not wanted for anything material, but she embodied the things I lacked most: I was a cold, dead monster, but Leah was passion, vitality, and warmth. She made everything I'd had before seem empty and hollow. I clung to her for a moment.

"I missed you. So bad," she said hoarsely.

To hear her echo my feelings made me feel as if my rib cage had suddenly doubled in size, and for a brief moment, I was buried under an avalanche of feeling.

"Me too, Leah. Never leave me. It's too much to bear."

Leah broke the moment and slid onto the table while I moved with her, leaning her backwards. I deftly freed myself of my pants as she watched my efforts with interest.

She lay there, her legs around my hips, warming me, and the insistent throb of her pulse playing on my mind. My gaze travelled from her hips, only inches from mine, over her exposed sex, past her stomach, rib cage, and breasts, to finally settle on her face. I lowered my mouth to hers, as she met me half-way, matching me in pressure and desperation.

When I couldn't take any more of the sensory onslaught, I pulled her to the edge of the table, and time seemed to slow to a crawl, as she leaned her head back and I guided myself inside of her.

My memory hadn't done the experience justice, as my whole body caught at the intensity of the sensation. For a second, I thought that I wouldn't be able to stop myself, but by some miracle, I managed to hold myself from falling over the brink.

Her back arched and eyes closed as I was entirely enveloped inside her, to the musical accompaniment of an expression of pure pleasure in the vocal tone of the woman I loved.

I took drew a few gasps of air in the hope that it might help me.

Leah's eyes opened again as I slowly pulled out, and then I pushed forward once more. This time her eyes examined every part of me as I completed the motion and withdrew again.

Finding my tentative rhythm, I tried to draw the experience out as low as I physically could. The movements of Leah's hips were perfectly timed to allow me to reach deeper inside her, as her skin became slick and she continued to voice her appreciation. It was a cruel torture to someone who was already trying their best to hold on.

Knowing that I was only just holding the floodgates closed, I found the right spot to massage, above where I penetrated her body. With relief, Leah found her release just before I lost my grip on mine.

With a cry, her body tensed and lifted off the table. If I had been capable of sleeping, then I would have easily convinced myself that I was dreaming; Leah mid-orgasm was a living, breathing wonder of the world.

Time froze, and in my own mind, I composed at least seven sonnets dedicated to that sight which had been missing from my life for far too long.

As we came back to earth, I smiled down at Leah, and pressed my lips to hers.

I'd gone into this doubting whether it was appropriate, but her languid smile reassured me that it was all right. It had better than just _all right_. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if I made the most of the chance to enjoy a little uncomplicated ecstasy for a short while...

Old Demetri clapped his hands and took over the reins. "Round one over. I suggest we relocate to the bedroom for round two."

Leah said nothing in reply, but simply grinned. I unburied myself carefully, and picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist tightly. I found her room without hesitation.

For a minute or two, we lay side by side and just looked at one another. A million things that I wanted to say raced through my brain but they couldn't make it past the lump that had formed in my throat. We'd never been a particularly wordy couple when things were good. The saying that ninety-three percent of communication was non-verbal certainly rang true when it came to Leah and me.

Glad of the chance to compose myself, Leah eventually made me lay on my back and explored certain parts of me with her mouth. When her lips returned to mine, I encouraged her to sit astride me.

Smiling wickedly, Leah teased me, rubbing her slick entrance over the part of me that screamed to be back inside. For all I wanted to enjoy the moment, finally, I could no longer resist the urge to grab her and thrust up into her, and I did so, causing her to cry out in surprise.

As I set the rhythm, faster than the first time as I felt a little more in control of my own biology; we both moved together as one. Leah's smile faded to a look of intense concentration.

Increasing the pace more and more, finally I hissed and emptied my stored up frustrations in warm pulses of ecstasy. Leah dropped forward, and lay next to me, lying on her stomach and crossing her ankles in the air. Not wanting to move an inch, I looked over and smiled.

"I like your idea of showing me around," I finally said jokingly. "I'll have to get you to give me the full tour at some point." There were a few things I still wanted to see, and most of them were within touching distance on the bed next me.

"That tour wasn't thorough enough for you?" Leah snorted, and then beamed.

"Oh, I thoroughly enjoyed myself." I leant forward and kissed her. "I just want to make sure I don't miss any of the sights."

I shifted position, now that I had regained the power of movement, and pinned Leah beneath me. Grinning as her pulse accelerated. The atmosphere became suddenly lighter, and now I felt less consumed and intimidated by our reunion, the words came.

"I love you, Leah." I looked down at her, suddenly serious. "I don't want to spend the rest of my existence anywhere else but here. Can I take it that I'm staying with you from now on?"

Her brow wrinkled, as a warm hand traced my spine. "I love you, too, Demetri, but I have to warn you…the Cullens and Denalis are pretty irritating."

For a moment, I thought she was going to refuse me, and when she didn't, I smiled in relief.

Leah continued, "I don't think Harry is going to want to move away. He's gotten himself a girlfriend and is pretty attached."

"A girlfriend—at ten-years-old? Who is it?" I was already sure it was Tanya, but I feigned ignorance so that Leah could prove me right—which she did.

I couldn't disguise my amusement.

Leah's scowl appeared from nowhere, as she tried to get to a more upright position but was prevented by my mass above her.

"Don't you _dare_ tell me that you've been there!"

I chuckled. "Leah, no, I haven't…been there. Felix has, though. Well done, Harry. Nothing like starting with an advanced teacher. Does she still—"

Leah pushed me away and climbed off the bed. "Don't even talk about it. She's not allowed anywhere near him until he's at least eighteen."

I knew my lover was volatile, but I wondered what had happened to provoke such a reaction. "I assume Harry is fully grown? He certainly seems mature. Why make him wait?"

Leah turned her death stare on me as she reached for a bathrobe. "That goddamn vamp has been sniffing around him since he hit puberty. He's barely even lived, and she's trying to steal him away and corrupt him."

"Leah, he's got half my genes. I doubt that he's got a problem with being corrupted."

"What? You've been back a matter of hours," she spat at me, "and you're already telling me how I should have raised our son?" I remembered Leah's temper well, and I noticed the poorly repressed shaking of her limbs.

She struck a verbal blow. "You don't know anything about him—_you weren't here_."

Real vampires couldn't be staked, but right there, I felt as if I had been. The air was sucked from my lungs, but I kept my voice as steady as I could manage.

"That was a little harsh, Leah." I felt another twinge as I doubted whether I had made the right decision in staying away those extra five years in order to change my diet. From what I had heard, it sounded like Harry was already near enough matured in size by that time anyway. "Do you not think that if I'd known you were alive, that I would have found you? And once I did hear you, do you not realize what I've done to convince you to let me in?"

Leah said nothing as she aimed narrowed eyes in my direction. Did she not appreciate the sentiment behind my grand gesture?

"Do you think that I decided to start drinking animal blood because I like the taste? If I could vomit, I would—every time."

Leah said nothing.

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

Hurt, I even amazed myself at how quickly I'd found myself on the wrong side of Leah's sharp tongue.

"I'm sure it's difficult for you to allow me to walk in and start having an opinion on how you're raising our son, but I really want to play a part. After all, I've missed out on ten years that I can never get back." Ten years of my son's life, and ten years that could have been spent with Leah.

Leah looked down, and gave a slight nod while still pouting. At least she was starting to look a little reticent.

"You don't like Tanya, I can see that, but vampires can change. Am I not living proof?" If Leah didn't believe vampires could change, what chance did I have?

Leah gave me a dubious look. "Living?" she said with a sarcastic tone, before visibly softening. "Yeah, I guess so, but I've set a rule and I'm sticking by it. She's waited centuries for him to come along. What's another eight years to her?"

I knew only too well how long a decade could feel. It could feel like an eternity, but then at least Tanya had what she wanted within her sights, unlike me in the days leading up until this one.

"True, but I'm sure it feels a lot longer to Harry."

"I've made my decision, and I'm sticking to it. This is _my_ house, and Harry follows _my_ rules." Leah's eyes flashed in my direction again. "So will you if you plan on staying here with me."

Maybe it wasn't the most romantic of ways to ask me if I would like to move in with her, but I chose to take it that way. So she still wanted me to stay; I turned on my hundred watt smile.

Wanting to quickly move on before Leah erupted again, I changed the subject.

"And what if I refuse? You know I'm a naughty boy, and I can be a bit of a handful—a generous handful at that."

Leah's poorly hidden smile broke through her mood, and she relaxed. I was relieved.

"Well, then, if you're a bad boy, then you'll have to be punished."

"Oh, really? That's an intriguing idea." I patted the bed. "Do come and sit down, and we can discuss your idea of discipline in more detail."

My lover paused for a second and gave me a puzzling look, before sliding the bathrobe from her shoulders and allowing it to fall. My eyes followed soon behind it.

"Much better," I groaned as Leah climbed back on the bed, and I immediately took the opportunity to warm my hands on her body in its entirety.

"Warn me…if anyone comes…near," Leah said, as I over punctuated with kisses. "This is going…to…be hard…with a son…with super…hearing hanging around." Leah groaned as my mouth wandered lower and found her breast. "We don't want to get caught."

I climbed on top of her, resuming the position I'd been in before our argument. I smirked before responding. "Don't worry, I fully intend on making you scream so loud that the entire coven knows not to come anywhere near this cabin until at least tomorrow morning."

My mouth continued its journey around her body, until it returned to face level.

Leah paused, her lips a whisper away from mine. "You do realize that you're going to have to at least try to behave yourself living amongst all these do-gooder vegetarian types?"

I tried to read her expression and to look angelic. "I'm a regular paragon of virtue. I have my yellow eyes now, and I'm saving up for my halo."

"Yeah, that's why two minutes ago you were telling me that you were going to make me scream the place down."

My favorite sun behind the clouds smile appeared.

"That proves my point exactly." I grinned. "I was being open and honest, and speaking nothing but the truth."

My hand froze a trail from her collarbone, over her rib cage and stomach, and down to the soaking warmth between her legs. Leah's expression almost killed me.

I didn't stop until I had thoroughly proven just how open and honest I could be.


	29. Chapter 29 Coping with Cullens

CHAPTER 29 – COPING WITH CULLENS

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**Ah, and so now we settle into our HEA and tie up all the loose ends. One final chapter after this, and then keep your eyes open for a Felix one shot, and maybe a short Heidi spin-off. **

**Thanks to the awesome people who help me with this. Final stretch, now!**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH THE HISTORY MENTIONED IN CHAPTER 26 OF RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF **

~X~

We both walked through the snow in silence. I could tell Felix was anxious about leaving Felicia behind, especially given that she was so taken with the wolf pack—well, the male members, at least. I think that it was a novelty to be around boys her own height, and she was making the most of her time here to flex her flirting muscles.

I had tried to reassure Felix that they were all taken, and that their imprint bonds were so strong that it meant they didn't have enough freewill to consider cheating on their respective partners. He hadn't relaxed much despite my assurances. To see his paranoia made me glad I had a son, rather than a daughter.

My relationship with Harry was a strange one. I had missed out on his brief infancy, and found myself slipping into more of a big brother role than that of a father, and sometimes, devil's advocate when the situation called for it. It seemed that he appreciated me for trying to lessen the suffocation.

His mother was certainly the disciplinarian parent. I'd soon found out after our reunion, that female wolves imprinted on their children, and that turned one already feisty woman into a rather overbearing mother.

I often found myself with an opposing viewpoint to my mate over what was best for our son, and it overtook my diet as the biggest issue in our relationship.

At the moment, I was sporting a pair of ruby reds, thanks to Felix and Felicia visiting. Leah had been far from impressed.

Jasper had also succumbed, and I had the feeling that we wouldn't be allowed hunting or near any human settlements for the foreseeable future. This time, it had been a spur of the moment thing and Alice hadn't seen it coming. It must be irritating to be married to someone who could see the consequence of every little decision you made.

Jasper was the closest I had to a friend amongst my new coven as we had something in common, given our bloody backgrounds. We were both familiar with a certain memorable South American female vampire called Maria. It was a small world.

For all I'd happily hide myself away with Leah in our cabin, Harry spent a lot of his time with the Cullens and Denalis, so if I wanted to see him, I had to socialize. My support for Harry and Tanya's relationship had helped the Denalis warm to me a little, and for the most part, the Cullens welcomed me.

The Denali wolf pack accepted me better than my own kind, although Leah's brother, Seth, did his best to keep me away from his human wife. He didn't trust me to keep my teeth to myself, apparently, though he was particularly friendly with the more dedicated vegetarian vampires. Leah's alpha, Jacob, was quite affable with me.

The pack mind was a constant irritation for my family; Leah was very difficult to live with if she ever saw that Harry and Tanya had been doing something of which she didn't approve. It worked both ways, and Harry was more than a little uncomfortable if he ever caught a glimpse of his parents' antics.

For this reason, Harry and Leah were generally kept on separate patrols, for which my son was grateful. It worked out perfectly for me, in that I could spend quality time with one or the other depending on who was awake and not running around in circles in the snow.

I had never married Leah, and neither of us ever brought up the subject. I was glad—it was enough to just live with her and share her bed, no matter how much Alice Cullen dropped unsubtle hints that she would help us organize any such event.

Alice Cullen and her mind-reading brother were some of my favorite ways to entertain myself, when I wasn't with Leah or bonding with my son. For amusement, when I was finding the Cullens company tiresome, I would purposefully think about what I was going to do with Leah later, in great detail. Then I'd sit and smirk when Alice or Edward Cullen were unable to look me in the eye.

I felt a little confined in my new habitat, but the sacrifice was worth it; I was still as much in love with Leah as I always had been, and seeing the man my son had become filled me with pride. The only thing that I would ask for to improve my life would be to have some of my friends join me.

I looked up at Felix and asked the question once more.

"Are you sure you won't stay?"

Felix looked down at me. "I can't."

"It's not so bad. Once you get into a routine, you get used to the taste of animal blood, and the do-gooders."

My friend smirked. "If you'd have told me fifty years ago that you'd be a monogamous vegetarian, I would have laughed." I snorted. "But it's not the lifestyle for me. I doubt Felicia could make the conversion."

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that there are half-naked, seven-feet-tall wolf boys around every corner?" I smirked at him.

"That doesn't help," he said seriously.

"I've told you, they're all taken."

Felix looked at me intently. "Yes, but try telling my daughter that."

I burst into a fit of laughter, until I saw that Felix wasn't in the joking mood. "Well, you know the offer is always open."

Felix gave me a wry smile. "I'm happy that things worked out for you. For a while there, I was worried you'd lost it."

"I did," I admitted, and then went silent for a moment, remembering the ten long years when I'd lost Leah. It wasn't a memory that I particularly enjoyed.

"I'm glad you turned it around. So is Heidi. You should call her more often."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but it's hard to get hold of her these days." Heidi had her hands full in Europe. The conversation to tell her that I had found Leah and my son, and that I was now living with the Cullens and Denalis, had been an awkward one with lots of uncomfortable silences.

Smiling, I remembered a report I'd seen on some very anti-vampire website, where they'd given a rather derogatory report about the evil vampire queen who was sending her legions to destroy the human race. It was pure sensationalism, and I had been unable to do anything but laugh for quite some time after. The illustration had been reasonably accurate, give or take the fact they'd made her breasts far too large.

I was sure Caius would detest the fact that he'd barely been mentioned.

For now, the Americas had remained reasonably calm. The more bloodthirsty of my kind had mainly travelled to Europe and Asia to make the most of the free-for-all slaughter. The current opinion held by most of the populous was that vampires were a plague on someone else's doorstep.

Seeing the way things were going in Europe, it was a good argument for keeping the status quo. We were careful to keep ourselves hidden away, and cover our tracks well when we crossed paths with human. It was as if Volturi law still held some sway here, for now.

After a brief companionable silence, Felix spoke again. "I think we'll leave by the end of the month."

"Where will you go?"

"There's plenty more to see in South America, and Carlisle gave me the location of a number of his friends there. I might look them up."

"The Amazon coven? Lucky we didn't wipe them out, then. Aren't they all female?" I waggled my eyebrows and smirked widely. Felix smirked in return.

"Predominantly. I think it might be good for Felicia to have some female company. No wolf boys."

I scoffed. "I think it might be good for Felix to have some female company. If I can settle down and like it, then so can you."

"I just haven't met the right woman, yet," he replied with a sigh.

"Yet." I slapped my friend on the back, and we headed back to the cabins.

Leah's mother and Bella's father had given up their cabin so that my friends could have a place to stay and, I strongly suspected, so that they could be safely kept away from the carnivores. It was nice having my friend so close, and I still hoped that he might change his mind before he left.

Once we got near, Felix asked me where he would find his daughter, and I pointed in the direction of Harry's mental voice to the north-west. He immediately sped off in a panic at the thought of what she could have gotten up to while we had been away, and I left him to it.

I silently opened the door to my home, and found Leah leaning over the stove, attempting to cook something. From the smell, it was very high in carbon.

The one thing that was less appetizing to me than bear, moose, or caribou, was Leah's burnt offerings. I was glad that I didn't have to eat them. Harry wasn't quite so lucky; the Cullens kept him well fed, though.

I walked up behind Leah, wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her neck. She continued to concentrate on the brown, lumpy slop in the pan in front of her.

"Hey."

"Did you miss me, _La Lupa_?"

"I've been busy," she said harshly, but with a detectable hint of humor.

"So I can smell…" I took a deep breath. "Let me guess…charcoal, with soil, and a hint of carrot?"

"Funny. Any more sarcasm from you and you're on rations."

"But I don't eat." I mumbled as my mouth explored her ear.

"I wasn't talking about food."

"Oh. Well, what were you talking about?" My hands dropped a little lower and applied pressure in just the right place. "This…" I smirked as Leah moaned. "I'll take that as a yes, then?"

"Mhmm."

"And I'm not going to get any, you say?"

"Only if you keep bad-mouthing my cooking…oh." Leah leaned back into me as my hands found their way down her jeans.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I said as she twisted her head around to kiss me. As her mouth moved against mine, I did a quick mental scan of the vicinity, and pulled away.

"Maybe later, Harry is on his way home."

Leah gave me one last kiss. "It's okay. It'll save…if you're lucky."

Grinning, I slapped her backside and walked away to sit down in front of the television. "A good man makes his own luck."

Leah gave me the eye. "A good man makes the bed once in a while, too."

I rolled my eyes. "I much prefer messing it up." A dishcloth flew in my direction; I caught it effortlessly, and turned and with perfect aim, threw it into the sink.

"Well then, if you promise to make the bed for a change, then I'll let you get it messy tonight. Deal?"

"Deal." A very good deal at that.

I turned my attention to the screen, flicked to the History Channel, and was glad to find a documentary on Nero.

Harry burst through the door. "Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." He walked up to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Oh…um, that smells…nice."

Leah beamed. "It'll be ready in a few minutes." I felt her eyes on me, daring me to pass comment, but instead I kept my eyes forward and stifled a laugh.

Harry bounded over and took the chair next to mine. He mouthed, "What is it?" and nodded in Leah's direction. I shook my head and smirked wider, to which he rolled his eyes.

"What are you watching?" he then asked.

"Nero. He was emperor when I was human," I explained. We sat together, while he asked questions, and I gave the point of view of someone who lived at the time and corrected the narrator. It felt good to talk about it, especially about the destruction of Pompeii and Herculaneum, including the part where I lost my human wife and my firstborn son.

My less human mate interrupted our discussion when she finally brought two plates, piled high with brown mush, to the table.

"Dinner is served."

Harry looked at me pleadingly. I couldn't help him this time. Looking like a condemned man, he reluctantly got up and joined Leah at the table.

"What is it?"

"It's stew," Leah said proudly, and then took a tentative mouthful. Even she had to pull a face. I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Erm, Mom? I'm not really that hungry. Actually, I thought I might go watch the game with Emmett and Charlie. Is that okay?"

Leah looked a little suspicious. "Where's Tanya?"

I answered her. "She's hunting with Kate and Garrett, miles away."

My mate instantly brightened. "Yes, I can't see any problem with you going to the Cullens, but don't forget you're on patrol at two. I'll take over at eight."

"Thanks, Mom." Leah got another kiss on the cheek, as he left the table, leaving his dinner untouched.

Leah's eyes narrowed as she saw me silently shaking with mirth.

My gaze met hers. "You do realize that he's going so he can see what is cooking at their house?"

She looked down at her own plate, and toyed with it with her fork. "Yeah."

"So, you can't cook. It's not the end of the world." I gave her my brightest smile. "Your talents lie in other areas."

My she-wolf perked up a little, and pushed her barely touched meal away before getting to her feet. She walked over to where I was sitting, and then climbed onto my lap, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Harry's out for a while."

"Yes," I replied nonchalantly.

"So, what do you want to do?"

I kept my eyes forward and pointed at the television. "There's another good documentary on after this…" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Leah's expression change. My straight face cracked and I laughed out loud, moving in for a kiss while simultaneously unbuttoning her top.

"What else do you think we'd do, _La Lupa_?"

Leah just smiled against my mouth. Scooping her up, I wasted no time in carrying to the bedroom.


	30. Epilogue  Happy Birthday to Me

EPILOGUE - HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME

~X~

**I do not own Twilight, no copyright infringement intended.**

**And now, the end is near, and so we face the final curtain… (My Way, Frank Sinatra.)**

**Thanks at the bottom…**

**THIS CHAPTER COINCIDES WITH THE RED EYES AND THE SHE-WOLF EPILOGUE **

~X~

2057AD

I could hear her heavy breathing and the pounding of her legs as she rushed through the trees. Running out wide, I planned to ambush her once she stopped, but for now, I would let her sprint.

Filled with need, it was all I could do not to pounce this very second.

Doing a mental survey of the forest, I was pleased to find that there was no-one within earshot—not that being heard ever bothered me. I got a certain twisted satisfaction from everyone's reaction to my openness with my habits, including Leah's. It all added to the thrill of the chase.

Finally, the mental voice that I was tracking paused. The frantic pursuit had ended, and now was the time for stealth so that I could approach her unawares. It was always more fun that way.

Staying out of the range of her eyesight and downwind, I slowly creeped towards my prey, using the shadows to conceal me to the best of my abilities—which were considerable.

As I prepared to strike, I inhaled deeply and enjoyed her animal bouquet. She looked around nervously, looking for the dangerous predator she had sensed was close, and I smiled as I observed unseen.

Hurtling toward her as she looked behind, when her head returned to face forward, my mouth was there waiting for her. I put my hands on both sides of her face, and kissed her.

Her pulse raced, crazy with panic, as Leah was startled and tried to pull herself away.

"Shit, Demetri!" she yelled, as I let her escape my clutches. I smiled as I saw that as she registered what had happened and calmed a little, her pupils dilated and various other tiny indicators told me that I had her full attention.

"Too easy. I hope you don't allow all vampires to sneak up on you like that," I said smugly. "It's not safe, you know?"

Her brow furrowed as her eyebrows rose. "You only manage to catch up with me because of your party trick. Without that, you'd eat my dust." Despite our years together, we still had a certain rivalry. It was all part of what made a good relationship great.

"Eat your what?" I asked suggestively, looking the woman I loved up and down as she stood there entirely naked. I was never one to miss an opportunity to bring sex into the conversation.

Leah's eyes twinkled at me, and a wide smile crossed her face. She put her palm on my chest, and began pushing me backwards with tangible force.

"Always. About. The goddamn. Sex." My back thudded against a tree, and a fine shower of bark dust fell on me.

"You wouldn't want me any other way, _la lupa_." Now I was firmly pinned, Leah wound her warm nakedness around me; I had to close my eyes to thoroughly appreciate what the rest of my senses were telling me.

When I opened them again, she was staring at me intensely.

"Demetri…"

"Yes, Leah?"

"You wear way too many clothes," she drawled with a sexy huskiness to her voice.

I was the luckiest man on earth—there was no doubt about it.

"I agree entirely. Would you like to do something about that?"

Leah's hands dropped to my chest, and she gripped the front of my shirt. "What? Like this?"

As she pulled, the garment detached itself from my body under my coat. It was definitely one of the hottest things Leah liked to do to me. As she tore off my trousers, I made sure to remove my coat myself, so I'd at least have one item of clothing intact.

All the time, Leah's eyes held mine. My body didn't need any more foreplay, as a flush of anticipation washed over me.

"Oh, yes, Leah. That is—" Leah cut me off with an urgent kiss.

Sliding my hands down her warm body, one hand found her toned buttocks, and I forced her breasts against my now bare chest with an arm around her shoulders. Her heat enveloped me as she crushed back, and the tree groaned with the pressure.

It didn't matter how many times I saw Leah naked, which was often, thanks to her wolf genes, it always thrilled me—particularly when I happened to be naked, too.

Leah pulled away and the tree almost sighed in relief; I missed the contact as soon as the cold air hit my exposed skin. My disappointment didn't last long, as Leah smirked and dropped to her knees, looking up at me with mischievous eyes.

It must be after midnight, because she only did this on birthdays. And what a birthday present it was.

I didn't think it was possible to get any harder, until Leah's warm hand wrapped around me, and she delicately touched my sensitive tip with her lips. She then grinned and made eye contact.

"_Quanto mi ami_?"

It took a few moments for the lust haze to clear, but once I could speak, I croaked, "Oh, Leah. _Ti amo più di quello che posso dire. Tu mi completi_." I guessed that a little sweet talk wouldn't harm the situation, and it was the truth.

I was rewarded as I felt the friction of Leah's lips pass over me, followed by scorching wetness. I groaned and then, as she reversed the motion, I cursed in Italian, enjoying the sensation of her soft lips dragging across my flesh a little too much.

Running my fingers through Leah's short dark hair, she continued to give me my birthday gift, her eyes glittering up at me as she smirked around my length. I leaned back against the tree as my eyes rolled back into my head.

Her body temperature of one-hundred-and-eight-point-nine felt like ecstasy to someone who had grown accustomed to room temperature at best, and as highly tuned as my senses were, I whimpered at the sensation of her saliva coating me, the throbbing of her pulse, and her tongue brushing against the most sensitive part of me.

Obviously, I must have been a good boy in a previous life, as this was heaven.

But it wasn't enough. Pushing Leah away from me, I crawled down onto the forest floor, pinning her arms, and separating her feverish thighs with my knee. Hungry she-wolf eyes ran over me, focusing on the organ that had been in her mouth only moments before.

I wanted to thrust forward, badly, but instead I pressed my lips against hers.

There was no need to rush—she was mine for the rest of eternity. There was nothing else on earth quite like this. I wanted nothing more than to stay right here forever. Leah was the only being unique enough to ever convert me to a one-woman-man, and she made it feel like a natural state for me.

My kisses journeyed over her skin to her warm, soft breasts.

"_Amo solo te...per sempre_," I breathed.

"Demetri…" Leah moaned. "_Ho bisogno di te_. I want you now."

Leah could be so impatient at times; it was one of the things I loved about her. After a request like that from the hottest woman alive, literally, spread-eagled beneath me, it would be rude to say "no."

I pushed forward, and Leah arched to meet me. Participatory women had always been what I preferred, and to say Leah was an active partner was an understatement.

Thrusting into her and slowly withdrawing, I chuckled at the idea that we had ever considered ourselves natural enemies. She was made for me, and I wouldn't change one thing about the way she was. She was a raw and animalistic force of nature, strong and independent, who loved both physically and emotionally, with an intensity that took your breath away.

To some she seemed cold and harsh, but once you were allowed inside, you saw the real Leah. She was far from icy and hard—she was soft and warm…wet…pulsing…digging her fingernails in the back of my neck…arching for a final time…tensing.

Leah cried out a number of choice expletives. Ladylike had never been on my list of desired female attributes.

My release came only seconds after hers, and it took a while for rational thought to return. I rested my body on hers, enjoying the thudding of her chest, her heat, and her breath near my ear.

I was happy. I was ecstatic. Somehow, I had rolled the dice, lost all that I once had, but gained so much more.

There were things I missed about the old lifestyle—Felix and Heidi the way I remembered them, the prestige of being part of the Volturi Guard, the ability to unleash the more violent sides of my nature, and most notably, human blood. In return for my sacrifices, I'd gained Leah and Harry. A day did not pass when I did not appreciate how lucky I was.

Recently, I'd been considering what else could possibly make my life more complete, and could only think of one thing. Broaching the subject of wanting to be around to witness a vampire/shape shifter hybrid birth, and to be at hand to experience their childhood, would be difficult.

I hoped she'd say "yes." She could remember the last time as clearly as I could, but it was different now. We had Carlisle Cullen at hand, and the rest of the coven to interfere to their heart's content.

It had been Leah's mother that had first sown the seed in my mind. She'd contracted a fatal condition that left her weak and helpless, consuming her from the inside out. The feisty and proud Sue Clearwater had begged Leah to allow her a kind ending, via the teeth of her almost son-in-law.

My last conversation with Leah's mother stuck in my mind. I'd never sat and had a heart-to-heart with my victims, and it was rare that I killed out of kindness.

Weary and without the fire that I'd seen passed down to Leah, Sue had first told me stories of herself and her husband, and of Leah and Seth as children. Then, as the moment had drawn near, she had grown more serious.

"_I never thought I'd say this to a vampire, but I trust you not to hurt my daughter. Now make her happy."_ Her words had been forced through her pain. "_She's had enough heartache for one lifetime. Give her everything—she deserves it_."

I'd nodded solemnly, and Sue Clearwater had given me the signal that she was ready to go and meet her ancestors. The words gave me something to think about and they stuck with me.

I wanted to give Leah everything. I wanted the woman I loved to have everything an immortal could possibly ever need or desire. I wanted to be the one to make my she-wolf happy.

It hadn't escaped me that she'd been unable to look me in the eye since, and I became paranoid that carrying out my mother-in-law's last request had changed the way she felt about me.

Her mother's death hit hard, and she'd expressed a need to go reconnect with her past in La Push when she took her remains back to their spiritual home. Despite my wariness of her old pack mates, primarily her old alpha, I'd let her go and never breathed a word that I'd feared that she would choose not to return. I wanted Leah's spiritual home to be with me.

When she had returned, the resentment she'd shown earlier had dissipated. Leah was been full of stories of who had stopped phasing, who had an impossibly large family, and smiling as she told me about the antics of the younger pack. It hadn't been lost on me how her face had lit up talking about her various cousins and their babies—more potential shape shifters.

Maybe, if we had a daughter and thanks to Leah's unique genes, there might be another she-wolf in the world? Maybe we could start a whole pack of them? As Harry was now married to Tanya, it seemed that we'd never have grandchildren from him.

Leah would make a fearsome grandmother.

But first, I needed to ask…

Finally, Leah broke the silence. "Which way to Yellowstone? Do you think the cabin with the hot tub is still there?"

Images of our previous visit jumped to mind, and I smiled at the memories. "We could always go for a run and find out for ourselves."

The grin that Leah gave me told me that she was thinking along similar lines to myself—that Alice Cullen would be getting some interesting mental pictures just about now. She had been threatening to throw a party for me since we'd worked out exactly which day my birthday fell on.

I didn't want a party. I particularly didn't want an Alice Cullen party, where she would dress us all up like Barbie and Ken dolls, and then cover every surface she could in candles or flowers.

Leah knew me better. She knew exactly how I wanted to celebrate, though I strongly suspected that she might not anticipate what I wanted to ask her later. I wondered what her reaction might be.

Hot fingers ran up my back, and up to my shoulder blades. I looked the woman I loved in the eyes.

"Happy two thousandth birthday. You don't look a day over twenty-five."

I laughed. "Well, you're only as old as the woman you feel..."

~X~

TRANSLATIONS

_Quanto mi ami_? - How much do you love me?

_Ti amo più di quello che posso dire._ – I love you more than I can say.

_Tu mi completi._ – You complete me.

_Amo solo te...per sempre._ – I love only you...forever.

_Ho bisogno di te._ – I need you.

~X~

**IL FINITO – THE END**

~X~

**Thank yous…**

**First, thank you to my pre-reader and fic wife, WolvesCanEatMe, for sticking with me all this time, and being party to all my hair-brained schemes and craziness.**

**To my betas SweetVenom69 and Duskwatcher for all of their help with fixing my chapters. I really appreciate all your comma wrangling and story advice.**

**To my Twilighted and My Vamp Fiction VB's Nowforruin and Bforqueen. Thanks for being so quick off the mark.**

**To all my regular readers and reviewers who I've gotten to know as friends. Please, please, please keep in touch. I'm on twitter as angel_eyes1_uk and I would love to keep hearing from you all. I know I already hear from a lot of you already. I would have loved to mention you all by name, but you already know who you are. *grins***

**Thanks so much for taking the time to read. Appreciated as always.**


End file.
